Harry Potter and The Twisted School Year 2
by Kime
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and The Twisted School Year. Dragon PotterMalfoy might be finished his first year, but could things get any worse? Draco's sent to Azkban, Salazar Slytherin's back, and Oliver Woods with Harry? What is going on? Slash,Mpreg. Comp!
1. Introductions and A Bunch of Singing

Chapter 1: Introductions and A Bunch of Singing

Dragon was your typical thirteen year old hottie, his blonde messy hair, and amazing silver gray eyes with emerald specks made him stand out above other students at his school. Well, Dragon was typical in the sense that he was in his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that his parents were the wizarding worlds only two saviors, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. At the moment Dragon was lying in bed thinking about the very twisted school year he had just finished. First he was lied to by his dad Harry, whom had said he had nothing to do with the war against Voldemort. Then he was seduced by Kelly Fare, whom had actually been Kelly Riddle, the daughter of Lord Voldemort. When Dragon's girlfriend Melissa found out, she left him depressed and broken hearted. They had finally gotten back together when Peter Pettigrew, the murderer of his grandparents, and Kelly had plotted to take his heart. This plan didn't work out resulting in his twin brother and sister being kidnapped, they had eventually died of heart complications. His dad had eventually ended up being pregnant with his sister Alyssa, but the worst part of his first year at Hogwarts was that Melissa was killed by his grandfather Lucius Malfoy, and that he ended up using the killing curse against Kelly. Though his parents had the charges against him dropped. At the end of the year his father had taken pity on his grandfather James Potter, and brought back Lily Potter, whom in return brought back Melissa Black, Sirius' daughter.

"Dra! Dra!" Alyssa called from her cradle. She was currently six months old, and though she couldn't say actual words, she was already learning to distinguish between the three guys in the house.

"Hey lissa, are you up already?" Dragon asked, walking over to the crib. He had agreed to watch over his baby sister. He had lost two siblings, which he still felt was his fault, and he was not going to lose another. Alyssa looked up at Dragon and smiled at him. He use to hate the twins for taking the attention away from him, but he had learned later on that eventually babies become old news, and everyone went right back into the swing of things.

"thrrrrrrrump." Alyssa stuck her tongue out and started to make noises, which they learned very quickly meant that she was about to throw a tantrum if she wasn't able to do something different.

"Fine, fine we can go and watch Smile Time, how's that huh?" Dragon asked, picking his sister up and walking towards the sitting room. 'If the _Daily Prophet_ could only see "rebellious" Dragon Malfoy now.' Dragon thought quietly walking down the hall. Dragon had had many run ins with _The Daily Prophet _ and one Rita Skeeter in the last year, from almost attempting suicide, to having sex in the middle of Hogsmeade. Not that he had any choice on having sex in the middle of a Hogsmeade street, Kelly was on top of him, and he was only trying to save his siblings. Dragon set Alyssa down on her play with me blanket, and turned the wizarding wireless television network to a childrens show called Smile Time, it was a cute children show but it was oddly entertaining for the adults.

"She thrrrrrrrrrrrumped didn't she?" Harry asked, walking into the sitting room. "I love this song! There's a little bit of math in everything, from the sun in the sky to the arch of a swing, and even in the length of a yo-yo string there's a little bit of math in everything. One plus one is two, two plus two is four, and three plus three is six, and four plus four is eight, and five plus five is ten, and then we start all over again!"

"Dad, I'm sorry to say but you're pathetic. No, really you are." Dragon said when Harry finished singing.

"Oh, and like I have never heard you sing the Self-Esteem song! It's contagious, and it helps her learn math. Sometimes I think Draco should have made you watch this show, maybe you'd be able to understand what an analogy is, and I also like it because it's edutainment." Harry tried to sound less pathetic, but over all he knew his son was right, he was pathetic.

"Yeah huh, but yes, she thrrrrumped and she threw her damned rattle at my head. I swear she's out to kill me, or at least give me a concussion." Dragon said, trying very hard to glare evilly at the smiling angelic face in front of him.

"You think everyone's trying to kill you. Really, I think you might be paranoid." Harry joked, handing his son a bowl of cereal and a spoon.

"I am NOT paranoid, you-you idiot!" Dragon took his bowl of cereal and started eating.

"Oh, I'm so scared now that I'm an idiot. I thought at least being part Malfoy you could come up with a better remark then that." Harry said laughing and started to make up a bottle for Alyssa.

"Where's father?" Dragon asked looking at the clock on top of the T.V. it currently read 10:30. "He's usually up by now."

"He was working late last night. Let him sleep, he deserves it. Self-esteem is for everybody, self-esteem is for everyone. You can dream and be any body, but self-esteem is how you get it done." Harry started singing again, picking up Alyssa and feeding her her bottle.

"PATHETIC!" Dragon yelled in a singsong voice.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

**Harry: I have finally gotten control of the wrecked computer! Mwahahahah! She thought those handcuffs and duck-tape wouldn't come in handy. Well I'll be taking over the reviewing and such from here, or at least Draco, Dragon, or I will. So, though Kime cried her eyes out over killing the twins, and Lucius (she secretly has a soft spot for him), she has pushed through and started my son's second year. I am sorry to all of you that had to listen to me sing, I know I know I suck, but hey I thought I'd entertain the little one. Oh and for those Angel fans out there yes, she stole the song from Joss Whedon! Evil bitch! I am also sorry that you had to see and listen to Draco and I shagging in the first story, but I can't stop what the author writes, so please please don't kill Draco or I we're just two people in love.**

**Dragon: Goes back and finally reads the first story MY EYES! MY EYES! Damn, look at Kelly and I go! gets hit in head by Melissa. Sorry babe, I promise I won't ever say that again, out loud at least but remember I can't see I've been blinded by my parents. **

**Harry: Yeah, like I liked seeing you and Kelly shagging on the FRONT PAGE OF THE _DAILY PROPHET! _Of which so are still to be punished. You better hope Minerva doesn't expel you!**

**Dragon: I can't hear you what? Huh? Sorry reviewers but I have temporarily gone deaf and blind.**

**Harry: Fine, fine but you won't be laughing when your father and Minerva get through with you. You all are my witnesses.**

**Dragon: To quote you, to um, whatever you just said, Oh, I'm so scared! See you all in the next chapter. **


	2. Top 10 International hotties

Chapter 2: Top 10 International Hotties...

After about two hours of hearing Dragon complain about watching "kiddie shows," and Alyssa throwing anything within reach at anyone whom crossed her path, which was mostly Harry due to feeding her. Harry had given up on letting Draco wake up on his own accord. "Dragon watch Lyssa will you, I'm sure she'll be falling asleep in no time but I'm beat and going upstairs to take a little nap myself. I'll try to send Draco down as fast as his humanly possible is." Harry left the room rubbing his face with his hands. 'This is going to be a long day.' Harry thought walking up the stairs. Once he got into his bedroom he fell right into the bed next to Draco.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked, turning over and throwing his arms around the other mans small waist.

"Nothing, just raising a baby is hard. I thought I would be use to it with raising the twins and then with being there for Dragon's terrible two years, but Merlin she's already learned to throw! If I make it to her second birthday, if she doesn't kill me with throwing those stupid muggle toy blocks you just had to buy her, I'll fear what terrible things she'll really get into." Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep calming breath.

"Sorry babe, I should have been up earlier to take care of everything. Want me to make it up to you?" Draco started kissing Harry's neck. Harry didn't complain so Draco kept going, he climbed up on top of Harry and started kissing his way down Harry's body, lifting and removing clothing as he went. When Harry was completely unclothed, Draco summoned some lubrication from the bedside table and put a fair amount on his hands. Harry's cheeks were already bright red, when he felt Draco slip the first finger in he got even redder. "What is up with you today?" Draco asked kissing him again.

"I don't know, it's just been one of those...Oh Merlin...Days." Harry tried getting out, but failed miserably.

"Let's see if I can make it better." Draco then put his mouth over Harry's member inserting another finger. While moving his mouth up and down Harry's member he kept making his fingers hit Harry's spot, making the boy under him shudder. He then added one last finger making Harry moan over and over again. Draco started kissing his way up to Harry once he noticed that Harry was on the edge of climaxing. "Not yet, I want us to do that together." Draco kissed Harry removing his fingers and adding his own member inside of Harry.

"Oh Merlin Draco, please...Please." Harry moaned, running his nails down Draco's back. Draco just grinned mischievously.

"Dad, is father up yet?" Dragon asked opening the door. "OH MY BLEEDING MERLIN!" Dragon shouted once he was inside the room. Harry's eyes shot open and Draco quickly got off of him, pulling the blanket over them both.

"Didn't we teach you to knock before you entered a room? However, yes I am up anything else you needed to know?" Harry was hiding behind Draco praying that his son didn't just walk in on Draco and him in the middle of having sex.

"Um...Yes sir...Sorry sir...I've, I'll be down...stairs." Dragon quickly turned around and backed out of the room.

"So is your father up?" Severus asked sitting down in the entertainment room with Lupin and Alyssa.

"Ya huh. He's um definitely up. Excuse me, I've got to go gorge my eyes out. Harry should be down soon also." Dragon said in a trance walking towards the kitchen. Remus followed him wondering what the young boy in front of him was going on about, he still was a little weary about Dragon being around any sharp objects.

"Dragon are you okay?" Remus asked, putting a pot of water on the stove to make tea.

"No, I've gone blind." Dragon said sitting down.

"Really now, let's test this theory. How many fingers am I holding up?" Remus asked, sitting down across from him.

"Four, Remi that isn't a test either, it's always two or four so I had a fifty/fifty chance of getting that right." Dragon took the tea and started drinking it.

"Well then we know you aren't all the way blind don't we. So what was so bad...OH! OH! You meant he's up as...OH!" Remus' face got Weasley red, his eyes wide, and his mouth made the 'O' shape. Dragon just sat there shaking his head, it seemed he had become mute also.

"Remus, is everything ok in there?" Severus called from the sitting room. "Alyssa if you throw that bloody block at my head, I will make sure you don't make it to live another day!" Severus' yells echoed through the house.

"Everything's fine Sev, Dragon just walked in on Harry and Draco making a baby." Remus decided to joke around to lighten the mood. Snape's shouts stopped abruptly replaced with quickly with laughter.

KIMEKIMEKIME

"That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." Harry said getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Har. It wasn't that bad, I mean at least you weren't in Dragon's position. I will admit though, it did wreck the mood." Draco made his way into the shower. "So what was that feeling that you were talking about this morning?"

"I just have a feeling that something is wrong. That we missed something somewhere last year. I can't really describe it." Harry explained, brushing his teeth for the second time that morning and leaving the bathroom to make his way towards his shocked son. "Remus, Severus what are you two doing here?" Harry asked, a little shocked until he noticed the grins on their faces. "He told you didn't he." Harry asked picking Alyssa up off of the floor and putting her in her play pen.

"Yep, but we are here for something entirely different. We came to congratulate Dragon, did you guys hear the great news?" Remus asked, sitting down by Severus.

"No, what's the great news?" Dragon went from shocked to curious instantly.

"Well, we were watching the news last night and they did a special on that contest that _Teen-Weekly _magazine runs. I believe it's called 'The top 20 Hottest International Bachelors', well anyways Dragon not only made it into the top ten he ended up being number two. The first place winner was Prince William, I didn't know he was a wizard, but I guess that explains a lot. Daniel made it as number three, and Thomas Flint came in number 10." Remus said smiling. Dragon had abandoned sitting down for jumping up and down around the room.

"Are you serious? I made number two? That's great!" Dragon was currently jumping up in down in front of Severus, whom didn't want to stop him but was getting annoyed.

"Well I guess that when we go to Diagon Alley today we'll stop at the _Daily Prophet_ office and find out what we have to do." Harry was ecstatic for Dragon and his friends.

Draco then entered the room noticing everyone's elated faces and Dragon's mood change. "What's going on in here?" Draco asked, a little worried and confused.

"I'm the second hottest bachelor in the world!" Dragon yelled, jumping up on the furniture.

"That's great! I'm very proud of you, but as you are currently jumping on an antique chair, I will not let you go on without being punished later." Dragon stopped jumping abruptly. "Thank you. Now, I suggest you go get ready to go to Diagon Alley." Draco then turned his attention to the others. "Okay uncle Sev, why are you really here? You could have owled or Floo called that information to us." Draco sat down by Harry.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this without one of you freaking out, but several graves outside Azkaban gates, erm, well the bodies were sort of." Remus couldn't make up his mind about how to word this.

"Spit it out Remi." Harry encouraged him.

"They were exhumed." Severus spoke up.

"Okay this is all too weird. I though all of Voldemort's supporters were dead or have life in Azkaban. Who would be stupid enough to exhume Death Eater corpses?" Harry asked, the feeling from this morning coming back.

"That's the thing Har, we didn't get everyone, especially not all his _Loyal_ followers." Remus explained.

"Great, now we have to worry about the wizarding worlds safety along with our children's. Do we have any idea of what happened or who did it?" Harry asked, tightening his hold on Alyssa. At that time Dragon came down the stairs.

"Daddy whose Belatrix Lestrange? The WNN said she was friends with Grandfather." Dragon asked, looking around at all the worried faces.

"She's a relative of ours, who was just as evil as Lucius was, why? What was the news saying about her?" Draco asked slightly worried.

"She escaped Azkaban, how she's the second person to do it, just like her cousin Sirius, one minute she's there and poof she's gone."

"Draco I thought she was given the Dementor's kiss upon arrival. You don't think she'd try to raise Voldemort on her own do you?"

"No, they said Kelly's grave was dug up also." Dragon replied.

"Oh, and you just happened to leave that little bit out at the beginning?" Draco snarled.

"Well I asked whom Belatrix was, you _asked _what _they_ said about _her_, not about what happened." Dragon snapped back.

"Enough! Both of you! Dead or alive Kelly and Belatrix will cause a lot of problems. Drag, I don't think you should go to Hogwarts this year." Harry said turning towards his son.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

**Dragon: I'm definitely blind now! **

**James: You are not! If we didn't go blind watching you shag Kelly twice, then you won't go blind from this. By the way where's Siri and I in this? Kime!**

**Kime: Yes oh hot one?**

**James: How come I'm not in this story yet? Where's Sirius also?**

**Kime: Not to worry, you'll come in soon enough. I figured you'd want some alone time with Lily.**

**James: Oh right! See ya!**

**Dragon: Whose going to answer our lovely reviewers? Even with the first part ended, they still review! Go you all!**

**Kime: You could if you wanted to. I'm currently trying to convince your father that he isn't gay, he just acts like it.**

**Dragon: Ok then my first shout out goes to Beth5527: I'm sure Kime will write as quickly as she can. She's currently writing two stories the other one seems to be coming easier to her then this one, but she said that she'll try to write more to this story also. She also has a huge research paper to write that she hasn't even started on yet, and if she fails she can't graduate.**

Orlin: Runs over to Orlin and give her a hug! ORLIN! It's ok I don't blame myself much anymore, I was sad also, but now I have Alyssa so I'm pretty glad the twins aren't there because it would be even worse! Hey don't remind me why my father wasn't there, if I have to see them shag one more time I swear! You want me to die don't you? You want Lucius to come back so he'll kill someone! I know you! Evil little plotter person. HMM, Email away then, I don't believe she received it. Sorry Orlin, Kime tried writing the Snape sequels but decided not too.

Krystina: Kime says thank you for the compliments, and that her writing reminds you of your friends. I hope you two are still friends.

Volleypickle16: Give you a hug also. Yes ending rushed, but she didn't want to make it longer, it already was three months of writing. What are you trying to do make sure I really lost Melissa? Oh well, maybe I would have been able to stay evil with Kelly. J.

Orlin (Harry's words of advice): I'm glad that you enjoyed that short story, I short of wrote it while I was posting the first part of this story.

Honeyduked: Dragon rushes over and gives you a big hug. Yes, yes I am working on HPTSY2 ok ok ok? I'm glad you like the story also.


	3. Melissa's Just Deserts

Chapter 3: Melissa's just deserts

After the fighting about Belatrix had subsided, Harry flooed Sirius and Melissa. He definitely needed his godfather right now, and Melissa would keep Dragon at bay while they discussed his future at Hogwarts. "It's great you two could come. Maybe Dragon and Melissa could go play upstairs, while we discuss some order business." Harry said, hugging Sirius.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked, leaving the room and going up the stairs to the second family room.

"Belatrix is loose, and Kelly's body has been dug up..Oh, did you hear I won that top 10 international hotties competition. I was suppose to go to Diagon Alley today to pick up the information, but now it seems like I won't even leave the house. That's why they called Sirius, because they want another opinion in me not going to Hogwarts this year." Dragon explained, scowling.

"It's not that bad. I bet I could think of something we could do with out leaving the house." Melissa was still upset that her boyfriend had had sex and she hadn't.

"No Melissa, we already discussed this or did you forget. I am not sleeping with you until we are married. If and when we ever get married. Who knows you still have six more years at Hogwarts anything could happen, for all we know one of us could find someone else, or in the case of my father end up killing our friends and pushing everyone away." Dragon opened the door to the family room and walked over to the piano.

"Can you play?" Melissa sat down besides him looking at the sheets of music.

"Yeah. See we don't know anything about each other, how can we handle the responsibilities that come with sleeping with each other?" Dragon took out 'Your song' by Elton John and started to play it on the piano.

"That's pretty. I know stuff about you, I just didn't know you could play the piano. Can you sing the song that you're playing?"

"Yes, and see you didn't even know that." Dragon looked over at Melissa.

"If I didn't know you I'd think you were older than you really were! You talk and act as if you were 20 or something. You're 12, act like it." Melissa was starting to get angry.

"I would if I wanted, but I don't want to therefore I won't. Would you like me to sing this to you?" Dragon stopped playing the piano and turned fully to Melissa, trying to stop the fight he knew was about to start. When he didn't get an answer he started playing again. "If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show.I know it's not much but it's the best I can do.My gift is my song and this one's for you.And you can tell everybody this is your song.It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind.I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world." Dragon started singing.

"You're very good at that, but don't think it's going to keep you out of trouble." Melissa said smiling. She couldn't stay mad at Dragon now.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Back downstairs the fight about Dragon going to Hogwarts was back in full force. "Harry, you and Draco are both going to be there, how much trouble could one little boy get into… again." Sirius said.

"Well, let's think about this, it's their son, so A LOT of trouble! Those two never stayed out of trouble, and their son is ten times worse." Snape yelled at Sirius.

"Hey if I remember correctly you and Remus and half the order were there also, so you can't talk! I think he should go back Har. We let you go and you had a what did Ron call me again? Oh yeah a raving lunitic who just happened to be a mass murderer after you. Oh wait, that was Voldemort. How bad could this get now that he knows what to look out for and what he's up against." Sirius retorted.

"He has a point Harry, and if we have the older students watch out for him also, it could be helpful. Maybe have him resorted into Ravenclaw or…Gryffindor. I'll even put him in, heaven forbid, Hufflepuff if it will keep him safe. He never was sorted so he can change houses whenever he likes." Draco and Lupin were the only ones remaining calm.

"Fine! Fine! I give! He can go to Hogwarts, but if anything, ANYTHING at all happens to my son or daughter I will have my revenge on ALL of you. I mean it. Now, I am going into the kitchen and preparing lunch and I do not want to be bothered. You might want to be getting use to the couch while I'm gone Draconis, since you'll be sleeping there for a while." Harry then went into the kitchen.

"Just let him cool down. By this afternoon try to patch things up, but right now just leave him alone. So, did you hear? I'm pregnant." Lupin said, smiling and placing a hand on his stomach.

"Congratulations, that's such great news." Draco hugged Remus and Severus.

"Thank you. Draco, I was just wondering, when was the last time Harry and the Weasley's had seen each other?"

"He hasn't seen Ron in about a year, and Hermione he last saw when the Twins were born. Why?"

"I think he might be feeling a little lonesome. I mean they've been his friends since school and then all of the sudden they stop coming by and seeing him. It sounds a little suspicious if you ask me. That reminds me James and Lily should be here in a while, they just got back from their honeymoon the other day, and when I told them that you guys were probably going to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade they decided they wanted to go with you." Remus said, hugging Sirius this time.

"Well, if we go anywhere someone is going to have to convince Harry to stop baking cookies. Should I invite the Wealsey's also?"

"No, because then it would look obvious that we know what's wrong with him, if that's it at all."

"So poker?" Sirius asked walking towards the game closet. All the guys agreed and started getting the poker stuff out.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Please Dragon, Please." Melissa gave her best puppy dog face.

"Melissa, you do know how wrong this is right? Usually it's the other way around with the guy begging to get laid, and I am no woman. Why can't you just drop it?" Dragon finally slammed the key cover down so the keys wouldn't get dusty.

"Here's the real question, why do I keep having to beg you in the first place? You're a guy, you should want it all the time."

"Except for the part where I haven't hit puberty so I don't have raging hormones. "

"But I'm ready for it Drag." That was it Dragon had enough. He jumped out of his seat pulling Melissa with him.

"You're ready for this?" Dragon asked, kissing her on the lips, slipping his hand up her top to undo her bra while the other one went to her pants.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked shocked.

"This is what you wanted right? To be like Kelly, to be with me physically. I mean you wanted it bad enough, I thought we should do it the exact same way also, you know rough throwing each other into streets, ripping each other's clothing." Dragon said ripping his own shirt off.

"Stop! STOP!" Melissa yelled, backing into a wall, Dragon's arms on both sides of her head now.

"I told you you weren't ready for this, but you never listen Melissa, that's your problem you never listen. You died last year because of me, because of doing this with Kelly. Can't you see that doing this with anyone right now is hard because I'm afraid of the repercussions? Forget bonding, and courting, and babies, that means nothing to me right now. Everytime I have had sex, which I might remind you was only twice, someone I loved was hurt. First it was the twins and then it was you, who will it be next time hmm? Will it be my grandfather, what about my parents, your parents, my sister, godfather, or what if next time you are killed with no way of coming back. I've been thinking about this since the twins were taken. I'm leaving, you can stay here for all I care but I need to be alone right now Mel." Dragon left the room heading towards his room, he was cut off by James.

"Hey sport, what's wrong?" James asked, hugging the upset and furious Dragon.

"Girls, all of them. They're mental I swear! Why you got yourself caught up in them granddad will be a mystery to me. If I have to I'll become gay, and don't think I won't." Dragon tried to storm off but James kept a hold on him.

"Not all girls are bad Drag. Plus, from what I heard you saw a very-um-well you saw a show this morning, do you really think you could handle doing that to another guy?"

"I'll get use to it, if it means that those estrogen bound chicks will just stay away from trying to jump my bones, AT ANY AVAILABLE TIME!" Dragon shouted loud enough for Melissa to hear.

"What is going on?" Draco asked, running up the stairs with Sirius and the rest of the guys behind him.

"Nothing, but if I were you Sirius, I would lock her up until she's 25! Honestly, that was ridiculous and I will break up with her if she keeps going on like that." Dragon stated leaving the hall for his bedroom.

"Melissa, get your little tush out here!" Sirius yelled, watching Dragon walk over, his face was bright red, and his t-shirt was missing a bunch of buttons.

"Yes?" Melissa asked innocently.

"Care to explain why Dragon's shirt is less than impeccable, the fact that he was rambling about becoming gay, and people wanting to jump his bones, I believe he put it." Sirius asked, turning towards his daughter trying to remain calm. "And don't lie, I'll have Harry or Draco or worse Snape read your mind young lady."

"I want to have sex with Dragon okay, happy now that you've completely embarrassed me.This is ridiculous, I don't see why he'll have sex with Kelly, but when it comes to me he always has an excuse."

"Cause he's a good guy Mellisa, and you are completely grounded. I think he's right in breaking up with you if you continue this, it's obvious that he's a lot more grown up then some people are." Sirius looked Melissa straight in the eyes. "I think we'll be going home now, I'm sorry about cutting this meeting short James, I really was looking forward to seeing you and Lily. Can we reschedule?"

"Sure, don't worry about it Siri. You have responsibilities now." Lily kissed him on the cheek and then turned to everyone else. "Well, let's get out of this hall way. Where's Harry?" Lily asked looking around.

"Probably put Alyssa in her room and then headed back towards the kitchen, we got into a little fight over Dragon returning to Hogwarts this year. Belatrix and Riddle's daughter are well we believe they are both alive right now."

"Right, well I'll go talk to Harry and get that settled. James can go talk to Dragon and get him settled down better than he did. You guys can go clean up your…Poker game?" Lily asked looking at the Green visor that Lupin was wearing. "Oh Moony, that is not your color babe." The all started laughing while Lupin took off the visor and headed down stairs.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

**Dragon:**For those of you whom read Jersey's tale of whatever because I don't read it due to this story.Kime told you all that you would get a surprise, unfortunately it is a day late in getting to you becauseher muse had left her high and dry.She doeshope that you enjoyed this chapter as it's 8:55 at night,the poor girl isstill sick, but decided thatshe had apromisewould keep to you all. Ihoweverwant you all toknow thatitlooks like Melissaand I won't be together for much longer. I know it's sad, butwe'll see how it goes. If I hadMY say in this damned story I would be dating Paris Hilton.

**Lily**: Youmister would be doing nothing of the sort! I refuse to see my grandson's pale arse on a sex tape.Now get on with the reviews, or I will make you make up with Melissa right this second just so you'll be annoyed out of your mind.

**Dragon**: You're evil..Do you know that? Pure evil.

**Kime**: She's not evil, she's a marauder!

**Dragon**: You're sick, get in bed! I'mgetting to the reviewsnow. coughLily's evil cough. Anyways on with your lovely reviews.

First to Krystina:You should feelvery proud that you are the first person I'm shouting out too since thebreak.kisses you So, have a boyfriend? Need a boyfriend? I believeI might be currently single.Do you still like where this is going?

Honeyduked: Gives you a very disgusted look, backs up a few 100 feet and pretends to hug you Look it's my sister! Ok ok so techinqually you're not my sister, and you probably want to screw my parents, but still saying it gives you bad mental images of you screwing your parents. That's always good for a laugh, see you might think it's hot, but when I look at it I see Dumbledore and Hagrid going at it...Not a very good mental image. Though I know you just said it because really you're thinking of me!

_**Kime:** Dragon! Stop harrasing the reviewers!_

_**Dragon: **Ok ok I will, ;)._

_**Kime:** Good. I'm going back to bed now._

Beth5572: So did ya like it did ya? How about how I'm going to Hogwarts! Yes!

Sarahamanda: She's still writing, she's just lost her muse. Any one with ideas are welcome to submit them.

Volleypickle: We're glad you like the story. However how can you say my parents shagging makes a great chapter? I find it horrible, detestable. If one more person says how hot it is I will Avada them, dance on their graves, and then go after your family.


	4. Sirius, The Birds, and The Bees

Chapter 4: Sirius, The Birds, and The Bees

Once Sirius and Melissa arrived back at Black manor Sirius was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know where to start, what to say, and was cursing Merlin that he couldn't wait a few years before making Sirius have the 'talk' with his daughter. 'She's only 12 bloody years old, what in the world is going on? When I was 12 years old the last thing on my mind was shagging someone.' Sirius thought to himself. Melissa was also afraid to speak up, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth now her father would blow his top. She had never seen Sirius this quiet before and that alone scared her out of her mind. "Melissa, go to your room until I've calmed down enough to deal with this morning events." Sirius said as calmly as he could. Without much resistance, Melissa made her way up to her room with silent tears running down her cheeks. Sirius retired to his study for a while.

"What in Merlin's name was she thinking? If Dragon is anything like his father, Melissa would have been hurt with out a doubt in my mind." Sirius yelled out, after placing a silencing charm on his study. He didn't want Melissa to know how angry he really was over all of this.

"What's wrong Siri? You know you can tell me." A highly familiar voice said from the corner of Sirius' dark study.

"How did, what? Oh fine, Melissa is willingly giving up her virginity to Dragon now. I swear she is one step off of stripping naked in front of him and dancing around. I am not ready to deal with this, I thought having a son might be bad, I had no clue how bad having a girl was." Sirius turned on a few lights, right in front of him stood a very beautiful girl. She had brown hair and baby blue eyes, her skin looked like she had been to the beach a few days ago.

"I got in because I overheard your password. I'm here because I missed you, and I couldn't wait to see you before I left. Now Siri, you knew that eventually you were going to have to have this talk with Melissa. Amanda isn't here to do it, and when she was she still planned on you talking to her, hoping that you might scare her a little. You'll do fine, just don't do it in front of her friends or Dragon." The mysterious girl sat down on Sirius' lap and kissed his forehead. "If you want I'll talk to her for you."

"Where are you going? When will you be back?" Sirius asked, and then the last thing Chastity had said struck him. " Chas, I can't let you talk to her. I need to do this, it'll help me get over the nervousness of future talks with her, for example the bleeding talk."

"Yeah that's a great way to go about it. Oh by the way, when you become a teenager you bleed for a straight week and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Yeah let's scare the girl to death that will always work. That talk I am definitely handling, there is no way in hell you are going to tell her and explain all that crap to her. You can't even look at a box of tampons without running out of the room." Chastity joked. "I'm going to New Jersey in America, it's my time to give up my crown to a new Miss America. Then I'll return here and we'll see what happens." Chastity was 9 years younger than Sirius, but the first time they saw each other, 6 years after Amanda's death, it was love at first sight. However, due to Chastity living in America they decided to be friends until she could move closer to Sirius.

"Ok, so the bleeding talk is all yours along with the make up talk, the flirting talk, the trampy clothes talk, and the anything being pierced talk." Sirius smiled looking at Chastity's frowning face.

"Oh yeah, and when are you going to parent your child? I think you should have the trampy clothes and anything pierced talk. I don't know your rules for piercing if I was her parent I would have already taken her out to get her belly button pierced, or if she preferred her tongue pierced. What, no I wouldn't do that because of what tongue piercing is good for, but I'd let her get almost anything else pierced." Chastity tried to cheer up Sirius, she knew that Melissa was going to be worse off if Sirius went into her room right now angry, embarrassed, and extremely upset.

"Ok, fine. So to change topics." Sirius definitely wanted to get off the subject.

"No, one more question. How did you know she wanted to boink Dragon?" Chastity was very much intrigued now.

"He came out yelling about crazy women and wanting to become gay if they all acted like that or something. He's seriously thinking of breaking up with her because she won't stop. I don't know if I should ground her, spank her bottom, or lock her up until she's 50!" Sirius said getting up and pacing his study, leaving Chastity to sit in his chair.

"Well by the time she's 50 you'll be 85, do you think you'll be able to remember to unlock her door? I mean you'll have so many medications you'll be taking, and you'll probably be in diapers, and all wrinkly. Plus, not seeing your daughter in 50 years, you know she might just die from starvation, or climb out a window, or worse you'll forget why the door is locked and think you're being haunted when she started pounding on it." Chastity started to crack up. Sirius looked at her mischievously.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? I'll show you funny." Sirius went over and threw Chastity over his shoulder. He walked out of his study, through the living room doors to the back yard, and threw her into the pool. "How funny do you think that is now?"

"Sirius Black, you better pray I don't get you back for this!" Chastity yelled, swimming over to the steps and getting out. She walked over to Sirius and gave him a huge hug. "If I can't get you into the pool, I'll just have to bring the pool to you." And with that she took Sirius' wand and transported all the pool water above Sirius' head. With a wave of his wand, the water dropped from the sky, drenching Sirius.

"Truce! Truce! I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Sirius said laughing ringing his shirt out.

"Besides the fact that I keep you up with us younger people, and keep you gorgeously handsome. Now, I have to go, I'll see you in two weeks, and go talk to your daughter." Chastity gave him his wand back, kissed him on the cheek, and went to leave. While she was walking away Sirius performed a drying charm on her. Sirius then went in through a side door and up the stairs. Once he reached Melissa's room he knocked on the door and went in.

"Dad!" Melissa screamed grabbing a t-shirt and holding it over her. Sirius quickly turned around. 'Great! First the sex talk and then I walk in on her. Why the hell didn't I take Chastity up on her offer?' Sirius was mentally kicking himself. "Ok, I'm dressed you can turn around now."

"Ok, we need to talk. " Sirius sat down on Melissa's baby pink bed.

"I figured, but do you _really _think you're the right person to talk to me about this?" Melissa asked, sitting down by the window.

"Yes, I really think I'm the right person to talk to you about this, I am a guy after all! Unless you want to discuss this with Draco or Harry, I'm sure they're dieing to know what came over you." Sirius said, his anger flaring back up. He took a deep breath and continued. "Look, I know that Dragon had sex last year and that you're jealous of the fact that your friend has done something that you haven't. In all truthfulness, it was very irresponsible of him to do that. See Melissa, guys in general are very irresponsible, especially young guys. See when guys reach a certain age they only want one thing and that's well you know exactly what that is. You going around telling people you're ready to have sex, well it makes people lose respect for you, and it embarrasses the heck out of your family. That in some ways includes Draco and including Draco includes Harry, James, Lily, Severus, Remus, and me. You are way too young to even think about having sex, could you imagine being 13 and raising a one year old? How could you explain to your child when they ask why their 23 and your 36? Plus, when you do finally consummate a relationship it should be special. You shouldn't think about it as being experienced when you finally get married, you should think about it as giving your husband a gift that was rare and precious. When I married your mom she was still a virgin, and that night was amazing and special and I'll always remember it because of that. Now, do you want to sleep with some guy to get back at someone and lose all respect for yourself and for the people around you, or do you want it to be special and when the time is right." Sirius tried to explain the best he knew how.

"Yeah well what about Chastity? I bet she's not a virgin, I mean look at all the men that fawn over her, you fawn over her." Melissa was determined not to back down.

"Just because Chastity has guys lined up around the block doesn't mean she has sex with every one of them, or any of them. Yes, Chastity is very beautiful, and you are too, but the difference between you both is that Chastity doesn't strip down for anyone. Though she might not look like it, she hasn't had sex yet. Look when she comes back in two weeks you can ask her, I'll even give you vertiserum, and I'm sure she'll be willing to take it, or you can ask Snape for some. I'll make a deal, if Chastity isn't a virgin, I'll let you do whatever you want when it comes to your sex life, if she is you have to sign a promise card for me ok? Promising you won't have sex until marriage. Deal?" Sirius stuck out his hand, praying that Chastity was still a virgin.

"Deal, but if she isn't I get to sleep with Dragon and you have to back off." Sirius shook his head, and Melissa grabbed his hand shaking it.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

James walked up to Dragons room and knocked on the door. "Come in unless you're a girl then you can remain out there." Dragon yelled through the door.

"I'm a guy, don't worry. I just came to tell you that I am proud of how you handled that situation. You didn't give into Melissa, and by the way she screamed I'm pretty sure you gave her what she needed to understand that that wasn't what she wanted. I don't think you should go gay over one little outburst." James sat down on a chair by Dragon's desk.

"That wasn't the first time she's done something like that. It's been that way since Christmas. According to Daniel, when she went to visit him over the summer, she tried to get him to sleep with her also. I don't think I can keep handling this, with out giving in. It's like once you've had sex, you keep wanting it. It's like a drug, you want to go back for more even though you know you shouldn't. You understand grandpa right?" Dragon asked, turning towards James.

"Yes Dragon I do. You are a lot older then you should be, I don't think an adult could have explained it that way. You're right though Drag, you shouldn't keep doing it until you're married, but now that you've started I can't stop you. I just want to make sure you're safe, we don't want an accident, but don't tell your grandmother or parents I said that." James winked at him.

"Ok I won't, so how's dad doing? He didn't look very happy, and I could tell it wasn't about Melissa and me." Dragon said taking out a Quaffle and throwing it to James.

"He'll be fine, I think Lily said she was going to talk to him. You might want to get ready to go to Diagon Alley, we should be leaving soon, if you know we get him cooled down." James threw the Quaffle back, and got up to leave the room.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm glad you were brought back, you're really cool." Dragon said before going into the bathroom. James stood there for a second smiling. He then went into Alyssa's room.

"Hey little one, you better not be picking up those twos bad habits. We don't want you stripping down and having babies yet, seeming that you're just a baby yourself. Let's see, let's make a plan for you, by age 12 you'll be sorted into Gryffindor, where you will make many friends, and you'll stay away from guys until your 80. Then when you're 13, you'll kick your brothers butt for every bad thing he does, and when he sleeps with a girl you'll call a house elf and get them hexed with some nasty curse that way he won't procreate until he's 80 also. Then you'll graduate, and marry some rich guy who is also waiting until he's 80 to have sex and children. Got it young lady?" Alyssa just gurgled and James couldn't help but smile. "Fine you can procreate at 70 but no younger."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Lily walked into the kitchen, or at least she tried to walk into the kitchen. "Harry James Malfoy, just what in Merlin's name have you been doing?" Lily asked, still trying to get the door opened.

"Sorry mum, I've been making cookies, and well I think I got a little out of hand." Harry moved a batch of cookies and let Lily into the kitchen.

"Harry what's wrong? I've been told you only cook when you're upset. I'm your mum, you can tell me." Lily sat down at the kitchen table looking at her son's worried face.

"I lost the twins, I almost lost Dragon once, I refuse to lose anyone again! This stupid war has gotten out of hand, and I quit! I killed Voldemort, I fulfilled my destiny, I'm done, I quit! I am not having my family sucked back into this mess. I refuse to lose Dragon, I refuse to lose Alyssa, and I refuse to lose my husband. I not only wanted a family when I did because I loved Draco and wanted to show him that love, but because the war was over, it ended Voldemort was dead, the light side won and it was safe. If I knew that the war would start again, I probably would have thought twice before bringing innocent children into this world. I definitely would have though twice about coming back to get my inheritance if I knew I'd be drug into another war." Harry confessed sitting down.

"So what, you just want to leave? Harry relationships don't work like that." Lily took Harry's hand in hers.

"Mum, it's not just that. Since the twins died, Draco and I have become distant. What Dragon caught today was the first time in well in a while, we never talk anymore. He gets up a leaves early in the morning and comes home way past midnight. I don't think this marriage is going the way that I had hoped for when I proposed. I just don't know what to do." Harry placed his head on the table, feeling the stress from the past few months build up.

"Harry, I can't decide that for you. You need to think about what's best for the children in the long run, what's going to be best for you both as a couple, and over all what's best for you and your health. However, you can't keep baking cookies for the rest of your life, you already have way too many to eat. I think you might end up giving them away for presents for the next 10 years, I mean yeah people will love it, until they end up getting fat. What if James and I take Alyssa and Dragon to Diagon Alley to pick up everything? It will give you guys time to talk, and while we are there James and I can find a job. Before I go out there, do you know what you want to do?" Lily asked, trying to get Harry to pick up his head.

"Mum, I think that if I keep this up we're going to start fighting, and I don't want the kids to see us fighting. Plus, I think that Draco's been a bad influence on Dragon, but I don't want to take Dragon away from him because I wasn't there to begin with and Drake was, however I bore Alyssa and I'll be damned if she loses her virginity at 12. I need someone who is going to love me, no matter what goes on in this world and I don't think that Draco can do that. I think he fears for his life just as much as the next person, even though he knows that he can save his on arse when it comes down to it. I know what I have to do."

KimeKimeKimeKime

**Dragon: **OH NO! What is my dad going to do? Ha ha to Melissa though, stupid to make a deal with a Marauder, she should know that. Oh by the way I accidentally looked through the window to the hot neighbor next store and my gosh does she...

**Kime:** Dragon finish that sentence and I bet half of the reviewers would hurt you. I'm pretty sure many are pining for you anyway.

**Dragon:** You don't have to think, I already know they are. I'm that damn hot Kim, you should know too, you see me everyday. Orlin should know also, as she sees me every night, if you catch my drift.

**Kime: **Dragon, you do not boink her every night! She might have dreams abotu you, but for all you know she could be lieing to us and really dreaming about how to kill you. That's right, she's dreaming of the destruction of one Dragon Malfoy.

**Dragon: **Keep Dreaming.

**Lily: **If that's true, do you really want her to keep dreaming? The plots could get worse.

**Dragon: **Fine Fine, on with the review I guess. Hey speak of the devil, Orlin's first. Yes I am going back to Hogwarts, I wasn't really going to become gay, HELLO! Isee that enough at home. However, don't hold your breath with Melissa, I think there might be a new person on the horizon. I said might, there doesn't actually mean there will be. Here's a tip also, when in school aren't you suppose to be learning as Hermione always says "Math is very important."

**Kime: **When has she ever said that?

**Dragon: **DUH! All the time! See I did say ALL the time.

**Kime: **cough Liar! cough

**Dragon: **Anyways...Maybe Volleypickle could settle this fight. Well, whose right? If you said me, I'll sleep with you, seriously, I mean it. Think of how hott I am, I'm a Malfoy woman think harder, you know you want me.

Sarah Amanda: Don't think I forgot about you, whom do you agree with hmm? I'll give you my grandpa if you say me, come on I know he's old and taken, but he's hot and cool and Harry Potter's dad. I mean how many people could say they were with Harry Potters dad, well besides Harry Potters mum.

Ok...Ok..One last thing, Kime, her sister, and I were fighting, and we wanted everyones opinion, in a fight between Cowboys and Knights, who would win? Kime and I said Knights, but her sister said Cowboys any takers?


	5. My World's Falling Apart!

Chapter 5: My World's Falling Apart!

"Harry it's good to see you out of the kitchen. What's wrong?" Draco asked, getting up off the couch.

"Dad, mum decided to take Dragon and Alyssa to Diagon Alley while Draco and I talk. I hope you don't mind." Harry asked, turning towards James and avoiding Draco's eyes. "Drake you might want to stay seated." Harry kissed his daughter and waited for them to leave the room. "We need to talk."

"That's never good." Draco didn't know what they had to talk about but he knew it must be bad.

"I've been thinking over the last couple of months, and it's very hard for me to say this because it's you and I don't want to hurt you, but I think I need to take some time to be by myself. Since the twins died, we haven't been the same. You come and go at ungodly hours every day, we aren't as close as we use to be. I didn't want to bring this up because I wanted to stay together for the kids, but I think you're a bad influence on our son. He's done stuff that he shouldn't have, especially at the age he's at. Being away from you like we have been, it's- well I don't think I can love you as much as you want me too right now. I need to get away and think about everything away from you. I could never take Dragon away from you and you know that, but I am taking Alyssa, I want a better life for her. I'm sorry Draco, I really am, but you've forced me to do this by keeping me in the dark. I've been kept in the dark far too long and it almost got me killed at one point or another and I'm not taking that chance, I can't take that chance with my kids. I refuse to." Harry kept his gaze out the window, his backed turned to Draco.

"W-When will you be back?" Draco barely whispered, his voice got caught on the lump in his throat.

"I don't know, however long it takes me to think things through. It might get to the point where one of us decides we're better apart than together. I'm sorry Draco, I really am, this is just as hard it is for me as it is for you." Harry tried to stay strong, but tears were threatening to fall from his beautiful green eyes.

"D-don't you love me anymore? Us? What are we going to tell Dragon?" Draco asked, tears streaming down his face. 'We're suppose to be forever, we can get over this Harry.' Draco pleaded in his mind, but knew that he had to let Harry do this to get him back.

"I do, I love all of you, but I can't love someone who is never here. I'll go pack, and I'm sure once I'm done that Dragon will be home and we'll tell him before Alyssa and I leave. Please don't try contacting me, I need my space right now, I'm sorry Draco." With that Harry turned and left the room leaving Draco to cry.

"Where are you going to stay?" Draco gasped out. Harry stuck his head back into the room.

"It's better if you don't know, then you won't be wanting to come visit me. I promise though, when I've decided on what to do, you'll be the first one to know." Harry then made his way up the stairs and into the room the shared, one last time. Once he shut the door, he placed locking and silencing charms on the room and fell to his knees in tears. 'What did I do?' Harry kept thinking over and over to himself.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Lily, Dragon, James and Alyssa were walking down Diagon Alley headed towards the Daily Prophet when Dragon finally spoke up. "Something bad is happening isn't it? Father and dad never miss an opportunity to leave the manor." Dragon's voice was a clear indication that he was more than just nervous.

"Look, don't worry about it Drag. Everything will be fine in the end you'll see. Now let's go see what you have to do." James said opening the door with one hand, and holding Alyssa in the other.

"Welcome to the Daily Prophet, My name is Bekki Turner can I help you with anything?" The greeter asked, looking up from her desk. "Oh Merlin! How? You guys died, Voldemort killed you?" Bekki said shocked.

"Our Son in Law bought us back. Now, can you direct us to the editor? Dragon here needs his schedule for the international hotties contest." James said, a little shocked. He hadn't thought about the fact that Lily and him had been dead for a while.

"Right this way." Bekki was a little afraid of what to say, she didn't want to offend _the_ Potters. She lead them into an office a few feet away. Inside sat a pudgy faced wizard.

"Hello, may I help you?" The wizard asked, hanging the phone up.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my photo shoot schedule. My name's-" Dragon was cut off.

"I know very well whom you are. Here you go, good luck." The wizard then picked the phone up again and started talking. James gave the wizard a dirty look and then left with his family.

"Guys, I want the truth, what's wrong with my parents?" Dragon asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"What about Ice Cream? Hmm?" Lily asked trying to change the subject.

"Not until you tell me why my dad asked to talk to my father." Dragon demanded stomping his foot.

"Dragon! We are in front of the Daily Prophet, if you really want to know you'll get your arse moving to the ice cream parlor!" James scolded spanking the boys bottom.

"Fine, but don't do that again! I don't get spanked by anyone." Dragon said, walking down the street.

"Well maybe you should once in a while. I won't have you acting like Draco, Merlin only knows what trouble you'll get into when you're older." Lily said, sitting down at one of the tables.

"Well we're here what's going on?" Dragon asked, he was resenting what Lily had just said about his father.

"You'll find out anyway, so it's better to tell you now I guess. Your dad needs some time away from your father to think about what has been going on since the twins death. Both your parents have taken the death pretty hard, and neither one of them has had time to think things through since then. I believe your dad is taking Alyssa with him, and you get to stay with Draco. We don't know when you're dad will be back, but I'm sure that he won't leave with out saying good bye to you. He loves you Dragon, that's why he's doing this. He doesn't want to hurt you or Alyssa, he's afraid that they'll end up fighting and he doesn't want you guys to see that, or to get to that point at all. Do you understand?" Lily asked, trying to calmly explain what was going to happen.

"Yeah, dad's leaving and taking Alyssa with him. It's not because of the twins death grandmother, it never will be." Dragon found the ground highly interesting.

"Why do you say that? Of course it is." James rubbed circles into Dragon's back, trying to keep him calm.

"No, it's because of what I did, because of what happened when Kelly was alive, and then with Melissa. He thinks that Father's a bad parent. It also has to do with Father leaving before everyone gets up. Plus, he's the only one." Dragon stopped, he couldn't tell his grandparents what he knew, that would only get back to his dad quicker.

"He's only one what Dragon? Draco doesn't hurt you does he?" Lily asked concerned, and a little frightened.

"No. He's the only one who knew where Kelly's grave was, he buried her. With her body gone, dad probably thinks that father had something to do with it. He hasn't though! He leaves the house with some guy, he has brown hair and he's really fat!" Dragon started crying, he didn't want his parents to break up.

"It's ok Drag. I'm sure Harry doesn't think that. Look finish your ice cream and we can go home." Dragon nodded his head at James, but was very reluctant to go home.

"Grandmother, can I stay with you until dad comes back? Please." Dragon was starting to get desperate on the walk back home.

"Why Dragon? What aren't you telling us?" James asked, turning to the near frantic Dragon.

"N-nothing." Dragon said starting to shake.

"Dragon you can tell us, it's ok we won't tell anyone." Lily turned around, the still had a couple of minutes until they reached the house.

"Remember when dad left for the weekend to go to the Quidditch World Cup with uncle Oliver? Well, father thought that dad would leave him because Oliver use to be Harry's boyfriend. He has mean grandma, he-he hurt me. He stopped when dad came home, and I was told not to tell anyone. That's how I got that scar on my back. If dad really is leaving it could be a while before he gets back, and father will get drunk, and I'll get hurt again I can't do it. I can't stay strong, I can't pretend anymore." Dragon burst out in tears for the second time that day.

"Of course you can stay with us until Harry gets everything settled out. We have to go to Sirius' tonight are you sure you want to come?" Lily asked, taking Dragon into her arms and hugging him. 'I knew Draconis was just like his father, I knew it!' Lily thought, hugging the boy as tight as she could so he knew he had someone in the world he could count on. James just stood there shocked, hugging Alyssa and praying that Draco had never hurt her also.

"It's fine. Let's go home now." Dragon took Lily's hand and mustered up as much Malfoy courage as he could. He was shaking like a leaf when they reached the door. Once inside, they went into the sitting room.

"You're back, please sit down." Harry said, walking over to Dragon. "I have something I need to tell you." Harry took Dragon's hands in his own.

"I know. I had Grandma and Grandpa tell me, I'm leaving also. I'm going to stay with them while you're gone. That way both of you can be alone to think, and you both know where I am if you need to contact me. Please dad, take your time in thinking, we'll all be here. I'm going to go pack." Dragon took Alyssa and left the room to go pack his stuff.

"You are not taking my son! I refuse!" Draco yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Yes we are, and you should be happy we aren't throwing you in jail. You don't have the only say in us taking him, I believe he's Harry's also." Lily spoke up.

"It's fine, you guys can take him." Harry's eyes got wide. "What do you mean he should be happy you aren't throwing him in jail?" Harry asked getting a little worried.

"He beats your son behind your back! You should have seen the way Dragon was shaking, he was scared out of his mind." Lily's voice started to get higher.

"I would never." Draco protested.

"Oh yeah, how did Drag get that scar that runs down his spine hmm?" James questioned defending his wife.

"He fell down the stairs, I told you that already." Draco explained.

"Tell them the truth father." Dragon said walking in with his bags packed. "You hit me across the face, and that's how I fell down the stairs, after it happened you told me to get up because I was pathetic. I ended up calling the hospital and changing my voice to sound like yours so you wouldn't get in trouble, and while I was at the hospital you told me not to tell anyone, especially Harry or you'd use the Craticus curse on me." Dragon walked over and stood behind James. Draco went to grab him, but Harry pulled him back.

"Lay one hand on Dragon and I will personally put you into Azkaban, and not just for child abuse! I know Vincent Crabbe has been in this house, that's why you've been leaving so early. Funny though, I remember him being arrested for being a Death Eater! It's also funny how Kelly's grave was dug up, but only you knew where the body was. Probably buried it in Azkaban so one of your Death Eater buddies could see you and tell Belatrix Lestrange. I can't believe you would do it." Harry walked over to Dragon and placed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you and your grandparents know where to contact me if you ever need me, day or night, don't be afraid to get me ok? Promise me. " Harry said, looking Dragon straight in the eye. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything, even if it's 2 in the morning and it's about flying puppies ok." Harry asked smiling.

"I promise, flying puppies and all that I'll get in contact with you no matter what. I promise." Dragon hugged his father and then left with his grandparents.

"Don't be surprised if your left by yourself in the end of all this, I have a lot more to think about now." Harry then left with Alyssa, who stuck her tongue out at Draco as they rounded the corner.

"FUCK!" Draco yelled, punching the wall a few times.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey Harry, fancy seeing you here and all. What can I help you with?" Oliver Wood asked, getting off his broom during a break. He was currently practicing Quidditch with Puddlemere United.

"Remember how you said that if I ever need help, and a place to stay that I could come to you? Is that offer still any good?" Harry asked, sifting Alyssa from his left to his right.

"Of course, here let me take her, she's my goddaughter after all. Where's Dragon?" Oliver asked looking around.

"He's with my parents. I separated from Draco, and he- well he had his reasons for not staying with Draco. Do you want us to wait until practice is over and come back later?" Harry asked, noticing the team mounting their brooms again.

"Don't be ridiculous, stay here where I can keep an eye on you, and if you want sleep. You look like you need it, I mean you have Alyssa's carrier with you and if you place one baby monitor on it and give me the other one, I'll keep an eye on here while you rest. We'll talk about it all when we get home. Hear that Alyssa, you be good for Harry okay." Oliver put her into her carrier and mounted his broom. Harry made for the stand and within minutes of lying down, was out cold.

"Oliver what's going on?" One of the Chasers asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just play." Oliver quickly sped off towards the goals.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon, Lily, and James went to Potter Manor first to drop off Dragon's things and then made their way over to Black Manor for dinner. "Siri, I hope you don't mind, but we bought Dragon along with us. I'll explain inside." James said, hugging Sirius before entering the manor.

"I know you're probably upset with her right now, but Melissa is in her room if you would like to go see her." Sirius said, turning to the ghostly pale Dragon.

"It's ok sir, I'm not mad at her at the moment. My world has just ended." Dragon then went up to Melissa's room, even if it was just to sit outside the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, leading them to the sitting room.

"Harry and Draco just separated, he's staying with us because he just confessed that Draco beats him. It explains a lot when you think about it. So, is Chastity joining us tonight? It seems like you two are getting into a relationship type thing." James sat down next to Lily, and accepted the drink that Sirius offered him.

"I'm sort of glad they separated, I've been against that relationship since the beginning. I only introduced them because I thought it was only fair Harry knew that he had a child. Chastity won't be back until the end of next week, some beauty pageant thing. She does say hello, and sends her love. She said that when she comes back, she's thinking of moving here, so hopefully I won't be single for much longer. Melissa likes her also, so that's another plus in my book. I'm sorry for how Melissa treated Dragon today." Sirius sat down with a glass of Fire Whiskey.

"It's ok, we all knew something was going to happen. Chastity is a very nice young lady. We're glad that she makes you both happy. So, when she comes back are you going to ask her to move in here with you, or are you going to make her find an apartment of her own?" James joked around.

"Move in here of course. So, how are you and Lily doing? Have you found a job yet?" Sirius asked, refilling everyone's glasses.

"No, I think we'll have to take up Remus' offer of working in the Ministry of Magic." Lily said, moving closer to James' side.

"That's great! We'll all work together now." Sirius smiled.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked shocked, coming out her room to go get something to drink. Dragon was sitting there with his head on his knees.

"My parents are splitting up. I might have to live with my father if they don't get back together." Dragon confessed not looking up.

"Oh Dragon I'm sorry. May I ask why you don't want to live with Draco?" Melissa asked, sitting down next to him and hugging him as best she could.

"It's nothing Mel, don't worry about it." Dragon didn't even look up.

"Oh gosh Dragon, you're back is bleeding. Come on let's go get my father it looks really bad." Melissa pulled Dragon to his feet and helped him down the stairs.

"Dad, Drag's back is bleeding. He needs help." Melissa said, once they entered the sitting room. James got up and lifted Dragon's t-shirt up the scar in question was split open again.

"Dragon how did this happen?" James asked, taking out his wand and healing the cut, while Sirius went to go get something for Dragon to change into, and Lily went to get something to clean it up.

"I don't know, Melissa asked why I didn't want to go live with Draco and then she said it was cut." Dragon confessed. "I was really upset also, I think my magic got out of hand again." Lily came back first and handed James the wet cloth.

"Drag, it'll be okay we won't let him hurt you. We won't let him get you back if your parents get divorced. Remus is the Minister, you know he cares about you more than the world itself. He'll make sure Draco can't harm you again." Lily pulled his shirt over his head, replaced it with a new one, and gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it ok, if you want we'll call your dad tonight and you two can talk. I'm sure he misses you bunches. Melissa, maybe you can show him to a guest room so he can take a nap before dinner. He's had a rough day." Lily said, turning to her.

"Yes Madame, there's a room right around the corner. I'll be back in a second." Melissa took Dragon's hand and led him to the room next door.

"Drag, you could have told me that Draco did that to you. " Melissa opened the door to the bedroom, and led Dragon inside. Dragon discarded his shoes, while Melissa undid the bed for him. Once she was satisfied that Dragon was comfortable, she made to leave. Before she was out the door Dragon called to her.

"Don't go, please. Just lay here and hold me. I don't want to be alone right now, please." Melissa made sure a the door was opened enough that the adults could see in before getting into bed with Dragon. She didn't want her father to think she was going back on her deal.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

**Dragon**: Hey all I am back! You're lovely guy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my Father, but I figured that it was better this way. So on with the reviews, since everyone is scattered and I can't find all of them right now.

Hello Beth5572: How are you? Doing good I hope. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Sorry no Harry/Draco icky stuff though.

scottishbabe10: Now you know what the heck he was playing at! I am **_NOT _**a man slut! I am a guy, there's a difference! I don't think I want to come to a house where the person calls me a slut, cause who knows what they'll do to me. Probably have handcuffs and whips hidden somewhere.

SarahAmanda: Fine Fine Fine, I won't give you James, but thanks for agreeing with me, but you don't know what you're missing...I think.

Volleypickle16: Sorry Volley she had to do it, if not I would have eventually told my dad the truth. It was for the best, but you never know what will happen in this story.


	6. Oliver's House

Chapter 6: Oliver's House

After Quidditch Practice Oliver wood flew to the ground, got off his broom, and quietly made his way over to Harry's sleeping form. "I'm proud of you Alyssa, you were good for your dad. Now, let's wake him up shall we." Oliver smiled at his goddaughter, and shook Harry awake.

"Hmm…Where am I?" Harry asked, a little disoriented.

"At the Puddlemere United Quidditch Practice. Har, what's wrong?" Oliver sat down besides him.

"Not here Oli, please? Look, go get a shower and change and then we can go to your place ok?" Harry felt really bad, on top of leaving Draco he felt like he should have protected his son more. He couldn't get over the guilty feeling inside of him.

"Ok, I'll be back in a second and then we'll leave." Oliver left his broom with Harry knowing that it was in good hands and then made his way over to the showers.

"Lyssa, I promise you you won't have to deal with your father. I'm just sorry I couldn't do that earlier." Harry picked Alyssa up and kissed her on her cheek. Oliver returned a few minutes later dressed in a white t-shirt and blue pants. They both apparated back to the flat Oliver owned in muggle London. Once inside Oliver took Alyssa and put her into a crib that he transfigured from a chair. After he did that, he went into the kitchen and made some tea.

"So you going to talk now?" Oliver asked, sitting next to Harry on the couch while the water heated up.

"Draco and I separated, but I needed a place to stay to think things over. Dragon is with my parents because before I left he said that Draco beat him, and that's how he got the cut on his back. How could I have loved a man that was that evil to innocent children? Now that I think about it, I don't think he loved me the way that I did him." Harry started breaking down in tears, Oliver pulled him close.

"Harry, Draco did love you at one point or another, but you have to remember what background he came from. He can't help being whom he is, it's in his nature. I promise you though that Dragon will be safe until you have everything sorted out. You three will be safe, I won't let anything happen to any of you. Do you want to talk to me about it? I'll listen if it helps you sort everything out." Oliver got up to get the tea, handed Harry his cup, and sat back down. He had always loved Harry, it took him until the year after graduation to figure out that it wasn't just because of Harry's excellent skills at Quidditch. It was Harry's personality and drive that attracted Oliver to Harry. He was heart broken when Harry had married Draco, but never the less was happy that Harry was happy.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. You could give me your input. I think it started when Dragon was four. I had gone to Sirius' for a while leaving Dragon in Draco's care. When I got back, Dragon was leaving Draco's study but he was acting oddly, like Draco had yelled at him or something. It wouldn't have been uncommon since Dragon could perform wandless magic at a young age and was constantly turning ordinary things into dangerous weapons. When I went to go talk to Dragon, he had a huge bruise on the side of his face. I didn't know what to think and when I questioned him about it, he said he was careless with his magic again and accidentally got hurt. Now that I think about it he was always getting accidentally hurt when I was away. It makes sense now doesn't it? I feel like I've been a terrible parent, I should have caught all this when it was first going on." Harry sunk back into the couch, thinking over the past couple years of Dragon's life.

"Harry you weren't a bad parent, if he was constantly getting himself into dangerous situations, how were you to know that he was getting hit? You said yourself he could perform wandless magic, a number of things could have happened when you weren't home. You can't blame yourself, it's obvious that Dragon doesn't. You're a great parent Harry, one of the best. One day I'll prove it to you, I swear I will. When you're least expecting it, I'll randomly jump up and surprise you." Oliver pushed a strain of lose hair out of Harry's face.

"You're too kind Oli, I wish I would have known sooner that you liked me, then maybe everything would be different." Harry confessed looking into Oliver's eyes.

"One day it will all work out, you'll see even if I'm not the guy you end up with. You should get to bed, you have a lot to think about and not sleeping won't help." Oliver got off the couch, pulled Harry to his feet and showed him the guest room. "Alyssa's right next door and the baby monitor is set up in my room so you can sleep. Don't worry about waking up early either, I can take care of her while you sleep."

"Oliver, thanks for letting us stay here. It's a big help." Harry said getting into bed.

"No problem, I told you you're always welcome. I mean it too." Oliver turned the lights off and shut the door. "I love you Harry." Oliver whispered, walking to his bedroom. "No matter what I have to do, I'll make sure you don't suffer because of him." Oliver got into bed, and closed his eyes dreaming of Harry and the family they could have had.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Sirius ended up walking to the room to see what was taking Melissa so long to come back, upon arrival he noticed that the door was open and that Melissa was curled into Dragon's side. "Melissa Black! What did we just discuss not three hours ago?" Sirius yelled barging into the room.

"It's my fault Sirius, I didn't want to be alone, I was afraid that my father might come back. I just asked her to lay with me, we didn't do anything else. You know I wouldn't." Dragon said, popping out of bed like it was on fire.

"It's okay Dragon. I just didn't want you to wake up with my daughter hanging all over you, I wasn't sure if she crawled in without your knowledge." Sirius visibly calmed down.

"Thanks for looking out for me. Is it time for dinner?" Sirius nodded and left the room. Once everyone was seated for dinner Sirius turned back to Dragon.

"Dragon, before you talk to Harry tonight I was wondering what you want to happen between your parents. I'm sure if you wanted them to stay together they would. I'm sorry for the way your father has treated you, you're always welcome at the manor, you know that." Dragon's head sunk a little, then he looked up at Sirius.

"Thank you Uncle Siri, I don't care what happens with my parents, if they divorce then that's what was suppose to happen. I just want my dad to be happy, I want them both to be happy and if that means being apart and seeing other people then I'm not going to stand in the way of that. However, if that happens, no matter what I am not returning to my father on my own. He'd have to kidnap me before that happened. It's good to know that I have more than one save house to go to." Dragon began to eat his dinner again. The dining hall doors burst open and Draco Malfoy rushed through them.

"Give me my son!" Draco yelled, walking up to the table, only to be blocked by James and Sirius.

"Draconis Malfoy, you're drunk, do you actually think we are going to give you your son back when you're in this state?" Lily yelled from the table, standing in front of Dragon. Melissa had snuck out to Floo Harry.

"Yes, he's my son! I want him back, and being that I am his legal guardian you must do as I say." By this time Draco had taken his wand out.

"We don't need to do anything like that. If it's in the best nature for Dragon, we could keep him here for years with your input, as long as it was okay with Harry, who is also Dragon's legal sober guardian." Sirius yelled, taking his wand out along with James.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Melissa had ran into the closest parlor and threw Floo Powder into the Fire…"Harry Potter." Melissa said, sticking her head in. She hoped that it would work in locating him.

"Melissa what's wrong?" Harry asked, climbing out of bed.

"Draco's at the manor, he's trying to take Dragon home with him. I think he might be drunk." Melissa said frantically, trying to listen for any threat of Draco coming to get her.

"Stand back Melissa, I'm coming and I don't want you to get hurt when I get there." Harry pulled on a t-shirt. He jumped into the fire place and was instantly at the manor. "Take me to Draco." Melissa led Harry to the dining hall where Lily had been stunned and Dragon had been backed into a corner with James and Sirius in front of him.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled, drawing his wand and pulling Dragon and Melissa behind him.

"I want my son Potter! I gave birth to him, I raised him, and I'll be damned if I let you take him away from me. You left me, don't you think you've done enough?" Draco asked, putting his wand down by his side.

"No, it's obvious I haven't. Draco you're drunk, you came to get your son when you knew that it wouldn't help your case any when I found out that you had taken him, and you know full well what you were going to do once you got him home. I refuse to let you hurt our son. I have half the mind to divorce you right now. Go home. " Harry's voice was as cold as ice.

"Not with out my son." Draco sneered, he hated being bossed around.

"GO HOME!" Harry raised his wand to Draco's heart. "And don't think I won't do it, I've done it once and I'm sure the Ministry will look the other way if I kill you. Now go." Draco resigned, walked out the front door and apparated home. "Are you two ok?" Harry asked, turning towards Melissa and Dragon. Dragon clung to Harry's waist with tears running down his eyes.

"Don't let him…Please don't let him." Dragon muffled into Harry's t-shirt.

"I won't Dragon. I promise I won't. Do you want to stay here with your grandparents or do you want to come back with me?" Harry asked, pulling a frightened Melissa into the hug.

"Harry there was something I wanted to tell you about earlier today, when Dragon got here, Melissa asked him about what would happen if you and Draco got divorced, and the cut on Dragon's back split open again. We think it might have been because of his magic, but we weren't positive and wanted to let you know." Lily said coming back to reality.

"Thanks, it was probably because his emotions were running high also. I'm sorry that you guys had to witness that, especially you Melissa. I think I'll take Dragon with me, I'm sure Oliver won't mind. Thank you for contacting me Melissa, it was brave of you to sneak off like that when Draco was in that mood, you put yourself in a lot of danger just then. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Harry kissed Melissa on the cheek and got up. Dragon turned to Melissa then and pulled her aside.

"Thanks Mel. I'm sorry for being so mean to you about the whole sex thing, and I don't want to break up with you, it's just that I want us to be special. I want it to be memorable, and when we're older. Thank you for saving me tonight, I owe you a lot right now and one day I'll pay you back for it, and I promise you'll like it." Dragon kissed Melissa and then went back over to his dad.

"I guess you two made up…again." Sirius joked, pulling Melissa into a hug. He never wanted his daughter to be treated the way Dragon was by Draco. Melissa elbowed her dad to be quiet.

"Har, do you want me to send Remus over in the morning?" James asked, phrasing is sentence carefully.

"If you would. I'd appreciate that, we'd appreciate that. Well, we must be off." Harry handed Dragon some Floo powder and Floo'd back to Oliver's flat.

"We're going to have to share a bed tonight, I don't know where Oliver's other ones are. Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked looking his son in the eyes.

"I'm just a little shaken. I've never seen him like that unless…well you know." Dragon said, finding the ground highly interesting.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't figure it out earlier. I think the bathroom over there has a bath, let's get you cleaned up, you'll feel a lot better then." Harry walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his room, placed silencing charms on the walls so the sound of running water wouldn't disturb Oliver or Alyssa. He then turned the water to warm and started turning different taps like he did once in Hogwarts. Once Dragon was settled into the bath tub, Harry snuck out into the kitchen to see if there was any tea left that he could warm up. Oliver, not being able to sleep came out to see who was in the kitchen and why.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, obviously scaring Harry who had jumped and dropped a cup.

"I'm sorry about that Oliver, I didn't mean to drop it." Harry said, bending down to pick it up. Oliver bent down at the same time, placing his hand on Harry's to stop him.

"It's ok, I'll clean it up in a minute. What's wrong?" Oliver asked again, getting Harry to stand up and handing him another cup.

"Draco showed up at Sirius', he tried to take Dragon home. I have Dragon in my room, he's taking a bath. It seems the scar Draco gave him popped open again. Remus Lupin is coming in the morning, I'm getting a restraining order, I don't want him to get hurt." Harry placed the cup on the table, and picked up the tea kettle with shaking hands.

"Here let me get that. What's going to happen to you two though? Are you still going to get back together with him?" Oliver placed the kettle on the stove, and got a tray out so he could put the tea and a plate up cookies on it for Dragon.

"No, that's another reason I'm going to have Remus come over. I hate to ask this, I mean I can always go to my parents house." Harry's question was cut off.

"Harry, stay as long as you like. If you feel safer here than your parents then I don't see why you can't. It's fine, do you want me to stay home tomorrow to take care of Alyssa and Dragon while you're talking to Remus?" Oliver asked, handing the tray over to Harry, who was still shaking with quiet tears.

"No, it's fine, I have to get use to being a single parent. Thank you though Oli, I better get this to Dragon." Harry said, but Oliver stopped him, took the and put the tray down and hugged Harry.

"You can't go see him while you're crying, it will only make him upset. I'm going to stay home tomorrow, you need a friend and I'm going to be here for you. Here I'll carry the tray until we get to your room, that way you don't spill anything, and then I'll come back and clean up the broken cup." Oliver let go of Harry and picked up the tray. Harry suddenly missed the heat from Oliver's body, but didn't want Oliver to think that he was dependant upon his long time friend. Once Harry was back in the room, he placed the tray on the bedside table and knocked on the door.

"Drag, are you almost done in there?" Harry called through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Dad, where are we going to live?" Dragon asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, handing him a cup and kissing Dragon on the head.

"Well, it's obvious that you and father are going to get divorced, and I don't blame you, but where are we going to live? I mean we can't live in the same house as father." Dragon said, taking a cookie off of the plate and pretending it was an airplane.

"Drag, stop playing with your food, isn't that a kiddie thing?" Harry joked around. "Oliver said we could stay with him for a while, and then we'll go back to Hogwarts and while we're there I'll look for a flat. Don't worry about it though, we'll find some where." Harry was about to continue but there was a knock on the door.

"Harry is it ok to come in?" Oliver asked through the door. "Is Dragon decent?"

"Yes, it's fine Oliver." Harry unlocked the door so Oliver could come in.

"I found some clothes that Dragon could change into for bed if he wanted. I could make up a room for him also." Oliver walked into the room and placed the folded clothes on the bed next to Harry.

"Thanks, it's up to him on what he wants to do." Harry turned to Dragon, who couldn't look Oliver in the eye, he knew Harry had told him what had happened.

"It's ok, I'll stay here tonight. Thank you for the clothes, you didn't have to." Oliver went back into the bathroom to change.

"He's a great kid Harry. You should be very proud of yourself. I'll get going." Oliver went to the door but Harry placed a hand on his arm.

"I owe you a lot right now Oliver, I don't know how I can repay you." Harry noticed that he hadn't taken his hand off Oliver's arm and quickly removed it. Dragon had been standing by the bathroom door and noticed Oliver's disappointed face. 'He loves my dad, he's nice, and he cares about Alyssa and I even though were not his. My dad deserves him, and I'll get them together in the end.' Dragon thought to himself.

"You don't need to repay me Har, you've saved my life once, and this is nothing compared to that. Sweet dreams Har." Oliver wanted to kiss Harry, but kept his space. After he left Dragon shut the bathroom door pretending he had just left the bathroom and got into bed.

"Dad, what do you think about Oliver?" Dragon asked, turning to face Harry.

"He's a great friend." Harry said staring at the wall.

"I meant do you like him as in someone you could see yourself with?" Dragon took his hands and made Harry look at him.

"Why do you?"

"I asked you first!" Dragon said getting irritated.

"I use to, I don't know anymore. Drag, I just split with your father, I need some time." Harry said turning his whole body towards Dragon.

"If you loved Oliver before you met father, then you would still love him. Look, you said yourself that you and father weren't really in a relationship over the past few months, therefore you should be practically over him anyway, even if he isn't over you, and if you like Oliver, like really like Oliver then you should move now before someone else takes him off the market." Dragon spoke up.

"Drag, go to sleep. We'll talk about this more in the morning." With that Dragon and Harry fell asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

**Dragon:** Hahaha I'm evil! I will be getting those two together, I will! Screw Draco! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

**Harry: **Dragon is there any reason you are laughing like a mad man in the middle of the night? Why are you on that computer? You aren't cybering are you? If you are you will really regret it!

**Dragon: **No reason dad, and it's not like you can get anyone pregnant when you're cybering...However, don't worry I'm not, I'm being good. I'm just talking to our wonderful readers and reviews something that you have neglected to do for the past five chapters!

**Harry: **Fine, Hi Everyone! Hloneyduked, Orlin, Volleypickle, SarahAmanda, Scottishbabe by the way no freaking my son!. Anyways hi all, make sure Drag stays out of trouble!

**Dragon:** Ok we get it, now I need to answer these reviews, go away! Mwahahaha he still doesn't know my plan yes! Anyways...Honeyduked I've heard of that show, but I've never seen an episode, however we are glad that we shocked you. It's what Kime and I were put on this planet to do. Hugs you back It's ok, it's not like he'll be abusive again, it's just you know it'll be mentioned.

Scottishbabe10: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm glad that we, you know, kept ya guessing or the fact that you never saw that coming..I bet you didn't see the Oliver bit either! Ha I told you I was no man whore! Though I did have good reason, I wasn't getting enough lovin' at home.

Orlin: I lovers you! Sorry if Kime screws up your dreams tonight, I'll lay by you so it doesn't turn into a nightmare that you can't wake up from. Draco's a git that's why! Well it seems like my luck is going to start a changing, don't you think? I think Oliver would be a great father, and really cool because he's a professional Quidditch player. Harry's world is getting back together...You have no faith in Kime and I do you? OOO I'm telling KIME!

**Dragon: **KIME! KIME! KIME!

**Kime: **What Drag? What is it this time?

**Dragon: **Orlin has no faith in you! She think's your destroying Harry's world!

**Kime: **I don't belive you Drag! I think you're just trying to cause trouble.

**Dragon: **mumbles You'll see...One day you'll see. Fine on with the next review

SarahAmanda: You like Charlie Weasley? Oh my gosh! Dude, I'm so telling him, he's my cousin after all. Anyways, I'm glad you like the chapter.

**Orlin: **Again? You reviewed again? lol OK well let's answer this one again. You want to see someone new with me? PFFT get in line! I can't believe she put me back with that daft cow! I'll find someone new at Hogwarts that isn't an evil dark lords child, and Kime will have no say in it! I'd like to see Alyssa try to hex me if I'm hiding in the room of requirements or the Astrology tower. Let's see hmm, Harry or Draco would answer your reviews if you destroyed me, but then who'd play me in the story hmm? You never know, I have 6 more years of Hogwarts, who knows if I'm gay or not. Yes, school is for learning, and I'm Dragon I am never wrong! Hermionehas said it goes back to mumbling incoherently. Hmm lookinghard for those notes are you?

See you all next chapter.


	7. Restraining Orders, Divorces, and One Ho...

Chapter 7: Restraining Orders, Divorces, and One Hot Quidditch Player

The next morning Oliver got up, went in to check on Alyssa, who was still sleeping, and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast. To his surprise Dragon was already in the kitchen making breakfast. "What are you doing up so early? It must be 6 or so." Oliver asked, getting two glasses and filling them with orange juice.

"I couldn't sleep very well, and I thought I would make breakfast for you since you're letting us stay here." Dragon cracked a few eggs and started scrambling them. Oliver handed a cup of juice to Dragon.

"Is it about your father? Dragon, don't worry Harry and your grandparents will never let anything happen to you, and neither will I. Got it?" Oliver took out a few pieces of bread and put them into the toaster.

"I know, but he's a professor at Hogwarts. I mean, I eventually have to have a class with him right? There's nothing I can do if he gives me a detention." Dragon put the eggs in a big bowl and put them on the table, just as Oliver had put down the toast.

"Drag, Harry's going to take care of that today. Plus, Harry, Remus, the twins, and I are professors if you get a detention tell one of us. If you have to stay after class make sure a friend or two is with you, that way he can't do anything. You don't have to be afraid ok, there's no reason to." Oliver hugged Dragon before going to the refrigerator and pulling out bacon. He figured Dragon could make that while he made pancakes.

"You like my dad don't you. I mean more than a friend. I saw your face last night when my dad took his hand off your arm, you seemed disappointed." Dragon put the bacon in the microwave, he had never used one before.

"You are too smart for your own good do you know that? Yes, I love your dad, and in more than just a friend way, but I'm not going to push it because right now that's what he needs is a friend. I've liked your dad since I graduated from Hogwarts. Now, why don't you get your sister while I finish up here, and we'll keep a plate warm for your dad." Dragon nodded, and headed off towards Alyssa's room. Once he came back they started eating.

"My dad likes you also, we were talking about it last night. I think that was part of the reason my parents weren't very close. I think my father even brought it up a few times in the past. Harry was never in love with my father. I mean if he was, why would he have left in the first place, right? I think they only got together because of my father having me, and Sirius' not giving him his inheritance. Dad said that he had fallen out of love with my father months ago. So, I think that one of you needs to make the first move." Dragon spoke up, looking Oliver in the eyes.

"Drag, you're crazy! You're dad and father loved each other, I don't think they ever hated each other until recently, and I doubt it was because of me." Oliver got up and started to feed Alyssa her bottle. "If you're finished, you can go watch T.V. but keep it down so your dad can sleep."

"It's fine, I'm up, I was just sort of ease dropping. Drag, why don't you take Alyssa so Oliver and I can talk before Remus gets here okay?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Dragon agreed and took Alyssa and her bottle into the living room to watch cartoons.

"Har, forget what I said. You need your space and I'm going to be the friend that takes care of you until your ready to move on." Oliver got up to get Harry his food, at the same time Harry stood up in front of Oliver.

"Drag was right, for the past few months I haven't been in love with Draco, and it took my 13 year old son to show me that last night. I moved on a long time ago, when Draco started sneaking out of the house. I should have done this ages ago." Harry closed the distance between himself and Oliver, kissing him full on the lips.

"Harry, you just split with Draco. I don't want you to regret anything." Oliver said breaking the kiss.

"I regret not doing this when you told me you loved me the first time." Harry said kissing Oliver back.

"YES!" Dragon yelled from the living room. Oliver and Harry broke apart.

"You're nosy Dragon." Harry yelled out.

"I Am? But my team just won!" Dragon shouted again, hoping that neither one of them would catch the double meaning. Oliver and Harry just looked at each other laughing. After a few hours of talking, watching T.V., and taking care of Alyssa, Remus finally showed up to the house.

"Hello Oliver, it's good to see you after all these years." Remus said, walking through the door.

"It's good to see you to Minister, erm Professor. Um, what do I call you now?" Oliver asked confused, and slightly honored that the Minister of Magic was currently visiting his flat.

"You can call me Remus, you are friends with Harry after all, and we've known each other for a while. So where might I find Harry? I was told to bring a bunch of papers by my secretary, but haven't had the time to review them yet." Remus placed his blazer on a hook on the wall and entered the house.

"He's in the entertainment room, he might be sleeping. He's had a long day so far. Who knew raising those two was so much work. Want me to fill you in before you go and talk to Harry. I could make tea if you'd like." Oliver led Remus into the kitchen, took out two tea cups, and placed the kettle on the stove.

"So what is going on? All I've been told by people was that it was urgent." Remus sat down at the table, and couldn't believe what a kind, friendly, and handsome guy Oliver had grown up to be.

"Well, it seems that Draco and Harry split up. However, in light of recent events, Draco abusing Dragon, Harry's placing a restraining order against Draco and divorcing him. Dragon was staying with James and Lily, but when they went to Sirius' for dinner, Draco ended up showing up drunk and wanting Dragon back. It wasn't pretty from what I understand. If you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of Alyssa." Oliver gave Remus a cup of tea, and then headed to Alyssa's room where she was currently crying.

"Hey 'Lyssa, what's wrong? You can't be hungry because we just fed you and you can't need your nappy changed because we just did that also." Oliver picked Alyssa up and headed back out to Remus.

"You look like a father Oliver, you really do." Lupin started laughing at the thought of Harry and Oliver raising the kids, and what mischief the children would really get up to at school.

"Oliver would be a kick ass dad! Hey Remi, want me to wake dad up for you?" Dragon asked, walking into the kitchen and going to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"No, I want to talk to you first. Since we have to do that anyways, I figure let your dad sleep while we talk. Oliver do you mind if we use your study?" Remus asked, he didn't want Dragon to feel uncomfortable answering his questions in front of Oliver.

"Not at all, go ahead. It's right down the hall and to your left. Dragon before you go, any tips on how to calm this one down?" Oliver pleaded, still trying to get Alyssa to stop her crying.

"Yeah, just put on that stupid kiddie show Smile Time, and all will be right as rain. I believe it's channel 47. Have fun." Dragon started laughing while walking down the hall.

"So Remi, this have to do with my father?" Dragon asked, sitting down on the couch next to the window.

"Yep, good guess. So first question, how long has this gone on?" Remus hated asking kids these questions, because he always ended up feeling bad for the child.

"A while, since before I can remember really. I just didn't know what it was at first."

"Why didn't you tell Harry?" This question intrigued Remus more than any other. He knew Dragon wasn't a stupid kid, Dragon wasn't even an average student, he was extremely advanced for his age, but why he had kept it a secret from everyone for so long was the one thing that had been bothering Remus since he was told.

"I was afraid that if I told anyone, he would get worse, you know more evil. I did try though, but every time I would get up to Harry or one of you guys I would pretend I had lost something, or needed help with one thing or another. Plus, it didn't happen when dad was there. I think father was afraid of what might happen if dad did find out." Dragon's mood went from ecstatic to depressed, and Remus hated it. He never wanted to make Dragon feel bad, but he had to make sure he had all his facts before accusing a parent of abuse.

"Ok two more questions, and these are the most important so I want you to be honest with me. I promise you whatever you say, you won't get in trouble for it and it won't be repeated to your parents or anyone that isn't inside this room, ok?" He waited for Dragon to nod before continuing. "Has Draco ever forced you to do any activities that were inappropriate for a father and his son? You know what I mean right?" Out of all the questions Remus and his team had to ask, this was rated the worst in his book, but he was surprised with the amount of parents that took advantage of their kids and Draco's father was known for such liaisons.

"Can we move onto the next question?" Dragon asked quickly, he didn't want to answer the previous one, he didn't want anyone to know, and he definitely didn't want to relive it.

"Dragon, I need to know. Would you feel more comfortable with Harry here?" Remus asked, he pretty much figured the answer, but he wasn't allowed to jump to conclusions.

"NO! Are you crazy! What happened to the answers not leaving this room, and bringing dad in here is going against the people not in this room part of your promise." Dragon started going into hysterics.

"It's ok, we won't get him, don't worry about it, but Dragon I can't just jump to conclusions, all I need is a yes or no, or a nod of your head. Would you like to get someone you're comfortable with in here with you?" Dragon nodded his head, and left the room. He pulled Oliver inside, sat him down on the couch next to him, curled into his side, buried his head in Oliver's chest and nodded his head before crying.

"Drag, what's wrong? Remus what did you ask him?" Oliver asked, hugging the crying boy next to him.

"I'm not allowed to discuss that with you, I sort of promised Dragon that all the questions and answers in here would be confidential. The last question was extremely personal and I told him that he could pull someone in here that he was comfortable with, but he didn't want Harry in here, he doesn't want Harry to know. Drag, did it happen once or more than once?" Remus really hated pressing the issue, to someone as torn up about it as Dragon was. Dragon just nodded his head. "Ok let's do it this way, did it happen once?" Dragon shook his head no, and Remus dropped it.

"Can we get to the last question now?" Dragon mumbled.

"Sure. Drag, has Harry ever hit or hurt you?" Remus took out a piece of paper and started making notes.

"No, dad's a good guy, he'd never do anything like that, EVER! I'm not just saying that either. He really wouldn't, he hates killing or hurting bugs, he could never hurt his children." Dragon turned to face Remus, whom tried his best to conceal his emotions.

"Ok Drag, that's all I needed to know. You ok? I'm sorry I had to put you through that. I'll leave you alone before I bring Harry in here to talk." Remus walked out of the study, and went into the bathroom. He took a deep breath, splashed his face with cold water, and sat down on the side of the tub.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Drag, do you want me to leave also?" Oliver asked, turning towards Dragon and looking into his eyes. Oliver walked over to his desk and got a tissue.

"Thanks, do whatever you'd like. It's your house after all." Dragon mumbled, taking the offered tissue.

"It's yours right now also. Want to talk about it?"

"No, it won't happen again, it's in the past. I just want to move on." Dragon said, standing up and walking over towards the window.

"You looked like Harry just then, you shouldn't let your emotions bottle up like that, cause one day you'll go off on unsuspecting people. Ask your dad, he kept his rage bottled up and almost ended up getting his friends hurt a couple of times." Oliver sat down in his chair behind his desk, studying Dragon's actions and reactions to certain words.

"You wouldn't understand. No one would understand unless they had Draco as a father." Dragon picked up a cup and threw it across the room. Oliver jumped at first not expecting Dragon to start wrecking his study, but left Dragon to throw whatever, material possessions weren't important to him right now. Dragon picked up a book and threw it at the wall, then fell down into a heap onto the floor and started crying.

"I'm sorry about your stuff. I really am I didn't mean-I really didn't want to destroy anything, I'm sorry Oliver, please don't throw us out." Dragon started crying. Oliver got up from his seat and went over to the boy, pulling him into another hug.

"I'm not going to throw you out, and everything you threw can be fixed don't worry about it. Dragon what wouldn't I understand, if you talked about it, or at least gave me a clue I could help, or your dad could help. Please, just talk to me." Dragon got really close to Oliver's ear and started to whisper in it before breaking down in tears again. "Drag, I understand more than you think I do, my father use to be evil also. Trust me, you don't have to worry about that again, Remus knows and he won't let anything happen to you. Let's go into the bathroom and wash your face, we don't want your dad to see you upset. We all know he'd start questioning you about it." Oliver pulled Dragon into a deeper hug, then opened the door. Remus was standing outside waiting for them to come out so he could wake Harry up and talk to him. Once he was sure Oliver was taking care of Dragon, he woke Harry up and they both walked back into the study.

"Hello Remus, I'm glad you came, I hope someone explained to you that I wanted a divorce from Draco and a restraining order put on him." Harry's voice was serious and ice cold.

"Yes, I've already discussed this with Oliver and Dragon. If you'll sign these divorce papers, I'll have a few Aurors go over to the manor later and have Draco sign them. Your divorce will be finalized before you go back to Hogwarts next week. Now, with this restraining order, what do you want it to include? I have my own things to include, but that is between Dragon and I." Remus sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in when he had questioned Dragon.

"Basically I want it to say that he is not allowed around my son without Oliver, Albus, Severus, Sirius, my parents, the Weasley's, McGonagall, you, or one of Dragon's friends or trusted classmates around. Therefore Draco will be able to teach potions, but will be unable to keep him after class or in detention on his own. He is also not to lay a hand on Dragon in anyway that would make Dragon feel uncomfortable or threatened. The above is the same for Alyssa also. He's allowed to see the children on weekends, holidays, and special occasions, as long as they are accompanied by the list of people mentioned earlier. I will not have my children alone with him right now."

"I think that's for the best, I really do Harry. By the way, I just wanted to let you know that you have a great friend. I had told Dragon that he could pull in a person he trusted while we talked, and he pulled Oliver in, let's just say Oliver did a wonderful job caring for Dragon. He didn't even push the subject, but let Dragon speak to him on his own terms. You'd be proud of them both. Well, I must get going if I'm going to get this all done by tonight." Remus hugged Harry and made his way out of the apartment.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Oliver picked a washcloth up out of a closet in the bathroom and ran it under cold water, while Dragon sat down by the side of the sink. "Oliver, what did you mean by you'd understand more than anyone?" Dragon asked, taking the washcloth and applying it to his face.

"Let's just say you and I lived almost the same life, except I wasn't rich and have another great parent I could turn to. My dad use to take advantage of me until I was in my 4th year at Hogwarts and told Dumbledore, it was the hardest thing I think I ever had to do. I'm glad I did though, because I don't think I could have lasted much longer, the only difference between you and me is that you can turn to Harry and he'd understand. I think he'd spoil you a little if he found out." Oliver started laughing at the thought of Harry going out and buying Dragon the most expensive item he could fine.

"Actually I have a great parent and a great friend. You were great in there, it was weird, I felt like I could trust you more than dad. Now all I have to do is get you two past snogging in the kitchen. That's right I wasn't watching sports Oli!" Dragon started laughing at the blushing Oliver.

"You're sneaky little one. I have to go to Quidditch practice, do you have a broom?" Oliver helped Dragon off of the counter, kissed him on the top of the head, and opened the door for him to leave.

"And you act like a father when you do that too. I have a broom though, why?" Dragon turned to him wondering what Oliver had up his sleeve.

"Good, do you want to come practice with us? It'll take your mind off of everything, get you out of the house, and give you a little freedom." Oliver walked into the living room. "You know, if it's ok with Harry."

"That's great and I'd love to but, I don't know how to play Quidditch." Dragon whispered.

"You don't know the rules, but I saw you catch that Snitch during class and you can definitely play." At that time Harry came out of the kitchen.

"What can Dragon play? What's going on?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, if it's okay with you I was going to take Dragon to practice with me so he could play with us. It'll take his mind off of everything, get him out of the house, and he'll make a few friends. I'll take Alyssa with us also, that way you can do and go where ever you want without having to worry about them. You know I wouldn't let harm come to them. Plus, you still have to plan your classes and get ready for the school year, I mean it is only a week away." Oliver sat down by Harry and Dragon sat across from them.

"Sure I don't see why not, but how are you going to keep an eye on Alyssa, practice, _and_ teach Drag how to play Quidditch all at the same time?" Oliver snaked his arm around Harry's neck, and Harry rested his head against it.

"Aww, what a cute couple you two would make. Seriously, I do need another dad now that mine is all evil and Lucius-ish. Just a thought." Dragon added noticing the look Harry was giving him.

"Thanks Dragon. Har, I'm Oliver Wood super friend extraordinaire, I can do all three at once. Dragon, why don't you go get your sister and your broom and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes ok?" Dragon nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry about him. He says things before he thinks." Harry sat up again blushing.

"Har it's fine, I don't want to seem rude or make this awkward but he's right, we'd make a cute couple." Oliver turned his body towards Harry's.

"Do you really think so? See, Drag has this funny idea that you liked me, and then with the kitchen incident I don't know if you did that as a friend or because you actually like me. I mean I know we sort of talked about what you said in the kitchen with Dragon, but I'm still not positive if you were just egging on his imagination." Harry started mumbling, Oliver leaned in and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" Oliver asked, looking Harry in the eyes and showing his emotions through him.

"Not even." Harry pulled Oliver back towards him and started kissing him again, this time deeper than before.

"Go Dad! Bag the hot Quidditch player!" Oliver and Harry jumped apart, slightly breathless.

"Dragon!" Harry said raising his voice.

"Yeah yeah, I know take Alyssa and go some where that isn't here. Man, if this keeps becoming a trend what will people start thinking? Especially when those articles about your divorce start coming out." Dragon went into the kitchen to give Alyssa another bottle before they left. With one last kiss from Harry, Oliver got up and went to go change for practice.


	8. Chastity's Vertiserum Confession

Chapter 8: Chastity's Vertiserum Confession

Chastity ended up coming back to England early, for many different reasons. One being that the pageant ended early due to some of the girls getting food poisoning, two Melissa had owled Chastity saying that it was important that she come home, and three she missed Sirius terribly. Her parents were very happy that their daughter had found someone she loved unconditionally, but they weren't happy that he was 8 years older than her and had a thirteen year old child. "Chastity, what are you doing home? I thought you'd be back in two weeks, not three days. Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm ecstatic. " Sirius got up off of the lounge chair in the back yard and kissed her.

"I got an owl from Melissa saying that I should come home, that it was important. What happened is everything okay?" Chastity asked, really worried that something had gone wrong.

"Oh did she. I'm sorry for that, if I had known she sent you an owl I would have sent one of my own about hers. I told her that if you were a virgin then she had sign a card promising me that she would waiting until she got married to have sex, and that if you weren't then she could do whatever and I'd stay out of it. She figured because you were beautiful and had guys fawning all over you that you had sex already. I'm sorry that you came all the way back for that." Sirius laid back down on the chair and pulled Chastity down with him.

"Well your in luck Siri, I am a virgin. It's fine though, most of the girls ended up with food poisoning so the pageant ended early, and I missed you. So, is there anything I have to take so she believes what I say, and doesn't think that you told me?" Chastity didn't know much about magic, sure she could do it, but that was because she was part Peruvian Vipertooth dragon. Therefore she wasn't really a witch, but she wasn't really a muggle or a muggle born either, she was a mix of witch and dragon.

"All you have to do is take three drops of Vertiserum that was brewed by Snape, and then after you say you are, we can change the fact that you're a virgin." Sirius smiled at Chastity, who just rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that sets a good example for Melissa?" Chastity asked joking around.

"Of course not, but I was in Azkaban for 12 years, and haven't been with a girl since I got out."

"Oh so you're just using me?" Chastity was joking around, but she was really hurt by the last comment.

"Of course not. I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I love you Chas, you know that." Sirius pulled Chastity closer to him, and just held her.

"Well let's get this over with, and then I can go and find an apartment." Chastity didn't want to move off of Sirius, but she couldn't waste a day when she didn't have a place to live, or anything to eat.

"Chastity, I was wondering if you'd like to move in here with us, that way you don't have to find an flat and we can see each other more often, well until you go teach at Hogwarts, you do know your position is cursed right? Defense teachers only last a year." Sirius kept his arms around Chastity and refused to move.

"Are you serious? I can move in here with you two? Wait, how are we going to work that out? If we slept in the same room then Melissa will think that we're sleeping together and the fact that you told her it's not good to sleep with someone before you get married might give her another idea, or have her rebel. Oh, and my position was only cursed until I took it. I refuse to leave because someone tries to kill me, take over my body, makes me insane, or finds out that I'm not what I say I am…Which I plan to tell them through an essay. I just love assigning homework." Chastity turned around to face a smiling Sirius, she just love when he smiled it always took years away from his face, which seemed to light up.

"Of course I'm serious! What if we made your bedroom the one next to mine, I'm sure we can make the bookcase into a hidden passageway into my room, that way it would look like you slept in your own room, and it would show Melissa that we follow the rules just like she does, except for the part where she's extremely gullible and we are actually sharing a bed." Sirius kissed her and then laughed. "Oh and it's so still cursed. "

"Fine, but can we get this Vertiserum thing out of the way now?" Chastity got up and pulled Sirius to his feet.

"Well since I'm up, sure why not. Anyways, let's go get Melissa and Snivellus and get this over with." Sirius took Chastity's hand and made their way into the manor. "Melissa, you have a guest." Sirius called up the stairs.

"Really? Is it Dragon?" Melissa came bounded down the stairs, then froze when she saw Chastity. "Hi Chas, what are you doing home so early?"

"Well see, I got this important owl that said that I needed to come home, that it was important. I caught a flight back thinking that someone might have been seriously injured, or worse they died. My first thought was that something happened to your father and you were left alone, with no one to watch or take care of you. Or that he was arrested for being an escaped convict, but then it occurred to me that that would be impossible because Sirius' name was cleared, that he worked for the ministry, and if anything bad happened they would have sent word to me that he or anyone else died. I thought I was shocked, until I came out and found your father. Care to explain why you sent me an urgent owl?" Chastity felt really betrayed, she had always trusted Melissa and now that trust was lost.

"Well-erm-I was mad at him for telling me what I could and couldn't do. I'm sorry for making you worry. I really am." Melissa then looked over at her more than pissed off father.

"Melissa, you are so more than grounded. Since Chas agreed to doing the Vertiserum and I have already called Snape, let's get this over with and then we will be discussing your punishment." Sirius glared at Melissa one last time before they heard Snape enter the family room and made their way over to him.

"Severus, it's good to see you again. How are you? How's Remus?" Chastity asked, walking over and hugging Snape.

"Is she allowed to do that? I don't even think Dragon and Draco do that, and I know Harry doesn't." Melissa asked a little shocked.

"Yes, and she's the only one allowed to hug me. Chastity has been a friend of mine since she started school. I was just starting teaching there, but her parents and I were friends. I am a little peeved at you though Melissa, so I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. Here you go Chas, you can sit here." Snape pulled a chintz chair over to her. "Open up and get ready to spill." Chastity opened her mouth while Severus put three drops of Vertiserum on her tongue.

"What's your whole name?" Sirius asked, making sure Melissa was sitting right in front of Chastity.

"Chastity Adrienne Mayer." Chastity answered honestly, Sirius pulled out Chastity's New Jersey drivers license to show Melissa.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Melissa looked up at this question, she knew that Chastity had one brother but had no clue who it was.

"Yes, I have two brothers John Mayer, he's a singer, and Daniel Mayer."

"Last question, have you ever had sex before?"

"No. I can honestly say that I have never had sex. I plan to in the future though." Snape fed Jersey the antidote and she snapped back to reality.

"Well, did I pass?" She asked turning towards Melissa.

"Yep, so where's the card?" Melissa turned to her father, she definitely wasn't smiling. Sirius took out four cards. "What you said one."

"You're right, but if you notice this is the same card four times. One for Severus, Chas, you and me. I figured if both of them had cards you'd be less likely to go back on your promise. Be lucky I'm not having you fill one out for the Ministry of Magic. Now, about your punishment. You are to stay far away from Dragon, you are to go to classes, study, and help Filch clean the castle. Since Chastity is going to be a professor this year, I have a feeling that she'll make sure you do all this since you just made her go through this. Don't you dare look at us like that, you brought this upon yourself." Sirius said turning away from her.

"Just from sending an owl to Chastity? That's ridiculous!" Melissa yelled.

"No, for forcing yourself upon Dragon also. I told you you would be punished and that I would deal with it later and this is me dealing with it, so you can either take this punishment or make it worse. Truthfully, it's all up to you." Melissa handed the cards over to her father and walked out of the room.

"Sni-Severus, you'll watch out for these two for me won't you?" Sirius asked, extending his hand. Severus just looked shocked for a moment before taking the offered hand.

"Of course I will. I won't let anything happen to them or Dragon." With that Snape took his card and left.

"Well, let's go work on that bookcase." Sirius turned Chastity and kissing her on the lips.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok, I think that was a weak chapter, but I figured you all should be informed of Melissa's punishment that way when you read the school part you aren't like what the hell is going on. Anyways, as I said we're missing Dragon so I don't know where he went to, or what he's up to. I'm sure he'll pop up somewhere.


	9. Time With Oliver

Chapter 9: Time With Oliver

Dragon, Alyssa, and Oliver made their way to the Puddlemere United Quidditch stadium to practice. "Baby sitting today Oliver?" Mathew Burbank asked, walking over to them.

"No, Harry needed a break and I wanted to hang out with these two. Rayne can you watch Alyssa please, since your injured. I have a plan for Drag here. Mat I bet you $300 Galleons that Dragon can catch the Snitch before you." Oliver stuck out his hand, but Dragon pulled it down to Oliver's side.

"Have you gone nutters also? He's a professional, as in he does this for a living! I've caught the Snitch once in my entire life and that was just luck. That's it. Do you even have 300 Galleons?" Dragon asked worriedly.

"Dragon I'm right up there with Harry, whose right below Draco when it comes to money. I know you can do this." Oliver hugged Dragon then held out his hand to Mathew.

"You're on. So, you're Harry Potter's son, which means you're James grandson. Sorry about your grandparents Dragon." Mathew said, a sorrowful look on his face. "I use to know James and the Marauders."

"My father brought my grandparents back. They're living at Godrics Hollow again. Can we play now?" Dragon didn't want to get into who his father was until after he beat the guy…'If I beat the guy more like it.' Dragon thought. He mounted his Nimbus 2000, and regretted it right away when Mathew pulled out his new Firebolt 5000. 'I can do this! Don't worry, I can.' Dragon repeated to himself. Once Oliver blew the whistle the two guy sped off into the air. One of the other players released the Snitch. The boys counted to 10 and parted ways. After about 30 minutes everyone was getting tired of watching the two seekers going around the pitch for about the 900th time. They were about to call a tie until Dragon dived towards the opposite goal. Mathew followed closely behind. The two kept getting close and close to the ground. Mathew, terrified he was going to hit the ground, and slightly thinking Dragon Potter had lost his mind and became delusional pulled back at the last moment, regretting his decision a second after doing so. It seemed Dragon was neither mental or delusional, for the Snitch was hiding in a hole behind the goal post. Dragon laid as flat on his broomstick as he could, his feet behind him and arm straight out in front of him.

"Dragon wins! And I'm very surprised he was able to stay on the broom. I mean not many people could be an inch away from the ground and not fall. So how did you find it?" Rod asked, he was one of the beaters.

"I got bored, and when I looked down there it was. I think the fact that my parents were great Hogwarts Seekers also had something to do with it."

"Thank you…Son for that lovely complement, now grab Alyssa, we're going to go home. No more hiding." Draco said, walking up behind the group of guys.

"How did you-"

"Find you? Come on Dragon, you don't think I would forget how to do a locator spell would you? I am still your father, now let's go home." Draco said, a bit more insistent.

"Mathew go take Dragon somewhere safe. GO! Rayne take Alyssa, contact Harry, Remus, or Severus. Now GO!" Oliver yelled, snapping back to reality.

"Ah Oliver wood, still playing Harry's hero, how nice. You don't have the authority to take my children away from me."

"Actually Malfoy, as of this morning Harry and you were officially divorced. You know d-i-v-o-r-c-e-d! Divorced, as in no more, and get this Harry doesn't trust you, go figure. The Minister of Magic and Harry made a restraining order, I'm sure you'll get a copy of it. You are not allowed around them, as in your kids, alone even once Hogwarts starts. No more Draco, you're a sick fuck! Drag was your son, and you couldn't leave him and his arse alone could you? Oh yeah, everyone but Harry knows! You screwed yourself on this one Malfoy." Oliver spat on Draco and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't! How dare you lie to me! Harry would never leave me!" Draco yelled, going to punch Oliver.

"Go ahead, try. I dare you! You're drunk Draco! Sober up and read the fine print, they don't' want you. You were Harry's 'Oops…I did it again,' but it's over." Oliver got onto his broom and flew to Mathews.

"I'm sorry about that. Thank you for helping me, where's Dragon?" Oliver asked, walking into the kitchen.

"He's in the hall closet, he said he'd be safer, that Draco never thinks of looking there. Oli, what the hell is going on?" Mathew asked, concern and worry etched in his face.

"Obviously Harry and Draco are, or, well got a divorce. I'm not going to go more in to it. I'll just say I love Harry and his kids and I'm not letting anything happen to them if I can prevent it." Oliver walked over to the closet.

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I do. Drag, it's me Oliver, open up in there, please." Oliver begged through the door.

"How do I know it's really you and not say, Draconis?" Dragon asked, blocking the door with every heavy thing he could find.

"Let's see, you shouted in joy when your dad and I kissed, and you said your team was winning. Then later you told us you were really watching cartoons, when I know for a fact you weren't watching any T.V. because I could see from the kitchen door into the entertainment room. Oh, and you told me to watch Smile time to get Alyssa to calm down." Oliver was kneeling by the door now. Dragon opened the door a crack and peered out. "See, it's me. Will you come out now?" Dragon opened the door and threw his arms around Oliver's neck. Mat looked shocked to see Dragon's reaction to Oliver. He looked down at Oliver's face and noticed his eyes were closed, a smile was on his face, and a tear ran down his cheek.

'Maybe he is cut out for this father gig.' Mat thought to himself.

"Dragon why did you hide in the closet? I've never read anything about rebellious Dragon hiding, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, opening his eyes, but keeping a hold of Dragon.

"I was afraid he might hurt you and then come after me. He never looked in the closet when I was younger. What happened after I left?"

"Your father and I talked, nothing to worry about. Now, let's go home I'm sure Harry is worried sick about you, and I'm positive he has Alyssa. Plus, you really need to pack for Hogwarts." Oliver got up and held his hand out to Dragon. "Thanks for watching him for me Mat." Mat nodded and watched Oliver and Dragon leave.

Once they arrived home, Harry ran over to Dragon and pulled him into a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was extremely worried. Draco has been caught and sent to Azkaban, why don't you go clean up? Alyssa's sleeping so please don't wake her up." Harry kissed Dragon's cheek, and moved so Dragon could go to the bathroom.

"Harry are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Oliver asked, sitting on the couch and pulling Harry onto his lap.

"I'm fine now, I just hate worrying about Dragon and what will be in tomorrows Daily Prophet. Also, just got divorced and I know I should be upset about this, but I'm not. I shouldn't be moving on, but I am. I went from being single to married with two children, to being single with two children. I don't know if I'll be able handle that, especially with Dragon being as Rebellious as he is." Harry buried his head in Oliver's neck. Oliver rubbed Harry's back trying to calm him down.

"Harry, we'll deal with the Daily Prophet when we need to, along with Dragon's behavior. You're not alone in raising Dragon and Alyssa, you have James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and me. I won't leave you to raise them on your own Har, never. I think that it's good you're not upset about it, it means you knew what you did was right, and moving on isn't such a bad thing. I'm going to prove that to you some day." Oliver turned Harry's face so he could see him.

"Believe me, you already proved that to me, but I can't tie you down with children when you have a life of your own to live, and children are a huge responsibility. I can't let you dump all of that on yourself."

"Maybe I want it dumped on me. Har, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you, I love your kids and I want a chance to be apart of that." Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of Harry's. He leaned forward innocently kissing Harry, but what started out innocent became very passionate and heated. Harry had straddled Oliver and was working on taking off Oliver's shirt, while Oliver kissed, licked, and bit Harry's neck.

"Oliver.. Oh Merlin… We should-oh, shouldn't be…doing this here. Dr-ah-gon could come back so-oh-n." Harry got out between moans. Oliver stopped and looked back up at the lust filled emerald green eyes.

"Tonight, we are definitely picking up where we ended okay? Do you think you can get away from Dragon's super surveillance over you to come to my room?" Oliver asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tonight. You should go take a shower yourself, I mean you were practicing Quidditch also." Harry smiled after he looked down at Oliver's lap. "It also seems that you have a problem also, wood." Oliver turned red and ran into his bedroom before Dragon actually came out of his room. The rest of the day went by ungodly slow for Harry and Oliver, and with Dragon on edge about every little noise, even though he knew Draco was in Azkaban, it really felt like eternity.

"I'm going to put Alyssa in bed you two. Dragon, you should go get changed it's almost your bed time also." Harry looked at the clock that read 8:30 P.M. "Oliver set up your room right next Alyssa's."

"Oliver before I go and change, I know you love my dad, but I don't want to see him get hurt again." Dragon said, sitting on the couch next to him.

"I promise to you Drag, that I will never intentionally hurt your dad or any of you. I promise, I'm not like Draco, I won't hurt you. Now, I believe Har told you to get dressed and we wouldn't want to make him mad now would we?" Oliver asked, laughing.

"No, you're right, but I'm holding you to your word. I have some powerful seer friends, so I'll know if you're lieing to me ok." Dragon left the room to go get dressed. By 9:30 all the children were asleep, leaving Oliver and Harry alone.

"Har, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Oliver said, as Harry came back into the room after checking on Dragon.

"I want to do this." Harry took Oliver's hand and was led to Oliver's room. Harry pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips. "Now, where were we?" Oliver wrapped his arms around Harry smiling.

"I believe we ended right about here." Oliver said, going back to attacking Harry's neck. Harry started taking Oliver's shirt off, kissing every inch of skin that showed up. Oliver was working on removing Harry's clothing. Once he got Harry's pants off he flipped them both over. "You've had a hard day Har. Let me do everything, you just enjoy it." He kissed the skin above Harry's boxers, running a finger across the inside.

"A little eager are we?" Oliver smiled up at Harry, pulling down Harry's boxers. He placed his mouth over Harry's member. The night was filled with moans and screams, all absorbed by the silencing spell Oliver had placed on the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

(D/N:) Yep that's right I've named it the Dragon Note, since I'm the only one REVIEWING to you people! It's like they don't love you anymore. Oh and to remind you all KIME AND I DO NOT WANT FLAMES, ON THIS STORY OR THE OTHER ONE! Thank you.

**James: **Slaps Dragon over the head We still love them, but unlike you we're busy.

**Dragon: **Sure you say that now! Anyways, we (as in Kime and I) are sorry it's taken us so long to update, but Kime has just took her finals, and got out of school so she hasn't had the chance to write. Anyways on with the reviews!

Sheree: Wow, you're new. I'm glad you reviewed! I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy the story, but I just got sick of writing Harry and Draco together.

Honeyduked: Hmm, Sirius is marrying Chastity? Why doesn't Kime tell me these things? I'm glad you like Oliver and Harry together, unlike some people. Whoo HOO for the restraining order! I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far though. You'll have to wait though.

Orlin: Hey Orlin! (**Sirius: **HEY! Don't forget me!). I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and everything. Sorry for the lack of me in the chapter though, I didn't think it would matter that much. I'm sorry that the last chapter had no review stuff, but yes that was due to a technical difficulties, as the computer shut itself down. Yes I do like Oliver a lot, and I hope everything works out with them also. It would suck if I was stuck with Draco at school, but yes Remus would be there to help, actually a bunch of people would be there to help.

Beth5572: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far!

Scottishbabe10: I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy the last chapter, and I have to agree it sucked, but truthfully I thought this whole story sucked. Why don't you like Chastity as a person?

SarahAmanda: I don't think Draco will be going to school, however I do have to find a new Potions Master...Hmmm.


	10. Rebellion At It's Worse!

Chapter 10: Rebellion At It's Worse.

The next morning Dragon got up, took care of Alyssa, and picked up the newspaper. However, this morning there were two separate papers. One Special edition Daily Prophet and the regular one. Dragon started reading the editors note of the special edition.

We here at the Daily Prophet know you all are probably wondering about this edition of The Daily Prophet. The staff decided that due to recent events we would not be able to fit everything into one newspaper. To figure out what we mean please read on.

Eliza Jefries

Editor

Dragon scanned the headlines. "Dragon's liaison, Harry and Draco's divorce, Draco's imprisonment, Harry's new love, Wood and the kids, The Potters live- Truth or Rumor? Harry and Draco the stuff you didn't know." Dragon decided to read 'Wood and the Kids.'

The wizarding world's youngest Quidditch player Oliver Wood, is rumored to be dating recently divorced Harry Potter. Witnesses believe that this may not be a rumor after all, but fact. Oliver has been spotted with Harry twice since his divorce from one Draco Malfoy. "Harry and his kids showed up one night at one of our practices. It must have been the night Harry and Draco split because he looked terrible, especially his son. Oliver and Harry have been very secretive about what happened, but who would blame them with reporters down their throats all the time." Ryane Greene commented. It seems that Oliver is more than just good friends with Oliver, and by the looks of the pictures on page 15, the children enjoy hanging out with him. However, is Oliver just using the Boy-Who-Lived due to his being Vulnerable?

Dragon couldn't read anymore, they were making Oliver out to be some sort of conniving jerk. Dragon loved Oli, and hoped he would learn more about him and from him. After Dragon was finished cleaning his breakfast mess, there was a knock on the door. Dragon went up to it, but didn't dare open it. "Who is it?"

"A friend of Harry's," Came a male voice from the other side of the door.

"And does this 'friend of Harry's' have a name?" Dragon yelled through the door.

"Well, I'm technically not Harry's friend, I don't' even know who he is, but I found a guy by the name of Blaise Zabini, or at least according to his ID he's a Blaise Zabini, he had a card with this address, he was unconscious when I found him down the street on my walk this morning. I'm Paul Zuganhiem, I'm Mr. Woods' next door neighbor. Is he home?" Paul asked calmly.

"Yes, hold on I'll go get him. I'm not allowed to open the door to people I don't know. I'm sorry, one minute." Dragon ran to Oliver's room, and started banging on the door.

"Paul Zugan-what-ya-me-call-it, is at the door, he said he found Blaise unconscious down the street, he's Alyssa's godfather." Dragon informed him.

"come on, Let's take care of this, we'll let Harry sleep. Do you know any healers? Does he have any family?" Oliver asked, going to the door in his boxers. He opened the door and let Paul in. "Thank you for bringing him here and saving him from whatever attacked him Mr. Zuganhiem.

"No problem, is there anything I can do to help?" Paul asked.

"Nope, we're contacting his family and a doctor as we speak. Thank you." Oliver helped haul Blaise onto the couch, he was covered in bruises and cuts. Once Paul was gone, Dragon pulled Daniel out of his bedroom.

"The healer should be here in a few minutes as the only on call one is currently on call somewhere else. This is Daniel, he's Blaise's son."

"I remember you. You're Professor Wood! Is my dad going to be okay?" Daniel asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, hey why don't you go hang out at James' ?" Oliver suggested, just in case Blaise wasn't ok.

"Okay, it will take our mind off of everything and maybe grandpa will help us play a prank on someone." Dragon said excitedly.

"Great! You know where the Floo powder is, maybe you could teach Lily a thing or two." Oliver watched them Floo to Potter Manor.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

James and Lily were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast when Dragon and Daniel popped out of the fire place. "Grandpa! Grandma! How are you?" Dragon asked running over to them and hugging both of them. James smiled and then had a serious expression on his face.

"Dragon it's good to see you but what are you doing here?" James asked, a little worried, glancing over at Lily.

"Blaise is at the house, someone or something attacked him. Oliver sent us here so we wouldn't worry. This is my friend Daniel, he's Blaise's son." Dragon said, pulling Daniel forwards.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's nice to finally get to meet you." Daniel said, holding out his hand to James.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, nonsense! You can call us Lily and James, or well Grandma and Grandpa, we've heard a bunch about you from Dragon. " Lily said, hugging the scared and worried looking boy in front of her.

"Well, I have to go into the office for a little while, so I'll see you guys in a few." Lily said, getting up and apparating to the ministry.

"Dragon I believe we need to talk about what was it called? Oh right 'Dragon's liaisons.'" James said, looking down at the paper.

"What's it about and we'll talk about it, all I read was 'Wood and the Kids.'" Dragon said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It's about you and some unknown girl going at it in public. I wouldn't have believe the article, except that it's not the first time I've read something like this in here. I thought we told you no more sex! You are way to young, and you shouldn't have done it in the first place! What will Melissa think when she reads the paper this morning, or if worse Sirius reads it and tells her. You told her you were both going to wait to do it, and then she reads that you went out and slept with someone you barely know…again."

"IT SAYS WHAT!" Dragon screamed, snatching the paper out of James' hands.

"I'll take that as this is a rumor."

"Hell yes it is! How can I have slept with some other girl when I've been around Oli and dad since the divorce! I mean really, how the heck could someone have gotten photo's of something that NEVER happened!" Dragon yelled getting up and pacing the room.

"Simple, they doctor photos, find some girl and her boyfriend making out in a street, take out the guy and put you in. I'm just glad I don't have to have _another_ talk with you about this stuff. Lord knows that we'll have plenty of talks in the future, but I really don't want to have to go through all of them twice. So what do you boys want to do today?" James asked, snatching the newspaper back and folding it up.

"I'm all for burning down the _Daily Prophet _office!" Dragon said, still fuming.

"Well since that's not an option, do you have any other requests?" James knew Dragon had a right to be mad, but this was getting out of hand.

"We could go swimming. That would be fun right?" Daniel spoke up, trying to get Dragon and his mind off of certain subjects.

"That's a great idea Daniel! Do you want to go to the beach, or the lake, or we have a pond in the back yard." James said, getting up and placing his coffee cup in the sink.

"We can swim in the pond I don't mind." Daniel said, looking at James with a whole lot of respect now.

"Well, Dragon know where the extra swimming trunks are, I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you." James smiled. Dragon got up and walked out of the room.

"Do you believe them! The nerve of making crap up! They want a rebellious Dragon Malfoy…Oh they'll get a rebellious one!"

"Dragon, just don't go getting yourself in trouble with your dad, Oliver, or any of the other adults. Your parents just got divorced, let's not make it worse on them."

"What they don't know can't hurt them! When it shows up in the Daily Prophet or at school I'll just deny everything."

"Yeah like that worked so great last time!" Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"Man shut up!" Dragon said jokingly. "But I'm serious, they want a rebellious Malfoy, they'll get one!"

The summer had gone by quickly, Blaise was now better after being attacked by Malfoy the day before he was sent to Azkaban. Harry and Oliver had become closer, as did Chastity and Sirius. Dragon was plotting his rebellious streak, which Daniel constantly reminded him wasn't meant that he wasn't really being rebellious, but actually being an insufferable git for Harry to have to deal with later. They were currently on the Hogwarts Express heading back to Hogwarts for their second year.

"Dragon! How bad arse could you be if your plotting all this stuff out? I mean do you really think Lucius or Draco or Harry plotted out every little detail? No! They just sort of went with the flow." Daniel yelled for the millionth time that day.

"Oh bugger off! Courage and Pluck! Courage and Pluck! Damn now he's got me singing the damn song!" Dragon yelled, jumping out of his seat and punching the wall.

"Whose got you singing? Where the heck did that song come from?" Daniel asked, waving his wand and tying Dragon's hands together.

"Oliver and that stupid Smile Time show! It's bad enough Dad sings every other song, but now he has Oliver doing it also. So who do you think will be the new Potions Master? I mean, Snape's gone, Draco's in Azkaban, who else would want the position?" Dragon asked, opening the compartment door and walking out.

"I don't know, but what if it's someone worse than them?"

"I don't think anyone could be worse than Snape. Draco tried, but even he didn't seem as menacing as that git."

"Thanks so much for complement Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh fucking Merlin!" Dragon said, turning around to face Severus Snape.

"Language Mr. Malfoy! We wouldn't want your dad to know you've picked up such a foul mouth."

"Like you care, you hate my dad. Why are you here?" Dragon asked, pissed more than belief.

"To keep an eye on the students of the train.. You actually think Prefects and Heads are going to be able to hold back anyone your father is friends with, if they decide to come after you. Not that you should worry as Draco is still in Azkaban, but his father and him were suppose to become the next Dark Lords, and they do have followers. As for the Potions professor, they did find someone, and don't worry it's not me, but I will warn you that they have an attitude to match mind, and enough wit to out prank even the marauders so I wouldn't cross them if I were you." Severus said, continuing down the aisle.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked, staring after him.

"He's trying to SCARE us, BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Dragon yelled after him. They continued down the train, coming to the Gryffindor section of the train to find Melissa. They found her compartment at the far end.

"Mel, did you miss us?" Dragon asked, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Dragon Aidan Potter-Malfoy, get out of this compartment immediately! I hate you!" Melissa said, getting up and pushing Dragon out of the door.

"Fine you dirty little mud blood!" Dragon yelled through the door, he turned to talk to Daniel but noticed that unlike Dragon, Daniel wasn't throw out. "Open up bitch! I'm not leaving without D!" After an hour Dragon gave up and went further down the hall into the Ravenclaw section.

"Hey Drags, what's up?" Asked Liz, a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Nothing! I'm just fed up with everyone. First Snape and his Snape-I-ness, and then Melissa and her mud bloody ways. Fuck them!" Dragon said, venom dripping off every word.

"Oh, but I thought you and Melissa were a couple." Liz said, taking Dragon's arm and leading him into one of the compartments to talk.

"I was, until she wouldn't stop trying to have sex with me, but you know what fuck it! She wants to have sex fine by me, but she'll have to deal with her father, cause I aint doing it!" Dragon said pacing.

"Calm down, there's nothing to get mad about. Just because she's insistent doesn't mean you have to rip my head off about it. What classes are you taking at Hogwarts this year? I heard Dumbledore is letting the students chose which courses they want to take. You know now that the Dark Lord is defeated, we don't have to take every class, plus with seven years you can take more classes this way then you use to."

"I'm taking Potions, Charms, Defense, and Transfiguraion. I dropped Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic, it's not like I need those classes anyways. I picked up arithmecy, Ancient Runes, and American Slang. As I plan to go to America in my 5, 6, or 7th year. I'm also taking study hall since it's just Quidditch with Oliver Wood. What about you?" Dragon said, sitting and calming down a bit.

"That's great! I'll be taking the usual courses, along with medical care, muggle studies, arithmecy, and French."

"Well if you ever need a tutor I've been studying French over the summer. My dad and grandfather can speak it. I figured that I should learn it just in case, I've learned you should never believe anything is below you when it comes to your family knowing stuff you don't. He might end up hurting you in the end. So it's your fourth year, are you excited about going to that Yule ball thingy?"

"Sort of, I mean I'm afraid that no one will ask me, but if I don't get asked I'll just go with a few friends. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but you already did, so if it was just one question you wasted it." Dragon joked.

"Was the-"

"No the Daily Prophet wasn't correct, they lied, but I'll fix that! I refuse to just sit by and watch them write about my life."

"Uh oh…I can't wait to see what ends up in the newspaper again. Well, we're almost at school, so you should go get dressed in your robes." Liz said, getting up and opening up the compartment door for Dragon.

"Thanks for listening, and thanks for calming me down." Dragon said, hugging her.

"Anytime. I don't want to see the school blown up or anything, I figured from what my parents say that you have probably inherited both of your parents magical abilities making you, well really powerful to say the least." Dragon walked back to his compartment to find Daniel there pissed beyond belief.

"What the heck has gotten into you! I have a right mind to knock some sense into you!" Daniel yelled, noticing Dragon walk in the compartment.

"What are you talking about?" Dragon asked, playing innocent.

"Oh shove off! Don't dare play that B.S. you called Melissa a Mud blood! I heard you!" Daniel punched Dragon, and left the compartment.

"Maybe your dad should have died! Did you ever think about that? He was a Death Eater after all!" Dragon yelled down the hall way.

"Mr. Malfoy! Just what do you think you are doing!" Severus yelled walking into the compartment. "I've now had _two _complaints about you. What has gotten into you?"

"Like I'm telling your greasy, hook nosed face." Dragon spat out, regretting it immediately.

"50 points from Slytherin and detention Malfoy, with your dad. You can explain to him and Professor Wood why you have it! I'm sure they'll be dying to hear about it."

"Fuck!" Dragon yelled, punching the wall.

"Another 20 Mr. Malfoy, and a week of detention, that is if Professor Potter doesn't decide to pull you out of school." Dragon stayed quiet after that, screaming mentally. Once they arrived to the school, Dragon got into a carriage with Liz and a couple of her friends, petrified to be going to the castle now.

"Welcome back, if you would all take a seat at your house tables in the Great Hall we will start the sorting shortly. Please go on in, except you." Harry said, pulling Dragon back out of the Great Hall by the neck of his robes. "You, Oliver and I are going to skip the sorting to have a very serious talk." Harry said, pulling him towards his office. "Sit." Harry said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Drag if I were you I'd listen, you're in a lot of trouble." Oliver said, coming out of one of the side rooms.

"I had an interesting talk with a certain retired professor about some complains on the Hogwarts express. When he first approached me I thought you had been attacked, and was about to go after your father. Until he told me that Melissa and Daniel had come to him _in tears_ about _your_ behavior. He said to ask you why Slytherin has already lost 70 points and how you got 2 weeks of detention and school hasn't even _STARTED YET_! So anything you want to confess to us? ANYTHING AT ALL?" Harry said yelling when he thought it necessary, or when his emotions were too much to handle.

"Nope, I have not seen Professor Snape since we left for Kings Cross Station." Dragon said, looking Harry in the eyes. Oliver winced, he knew just by looking at Dragon that he was lieing, and he knew once Dragon looked into Harry's eyes that Harry had uses Legimens on him.

"Would you like to try that one more time.. This time the truth." Harry said, feeling his temper reaching a whole new high he had not known existed.

"That was the truth." Dragon said, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Fine, as you won't confess consider yourself grounded until further notice, that means no Quidditch practice with Puddlemere, or being on the schools Quidditch team. Now let's start with you calling Melissa a Mud blood and then you'll explain to Blaise why he deserves to be dead." Oliver's mouth dropped. Dragon couldn't have said that to his two best friends…could he?

"Drag, please tell me you didn't say that to them!" Oliver said, kneeling in front of Oliver hurt beyond belief.

"She pushed me out of the door and said she hated me because of the stupid Daily Prophet, if she believes that Rita Skeeter person then she's obviously letting her mud blood side take over! I mean that's what she is right! She tries to get everyone to sleep with her, her mother was muggle born, she fits the description of a mud blood!" Dragon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm a mud blood, what do you think of me?" Harry yelled back.

"You are not! Grandmother's a witch and Grandfather's a wizard therefore you're a pureblood." Dragon said, sticking his tongue out at Harry.

"Stick your tongue out one more time, and you might wake up without one! Fine then, your grandmother is a mud blood. Why don't you tell her what you called Melissa, her and your grandfather, see what they do to you. What the heck has gotten into you?" Harry couldn't contain his cool anymore, and was all out yelling at Dragon.

"Drag, I'm your friend right?" Oliver asked, giving Harry time to cool down. "You like me don't you?" Oliver asked a little hurt.

"Yeah so what?" Dragon snapped.

"Well My dad was a muggle, which makes me a mud blood, I fit the same category as Melissa if you think about it. Are you going to hate me because of my parentage?" Oliver asked, taking Dragon's hands in his.

"No, you don't hate me, or believe what you read in the Prophet."

"I do too believe what I read in the prophet just not all of it. What if I did hate you? What if I got mad at you for something, like I am right now, and I yell at you like Harry is, and give you a detention? Are you going to storm out of class calling me a mud blood? Cause I don't forgive people for using that word against me." Oliver said sternly, looking into Dragon's eyes.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No you meant to offend every other muggle born person in the wizarding world." Harry yelled. "You will apologize to Melissa and your grandmother! Now onto Severus before we get to Daniel. I believe you owe him an apology also. How dare you insult a professor, retired or not. Greasy, hooked nose face? Where the hell did you pull that one from? And the language you used, if I had a right mind I'd send you to your father! Let you spend time with some criminals since you're acting like one."

"Fine whatever." Dragon said, rolling his eyes.

"Dragon Aidan Potter-Malfoy, I don't think you know the seriousness of your actions. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think your dad is right!" Oliver said, furious that Dragon was just sitting there, not even upset over anything.

"Welcome Blaise, you're just in time. Dragon why don't you explain why I had to call Blaise here, to talk to his son." Harry turned to Dragon, who'd gone ghostly white.

"What's going on Drag?" Blaise asked, sitting down opposite him.

"Well see, I called Melissa a mud blood, and Daniel got really mad at me, and punched me. While he stormed out I yelled at him that itwouldbebetterifyouhaddiedsinceyouwereadeatheater."

"Run that by me one more time, with out it being mumbled please."

"It would be better if you had died since you were a death eater." Dragon said, looking at the ground.

"Dragon! I thought you'd know me better than that! I risked my ass to save you and Alyssa's life. What right do you have at yelling that on the train! "

"I'm really sorry Blaise, I didn't mean to. I was mad."

"What if it was reversed? What if it was Daniel yelling about Draco, or Sirius? How do you think you'd feel? What if it was Melissa saying that Lily was a mud blood? Which is a very foul term!" Blaise said, trying to keep his cool. "I think I'll go see Daniel and Melissa now."

"Thank you for coming Blaise. I believe they would be in the Great Hall still." Harry said, hugging Blaise.

"No problem, thank you for calling me in."

"When I figure out a severe enough punishment I'll tell you. Until then Scorgify!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Dragon's mouth. "If I found out you went to Madame Pomfrey instead of waiting for the spell to wear off, you'll be in worse trouble. That's for your language." Dragon went to open his mouth, but only bubbles came out. He then went to the Great Hall for the end of the feast.

"I told them! I told them he shouldn't be at school this year!" Harry said, going to a room off the side of his office. It ended up being a gym with a punching bag. "I figured I'd need it this year."

"Harry, you can't just keep him from school because he's acting like a git right now. Look, he's taking study hall with me, I'll keep him off the Quidditch pitch then also. So, what are we going to do about him?" Oliver asked, holding the punching bag for Harry.

"We? He's my son Oliver, you don't have to deal with this. He's not your responsibility."

"I told you Har, I want to help out. You don't have to be doing this on your own. What are you thinking?" Oliver asked, noticing the lost look in Harry's eyes.

"I think that a resorting is in need. I want him out of Slytherin, I want him in a different house, that way he's treated differently. Obviously they'll think he's evil and a "Malfoy" so he'll be treated like scum, or exactly how he's treating others right now." Harry said, resting against the punching bag.

"That's a good idea, but don't you think that's going to make him rebel more?"

"Nope, I think he'll go running to my dad, and fall right into my trap, and punishment." With that Harry went to go talk to Remus and Dumbledore.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

(D/N:) Hey Everyone! 11 Pages, 4 thousand something words...30 minutes! I think Kime set a record for herself. Anyways yes I am a git right now, but that's what everyone wants right? Good no objections! By the way everyone here says hi to all of you!

Orlin: I'm good and you my lovely Bekki? Obviously I'm not celebrating, I'm becoming him..You did say I was Draco's son, you can blame yourself for this! I'll celebrate if I have my dad back...You'll see why...soon! Mwahahahahaha! Don't know if Lucius will appear. Yes Oliver won the bet and was paid..Kime left that part out figuring you'd all get that part.

**Oliver: **Thanks ha ha Drag, I rock!

**Dragon: **Deflate that ego of yours, mud blood!

**Harry:**Dragon! OFFICE! NOW!

**James: **Well since all three of them have disappeared I guess I'll finish the reviews. Drag's your favorite character? What about me?

**Harry: **sticks head out of office Hi Orlin!

**James:** Anyways, Sirius says hi. Kime evil ha! Well, then again..We do know what happens so /. You and twists...don't worry about it, Kime does have some plans. Right now, Drag will have no love life until he learns to clean that foul mouth of his.

Beth: Hey How ya doing? Hope you enjoyed it.

Sarahamanda: Ha ha you have to wait to find out who the Potions Master is. Hmm, Draco is in Azkaban, guilty of his crimes? Who knew ;).

Scottishbabe10: I'm glad that you really enjoyed the last chapter, cause Kime got a whole bunch of reviews saying that the whole story sucked. She said she thinks the story sucks cause she was just joking around with a plot writing nonsense, she didn't really think anyone would like it. You're secretly in love with Padfoot? But if you just told everyone then it's not a secret. I think Oliver keeps saying, oh what was it?

**Oliver: **It is no secret that is known to three.

**James: **Yes that's right! So it's not a secret...Hey I thought you were yelling at Dragon.

**Oliver: **I am, don't worry about it. It's just we needed a break or someone would be dead by the end of it.

**James:** Ok, on ward. Chastity is far from a bimbo! Just cause she'sa beauty queen doesn't mean she is, I'm sure by the next chapter she'll prove it to ya. Just trust me ok? Kime did pass all her finals! WHOO HOO!

Honeyduked: Yes hiding in the closet..Have a problem with that? Glad you liked the slashy scene. lol. Kime figured little kids hide in small spaces cause they fit in them.


	11. Fighting Fire with Fire

Chapter 11: Fighting Fire with Fire

That night, Dragon sat in the Slytherin common room waiting for everyone to go to bed. Once he was sure everyone was either asleep or busy, he took outsome Floo Powder, threw it into the fire and called out "Potter Manor," before placinghis head in.

"Hello Dragon, may I help you?" Lily asked, putting her cup of tea down.

"Is grandpa home? I need to talk to him about dad." Dragon said, looking around the house. He had never been to this Potter Manor.

"Sure, he's in the kitchen." Lily got up and walked into the kitchen, James came out moments later.

"How can I help you Drag?" James asked, kneeling down by the fire place.

"Your son wants me resorted! I spent three hours with bubbles coming out of my mouth, and I do not want to get punished for something I didn't do!" Dragon said angrily, "could you come to Hogwarts?"

"Dragon, I'm not coming to Hogwarts until you explain what is going on in a little more detail, then Harry punishing you. For all I know, you might have deserved it."

"Fine, don't help, but when I die don't feel sorry because you didn't help me." Dragon said, pulling his head out of the fire and stalking off to his bedroom.

"James what's wrong?" Lily asked, coming back into the room to notice James putting on his traveling cloak.

"Something's wrong with Dragon, I don't know what it is, but by the way he was talking, it seemed like he was going to die or something. I-I'm just afraid that he might be in real trouble and that was his way of warning me about Draco." James said, Flooing to Dumbledore's office.

"Why James, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Albus asked, a little startled at seeing James come out of his fire place.

"I think that Dragon might be in trou-"

"He is no more in trouble than Harry is against Oliver Wood, James. Dragon said some pretty nasty things to Melissa, Daniel, Severus, Blaise and Oliver. Harry just wants him re-sorted, sort of giving him a taste of his own medicine. We do not know why Dragon is acting like this, nor are we going to ask him. It seems that the more you ask Dragon what is wrong with him, the more he acts up." Albus explained, putting his hands together on the top of his desk.

"What do you want me to do? I mean, I'm willing to help if you need it." James sat down in front of the headmaster. At that moment someone else walked into the room.

"Well I have an excellent plan."

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, Dragon entered the Great Hall all by his lonesome (A/n: Aww..not), he sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, every now and then casting glances up at Harry and Oliver both of whom were obviously in a deep and serious conversation. 'Probably thinking about the best way to torture me.' Dragon thought to himself, filling his plate with the food around him. After a couple of minutes, two tall hooded figures appeared in the Great Hall. The whole room was eerily silent, everyone afraid to move, breath, or utter one word.

"Ah, you've finally arrived, I'd figured you'd come, butit took you two longer than expected." Harry said getting up, and walking up to the "Death Eaters." The two figures nodded their heads, but even then there was no way to identify who the two actually were. "I've assumed you've been sent here by Mr. Malfoy?" The whole hall turned their heads towards Dragon. "Well, there's his son, go ahead I'm sure a visit to whomever the new Dark Lord is will do him some good. Don't worry about bringing him back, we just want him fixed is all." Harry said, turning back towards the teachers table and sitting down.

"Dad-erm- Professor Potter, you can't do that! You can't just hand over your student to Death Eaters! Professor Dumbledore, ProfessorWood, you wouldn't let them just take me would you?" Dragon asked, shock and worry spread across his face.

"He is your father after all, and it's not like he'll be there himself, he is in terms of the restraining order Mr. Malfoy. It does not state that a friend or friends of your father could not come and take you, and it's obvious that your other guardians have no problem with you going, as long as you eventually return. This is out of even my hands. Since the Dark Lord has been killed, and no new one has come into power, for all I know these are nothing more than clowns taking you to a circus." Albus said, standing up behind the table. With a wave of his hand, the Death Eaters lead a screaming and yelling Dragon, to the one person they knew could fix him.

KimeKimeKimeKime

**Jersey: **Since it's only fair that I review on here since Dragon messed up my story, I thought I'd take over for Dragon since he is off to some "unknown" location...Yes I know it and no I'm not telling you. The other characters would review also, but they are currently unaware of where Dragon is, as this is part of the plan set up between James, Dumbledore, and'Mystery Man.'Let's just saw Mwahahahahahaha, which I've noticed many people say that between these two stories, what's up with that? Anyways on with Dragon's wonderful reviewers..Oh and Kime's as well, and another Oh, No one cares if you hate this story or not, cause if you do hate it we just delete your emails anyways because we do not write stories for negitive responses. If you hate something hate it, butwe don't want to hear about it. It's not appreciate it and you basically already know where you can shove the review..As I said before onward with the nice, encouraging reviews.

Scottishbabe10: Wow didn't plan your being the first after my spel but now I'm sort of grateful. Yes Kime did recieve a whole bunch of reviews about this story sucking, and yes they are evil people. I'm glad to know that they have no life though lol, Orlin said it was just because they were jealous, but I think I like yours better. Yes trust James, lol he's a good person to place your trust into! I mean he did die to save his family, how more noble or heroic could ya get? Well you know, besides Harry who has to save the whole of the wizarding world. Yes, Dragon can be evil I mean look at who his father is, but turst me, after the next chapter you'll love a few people again...AsKime isgraduating tomorrow,she might have time to write some mroe before grad, and post it after but she's not positive.

Heather: Thanks for the congrats...I'm glad you (think) I could have passed, though it does feel good to have your support with my finals and with this story.

Beth5572: I'm glad you've stuck with the story, and have enjoyed it. It helps me come up with ideas.

Orlin: Hey, Yes Dragon has been a right git, lol there is no denying that. Yes in thirty minutes, lol. Everyone here says hi, but yes let's start from the begining. No none of it is true, and yes the _Daily Prophet_ is evil, but so is Rita Skeeter.

**Blaise:** Yes, I haven't been in this story much as of late, but fret not! I will be in it, as for Jersey's I didn't do it! I didn't do it! It was alllllllll Kime! LMAO.

**Daniel: **Missed ya too babe, I'm currently rooting for Dragon to be shackled to the ceiling by his ankels! Mwahahahaha.

**James' message machine: **Sorry out on important no disclosed Ministry business, however please leave a message and hopefully Kime will have me back after the next chapter...Oh and Orlin I love ya...

**Jersey:** Ok that was just...odd, right then let's keep going. Hmm, what other twit do we know at the Prophet who likes to ruin people's reps... Hmm. I love some of the advice people give in these stories, I mean really, go out and use it, that's what it's there fore. Knowing Dragon he didn't listen cause well he's Dragon. Courage and Pluck is not a great song! It's a damn annoying, addicting song! OH...Courage and Pluck, Courage and Pluck..Damn now you have me singing it! Um haven't you learned that you can't tell off Dragon? It just doesn't work! I wanna go with Daniel's idea! Draco isn't THAT bad my goodness you make it sound like he went out and shot someone! Draco's a good Malfoy, and a better Slytherin, you'll see! You all will see! Next review.

Sarahamanda: Obviously they'll get over their differences I mean what person wouldn't? As of right now Kime doesn't know if Dragon will get re-sorted or not. It all depends on what she writes in the next chapter.


	12. Chastity vs Dragon

Chapter 12: Chastity vs. Dragon

The Death Eater led Dragon outside the Hogwarts grounds and apparated back to 'the secret liar.' "Where am I?" Dragon asked, being pushed into some dungeon cell. The masked figures never answered. The shorter one pointed towards a darkened door, pushing him closer. "_I _am _not_ going in _there_." Dragon said like a true Malfoy, but after the taller figure took out his wand, he figured it'd be best not to tick off a Death Eater. Upon entering he noticed two things, one was Chastity sitting on a desk, and two, his father was sitting next to her.

"Dragon, welcome, please sit. Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, and as you know you could probably out my magic even with only one year of training. You have been sent here to give a sort of confession. If you don't know, a confession is where you, well, confess all of your sins, and yes Dragon that means sex, lieing, any drug abuse, etc. This is your one and only chance, and as you can tell, lieing in a house filled with Dark Magic and people who aren't afraid to use it, will cost you. You're dad said you needed to be fixed I believe one of your escorts told me, however he didn't say you needed to come back in one piece." Chastity said, nodding to the chair in front of her, smiling brightly.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Dragon asked, turning towards Draco. "How is it that you can be here, out of Azkaban, and in restriction of your restraining order?"

"Easily, your father was released into Sirius' and mines custody. He's here as a witness to your confession. You do know you can start at any time. The alternative option, is to go right back out there to your father's friends, and face the Dark Lord."

"Fine, but only because I treasure my life above anyone else's. I hope that Severus finds out that you kidnapped his godson and that Remus finds out that his best friend is a Death Eater." Chastity just raised an eyebrow and pretended to get up to go towards the door. "Fine, Fine! I confess that I have become a compulsive liar, and my biggest lie to date has to do with…"

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Wow thanks for reading! I can't wait to get down to those reviews, so how are you liking the chapter so far?….Nice place to leave you right? Well if you insist on with the rest of it. winks Like I could leave you there, give me a break.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"My father. I wanted to see if my parents really loved each other, and if they loved my sister and I. I was sick and tired of reading all of those articles about how they were seen around with other people. How was I suppose to know if it was true or not when the pictures clearly showed them with said people, and when my parents were out late or gone early. When I figured out that my parents wouldn't believe the papers I had to come up with something, so I said that father abused me, raped me, and did other nasty things, truth is he did nothing but love me. He was there to mend my cuts, give me cookies, and read me bedtime stories. He knew I was lieing, that's why he kept coming to see me, he probably just wanted to know why I did it. Then I suggested Oliver Wood to dad, and what Oliver had told Harry years earlier about needing a place to crash, I didn't think they'd fall that badly for each other. Other than that, yes I did screw around with someone, yes the _Daily Prophet_ did catch me. Can I go unharmed now?" Dragon asked, looking hatefully into Chastity's eyes.

"Not until you answer one last thing. Why did you do it?"

"I hate getting all the attention just because my parents are two guys! Not just that though, but two guys who just happened to save the wizarding world. They save it, and I get blasted in the papers, do you think that's fair?"

"Dragon, I'm going back to Hogwarts, I'm talking to Harry, and there is nothing you can do about that. Then as a couple, we are going to sit down and come up with a punishment, and trust me, you will be far from thrilled." Draco said, standing up.

"You have no proof to what I just confessed, it's a magical place and muggle bugs of any kind would not work, and I'd pretty much know if you were using some sort of magical device." Dragon said, thinking he had the upper hand.

"That's what you think. You didn't happen to notice whom your two captures were did you?" Chastity asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Of course not, they kept their bloody Death Eater masks up, give me a break, I can't see through things." Chastity opened the door and let the two men come in. She gave them a hand signal and they de-robed.

"Dragon I'd like you to meet your oh so terrible 'Death Eater' captors, James and Severus. This was all Severus' idea obviously, I mean him and Lucius did something like this for me when I was little. Chastity being the person she is, came up with how we should draw you out of school, get you to come here, and have you face two of the many people you trust in an environment you were secure in, but that led you to believe you weren't. I'd say she was pretty darn smart." Draco said smiling.

"Dragon Aidan Potter-Malfoy you better go report to my office immediately. Go!" Snape snapped pointing to the fire place. He was more than just mad at his godson, he was furious. Dragon floo'd to Snape's office, as James turned towards Draco.

"Getting Harry back is going to be harder than you know, you do realize that right? No matter what the reason was that Dragon lied to Harry, he isn't going to want to hurt anyone, and with what's going on, it seems Drag just gave Harry a lose-lose situation." James said, placing a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I know, but I can go about my duties as Potions Master, teaching classes and grading papers until Harry decides. I'm positive he'll make the right decision for himself, and he'll pick whomever makes him the happiest, and even if that isn't me I'll still be happy for him for I know he'll be happy with the person he chooses." With that Draco Floo'd to Hogwarts also.

"This should be interesting. Just cause we got Dragon to confess to us, how are we going to get him to confess to Harry or Oliver?" Chastity asked, turning back to the two guys.

"Just leave that to me." Severus said, giving everyone a very mischievous smile.

"Hey! You can't smile like that! That's a Marauders smile that is!" Sirius joked.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Dragon was waiting in Snape's/Draco's office for one of the adults to return, what he least expected was to see Chastity walk through the door. 'At least it's not Severus or grandpa.' Dragon thought to himself.

'Oh Merlin I hope Snape is right about Dragon's fear, though it does seem pretty funny now.' Chastity thought, walking straight up to Dragon. "Dragon, did anyone explain to you how I am able to do magic, but have never had a single wizard or witch in my family?" Dragon looked at her oddly for a second before stoning his features.

"No, I just sort of figured you had some sort of sorcerer on your side of the family or something, but please do explain." Dragon wasn't going to let a good opportunity to tease someone go to waist.

"Well see some where along my blood line a relative of mine was part human and part dragon. As it went along most of my family ended up being mates for other dragons. You do know what a mate is right?" At Dragon's confused look Chastity explained. "Mates are two people born to love each other for eternity, it could take years to find your mate. As you should know a dragon is a very powerful being, hence why I am able to do all the stuff that you are capable to do, you know just without the use of a wand. What's wrong hate Dragons?" Chastity didn't miss the shudder that racked Dragon's body.

"N-no."

"Oh really? So if I told you that if you don't confess to Harry I'll hex you, you still wouldn't do it? Fine, you can go Severus, James, and Sirius are all in Dumbledore's office with Draco and the Minister of Magic." Chastity said, leaving the room and a scared Dragon. The first thing Dragon did when he left the room was run straight to the Great Hall, where Harry had taken his Defense Against the Dark Arts class for dueling practice.

"Dad I need to talk to you NOW! Like right this second! Did you know Chastity was half Dragon? Anyways I'm getting off the topic, now! Come on!" Dragon said, pulling Harry's arm outside the door. The class was standing there in mock shock, having been filled in from Harry and Chastity about the possible outcomes of what might happen and what they were suppose to do, they then went back to practice.

"Dragon what is so important that you couldn't wait for another 30 minutes?" Harry asked, putting on a concerned face.

"I lied! I'm sorry! Father never did anything to me, I just said it because I was sick of reading what the Daily Prophet kept writing about us that I thought if I made some of it true then it wouldn't be as bad. I figured if I did it then people might pay attention to me. I also hated the fact that people only like me or know me because my parents are two guys, and not just that but the two saviors of the bloody wizarding world, I started acting up because I started feeling guilty about what I did, but I can't change that now, I can't do anything. You are in love with Oliver, but what would have happened if I never did what I did, would you and father still be together? Would you still love each other?" Dragon said, stopping to catch his breath. "Oh, and can you please tell Chastity that I confessed to you so she doesn't hex me to hell and back. You can find father and a couple of the others in Dumbledore's office, they're talking to the Minister of Magic about releasing him." With that Dragon took a few steps away from Harry.

"You….Dumbledore's…Now!" Harry couldn't even think let alone breath properly. He was so furious with Dragon he didn't know what to do. A few minutes after Dragon started walking to Dumbledore's office, Harry turned back towards his class, dismissed them, and followed his son.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! As some of you know about 5 days ago I graduated high school, and have a job. Well, my job has decided to work me 9 hours a day 6 days a week. And most of it is from 10-5 or 3-9. So when I get home I'm tired and have to run my sister around to cheerleading functions. I do have most of Jersey's written up, I just have to finish the next chapter and type it. I swear to you I will get around to that and hopefully have it posted some time this week, or posted on the weekend. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter though. On with the reviews.

Orlin: Don't feel bad at reviewing late, cause I'm posting it later than I had planned, so you're right on time. I suggest that next time you review like that though that you give me some sort of clue as to what you are talking about though cause some of it I didn't understand. Then again I had a margarita and two rum and cokes, so I might not understand a lot right now. By the way everyone here says hi to you. I hope this chapter answered your question about the mystery person though.James wanted me to tell you he loves fishies, but he does like frogs. I'm glad that you liked the advice and think that I'm intellegent. Dragon being told off doesn't have an effect, but Dragon being scared shitless does. :). I hope that this chapter answered most of your questions though.

Curiosity100: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Don't worry about the caplocks, I mean I've had people write nastier things than that with out them. I know that he's only 12, but anything can happen at that age.. I'll let you in on a little secret 11 I was almost raped by my boyfriend, so goes to show anything could happen. I'm glad that you'reenjoying the story though. Itfeels good to have a new reviewer say that afterhaving a bunch of negitive reviews. However I am confused on what offer you are talking about taking up if I ask one more time.

Honeyduked: I'm not going to killyou justbecause you sayyou don't care what happens to Dragon, however the next chapter will beabout what happens in Dumbledore's office, betweentheHarry, Draco, and Oliver love triangle, and Sirius and Chastity.

Scottishbabe10: I canhurt Dragon all I want and there's nothing you can do about it sticks tongue out at you. Ok enough acting like Dragon, of course I'm notgoing to let him getseverly hurt inhis second year,gosh I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm not going to pull a Basilisk out ofno where to attack him.My mom hates Lonley by Akon she said it sounds like the Chipmunks. It's ok about the shortreview don't worry about it.

Beth5572: Let me guess, you can't wait to see what I write next.Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad that you also enjoyed the last chapter, and I promise to update assoon as I can.

Heather: I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and this one, and thanksfor the welcome.No one's eversaid that yet, well that I can remember.

Sarahamanda: I"m glad that you liked the last chapter, and that you'll probably like this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can I promise.


	13. Punishment

Chapter 13: Punishment

When Harry entered Dumbledore's office, the first person his eyes fell upon was Draco. 'Merlin what am I going to do?' Harry thought to himself. "Harry, I'm sure Dragon told you what he did, and why he did it. We aren't going to force you to make a decision between Draco and Oliver. Draco admitted himself that if Oliver made you happier, then you should stay with him. Again take all the time you need, however we do need to come up with a punishment for Dragon. I thought that maybe both of you would like to talk it out, since his actions have effected both of you the most." Dumbledore said, standing up and walking over towards Sirius and James.

"It's fine, I already thought of a great punishment. Since his father just had to spend the last two weeks or so in Azkaban, Dragon will have to make up the time difference. Two weeks in Azkaban, same cell, and same guards as Draco had. Dragon you should have listened, you should have kept your mouth shut, and you shouldn't have believed what was in that newspaper. Two weeks will give you enough time to think about what you've done, enough time for me to relax instead of worrying about what trouble you'll get yourself into next, and two weeks for me to figure out what I am going to do about the mess that you have put me in. I can't believe you'd put me in this position. I'm sure that Remus would be more than happy to escort you." Harry said, turning towards Draco to see if he was okay with the punishment.

"Harry he's in your custody, as long as you think it's ok, I can't say anything for or against it. Seeming as how you've placed that lovely restraining order against me. We can discuss that when you're ready though, I took the opportunity to owl your American friend, the girl you were staying with, she said she'd be over as quick as she could, I figured you'd need a friend right now." Draco got up, waved to everyone, and then left the room.

"Draco wait!" Harry called out, Draco turned around with his hand still on the door. "What were you doing with Goyle if you weren't going to Death Eater meetings?"

"Planning an anniversary gift." With that Draco left. Harry plopped down in one of the chairs, head buried in his hands. That's how Kelly found him a few hours later.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Kelly asked, walking into the office. "Oh god, who died?" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders pulling him close.

"No one, no one died. Dragon lied about Draco, which doesn't help now seeming that I was starting to get comfortable in my new relationship with Oliver, but now that Draco is not a Death Eater, or abusing him, or anything…I don't know what to do, and I just sent my son to Azkaban on a two week field trip. I have Alyssa whose currently sleeping in Oliver's office while he teaches, and has no idea what's going on." Harry said in one breath.

"Ok let's deal with this bit by bit. Otherwise we'll drive ourselves crazy, let's go somewhere we can talk privately." Kelly and Harry stood up, and Harry led her to the Room of Requirements. When they opened the door, there were two chairs a roaring fire, and a window with a nice view of the lake. "Now let's get Dragon out of the way. I am so glad you owled me so many times when you came back."

"Ok, I sent him to the wizarding prison Azkaban, he's serving out the same sentence Draco just served as punishment. He was starting to get way to rebellious, and with this new Dark Lord person trying to bring Voldemort back, I-I just didn't want to have that chance that Dragon might turn on his family. I feel like I'm the worst father for doing that, but I didn't know what else to do at the time." Kelly pushed Harry into one of the chairs, sitting down in the one across from him.

"You didn't do the wrong thing. If you think that he would turn, then you had to take a serious precaution to not only save yourself and your family, but the wizarding world. Ok, next problem, I don't think Alyssa is missing anything big right now, she probably won't even remember it when she's older seeming she's what? Almost a year old, maybe a year and a half. Ok, so next problem Oliver Wood."

"I have strong feelings for him, he's different with the kids, but I don't know if he's acting like that to win me over, or if he will always treat the kids like that. He would never discipline them though, he's to nice to do that, and you know I hate to yell at people. He protected us when we thought Draco was evil, and I've always sort of had a crush on him."

"Well Harry, you're lucky that I know you so well, cause I can tell that you're more devastated over Draco than you are of losing Oliver, and I haven't even heard what you needed to say about him. Look, you and Draco were like a forever thing, I knew that when you ran to me after your war. I knew you'd go back to him, if and when he called you. That the moment you laid eyes on him at Grimmuald Place that you'd never grace your presence at my door way, well except maybe holidays. So go on what about Draco?"

"Draco loves his children, and I should have known he's never hurt them, but I believed my son over my husband. I believed my insecurities instead of my heart, and what I should have done in the first place was listen to him, vertiserum or not, I should have listened. He kept saying that he didn't do it, and I sent him to Azkaban, I divorced him, took his children away, and restricted his visitation to minimal at best, and even though I pushed him away and ended up treating him like crap, he came back, he knew exactly who to owl or Floo or whatever to come talk to me about it. He wasn't mad about the divorce or restraining order, or at least he didn't let me know about it just now. He had my children, he loved me unconditionally, he loved our children unconditionally, and I didn't even take the time to listen to his story. I assumed that he was because he was constantly sneaking out with his friend Gregory Goyle, and here he was only planning something for our anniversary. " Harry said, placing his face back in his hands.

"Harry, I know you hate what you have to do, but you do know what that is. I can't do this for you or I would, but they have a right to know what you think, what you have decided. He might hurt one of them, but they'll get over it. I just hope that some where in that golden heart of yours, that you make the right decision, even if that means you're with Oliver in the end." Kelly kissed Harry's forehead like he was a little kid again. "I'll be around, I think I'll sit in on some of these classes, being muggle surely sucks. By the way, how am I able to see Hogwarts?" Kelly asked, almost out the door.

"Draco and Dumbledore probably made sure that you would be able to see it since they decided I needed to talk to you. So take advantage of it." Harry said laughing at the look Kelly was giving him. "I'll find you if I need you. Thank you though."

"Your more than welcome Har, now go get that man of yours." With that Kelly left the room, shortly followed by Harry.

'Draco was my husband, he loved me, cared for me, and stood up for me. Oliver is…Oliver, he's different, but I've always had different, my whole life has been made of me being different. Sometimes being different is good, but after all these years I think I just want permanent, comfortable, and something that's normal, or well as normal as normal can be in a situation like this.' Harry thought to himself, letting his subconscious take him to which ever person he was meant to break up with.

"Hey Harry."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

**Dragon: **Hey Kime wanted to say she's sorry about the cliff hanger...yeah right...Expect the next chapter soon though, she's working her butt off at her new job but she promises to get it before she goes on vacation starting next sunday. She'll be gone a week, but she's taking enough paper to write more and maybe even finish one of these stories..most unlikely though... Well on with the reviews. So any guesses on who he meet up with first? It's Kime though so you have to think twisted. The next chapter will be dedicated to the person who reviews with the right answer.

Curiosity 100: The thing says Kime lol not kick me. Well I'm glad you won't kick me. lol

SLNS: YesKime will resolve the Harry/Draco/Oliver thing soon don't worry._(Kime:)Thanks for the idea about Dragon, see I did use it :), _You'll just have to see if my dad meant that he didn't love Draco anymore, or if he was just saying it. HMM...

Beth5572: I'm glad you're liking the twisting story plot :).

Scottishbabe110: Don't worry about short reviews! Studying and school are way more important then these stories. I'm sure you'll do fine though. Guys always bring problems, but I'm right there with ya on that. Why don't you tell the other two boys that you like them, but right now you're in a relationship, and you don't want to jepordize it by going with them. Be like "Look, I think you're great and everything, but I love my boyfriend (Place name here), and I want him around. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Wow, I wish I could take my own advice. Lol I'm glad that the chapter shocked and amazed you lol. Dragon's just disturbed..However I did pull that from my real life, in elementary school I told the school nurse that my mom smacked me, and abused me so I could go home and watch T.V. I never did get to go home, they had my mom come to school from work and talk to child services. :(. I just said it to get out of school, plus I think my mom and I got into a fight, I can't remember though, I'm just going by what my mom told me last year I think it was about it.

Honeyduked: Yes Dragon is a little deamon child, and he's obviously just been sent to Azkaban as I am now reviewing. Mwahahahaha. Don't run away! I'll resolve everything...shortly.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you like it. Dragon is a little liar!


	14. Harry's Major Decision

A/N: Ok I don't usually do these at the beginning of the chapter, but I did say whomever guess was the person talking would have the chapter dedicated to them, and though they didn't really guess I'm still going to dedicate this chapter to SNLS because she had said that she hoped it was Oliver that Harry was meant to break up with and Draco was going to stay or something along those lines, and I thought it was just funny that she had thought that way, so This chapter is specially dedicated to you for guessing correctly..I'll have to put another little quiz on here for the others.

* * *

Chapter 14: Harry's Major Decision…

"Hey Harry." Oliver and Draco said, looking up at him from the front of the room. The seventh year class all turned their heads before turning back to their test, or gazing at an 'escaped' Draco.

"Hey Oliver, can we talk when class is over? Something's obviously come up. I'll be in your office, Draco may I see you for a second?" Harry said, walking into a room off the side of the classroom. "Hey their princess, how are you? Look your father's back." Harry said, picking up Alyssa.

"So that's why Oliver is using my classroom for a test, because he was watching Alyssa. What would you like to talk about before Wood comes in?" Draco asked, running a finger down Alyssa's arm. "You know, she's one of two great things we ever did together." Draco kissed Alyssa's forehead.

"Yeah, she is, but right now I think she's the only thing we did great together. Dragon is still a little, well let's just hope Azkaban works shall we. I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Why didn't you try to get yourself out if you knew you were innocent? I mean if you asked for an appeal, they'd have to let you go to court, you could have been placed under vertiserum this time. I am truly sorry for what I put you through, if I had listened to you instead of the ramblings of a thirteen year old, none of this would have happened."

"I stayed hoping that the guilt would eat away at him. I figured that he'd crack in no time. Obviously that didn't work so well, and when I contacted Snape he decided to wait for Dragon to make his next big move, getting someone else in trouble, I just didn't think it would be you. When he ran to James, Snape knew what was going on and went straight to Dumbledore. That's when they came up with everything. James went to Remus, and Remus came to see me, Vertiserum and all. Harry it wasn't your fault, you did nothing but protect our children, not many parents would put their children before their significant other. I was proud of you, I never had a negative thought towards you. I was just upset and disappointed at our son. I know you'll make the right decision, because you've already proved to me that you think things through before you act."

"How can you say that when I sent an innocent person to Azkaban, and I swore to myself after I found Sirius that I would never send an innocent there. I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you ever hit or raped our son. I should have listened to you." Harry said, placing Alyssa in Draco's arms and sitting down on a window ledge.

"Har, you had more than enough substantial evidence. I mean look at how I was raised, look at how my father treated others. Everyone in school thought I'd end up a Death Eater, and the fact that I ended up being an undercover spy in the war means that they were partially correct, I was a Death Eater, just a good one." With that, Draco kissed Alyssa, placed her in her basinet and walked towards the door. "Classes will be over in a minute, and Oliver will be coming in. I'm sure you'll want to talk to him in private." With that Draco left the room. Harry looked down at a sleeping Alyssa and smiled to himself.

"She's an angel when she sleeps. I was just about to get you though because she wouldn't stop crying, I couldn't get her to fall asleep. I know you're her dad, but how did you do it? Anyways, I'm getting off the topic, what did you want to talk about? What's Draco doing back, and where's Dragon?" Oliver asked, walking into the room and wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry shrugged off Oliver and turned to him.

"Dragon lied about everything, his punishment was to serve what Draco served. Two weeks in Azkaban, same cell, same guards. I didn't get Alyssa to sleep, I didn't even know she wasn't. Draco did, all he did was hold her and she fell asleep. Oliver my son just put my into a terrible predicament, I lied when I said I wasn't in love with Draco, I've always been in love with him, from the time I saw him in Madame Milkins robe shop all the way up until now even though I didn't want to admit that I loved someone who would abuse his children. Now that Draco is innocent, well what I'm trying to say is that Draco was-is my husband, he will always have my heart, and he's put up with a lot of crap to get it. He's stood by me through everything, war, running away, and now Azkaban. I'm sorry Oliver, but my feelings for Draco outweigh the feelings I have for you. I hope that you can forgive me for this, but I want to be with Draco, I need to be. It's not fair to string you along and have my heart and mind on someone else. " Harry watched Oliver's face for some sort of emotion.

"Harry, I understand. I pretty much figured that if Draco was innocent, or if he did get out of Azkaban and prove himself to you that you would end up with him. I'll always remember and enjoy the time we had, please don't be sorry, as long as we can be friends and I can see these two once in a while." Oliver said, smiling and looking down at Alyssa. "Then there's nothing to be sorry about, there's nothing to be upset about."

"Ok, of course you can see them, I mean you are after all Alyssa's godfather. I'm not going to hold that against you, but why in Merlin's green earth you'd want to see Dragon again is beyond me. Well, we have classes to teach so I better get doing, I'm sure we won't have a potions class until tomorrow though, so if you want you can still use the room. I'll take Alyssa to my office, Merlin she'll be walking in no time." Harry said, picking Alyssa up and walking out of the room. Once he got into the office he put Alyssa into her crib, picked up the holiday homework, and went back into the classroom.

"Professor, I'm sorry for how I acted at your house over the summer really I am. I hope that it's not my fault that Dragon is acting this way, but I think you did the right thing. Dragon needs to learn his lesson." With that Melissa sat down in the front row waiting for class to begin.

"It's alright Melissa, don't worry about it." Harry whispered, then turned to the class. "So, I'm guessing that most of you have had an interesting summer, more so than others. I'm also going to guess that you've all been reading the Daily Prophet." Harry went up to a Ravenclaw and took their copy out of their hands and threw it on his own desk. "Some of you might be wondering about what you have read in it. I want you all to know right now that the Daily Prophet publishes nothing _but_ rubbish. During the reign of Lord Voldemort, the Daily Prophet was and still is run by the Ministry of Magic, anything the ministry wants kept out stays out of the paper, whatever story they decide needs to be published, no matter how ridiculous it is, will end up being published. For example," Harry handed out old papers to his class. "I want you to turn to page 5, what do you all see? What sticks out? Remember this paper was printed during the war, but what catches your eye?" Harry asked, scanning the paper himself. "Yes Mr. Tanner."

"Well, you said it was printed during the war, but there isn't anything about the war, just Dudels the flying dog making a record breaking flight around the world. Where does it say there's a war? I mean it's great that Bertie Botts is having a holiday sale on their every flavor beans but that isn't really important."

"Your right, back when Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Order were trying to get the word out about Voldemort, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge didn't want it to be true, he didn't believe it was happening. So the Daily Prophet didn't print it, can anyone search the paper and tell me what they did print."

"Guy in Bristol falls off of his broom flying to Surrey, let's hope he doesn't have a scar or we'll be asked to worship him next. While we're on that subject, Bryan Addlerings submitted a petition to have one of the best heads of the Wizegamot removed, let's hope he doesn't turn out to be the head master of Hogwarts also. It's making Professor Dumbledore and you out to be insane."

"Yeah, well look what happened to them in the end. I'm sorry for interrupting your class, but Remus is asking for you, he said it's concerning, wait how did he put it…Oh yes, our demon child that had to have been spawned from Satan himself and left at our doorstep. Though I found it quite amusing, I still am not able to give say in what happens to him." Draco said, entering the class and looking around. "He said he'll be in your fireplace in 15 minutes, he's on a tight schedule and they had to sedate Dragon, he didn't even get to his destination before he started to plan his escape."

"Ok, hold on cause I have to talk to you also. By the way, I believe miss Black is trying to get your attention." Harry said, looking down at Melissa whom was bobbing in her chair, staring at Draco, at huge smile on her face. It quickly turned into a frown and she started crying. "Class, if you could please copy down 7 things from the newspaper that you find wrong with it, and how you would change the paper if you were in charge of it, or if you would change the paper at all."

"Hey Mel, what's wrong?" Draco asked, kneeling down besides her desk. Melissa just flung herself around Draco's neck and started hugging him.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Melissa whispered.

"About what?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Everything, I knew what Dragon was up to, I knew what had happened. I just didn't find out until after you were sent, Dragon had spent the night, and he was talking in his sleep and he confessed to it. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything, I'm so sorry." Melissa said crying.

"Shh, it's ok. It's not like a little girls voice has any weight in the wizarding world, they would have just said something like you had a crush on me or something, don't worry. Now, I want to see you doing good in school ok, so you better start that project while I go talk to my very better half ok. Don't worry about Dragon either, I promise he won't do or say anything bad to you or Daniel. I would kiss you on the forehead, but your in class." Draco whispered the last part, got up and followed Harry into his office. "Hey princess." Draco said, looking down at the sleeping Alyssa.

"Draco, before Remus arrives I wanted to talk to you. I just broke everything off with Oliver, and if you'd still have me….What I'm trying to say is, I'd like to be your husband again. If you'll have me." Harry said, looking down at the floor instead of at Draco. "I've missed you, I've missed watching the kids joke around with you, or play with you, and I miss this." Harry went up to Draco and kissed him, letting go of everything that had been hidden and built up. Draco kissed Harry back, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Of course I'll have you back, I was afraid you didn't want me. Well, I'll go so you can talk to Remus, we can talk later." With another kiss Draco left the room.

"I saw that Harry." Remus said, head popping out of the fire place.

"You are just as bad at doing that as Dragon is! Which reminds me, can you come to my office? I have a lot to discuss with you, one of them having to do with canceling out my divorce to Draco and re-instating my marriage, and another is getting rid of that restraining order." Harry asked,

"Yeah sure, first though, Dragon is not cooperating he keeps biting us."

"Stun him, hex him, and anything else you do to criminals." Harry said, a sad smile gracing his face.

"Ok, will do. Be over in a few." Remus said, exiting the fire. Harry waited grading papers.

"Ok I brought papers over for you to sign, and Dragon is now successfully in Azkaban. You aren't really keeping him in there for the _full_ sentence are you?" Remus asked a little shocked.

"When he's at the breaking point I'll point him out, but if he doesn't reach that before two weeks are up then yes I will have him in there the full sentence. Now, let's start with that restraining order first." Harry said, pushing the students papers to the side and pulling Remus' papers towards him. Remus pointed to a part of the parchment Harry was to sign, and Harry did so gladly.

"Here's the Marriage one, I'll need Draco to sign it also but I'll do it, I believe I owe him an apology. How did Oliver take it?" Remus asked, pushing another form in front of Harry.

"He said he figured that Draco and I would get back together and that he'll always remember the times we spent together. As long as he got to see Alyssa and Dragon everything would be fine. I think he's crazy for wanting to see Dragon though. I just wish I could scare him more than Azkaban will." Harry signed paper after paper.

"Harry I have an idea, but it will need to have Draco's approval also…You want in?" Remus asked, picking up the papers and leaning over the desk.

"Oh yeah."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Draco may I talk to you for a minute? I have some papers for you to fill out it's from Mr. Potter, he'll be in in a minute to teach his class, thank you for filling in for him, your son was a - well to be honest more of a pain then you were."

"Alright Minister, class please read page 14 until Professor Potter can come back." Draco said, walking towards the door.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, if you would sign this Professor Potter won't be returning however Professor Malfoy will while we talk in the corridor." Remus said, his voice pointing out the main hint in his sentence.

"E-excuse me? Are you saying what I think you're trying to say? Wait, Alyssa's in the office and I haven't been…He's voided all contracts hasn't he? You want me to sign-is he positive?" Draco was at a loss for words, but also didn't want his students to figure out too much information. Remus just nodded his head, and pointed to where Harry had signed the marriage contract. "May I borrow your quill miss Black?" Draco asked, looking down at the student in front of him. Melissa nodded jovially, dipped her quill in ink, and handed it to Draco.

"Miss Black, if you could sign here as being a witness to Draco's signature please." Remus said, placing the paper on her desk. "Now if we could talk outside." Draco's face broke into the first real smile he'd had since the whole situation had started.

"Remus, what did you want to talk about? I mean I have my husband and children back, is there something else wrong?"

"No don't worry nothing's wrong, I just wanted to apologize for not listening to you and sending you straight to Azkaban, it wasn't right of me. I feel like a complete jerk, and truthfully the only two whom believed your innocence was Chastity and Melissa, since they had to deal with Sirius being thrown into Azkaban, and I wasn't even thinking when about that when I had done it. I hated when Sirius was sent without a trial and I turn around and do it to you. I'm sure that James and Sirius will be by later to apologize to you also. I would thank Chastity if I were you, she's been telling us all since the beginning that you were innocent and constantly trying to remind us of Sirius, but we'd cut her off or tune her out. She finally just let everything fall into place, you know stayed out of the way until we gits figured it out for ourselves. That's why she was so eager to help you. Well, I better go get this filed. Oh and Harry said that he wanted to scare Dragon more than Azkaban will, he thinks that it won't have an effect on him. However, the plan that I came up with will can only go into effect if you approve it since you're the only heir they have left." With that Remus went on explaining his plan.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok, I hope that will tie you over until after the 18th since I'm going on vacation and might not have the internet..Dies. Anyways, I am taking paper and such to write with so no worries there! I will bea writing fool. Even if that means I send my step-dad out at 3 in the morning to get more so expect updates when I get back. Ok Here's another chance to get a chapter dedicated to you, Whom do you think the "they" are, is it one or two or more people? I want aname(s) people lol. Anyways on with the reviews.

Orlin: Missing a review is not the end of the world ok? So don't worry about it really. Yes be annoyed at Dragon right now...but secret plan in the works so hopefully you'll like him again, **unless you guys like rebellious Dragon. Anyways I want to know who you people want to see in this story and if you think Draco and Harry should have any more children...I was thinking of having Harry being pregnant with Oliver's child and making that a twist now that Draco and Harry are back together but that's up to you all so Review and let me know! **

Volleypickle16: I'm glad you're liking the story, I feel like this one might be longer than I expected.

Scottishbabe10: Hey I'm glad that you liked the chapter and Dragon's punishment, but about the dementor's you have to remember that Dragon is Draco and Harry's son, so he's every strong willed, but you'll see in the next chapter what guards he will have. I never said that Draco had Dementors guarding him, I said he had guards. :) see sneaky sneaky. Telling them you're lesbian doesn't solve the guy problems, it only makes them worse because guys talk and it might be harder for you to find a boyfriend now. Anyways, how did the exams go?

SLNS: Well since you asked so nicely...There ya go! He's back with Draco, which I was planning to do anyways, but you just asked sooooooooooo nicely! You used Please and everything.

Beth5572: Let me guess, you'll love to see what I write next. :).

Sarahamanda: I made Dragon a little liar because I couldn't think of a better twist then that, however I already know what I'm going to do to him either in this story or in year 3. Which hopefully you'll all stick around to read. Sorry but I couldn't see the three of them all together, Harry, Oliver, and Draco seems a little much.


	15. Azkaban

Chapter 15: Azkaban

Dragon had been sitting in Azkaban for five hours already, bored out of his mind. 'Where are those dementors?' Dragon thought pacing his cell, when a cuddly looking cat walked by, 'oh shit! That's no cat! That's a pyrochisiamese!' Before he could finish his thought, his skin started to burn. These were no ordinary cats, these cause muggles to self-combust. Luckily it only left third degree burns on wizards. Dragon started to scream in pain, then it stopped, the wounds healed, and he was fine. "Dragon Malfoy you have visitors." One of the guards said, walking up to the cell.

"Visitors? Sire my family hates me, no on would visit me." Dragon explained.

"Did I say visitors? I meant cellmates, courtesy of Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"Who are you?" Dragon asked his first visitor.

"Your ten times great grandfather Salazar Slytherin. I was brought to whip some sense into you. Oh, and your parents are re-married to each other so your sabotage plan was a complete failure. Anyways, I enjoyed being dead, but thanks to you I have to wait until you change your attitude, I'm sure your grandfather and I can do that easily. Isn't that right Lucius?" Salazar said, turning his head as Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"No way! How could _you_ be back?"

"Our only heirs could bring us back, and since your father agreed here I am." Lucius explained.

"But I'm your heir, I would have had to agree not Draco."

"See that's the loop hold, you are considered Draco's heir not mine in the spell. Draco bringing me back was able to let Salazar grab onto my spirit, since we're form the same family, and come back with me. If it was Harry bringing James back, Godric Gryffindor would have been able to come back."

"Wait, he's the heir to Godric Gryffindor also? Oh that's it! _Crucio!_" Dragon hell to the floor in pain from the craticus curse and from the burns as the cat had come back. This went on for days, by the third one Dragon was up at night crying for his parents.

"Merlin please, I swear please, let me go home. I promise I'll stop please, I'm so sorry." Dragon whispered on the fourth night in bed. It broke Lucius' heart to hear Dragons please, but he pushed it as well as he could to the back of his mind.

"Dear boy, do you really think Merlin, let alone your family and friends, believe you? You don't have a cut or bruise on you, they'll never believe you were tortured."

"I keep healing due to that cat, it's not my fault, I swear I'm sorry please believe me. I want my father, please I want Draco." Lucuis could take it no longer and walked out.

"Salazar, I think it's time to get Draco. He wouldn't have asked for my son it he didn't meant it. If he just wanted to get out, he would have asked for Harry." Lucius explained while Salazar walked out of the cell and over to the fireplace to Floo Draco. About an hour later Draco arrived.

"Hello Father, Mr. Slytherin, thank you for helping my husband and I to teach Dragon a lesson, but if you'll excuse us I'd like to talk to him on my own." Draco said, entering the cell and taking a button off of Dragon's Azkaban outfit. "Here, put this in that case." Draco handed the button to Lucius.

"What was that?" Dragon asked, staring at Draco.

"It's a mechanism that allows the Pyrochisiamese to know that you are it's target, not the visitors you might have. So you wanted to talk?"

"I'm sorry for please let me come home. I swear I'll change I swear please, I'll change please let me come home." Dragon begged.

"Dragon begging, this is a first. Now, let's talk about this like adults, why should we let you come back three days into your sentence?" Draco asked, conjuring a chair.

"I'm sorry for lieing, I really am, and I'm sorry for how I acted but I killed someone and everyone kept saying I did all these things when I didn't so I figured why not do them if people expect that from me. The worst thing that could happen already did so how could it get worse?"

"Dragon the worst that that could have happened was you'd end up dead. Your dad, Alyssa, and I would be distraught if something happened to you, especially after your brother and sister, and Alyssa needs her Dra right now, she needs you to protect her when she gets older. I know you feel bad that Kelly died, but you did what had to be done to save the wizarding world and their next savior. Your dad went through hell and back before he defeated Voldemort. He was almost to the point of locking himself in a room and never coming out because all his friends kept dieing. You saved someone form living a life like that. You should have told one of us about this though Dragon. The press will always make stories up, you deal with the worst of them, laugh off the ridiculous ones, and enjoy the true ones. You should look at the media this way, if they are wasting their time writing about you, they must really be jealous of the lifestyle you're living and how you can do things they can't. However, you never said anything about why you lied to your dad about me, and why you wanted to split us up in the first place." Draco now understood his son a little more.

"Cause most of the stuff they say about me had mostly to do with the fact that I had two fathers. I thought that if I split you up it would all stop, but it didn't and it just made you two, well you were worse parents apart than you were together, even Oliver and Harry weren't the best parents.

"So you thought that after Harry and I got remarried and you had four fathers that that would stop the press?" Draco asked, a confused look on his face.

"I never thought about that. I'm sorry father, I really am. I swear I'll change, and it will be more than noticeable, it will be something that will make you and dad proud." Draco pulled Dragon into a hug and kissed him on the head.

"I think you've learned your lesson, let's go to Hogwarts." Draco took Dragon's hand and walked him to the fireplace. Dragon Floo'd back to Hogwarts followed by Draco. Once they were back Dragon turned to Draco.

"Where's dad? I owe him an apology." Draco's face lit up. 'Dragon apologizing on his own? Hell must have frozen over.'

"He's in the same classroom as last year, teaching but I'm sure he won't mind you going in quietly and wait in his office, you can't go back to class until Harry approves it."

"I'm petrified." Dragon whispered.

"You'll do fine, just remember you have to give everyone time to adjust. You have friends from Ireland and America to talk to if you need them, and Chastity is more than willing to help you too. I've got to go teach my next class. I love you."

"Love you too." Dragon hugged Draco and went to find Harry. Dragon walked into Harry's class as quietly as he could, though there were a few stares and whispers, but overall the seventh year class seemed either not to notice, or were busy studying for N.E.W.T.S. Harry looke dup from his desk and his mouth dropped for a second before Dragon gave a half smile, and nodded towards Harry's office before walking in.

"Professor Potter, I thought Dragon Malfoy was in Azkaban for murder?" Farah Behr asked, raising her hand.

"Miss Behr, you couldn't be father form the truth, plus a students personal life, no matter what their last name maybe, is none of your business. If you want to know where and why he was wherever he was, then my suggestion is to ask him instead of believing second hand material. "At the end of class, Harry went to his office, upon entering he noticed Dragon sitting in the chair facing Harry's desk holding Alyssa. "Dragon I'm guessing you talked to Draco and that's why you're here."

"Dad, I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry for putting you in the position I did, it wasn't fair to you, Oliver, or father. I'm sorry that I've been a terrible role model for Alyssa, and that I lied about everything. I'm sorry about the twins, Melissa, and Kelly. Oh Merlin, I'm sorry about Kelly. I didn't mean to kill her, I didn't want to be a murderer, now Alyssa has something to hate about me, something for my parents and grandparents to be ashamed of, I'm sorry." Dragon said, tears going down his cheeks, Alyssa clutched tightly to him.

"Dra ad?" Dragon and Harry looked at Alyssa.

"Did she just say her first sentence?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"I think so." Dragon looked at Alyssa. "Say that again Alyssa, please."

"Dra ad?"

"Dragon, I think she was asking if you were sad. Gosh, she'll be walking in no time. Well, are you going to answer her? Compliment her? Go on she's waiting for her big brother."

"Yeah Alyssa, but it's ok you cheered me up okay? I'm going through a hard time, but I'll be okay." Dragon kissed Alyssa and put her in her playpen.

"Dragon, about Kelly and Melissa and everything else, you can't beat yourself up over that. Melissa's fine, you aren't a murderer far from it, you're a savior and Alyssa has every right to be proud of that. Your grandparents, father, and I have never been ashamed of you until you started acting like a prat. The twins' death wasn't your fault, it was a trap, and we all fell for it. You can't blame yourself, you can't live in the past because you'll miss your future. The ministry wanted to try you for being a very powerful wizard, being able to do spells like that at your age is extraordinary. The ministry has a thing about powerful wizards, ever since Fudge a lot of ministry members have been power hungry, Michael Corner included, that's why we were so happy that Remus made Minister of Magic. Dragon you don't' know it now, but one day you'll change the wizarding world, it's in your blood and name. The Potters and Malfoys have always done revolutionary things, some good, some bad but either way revolutionary, and I can't wait to see what you do. Now, I believe you have homework to catch up on, I'll inform Dumbledore of your re-admittance and your classes will start tomorrow."

"Dad, can I be resorted? Slytherin might treat me like a prince, but the girls just sort of line up and I don't want to get into anymore trouble. I mean look at father and you, it seems like every time you two get together one of you ends up pregnant. I'm way to young to have my own Alyssa, plus Chastity didn't just Melissa a lesson, she taught me one also. She taught me that you can be sexy and wanted, without living up to the stereotype image. Basically, you don't have to have sex to be sexy. So can I be resorted?" Dragon asked, picking up a pile of papers with his assignment to do list on top.

"Sure, I'll talk to Albus about it. Do you know what house you'd like to go into?" Harry was shocked at Dragon's attitude change.

"I can try out Gryffindor, I mean from what you've said about Gryffindor, it sounds like it's a good place to start.

"Okay, well why don't you go start your work in the library then, lunch should be soon. If you want to put your stuff away when you finish, I suggest putting it all in one place, Draco and mines office is always open, and our password to the room is honeyduked. Just a heads up there's a rumor going around that you were in Azkaban for murdering a hippogriff and a ferret. We've been telling everyone to ask you." Harry kissed Dragon on the top of the head.

"Do you want me to take Alyssa until classes are over? I mean what trouble could she possibly get into in the library?"

"If you want, it would be a big help, but make sure you get your work done. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay, come on Alyssa, let's go see Madame Pince about some books." Dragon picked up Alyssa and walked towards the library.

"Dragon can we talk?" One of the Ravenclaw fifth years said, walking up to him.

"Um, if you can follow and talk at the same time." Dragon said, re-adjusting Alyssa. The Ravenclaw took the papers out of his other hand and carried them for him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Whose the little one?"

"This is my sister Alyssa. Alyssa this is Shannon Gray. We met over the summer." Alyssa grabbed a hold of Dragon tighter.

"Dra my! Dra my!" Alyssa said, blowing a raspberry.

"How old is she?" Shannon asked.

"Truthfully seven months old, but we figured she's going to end up being really smart. She can already tell the difference between Professor Malfoy, Professor Potter, and me. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um, I think I might be pregnant and if I am it could possibly be yours."

"Excuse me? No, that's impossible, we did it once three months ago, we used protection! Why don't you go get a pregnancy test, and while you're there a paternity one also. I'm _not_ the father of that child, I can't be."

"Mr. Malfoy! This is a library, not a courtroom please keep the yelling match down before I inform your head of house." Madame Pince said, walking over towards the table.

"Well then go inform my father. He should hear this anyway. Go on, you were all for getting me in trouble two seconds ago. Tell him I have a huge problem, and to come as soon as class is out. You stay." He said, turning towards Shannon. "You said probably, how many guys did you sleep with, seeming you can't make yourself pregnant?" Dragon asked as Madame Pince went to get Draco.

"Well three, you a guy on vacation, and my boyfriend. Actually my boyfriend is quite new so it's not like I cheated on him or anything. What will you do if it is yours?" Shannon asked a little frightened.

"Well if it is mine, I'll pay child support. However, if it leaks out I'll deny it all. It will obviously not be my heir or the family heir." Dragon said.

"Mr. Malfoy, your parents are busy, but I did happen to run into your grandfather." Madame Pince said walking up to them.

"Grandpa James is at Hogwarts?" Dragon asked confused, knowing James should have been at work.

"How little you remember Dragon, of course James isn't here, but as I am binded to my son, I sort of get to roam the corridors of Hogwarts until he unbinds us. So what is the 'huge' problem this time? I'm sure we can take care of-hello who are you?" Lucius asked turning towards Shannon.

"This could possibly, point thirty-three percent chance here, be the mother of my unborn child, except that it's not mine for we only slept together once and used protection, and she'd be three months pregnant which would have been obvious two or even one month ago." By this time Shannon was crying, it was one thing to deal with telling Dragon, it was another rdealing with his reaction and the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

"Dragon calm down, look let's all go to Madame Pomfrey, it will take ten minutes to do the pregnancy test, and a good five to six for the paternity test. I should know Draco had to order a few of them in his Hogwarts days. He just couldn't keep his pants on even before he was gay."

"Yes I know, I don't really want to think about him having sex."

"You might not, but Shannon might be thinking differently. Plus, she might need someone to talk to about how she'll break the news to her parents, boyfriend, baby's father, the headmaster, and her head of house. Trust me, she'll be more than grateful to know Draco's been through it all with Pansy and her temp de temp rendez vous. He'll be more than willing to help her."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to need as much help as I can get."

"Well here's your first bit of it, stop opening your legs to everyone that has a dick, and you wont' have this problem. Seriously." Dragon retorted, sending Shannon into another crying fit.


	16. Paternity Tests and A Resorting

Chapter 16: Paternity tests and A Resorting

Once at the Hospital wing, they were met up by Draco who had a free period sine the 7th years were in an assembly. Dragon ran towards Draco burying his face in Draco's robes and holding him tightly around the waist while Lucius held Alyssa and Shannon was behind a curtained bed being tested. Draco wrapped his arms around Dragon and looked towards his father for answers. Lucius nodded his head waiting for Dragon to calm down a little . Draco understood , bent down and pulled Dragon closer to him, "It's okay. Whatever it is we'll deal with it okay? It's going to be fine. What's wrong Drag?"

"Imightbeafather." Dragon Mumbled

"Drag, I didn't understand that. Babe, calm down, everything will be fine just calm down."

"I m-might be a f-f-father. I might have an Alyssa or Michael of my own, I don't want one." Dragon said before burying his face in Draco's robes again.

"Well Mr. Malfoy's as she is pregnant, I'll need a drop of the youngest Mr. Malfoy's blood "Come on, sit on the bed here, it's only a prick, a squeeze, and then 5 mins."

" It's easy Dragon, trust me. Here I'll even hold your other hand in case you need to squeeze it okay?" Draco asked, taking Dragon's left hand. "If you don't watch it's a lot easier also." Dragon buried his head in Draco's robes again.

"Okay Dragon, first I'm going to clean your skin so the test doesn't get messed up and so the place doesn't get infected." Madam Pomfrey said, taking a cotton swab with alcohol on it and rubbing it on Dragon's finger. After that she pricked his finger with a pin. "Now that the worst part is over, your fathers going to hand me that vial beside him. I'm going to squeeze your finger a little." Dragon tensed a bit at this point, his finger stinging a bit. "That's it , your done. Now all you have to do is wait until I get this and miss schol's blood here mixed in a potion with some of the ambeotic fluid and afterfive minutes we'll know if you're the father." Dragon just nodded his head from where it was hidden. Draco holding him with both arms now.

"Your dad told me you've been restored into Gryffindor you'll have to see him for the password and such I'm very proud of you Dragon, you did the right thing okay, but I've got to teach class now, your grandfather is right here and Harry will be by after this class ends in a couple of minutes. Dad will you get me when he finds out? I'm sure they'll tell Shannon first . I'll have Albus on standby so he can take over the class, but I have to get them started on their potion. Shannon if you need to talk or need help, Professor Potter, Sprout, or mine's office doors are always open. I've got to get going , love you Drags, and you too Lyssa." Draco kissed his children on the cheeks and left. After running into Harry in the hall way, he explained what was going on and to wait before going in for a few seconds. Lucius had walked out also to give Draco the papers he left behind.

"Your father seems really nice, it's nothing like I'd have imagined him being, especially since he's a git in class." Shannon finally spoke up.

"Well yeah, fathers are suppose to be caring towards their children, I should know I have two of them. I don't deserve it though, especially from him. I sent him to Azkaban for no reason, to be burned alive everyday for two weeks, and he acts like it never happened. He dropped everything to make sure I was okay. Don't your parents do that?"

"No, my parents are too busy working in the Ministry to notice anything. They're in the Department of Mysteries. Hello Professor Potter." Shannon said, looking up at the door.

"Dad, hi." Dragon said lamely. Harry went over to Dragon, sat down on the table and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell Madame Pince to tell me it was urgent? I would have dropped everything to come with Draco and you here. Oh don't worry, everything will be alright, we'll deal with everything if we need to."

"You sound like father, next you'll want to hold my hand and give me kisses and cookies."

"Professor Malfoy never-"

"And cookies." Dragon cut off.

"I highly doubt Draco gave you cookies. Plus, I don't have any, but lunch is in an hour so you can have cookies then." Harry got up after Madam Pomfrey entered the room again.

"Hello Harry, I've gotten your results back also, but we'll discuss the results of your check up after I finish with these two. So Shannon, as you found out you have a baby on the way, but you're two and a half months along, so Dragon you got lucky it's not your child, the DNA doesn't match, but let this be a lesson to you. Shannon, I suggest you bring in any other candidates that could possibly be the father. I am going to have to contact your parents. However, everyone but Mr. Potter may go."

"Dad are you alright?" Dragon asked concerned.

"I'm just fine, I was feeling off and asked Madam Pomfrey to run a few test that's all. Dumbledore agreed to you being resorted into Gryffindor. The password is Phoenix. Go on, you'll be late for lunch and don't forget to see your father." Harry called after him.

"Now Mr. Potter, you have a decision to make."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

**Dragon: **Hey everyone, see I'm not evil. I just wanted cookies! lol anyways on with the reviews.

Orlin: Hey! Hey! Over here look at me! lol hi! NO poor Oliver! Stop saying that! Poor Harry! Poor Draco, or poor Dragon, not poor Oliver. Draco says it's okay that you hated him, it wasn't your fault Kime was evil. I'm not hurt and I'm not a Twit! You take that back pulls out wand I mean it. Kime got a fishy and named it after me though, it's red with silver spots. Yes secret plan, the plan that is all secret and is now revealed. Yay! You are right sort of lol it sort of was the Malfoy's.

SLNS: Ok just curious...What does that stand for? Yes Harry had sex with Oliver, gosh lol. Um, Draco and Harry got a divorce a few chapters back. Ok he was only suppose to be in that house for about a month, I don't know if I had mentioned that. Wow you think Harry is getting off way to easy? Draco "Raped his son, was in league with Lord Voldemort, tried to steal Dragon back, abused Dragon," and you think Harry's getting off too easy? Wow I'd hate to see what really pisses you off. But good Anniversary Idea...I might just have to use it, however that's not what I had in mind. Ok sorry, I just got your other review...Ok so you have low morals for Harry, but wait until you hear what really happened! You haven't got to the twisted part:). Again with your Draco idea, I might just use it but obviously add a twist, but I think that Harry is going through seven layers of hell with Dragon right now, so why add Draco to it, plus I'm having problems with my family and my sort of some what butnot really boyfriend right now, so expect the chapters to get a little happier as I'm in a very very upset/depressed mood and I'll be making myself happy through the story.

Scottishbabe10: Wow lol you thanked me for updating lol well you're quite welcome. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: AGAIN? Don't you do ANYTHING ELSE? **James: **Hello Orlin, I'm sorry about my very rude grandson, thank you for reviewing, we always love hearing what you all have to say.

**Sirius: **Yep, hi all! Hi, I'll act like Dragon..._HEYOVER HERE LOOK AT ME! HELLO! HI! IT'S ME! HI EVERYONE!_

**Remus: **Siri, control yourself now! Hello everyone, Orlin, Scottishbabe, SLNS, just everyone.

**Dragon: **Let's think, hmm, I get into a lot of trouble, but it's not crazy lol it's twisted duh! Oh yes Yay Lucius blah blah blah.

Sarahamanda: Thank you for enjoying the story :) and don't worry Kime and I will update soon enough.

Beth5572: You're welcome, I love to see what's in your next review.

HPDM-Slash-Rocks: I'm glad you are enjoying this story, even though some parts are stupid, or slow or boring lol, there will be 5 more parts after this one, but that's only if people are still going to read and review and if I don't run out of ideas, but I don't think I will cause I have all of you to help me when I get stuck. Thank you though for reading and reviewing it means a lot.

Heather: Thanks for the idea ;), but I added a twist to it. :) lol then again, when do I not?

Scottishbabe10: YOU ALSO? Maybe Kime's just behind on her reviews or something lol, wait...That's my job! Shit! Everyone here is glad that you passed, and math is hard so you should have told Kime and she would have incorporated it into the story. that goes for all of you, if you have a math problems or any homework besides a foregin language, that you need help learning and if Kime knows it, she'll try to explain it to you through the fanfic, or email you on how to work the problem, she's done it before in Snape's Daughter, and Snape's Secret. Well I'm glad your friends now, just as long as they don't start trying to hook you up with girls. Because she's Kime and she can leave such a cliffie lol but I think this one might be worse :). So wondering what Harry's decision is? What's really going on in the Oliver/Harry relationship department that adds such a twist you'll be sitting on the edge of your seating going "No he didn't!" Mwahahahaha.

Honeyduked: You didn't even notice that Kime used your name as one of the passwords lol she's offended ;). I can't answer your review, it would give way too much away. I'm sorry; but you'll just have to wait. :). Do you really think Kime would have Draco die by falling over? Really now. Shakes head in disappointment.

Sarahamanda: Here's a hint, Oliver, potion, child, Draco, wild magic, Remus, Daniel, yelling, fighting, and one huge decision!

Volleypickle16: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Holy Hippogriffs!

Chapter 17: Holy Hippogriffs!

A/N: That's right I said it! Holy Hippogriffs! Any problems with it?

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

"What decision would that be?" Harry asked.

"To tell Oliver Wood you're having his child, or to lie to Draco and tell him it's his. You also can decide if you want to keep it or not."

"Mada-Poppy this is ridiculous! I _can't_ be pregnant." Harry said.

"You sound like Dragon! Of course you can be pregnant, you have two children, four if you count the twins, to prove you can get pregnant."

"I know that, but I meant I took the counter potion to the pregnancy one after Alyssa, therefore it's impossible for me to be pregnant, unless-"

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

"Malfoy? What are you doing back?" Fredrick Wienstien, a third year Slytherin, asked. "You're suppose to be in Azkaban."

"Well, seeming I didn't murder a duck, a penguin, my father, a hippogriff, or a ferret, I had no reason to be in Azkaban. I'm here for my stuff, I've been re-sorted into another house. Not that it's any of your business anyway." Dragon went up the stairs, packed his stuff, and called for Dobby.

"How can Dobby help Master Harry Potter's son?" Dobby asked.

"It's Dragon Dobby, and can you please take this to the second year Gryffindor boys dormitory? I've been resorted."

"Right away sir." With that Dobby popped out of the room, the luggage following behind him. With one last look around the dormitory, Dragon left for Gryffindor tower.

"Dragon just what do you think you are doing here? Get out this instant, go one! We don't want you." Melissa yelled as Dragon entered the common room.

"Miss Black, that's enough! Dragon has been resorted into Gryffindor after serving a sever punishment for lieing to his dad and I, he has had a long day already, so please leave questioning and yelling until later." With that Draco left. Dragon went up to the boys dormitories, deposited his stuff, and left for the library again, homework in hand.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Harry Potter was a force not to be reckoned with, alone he was extremely powerful, more so than Dumbledore himself, however when he was angry it was best everyone and thing just stay far away. Unfortunately, Harry was far from angry, he was pissed, upset, furious at a certain Quidditch player, and extremely betrayed, and you didn't have to look at him to tell, you could feel it and see it. Every corridor he ran down, the lights would go out, the glass would shatter, and doors would rattle. "Harry mate, calm down. You need to calm down, or you could seriously injure someone.' Fred Weasley said, before being pushed inot a wall by a wave of magic. George ran to get Draco.

"Drake! We need help!" George called.

"What's going on? All the containers broke and the fires have fond out and refuse to light." Draco asked.

"Your husband's what's going on. He's knocked everything out, he was heading towards the Charms and History of Magic classrooms. I've got to go help Fred, he was knocked out." George explained quickly.

"Everyone stay here." Draco told his class. "I'm serious Miss Holmes!" Draco ran out of his class towards the charms classroom. "Babe, stop please, you'll hurt yourself please." Draco called to Harry in front of a picture of a girl with a flower basket.

"I've been betrayed Drake, you have too."

"Yes, but we dealt with Dragon."

"Not him, Oliver Wood." Harry said, the air cracking with magic. "He tricked me, and he'll pay." Draco ran up and grabbed Harry around the waist, he felt a slight bump and a protection shield around Harry's abdomen.

"You can't be…can you?"

"I am, I'm not keeping it though." Harry stormed into Oliver's classroom, the door flying off it's hinges.

"Harry, sit and calm down, I will use Dragon if I have to." Draco knew their son was strong enough to calm Harry down with a bit of magic, he had seen it first hand many times. "You Wood, are in serious shit! What did you slip my husband? I wouldn't lie if I were you, he's pretty pissed off and pregnant, with your child."

"Are you really? That's great!" Oliver said excitedly until Oliver was slammed into his desk by his throat.

"My husband couldn't be pregnant though Wood, he took the counter potion after Alyssa, which means you drugged his drink."

"Holy Hippogriffs! You're going to kill him!" Daniel yelled.

"Mr. Zabini, I won't kill him until he denies something I know to be true."

"Fine, Fine yes I slipped Harry a pregnancy potion I wanted a Potter heir, a powerful one so I slipped him a potion." Oliver admitted. "He wasn't your husband at the time either, so I don't know why you're getting mad a me. It's not like I forced him to sleep with me."

"No you just forced him to bare your heir for power problems you've obviously got. What you wanted was to raise an unbeatable Quidditch playing witch or wizard, you forgot two things, the only reason Dragon, Alyssa, Elizabeth, and Michael are, were, and always will be great at everything is because of their genetics, and because of the fact that they've, as in Dragon, have read every book in the manor about how to control and direct their powers, Melissa Black has also and if you've noticed she's powerful also."

"Enough! All three of you outside!" Screamed Lupin, pulling them out of the classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Pondered Harry.

"I received a Floo from Dragon saying George needed me, now I bloody know why. So what's going on?"

"Oliver drugged Harry and now he's pregnant, he even admitted it!" Draco yelled.

"Harry is this true?"

"Yes, but I'm not keeping this child, Poppy told me all about Oliver's plans for this child. I'm having an abortion tomorrow at St. Mungos. Remus please, just get him out of my sight and away from my family. I'm sure Chastity will be more than happy to cover Oliver's classes until we can find a more permanent teacher." Harry explained.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Chastity was currently helping Sirius and James move her stuff into Black Manor. "Chastity for being a girl you sure don't have a lot of stuff."

"Well the place already has everything, plus I'm still keeping my apartment in Ocean City, New Jersey, I'm renting it out to people though, that way I can make enough money to keep the rent going on it. So James, how have Lily and you been? I heard you were working at the Ministry with Sirius." Chastity pulled her hair back in a pony tail and tied a bandana around her head.

"We're good, it's a relief not to have to deal with Dragon right now, but yes Lily and I are working at the Ministry of Magic, it was interesting to go into interviews with your birth and death certificate to prove you are who you say you are though, it was definitely fun to watch some of the people's expressions, it was like they had never seen a ghost before." James placed Chastity's trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Well, maybe they hadn't. Maybe you were the first 'ghost' they ever saw."

"Except some of them went to Hogwarts, so I know they met one of the Hogwarts ghosts, which reminds me, have you ever seen Hogwarts? I mean were you raised in the muggle or the wizard world?" James asked, very curious now.

"Mostly in the muggle world, I wasn't brought into the wizarding world until I was 17, when my parents finally decided to tell me why I was able to set things on fire, and change into different things, at first I thought I was a freak and I didn't want to tell them what was happening. See muggles have this thing called a mental hospital and you go there when doctors think you're crazy, and I definitely didn't want to be sent there. My father found out I had come into my powers when I accidentally set the school gym on fire."

"You accidentally set the school gym on fire…How do you accidentally do something like _that_?" Sirius asked, dropping a box on the floor in shock. "OUCH!"

"Sort of like that, I was getting really mad because the teacher didn't believe that I was having an asthma attack, and they're very serious things, if they go untreated you could die because you don't get enough oxygen into your body. So like an idiot he felt my forehead, then claimed I was on fire, I didn't think he actually meant that I was _on fire_, I mean human combustion is extremely rare in the muggle world, it was sort of like a Carrie thing after that, you know with the exception of everyone being locked in the gym. Within minutes it was burnt to the ground. The school ended up calling my parents and they had to pay for everything."

"The next time we go to Hogwarts I'm taking you with us, I think there's someone there you'll love to meet. They-um-definitely love getting into more trouble then one person can handle. Come to think of it, the only one close to tie him are the Weasley twins, but since they left school a long time ago, I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Sirius said, this time picking up Chastity.

"Sirius Brendan Black you put me down right this instant! I'm not up for any maraudering from you today. Put me-"

"Mr. Black would you put the bint down, I am here from Dumbledore to talk to her, it is of utter importance." Snape said walking into the house.

"Oh Merlin it's not Dragon again is it? I knew I wasn't scary enough, but the next time you call me bint, you might want to watch that greasy head of yours, I heard that grease ignites easily but I might just have to test that theory out myself." Chastity said, taking out Sirius' wand.

"The day you set my hair on fire is a day you'll be regretting your birth, now we need to talk about your cousin in private, Now." Severus wasn't up to playing whose the biggest smart ass.

"Fine, this way, I'm sure that Sirius wouldn't mind me using his study. I'll be right back you two." Chastity walked over to Sirius' study, and opened the door waiting for Severus to walk through it before locking it and placing a few imperturbable charms all around the room.

"Siri, whose her cousin? I thought her family was dead." James asked.

"Some of her family is dead, but she doesn't have a wizard cousin, not one that goes to Hogwarts anyways, but Dumbledore sent him so it must be very important."

"You're in a relationship with her and you have no clue about her family? What sort of relationship is that?"

"Hey now, we talk about family, but her two brothers are muggles, one famous muggle to say the least, but still muggles. She said she was the first in a couple of generations that have been anything but muggle."

"Oh my gosh, she just out maraudered you! She said generations, which side? Her father's side of the family or her mothers? She's not telling you something Siri." James said cracking up. Sirius pondered this for a minute before it hit him.

"Hey! That's not right! I'm Sirius Black, no one out marauders me! What the-who raised her to be that sneaky? That's it I'm finding out right now." Sirius went up to the door and tried to yank it open, only to be turned into a cat.

"Well that's a nice change want to be a fish next? First you're a dog, now you're a cat, oh think of the possibilities." James couldn't stop laughing, he ended up falling onto the floor.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"So Severus, how did you find out?" Chastity asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"It's not that hard, you ask about him constantly, but obviously keep your distance, you cared more about what happened in his family then Black's, and no matter what glamour you've obviously used, your attitude is exactly the same, your leadership skills are far more superb than most, why do you think I asked you to help scare Dragon. He doesn't know does he?" Severus asked, pulling a chair up in front of Chastity's, she shook her head no.

"What was I suppose to do? Walk up to him and go hey uncle Lucius, I know you thought I died in a Death Eater attack but I'm fine? Oh and by the way Draco, sorry that I let you live a crappy life when I could have taken you into my custody, but I was too busy hiding from your father to care about what happened to you? Severus, you're my cousin also, so you know just as well as I do what would happen to me if I went and defied my uncle, took his heir away from him and raised him on my own. I probably wouldn't be here today if I did, I mean look at Lucius' brother, he ran across the ocean and into a different country to get away from Lucius and ended up paying a bunch of people to keep our whereabouts from him. Lucius saw me 'die' with his own two eyes, plus how am I going to explain to Sirius and the rest of them that at one time I was a Death Eater, but not just any Death Eater I out ranked Lucius Malfoy? That I was feeding Tom all his plans and strategies? That I hand picked his inner circle, trained them, and gave them their orders? They hate Lucius Malfoy because of what he was and did, and I OUT RANKED HIM! What do you think they are going to do to me?" Chastity asked, her temper flaring.

"You need to tell them, if you explain to Draco why you had to do what you did maybe he'll understand. You can't keep an eye out for him from afar, which brings me to another thought, why are you here? Why now and why have you used a glamour? You are so much more beautiful than this, don't get me wrong this body has one you awards and titles, but it's not you, you without the glamour looks 10 times better, the pinnacle of perfection and a Malfoy in every way."

"Thank you Severus, but about my cousin?" Chastity just wanted to get the meeting over before Sirius got really fed up and tried to break the wards around the study. Severus started to explain about Harry and Oliver, and how Harry was getting an abortion tomorrow.

"Well anyways, Oliver's been fired, Draco's going to go with Harry and they'll be staying at Malfoy Manor until Harry is better, so they need someone to take over study hall and Current History, as I'll be taking over Potions, and for someone to keep an eye on Dragon, Alyssa's going to go with Draco and Harry. Dumbledore wanted to know if you'd like to sub in Oliver's classes."

"What about DADA? Whose taking over in there?"

"Well, we were wondering if you had any suggestions." Snape smirked, if Chastity would take the hint, he knew the class would become very interesting.

"Oh," Chastity started cracking up. "I know just the teacher, see they've been dying for this position for…well… ever. I'll do it! I'll be there tonight with my guest." With that Chastity turned and left the room.

"Oh you little cheating, scheming, lieing, little bin-girl you! Don't you dare think you can out marauder a marauder! I know you lied about something, so you better just confess."

"I never lied babe, I just didn't tell the whole truth, there's a difference, now Dumbledore needs a professor for a few weeks and I've volunteered to do it so I'm just going to pack a small suitcase, get my friend and be on my way." Chastity smiled and patted Sirius' head. "It's okay, you're slow I get it." Chastity then went up there, 'well I got around him again.'

James just sat there cracking up again. "Oh yeah what's so funny this time?" Sirius snapped.

"What in those few rambling sentences did she just reveal to you?"

"That I'm slow?"

"Well, yes, but something we didn't already know."

"That she's going to teach at Hogwarts." Sirius really tried guessing.

"Nope, let me rephrase that, ' I know you're lieing, so you better just confess.' 'I get it your slow, it's ok.' "

"Hey! She did it again! She avoided the topic and I'm just figuring this out and oh Merlin she's right I am slow, and now she's gone and I can't ask. Why didn't you tell me this before she left?"

"How was I suppose to know she wouldn't tell you something until after she finished talking?"

"Oh, good point."

KimeKimeKimeKime

**Dragon: **What's going on? What is Kime getting up to? She hasn't allowed me on the computer for three days! All because of that Jersey story, she's been like crazy obsessed with it! I can't really respond to the story because I wasn't able to read this chapter, and for some reason there's a secret in it that I'm not suppose to know so I'm not even allowed to proof it, so if there are mistakes blame Kime. She didn't even proof the last chapter of Jersey that she updated, and now she's regretting it, because she thinks she made a mistake with some age thingy. I don't know, but on with the reviews.

Orlin: Yes I am human again yay! lol though I didn't know I wasn't human. When did I die? uh thanks for the congreats, and as you can tell Harry and friends are working on the Oliver problem. Fine then say poor who ever you want, but now I know it's worthless:). I am not a Twit! So bite your tongue! Sirius says you can take those calm thoughts and stick them where the sun don't shine. I'm glad the cookie bit made you laugh.

Scottishbabe10: Thanks, I'm glad it's not mine either :), though I do know who Kime is going to hook me up with next, and let's just say I'll be calming down for a while. However, it will not be Melissa or a Hufflepuff, nor will it be a Slytherin!

Beth5572: Well I'm happy to type the stuff you love to see. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

VolleyPickle16: Thanks.

SNLS: Oh lol well you have cool initals! Ok ok don't chop my head off, Harry got off to easy ok. Harry is pregnant but it won't last so don't worry, and see no more Oliver :). Ok yes I do read my own writing, but you said Harry was a whore, I was just pointing out that when he was with Oliver it was a while later, and that Draco and Harry were divorced.

SarahAmanda: No Harry is not going to have Oliver's baby. I'm glad you liked the chapter though.


	18. Secrets Come to Light

A/N 1: Ok, wow you wouldn't believe how hard it was to type this chapter, and to get all the ideas I wanted into it, so I owe a HUGE HUGE thanks to Heather for helping me co-write this chapter. I even added stuff at the end to surprise her, because I feel that that's why you all read this story is for what little surprises I put in for you all. So Thank you so much to Heather, and thanks to all that Review constantly for this story, if it wasn't for you all this story probably wouldn't have made it to it's second year. So cookies all around and keep up the great work.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 18: Secrets come to light

"Who may I ask are you, and why am I not dead?" A crackly, deep voice asked.

"Because you're a ghost now, and are to help me." Chastity said, sitting in a chair in one of the Snape Manor's dungeons.

"Why in the world would I help someone as mud blood as you?"

"Well Grindelwald, besides the fact that I used a spell that makes you do as I say, I use to work for your successor Voldemort and I need your help."

"Why would I help you destroy the new Dark Lord."

"Oh, you're not, you're going to help teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. The best part is Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster there, so any funny business and well you know the rest."

"You expect me to go to a school and teach others to destroy this Voldemort? To work below Albus Dumbledore, the man who put me in this condition."

"Yep, and I expect you to do it with a smile on your face and a song in your heart. Now come on, we'll be late, and no mentioning anything about former, currently teaching, Death Eaters in front of the students as they have no clue, and no being mean to the half bloods or I might just have to take my dragon aggression out on you." Grindelwald just nodded and followed Chastity to Hogwarts.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Welcome to Hogwarts Chastity, I'm glad that you've accepted to fill in. Did you find a substitute for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Albus asked when Chastity entered the Great Hall that evening.

"Yes sir I did, and I know you won't approve of him, but he's one of the best and I assure you, I have the utmost confidence in him. " Chastity pulled Grindelwald through the great oak doors, to gasps and yelled complaints.

"Chastity, how dare you bring him to this school, to be around students no less, what were you thinking?"

"Well Professor, I was thinking about how much more learned he is in defending the Dark Arts, and what Dark Lords think, feel, and go through while performing the curses the students are suppose to learn to fight against. Plus, he would have to know every single curse that would be thrown against him from the side of the light, and how the castor performed them wrong, and what they should have done to make it better. You know as well as I do what the escaped Death Eaters and exhumed grave mean Albus, do not take my warning in vain. You don't know much about me, but you really shouldn't pass down this warning. Let him teach, give him time, and once Harry and Draco are back, he'll be out of your hair. Severus, I'd like to see you for a minute." Chastity led the new DADA professor to the teachers table and left once again with Severus.

"You don't think that Professor whose it is going out with Snape do you?" One of the Gryffindor's asked, leaning across the table towards their friends.

"She isn't, she's dating Sirius Black." Dragon said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, well who asked you? How would you know anyways, you've been in Azkaban." The girl replied.

"Let's see, as Sirius Black is my dad's godfather I would know now wouldn't I? As I use to date Melissa Black, it's only obvious that I would know about her family, and I DID NOT SPEND TIME IN AZKABAN!" Dragon yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy, that's enough, do not make me get your godfather in here." Fred Weasley said from the teachers desk.

"Sorry Professor Weasley." Dragon really did look sorry, he noticed the Gryffindors giving him dirty looks and got up and went to the library again.

"For being Professor Malfoy's son, you sure are in the library a lot, from what I understand your parents were rarely in here." One of the Ravenclaw third years said, standing besides the table. "Do you mind if I sit? My name is Julie."

"Sure go ahead, it is the library, I can't stop you from doing anything." Dragon said, gesturing towards said chair.

"Thanks, I know that you probably hate people noticing you, I mean you have the press and everything, but give the Gryff's time, once they see that you're not as bad as they think you are, they'll get use to you. It's just Hogwarts has never had a student sent to Azkaban, even though you deny it, you can't say you weren't there for the past three days, though I'm positive it's not for the reasons circulating around the school. I think what you did last year was brave, you know trying to save your siblings, I'm sorry about what happened to them, and I know you've probably heard this from so many people, but I truly am sorry. I use to watch them for your parents when I had a free class."

"Thank you, yes I was in Azkaban, but only because I sent my father there for no good reason. I'm sorry that you don't have anyone to baby sit anymore, they died saving the wizarding world though, and I can't take that away from them no matter what people say, they stopped the return of Voldemort, I was just irresponsible. So what are you doing?" Dragon asked, noticing the essay that Julie pulled out of her bag.

"An essay for your father, I think it was about the effects of fire crab blood in the wound-healing potion, except for the fact that the only thing I can find on Fire Crabs is how to take care of them, and I'm sure I don't need to know that for a potion." Julie said, resting her head on her hand and flipping through the book.

"Here, it's a book from the Malfoy library, I needed it for one of my essays, and it might be useful, I just need it back when you're done, and please be careful." Dragon said, pushing the book over towards her.

"Thank you, I'll be careful. So, what's up with you and Melissa?"

"We aren't a couple anymore, she might think we are, but we aren't."

"I'm sorry to hear that. " Julie and Dragon talked up until Madame Pince threw them out of the library.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Okay Chastity, now what's wrong?" Severus asked, once he was pulled into the office.

"I don't think I can do this?"

"Do what? Teach? It's fairly simple." Severus said, sitting on one of the desks.

"Oh you know for a fact that I'm talking about telling them the truth. You are just as insufferable as you were when we were children. "

"Oh but you love it!"

"You should be glad that you were adopted, cause I don't stand family being insufferable towards me. Now, can you help me with something? Help me figure out how I'm going to tell them." With that Chastity and Severus planned into the night.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, Chastity owled the Order of the Phoenix along with Dragon, they were all to meet at Malfoy Manor so Harry wouldn't have to get up. Once they all showed up, Chastity walked in the room, Severus' arm wrapped around her waist to guide her since she was shaking so badly. "Chastity, you wanted to tell us something?" James said, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"I have, I have a c-confession to make. It mostly revolves around Draco and his family, but I thought all of you should hear it. Lucius, you should know who I am, just by looking at me, look _really hard_." Chastity said, turning towards him. After a few minutes his jaw dropped and he was practically crying.

"I thought you were dead, but how? Why? You should have told me." Lucius said, walking up to her and hugging her.

"I was afraid. It was a set up, I wanted out and he helped me." Chastity explained. "Snape figured it out first, but wasn't completely positive."

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking between his father and Chastity, he had never seen his father cry before.

"I use to live in the wizarding world with my father Francois Malfoy, as you know the Malfoys use to loyally serve the Dark Lord, no one more than I did. I outranked my Uncle Lucius, see Lucius might seem like he was Voldemorts right hand man, but I'm the first. I use to feed him all his strategies and plans. Killing the Potters though was one plan he did on his own Harry, and I regret not stopping him. I hand picked and trained his inner circle, as you know it's impossible to get out of Voldemorts rank, well it's harder when you're Voldemort's secret weapon, so I planned my own death. I had Alohov Donlov pretend to send the Avada curse at me, just with a slight mispronunciation. My father, brothers, and I hid in America for a while, I changed my looks and came back hoping that no one would notice me. Uncle Severus, he was adopted on my mothers side, obviously knew who I was. I'm sorry but I should have told you all earlier. I'm also sorry I didn't tell you earlier Uncle Lucius but at the time we were afraid you would turn us over to Tom." Chastity said all this looking at the floor.

"Get out." Sirius' voice was barely above a whisper but sounded extremely scary, and the shocked, hurt, and betrayed look on his face didn't help either.

"What?"

"You heard me, get out." Chastity just looked at him, a single tear rolling down her face, and turned to leave.

(Here for a reason but not a scene break, read authors 2 note afterwards)

"Wait," Draco grabbed her upper arm to stop Chastity from leaving, "Harry and I have some thing to show every one." Harry gingerly got up with the assistance from Lily, and left the room. After about ten minutes of unbearable silence that seemed to go on for hours, they heard Harry and Draco coming in and all heads turned to see what it was that they were about to show them. Harry glided into the room with two objects in his arms and Draco carrying another. The thing in his right arm, and one Draco was holding, were both wrapped up in a pink blanket each, while the third something was wrapped in a blue blanket with a very small and pink hand and arm sticking out of it.

"Harry are those...?" Sirius couldn't even finish his sentence, as Draco went over and showed Madison Holly Potter-Malfoy to Sirius.

"Every one, I would like to introduce to you our triplets, and Madison Holly Potter-Malfoy, the one with the blue blanket is Shane Wesley Potter-Malfoy and the other one that Harry is holding isHailey Jessica Potter-Malfoy." Draco said all this while gently rockingMadison. Chastity was the first to recover from the shock that swept over everyone.

"Harry, Draco they're beautiful, I'm glad you made the decision to keep them after all! However, Shouldn't they still be inside you?"

"They would have been if we did not speed up there delivery with a little magic." Harry gave a weary smile. "In the end I just couldn't get rid of them, Draco talked me out of it." Draco cleared his throat to get the groups attention.

"We are going to need a lot of help if Harry and I are going to be able to keep these children. Oliver will do all he can to have them once we go back to Hogwarts. We're going to need all of you." Chastity immediately jumped in after Draco was finished.

"Of course we'll help you guys!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT! You are not helping Draco and Harry, you are not to go anywhere near these children! If you want to help then stay the fuck away from them do you understand, just stay away from everyone!" Sirius, who finally snapped out of his trance, yelled. Chastity turned towards him and glared daggers at him (which was pretty damn scary), and turned to leave.

"I can't believe you Black, she was petrified to tell all of you this, she put her life on the line, and you turn her away. I don't think you understand what she just did. She was willing to help those children, probably be able to do it better than anyone in this room right now, and you turned her away. If anyone that was loyal to Voldemort, like Bellatrix, heard her or even looked at her and figured out who she is, she'd kill Chastity on the spot for bringing the Dark Lords down fall. You heard what those in Azkaban said about Pettigrew, well I bet you also heard of a person nicknamed Beauté de Mort, beauty of death, and how if they could get their hands on her she would be killed. Well, you just let her walk out the door."

"I lost friends and family because of her! My brother died in that damn war." Sirius yelled.

"From what I've come to understand Black is that you've always hated your family, isn't that what you told Potter the summer of his fifth year? That you always hated them and we're finally happy when you went to live with James? Do you know what she would have done to protect those children? DIED! She would have died to protect them, and she doesn't even know them all that well, and she would have died for them. You spent a good 12 years in Azkaban serving a sentence for something you didn't do, if those children were ever taken, and her cover blown, she goes to Azkaban and upon arrival she'd be given the kiss. Can you say you would do such a thing for Harry? You protected him big whoop, but you never listened to reason and we had to fish your arse out of that veil, you didn't die because you were trying to save Harry, you died because you were sick of sitting on your arse and taking orders from Dumbledore, so you went just to tick everyone off. If you had stayed home, Harry would have had a place to come to after the war, and after his schooling, everyone but you knew that." Severus yelled, sticking up for his niece. Draco and Harry silently shook their heads and left to put the babies back to bed.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, and that's saying something coming from me! I mean it too! You sit here talking about stuff that is out of your control and you act like you can just make it right. I have brothers and sisters to protect now, ones that I care about, and I'm going to be watching out for my family since they can't do it themselves, and until you can learn to grow up and play nicely with each other you can get out of _MY_ house. That's right Sirius _MY _house! The sign above that blasted Mahogany door doesn't say Black Manor, it says Malfoy. Chastity loved you and you threw her out at the first sign of trouble, well you know what Uncle Sev was right you do only protect yourself, you threw her out because you don't want to be put back in Azkaban for associating with her, you don't want Melissa to get hurt, but guess what she already died and she's fine, what I don't get is why you're so afraid to love someone after Melissa's mom, why you can so easily push someone away when they need you most. You did it to my father, you've done it to Melissa, James, Remus, Peter, and me, and now you've gone and done it to Chastity. I've done plenty of mean things in my short life span, but what you just did I consider a lot lower on the pathetic level than Harry going around singing kiddie songs, and you Uncle Sev," Dragon said, turning towards Severus. "How dare you talk to Sirius like you know everything, what happened or happens between my dad and Sirius does not and never will concern you until it involves my father, my siblings, or myself. My dad's a big boy now, he has five children of his own and with my father's help they are doing a wonderful job, without your help. If both of you haven't noticed, my parents were so ashamed of you that they left the room shaking their heads, which is saying something since they've never done that to me and look at what I did recently. Now, I believe I told you to turn your white arses around and _get out of my house."_ Dragon said, looking daggers at Severus and Sirius.

"You have no right to tell us what to do, it's not your house, you don't pay for it, you just live here." Sirius said, bending down to Dragon's height.

"You're right he doesn't, but I did and I agree with my grandson. Grow up and get the fuck out of my house, now!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, while Dragon got out his wand. "You might not want him using that, I've heard it could get pretty ugly when he does." Severus and Sirius glared at Dragon and Lucius, turned around, and walked out of Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you Grandfather. Now, I am going back to Hogwarts and working on my homework, I still have a lot of catching up to do and a potential girlfriend to meet up with. Please do not mention this to my parents or Chastity, they might not take the fact that I talked to Sirius and my Godfather that way, and I don't want to upset them even further since they have three new children to worry about, I'll have Alyssa with me if anyone is wondering and we'll be in the library and probably either the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor common rooms. After that I will be eating lunch, putting Alyssa down for her nap, going to a few classes, and then I'll be at dinner. I apologize for any inconvenience that causes anyone." Dragon went to Floo back to Hogwarts, but Lily caught his hand.

"I'm very proud of you today Dragon, and I assure you your parents won't be mad at you they'll be impressed, I'm also proud of how well your doing in school and how much your helping your fathers out right now. They'll have their hands full and as they said they'll need all the help they can get. I want to talk to you later about this girlfriend of yours though, sorry potential girlfriend of yours, " Lily said, after Dragon gave her an embarrassed look, "I just want to let you know that I'm going to ask your parents if I can watch over the children while they are at Hogwarts teaching, that way if you need to see them, or want to talk or visit them, you'll know where they are. I'm also going to tell them about what you did because I think it'll bring a smile to their faces and they won't worry about you so much. Now, get to school, I don't want you falling behind because of me gushing." Lily kissed his forehead. Dragon looked towards the fire about to leave before he turned and gave Lily a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Grandma." With that Dragon went back to Hogwarts.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N 2: Ok did I shock and wow you all again? I need to give credit where credit is due and couldn't earlier because it would have wrecked the story, Harry keeping the kids and him having three was all Heathers Idea, so if you liked it please thank her and I'll be sure to get those reviews over to her. Also the names Jessica and Shane were her idea also. Ok to even be more specific everything written between the 's are pretty much 99.9 Heather's writing, I just sort of took out and added words here and there. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update, but I've been having problems with a boy I like, see I like him and we were sort of dating, His name is Chris and he's 27, I'm 18 so you an all see the age difference between us there. We've been like this for a good 5 months, and then he decides to tell me he has 2 children with his ex-fiancee who left him, ones 3 the others 4. Well, I was even able to over look that since he was able to put up with my messed up family (they wanted to beat him up and threatened to kill him..seriously, and he didn't go anywhere), I finally gave him up for lieing and leading me on. So, now you know why I've been having a hard time writing, I've been trying to get him back for everything. Anyways enough about that on with your wonderful reviews.

SLNS: I'm glad you like me again :), and look Harry had kids with out being you going through pain :). Who said I can't kill Oliver off? Mwahahahahaha. Ok yes Harry jumped into bed with Oliver too fast. Ok, Fluff is on it's way lol I hope this chapter took a little naseau away though. See Dragon has a potential girlfriend, there are new kids to add to the story plot, I can hook Chastity and Sirius up with new people if I wanted, all is good. But if you have any ideas I'm open for suggestions.

Heather: Thank you for calling me "the mother of all worthy stories." It made me blush, and it's funny that you knew I would blush, very keen of you. Though it made my sister die of laughter. Hmm, that Oliver thing doesn't sound bad :) Luckily you reviewed where no one else would look to send that idea so they have no idea what it's going to be, but I'll save it for a few chapters so I can get SLNS' fluff in for her, she's sick with worry over all the bad stuff I've been doing.

SarahAmanda: I'm glad that you like that Draco has a cousin, but um he's a Malfoy he probably has a bunch of them that I just haven't gotten around too. I was just thinking if Harry and Draco keep having children and they're already up to 5 and we have 5 more years to go how many children will they end with? They're turning out to be the Weasleys! Ok ok New Idea brewing! Anyways, thanks forreviewing.

**TO EVERYONE: **If you read SarahAmanda's little review response you'll see that I just worked something out, Harry and Draco I have having a child like every year and they are already up to 5, and I still have 5 more years to write, do you want a child each year? How many children do you think H/D should have by the end of the WHOLE 7 years? Please please Please review and tell me cause if it was up to me, they'd have as many kids as I think they could handle which in my family is around 9-13 lol my great great great grandmother really did have 13 and my mom's mom had 9 my mom being the youngest. So whatever just give me some sort of number, thanks.

Beth5572: Well that's why I wrote next, I hope you liked it also, and I hope you have some ideas for the important notice above your review.


	19. Defense Against the Dark Arts!

Chapter 19: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Dragon returned to Hogwarts through the Gryffindor fire, he was definitely beyond mad at a few people. Once he got out of the fire place, he was hounded by Melissa. "Ok, I get you're in Gryffindor, I've come to accept it even, but _why_ are you here? I mean you enjoyed Slytherin a lot."

"I'm here, because I understood that my future depends on how well I do in school, and what image I portray here. I hate the fact that as I've said over the summer, most girls are way to easy, I was hoping to be able to change my image while in Gryffindor, and for you to stay out of my way. Now, I have to go make sure Professor Mayer is fine, then I have to get Alyssa off of Professor Flitwick, and go study." With that Dragon went in search of Chastity.

" Professor, may I talk to you for a moment?" Dragon asked, walking into the deathly silent study hall, the students that were in there looked like they feared for their lives.

"Sure Mr. Malfoy, but if you've come to chew my head off I'm afraid that I do not have the time or the energy to talk to you at this particular moment, if it's something else then please follow me to my office and we'll talk. Congratulations on becoming a big brother to three more children by the way. I hope that you take care of them and keep them safe. I'm sure you will though, you're a great brother to Alyssa. Class, if you'll just continue what you are doing I'm sure I'll be back in no time." With that Chastity walked into her office followed by Dragon.

"Chastity, I'm sorry for the way Sirius treated you, he had no right to kick you out of my house, but it's obvious that what you did in the past is eating away at you in your future, which just goes to show how much you really have changed. I told both Severus and Sirius off for their behavior which is, in itself, a little amazing considering how I've acted lately. I wanted you to know that my fathers and I are more than grateful for your offer of helping us with the triplets and Alyssa, so much so that we wanted to make you the triplets godmother. You know, if you'd like to take the position. " Dragon sat down on one of the chairs in front of Chastity's desk.

"Dragon you sure are one mature, well breed kid, don't go blaming yourself for what happened in the past either, it's in your blood to act like that. Malfoy's haven't always been the nicest of people, I mean look at your grandfather, and well your father for that instance, Draco was and still is a pain in the arse sometimes. Thank you for coming to see if I was okay though, which I know is why you really came by to see me. I'll be fine, I'm just a little upset and to tell you the truth absolutely heart broken, but it's nothing time with my family and friends won't fix and Dragon you are definitely both. I'm sorry that I couldn't come see you sooner, but I didn't know if your father would know who I was and if Lucius was still alive. You probably understand how hard it is for me to go out in public and hope that I am not recognized. It's not a big deal in America because of the fact that there are no Death Eaters over there, so I don't have to worry about whose around me. I hate that I've missed you grow up, I hate that I've missed so many birthday's, but I'm going to make it up to you. I believe you once told Mr. Olivander that you wanted to know what your father was like growing up, so I'm going to give you an opportunity to witness it, if you would like, it's totally up to you if you want to or not and if what way you would like to view it. I can arrange two ways of you seeing your parents while they were in school, one is through a Pensive, I'm pretty positive you know what that is, another is a charm. The charm puts you into a sort of coma, where you're asleep, but you see the past. It's sort of like a pensive but the memories aren't just one point of view, you can view them by many different points Harry's, Draco's, their friends and you can also get their feelings off of the memory also." Chastity explained staring at Dragon with curiosity at which one he might choose.

"Can I think about it and get back to you? It's an interesting concept, I mean I've always wondered about what they were like when they were younger and all, but I would like to think it over." Dragon said, thinking of all the things he could learn about his parents that were kept from him.

"Sure think about it as long as you'd like, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Now about this girl you think could be your girlfriend, what's she like? What house is she in? What's her name? Come on, "Chastity said laughing. "I'm your second cousin, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell your fathers or anyone. I can be your confidant as long as you need me."

"Her name's Julie, she's in Ravenclaw and she's nothing like the other girls I've been with. She's nice and smart, and she leaves her clothes on." Dragon said, smiling. Just thinking about Julie made Dragon feel better about everything.

"Well, she better be nice to you, I'm sure I'll eventually meet her once I get teaching. Don't worry about catching up in current history, you'll be learning a bunch of new things that will make us back track in what your old professor lacked knowledge on. However you must be going, you don't want to fall behind in other classes and I don't want to be the reason you did. Off with you now, but remember you can come back at anytime." Chastity got up and showed Dragon to the door.

"I'm sorry again about Sirius, but don't worry he'll come to his senses eventually."

"I sure hope your right Dragon, I really do like him, and I can't wait until Melissa finds out, she's going to be a handful." Dragon left to go pick up his sister off of Professor Flitwick, and then headed over towards the library.

"Well hello lil Alyssa. How are you today? Learn anything new?" Julie asked, once Dragon sat down at the table.

"Da, da, my! He he he." Alyssa said smiling, and raising her arms at Dragon.

"Yes, I am yours little angel, and I always will be." Dragon said picking Alyssa up out of her seat, placing her on his lap, and kissing her forehead.

"You really are a great brother, so how are your parents? I heard they took a leave of absence for two weeks. Will they be okay?"

"Yeah they'll be fine, my dad just had three more children, Hailey, Shane, and Madison. They're Alyssa and mines half brother and sisters, it's a long story. I think they're just taking the two weeks off to deal with everything and to get the newbies settled, and before you ask, I have no idea how many children my parents will end up having, they were both only children, and they've always wanted a big family. How big, I have no idea, but I don't think that five children will cut it. Your bracelet is very pretty, may I ask who gave it to you?"

"Brock Flats gave it to me over the summer." Julie said, looking at the bracelet then back at the book.

"Oh, he's your boyfriend?" If you were to quickly look into Dragons eyes you would have seen the sadness in them, but Julie had missed it.

"No, he's not really my type, he thinks he's so great with his fortune and last name, he thinks he can get away with things because his family is pure-blooded and ancient. I refuse to date people like that, I'll be their friends but it will never be anything more, I was raised muggle born, therefore last names and fortunes don't impress me. They never have and never will, I don't want to be a princess, I don't want to live in a castle. I will never be treated second rate by anyone, and those who treat others without the respect they deserve are also not high on my list either. Sorry, I'm rambling you really should tell me when to stop." Julie said, looking down at her book.

"It's fine, I like it when you ramble." Dragon said, feeling a little downhearted. Here was this beautiful, smart, wonderful girl that he thought he could end up at least going to Hogsmeade with, and he was everything she didn't want. It broke his heart when she started in on how much last names and attitudes didn't matter to her.

"You went quite quiet, which I've heard is quite rare for you, something on your mind?" Julie asked, looking at him with concern.

"No I'm fine, hey I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts now." Dragon placed everything back in his book bag, picked up Alyssa and went to class. Dragon decided to take the long way to class, though he was already running about 5 minutes late, just to see how Chastity was doing.

"Ok that's a great question Mr. Brodrick, Sirius Black was framed by his friend Peter Pettigrew, who was caught in the Ministry of Magic the day that Sirius Black fell through the veil, where he should have stayed had it not been for meddlesome people who want to bring misery to the lives of others for letting Black stay alive even though he clearly isn't ready to face the truth that his death would have happened earlier IF IT WAS NOT FOR SOME PEOPLE!" Dragon barley got to the door of the classroom before he heard Chastity shout, he decided to run for the nearest teacher before Chastity lost it all together, unfortunately for him, the nearest teacher was none other than his teacher Professor Grindelwald, who decided he was going to be less than helpful.

"Professor, could you please go to Professor Mayer's classroom and pull her aside, I think she just went off on a student over Sirius Black, please professor." Dragon asked, walking towards the front of the class.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not here to baby sit people like her, and on top of that your five minutes late and are creating a disturbance. Now class your assignment is to-"

"You don't understand, she's quite dangerous when she's like this."

"I understand perfectly what a-you-know-what are capable of, especially trained by the likes of him, now go to your seat or I will have to remove you from my sight personally. As I was saying, is to tell me how to detect Dark Wizards, or in other words Death Eaters, that maybe lurking in plan sight. The first one to spot and identify one correctly will receive 500 house points, 600 if they can cast a spell on them, and 650 if you can spike anything of theirs with a pot-"

"Fine, let the school blow up over something you started! See if _Dumbledore _would let you stay here the way you are if you did."

"Oh, your still here are you, do you not understand English Mr. Malfoy, _sit down_! Fine have it your way, _Crucio!_ _Mobiliuscorpus!_ I did tell you that I would personally remove you." Grindelwald yelled over Dragons shouts, carrying his body out of the class room.

"_Finite Incatateum,_ now Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to join the rest of your class then go sit in your seat, but I do not want to know you are in that class unless you can answer a question, or are in dire need of speak-"

"AND THEN THEY HAVE TO THINK SIRIUS IS ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY JUST BECAUSE HE WAS LET OFF BY HIS DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF PETTIGREWS ESCAPE AND THE MODIFYING CHARM THE DARK LORD PUT ON THE MINISTRY PEOPLE SO THEY WOULD FORGET ABOUT HIM! THAT MR. BRODRICK IS THE ANSWER TO WHY MR. I'M-BETTER-THAN-EVERYBODY, IS STILL ALIVE WITH HIS BIG HEADED EGO TODAY!" Chastity's shouts echoed in the quiet hallway.

"What the heck is going on that's making her shout like that?" Grindelwald asked, the yelling getting on his nerves.

"I told you, but no you go and use an Unforgivable curse on me! Wait until my fathers hear about this, you are so going down."

"Would you like a repeat performance? Now, get into class, I'll go sort out Chastity and then I'll assign you the homework, and then if I'm lucky class will be over." With that Grindelwald walked into Chastity's classroom. "And you, I was in the middle of telling off that idiotic Potter-Malfoy boy for disrupting my class with lies, until I heard one heck of a war going off in the corridor, now De-Professor Mayer just what do you have to say for yourself?"

"If you hurt one hair on that students head his parents are the least of your worries! I brought you back and I can take you out, now go back to class and teach those students."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"I'd rather talk to a hungry werewolf then say another word to you, good day."

"That was more than another word Professor, that was about 15. I will get you to talk to someone, how about that nice Sirius Black person you're going out with?"

"I WILL NEVER EVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN, UNLESS HE COMES CRAWLING BACK ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES CLAIMING HOW MUCH OF A LIAR HE WAS AND THAT HE COULDN'T POSSIBLY TAKE CARE OF THOSE KIDS BETTER THAN I COULD, NOW GOOD DAY!"

"I thought you were 'never ever going to say another word to me again,' what happened? Did you forget? Oh well, _Petrificus totalus!_ Class you're dismissed for the day and please inform the others that the class has been post postponed until further notice." Grindelwald took Chastity's body and placed it in her office until Severus could get around to waking her. He then went back to his class. "Ok now I have an announcement, Defense Against the Dark Arts has been postponed until further notice, because your teacher is incapable of handling feelings towards another. Now, you're all dismissed, except you Mr. Malfoy." Grindelwald waited until the class left before he turned towards Dragon. "You have a different assignment, your assignment is to write down everything you know about that Kelly girl, don't ask question cause I'm not giving answers, just do it. Oh and I don't fear your parents or your over protective friend in the next classroom, so go on tell them what happened I'm sure I'll get an earful from your parents, not that I care. Oh, and you might want to located Professor Snape because I refuse to wake up that horrible excuse for a witch such as Chastity, I'm sure he's more able than anyone of us to calm her down. Good day." With that both Grindelwald and Dragon left the room.

'I'd rather face Crucio again than Snape, especially when he's teaching.' Dragon thought to himself, going down to the Potions classroom, he knocked on the door before entering.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know in that big head of yours that you think you own the place, but since this is not Malfoy Manor, don't think you can just walk into a room when not invited."

"It's not my fault that Professor Grindelwald sent me! Like I really wanted to face you at this moment, however I am still friends with Professor Mayer, and was sent to tell you that she's freaking out on students over the smallest things, due to the arse Black, she's currently, well I think Professor Grindelwald might have knocked her out, or he could have casted the Craticus curse on her like he did me, but either way she's unconscious in her office and he refuses to wake a and I quote 'that horrible excuse for a witch'. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to Floo my parents about him as he preformed an illegal curse on a student." Before Dragon even reached the door, Severus was standing in front of it.

"Here, it's for the side effects, I see you're limping, go to the Infirmary and I'll inform your parents for you. By the way, where's Alyssa?" Severus asked looking around the classroom.

"Oh no! I left her in the DADA classroom, I can't believe I forgot her, what if she's gone? What if she's running around the castle? What if she got out and is running around Hogsmeade? What if she's being used by evil people for a heart potion?" Dragon got out in one breath, trying to get around Snape.

"Drag, calm down, it'll be fine, just calm down. I'm sure she's still in the classroom. I doubt she'd get far in a castle full of people, let alone out of the doors when she can't open them, or did you forget that. Chances are she's still in the classroom, or one of your fellow classmates picked her up and returned her to the Gryffindor tower, Professors McGonagall, or Dumbledore, or have left her in the care of Madam Pomfrey. Now, go back to where you left her and start there, if you can't find her in an hour come find me and we'll inform Dumbledore, your parents, and Chastity and we will all look for her, but you need to remain calm, what happened to the twins will not happen to Alyssa, I assure you." Snape tried to calm the panicking Dragon in front of him. After a few calming breaths Dragon nodded his head and quickly walked back to the DADA classroom. "Class dismissed, and if you find Professor Malfoy, or Professor Potters little one, return her to a Professor or her brother." With that Snape went to take care of Chastity.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Before he even passed the Current History class, Julie had walked up to him. "I believe this is yours, your grandfather dropped her off in Professor McGonagall's class, and I figured you might come back to the last place you had her." Julie handed Alyssa over to Dragon.

"Thank you so much, Alyssa are you alright? I'm sorry for leaving you I didn't mean to, I had no choice but to leave the classroom. Come on, I have to go to the Infirmary really quick and then I have to owl dad and father." Dragon picked up his sister, checking her over for any injuries.

"Drag, she's fine I promise nothing wrong, Mr. Malfoy said he found her a few minutes after your class ended. May I ask why you have to go see Madame Pomfrey though? Are you alright?"

"It's fine, but I don't want to discuss what happened more than once, could you come with us? I don't want to put Alyssa down and forget about her again, I think I might have scared Professor Snape when I barged into his classroom and then starting to freak out over her."

"Sure, I have nothing else I have to do. It's cool to see you so protective of your sister, most people hate their little sisters until they get older, you know because they steal the spotlight or something."

"I use to be like that when the twins were born, but I learned it doesn't last long, plus dad just had three more children and Alyssa isn't use to not getting attention, so someone has to spoil her right? And who better qualified then myself?"

"Good point, but how about her godparents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, I mean you're a Malfoy right you should have a bunch of relatives that spoil you both."

"Yes, but my relatives are few and far between now that the war is over and most of them died because they were known Death Eaters, though Professor Mayer I found out today is like my second cousin or something, and that Professor Snape is sort of like my uncle because of some relation he has to Chastity, Sirius and Melissa are sort of family, and of course you know the Potters are family just as it's just Granpa James, Grandma Lily, and dad there's not many relatives from that side of the family. So as I said, my relatives are few and far between." Dragon, Alyssa, and Julie stepped into the Infirmary.

"Hello you three, whose in for what?" Madame Pomfrey asked, walking over to one of the students whose head was transformed into a tea cup.

"I just need a pain relieving potion and I'll be fine." Dragon said handing Alyssa to Julie and sitting down on one of the hospital beds.

"I'm not just going to give you a potion, especially an addictive one for no good reason, and without a teachers consent."

"I was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Professor Mayer went off on a student, I went in to get Professor Grindelwald to-"

"Say no more, you poor dear, third one today, which one was it? The Craticus Curse, Impervious Curse, or just plan chucked on your bum out of class?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her temper rising dangerously.

"I don't prefer to say, I would like to talk to my father though. Please."

"Well, I can't give you a potion until I know which one happened, and since Professor Grindelwald is under Professor Mayer's care, Headmaster Dumbledore can't chuck him out, but if you just lay there I'll get your father for you, though I'd usually hate to disturb him, he'll probably be able to get more out of you then James or Lucius." Poppy said, walking over to her office.

"Dragon, this is serious, you should have told her what happened, especially if it's an unforgivable, and why is it that Professor Mayer hired such an evil teacher to each us? That's just not right."

"She asked his help because he's more qualified then my dad to teach us how to fight back against Dark Lords, because lets face it you never know when the next one might rise. She was hoping he'd stay in line, but that assignment he gave just proved he'd go against Chastity even if it is a small loop hole in what she had explained to him, I can't really explain because she doesn't want people to know what we know you know?"

"I understand completely, would you like me to watch Alyssa for you? I promise I'll give her to Professor Snape when it's time to turn in for the night. I can take her to classes with me and feed her, just until you get out of the hospital wing. I swear I won't poison her." Julie said, noticing the look Dragon was giving her.

"How did you know?"

"How could you not with the three weeks of front page news that the Daily Prophet ran on the 'Death Eater attack on the Malfoy Twins!'" Julie said, quote the paper.

"Three weeks huh? I gave up reading about it after two days. Okay, you can take her, but please please please be careful with her, if anything were to happen to her, well I don't know what I'd do."

"I will I promise, here I'll put a tracking device on her so you know where she is at all times." Julie waved her wind over Alyssa, and handed Dragon what looked like a portable TV screen. "There now you can always see where she is."

"Thank you, now you better get going or you'll be late for your next class." Dragon hugged Julie, and waited for Draco to show up.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Can you believe it only two more days until The Half-Blood Prince! So obviously I won't be writing until I finish the book :), but I promisenot to spill anything on here, but little things might just make their wayinto the next story.Anyways I have a poll going for this story, I still have years 3-7 to write question 1) How many more children should Draco and Harry have? I will 1,2,3,4,5,6+ (If you choose more than 6 please state how many), For questions 2 and 3 you can vote more than once, 2. What type of children should they have boy, girl, twin, triplets. and number 3. Who should carry the children Harry or Draco. That's the whole poll and it will be going on until the end of this month, so please take the time to think it over and then send it to me. Onward with the reviews, and I'll hand it over to Dragon now.

**Dragon: **Yes please vote, my siblings lives hang on the line! Anyways how's everyone? I haven't done this in a while now that I think about it, Kime's been hogging the computer :(. See though, I've stayed out of trouble just like I promised, and no ones noticed. No cookies for anyone:(.

bitcake: Oliver doesn't have a say in the Triplets, he's currently in Azkaban :). Thanks for reviewing though, and I wish they would have brought the twins back but they can't they really really died :'(. I'm glad my dad kept them also, but let's just say I can't wait until we have 4 new little ones coming into magical powers, my parents thought I was bad, wait until they have to deal with four!

Heather: I'm glad you liked the Triplet's names! lol I know that you said the more the merrier, but um that doesn't tell me how many kids to talley up on the white board. Yes Kime's sister really laughed that hard, and I'm not going to have anything be related to Bush or Kerry, it's been over done.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: I'm glad you were impressed with my speech you may have half a cookie, but not a whole one because you didn't notice my change, and don't tell Kime because she said "no sugar for Orlin!" and I don't want to get in trouble.

**Sirius: **Why aren't you talking to me? I'll give you chocolate! I didn't do anything wrong!

**Dragon: **Sure you didn't, and we already have your vote down thanks. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was amazing!

SLNS: I'm sorry that it made the nausea worse, I really am. How many times with the slut? Well just the once, but it only takes one time to get pregnant, but you are the reason I have started the poll in the first place, I'd like to know what you readers want in a story, but I'm sorry that you are leaving, and we will all miss you! Hands you a homemade Cake,don't worry Harry made it not me,balloons, and the new Harry Potter book signed by Harry, Draco, and Dragon. :'( bye bye.


	20. Working it out

A/n: Ok I know you're probably getting sick of seeing this thing updated three times today, but I got another review telling me that we can't have polls on our stories, then the review about the ending being cut off, so here we are, no poll and ending fixed. However you do know what the poll consists of, if not, please email me. Thanks so much for being patient and understanding.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 20: Working it out…

Draco showed up in the infirmary 20 minutes later. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner but your brother and sisters just wouldn't sleep. So what is it? What happened? Why are you wincing?" Draco asked, patting Dragon on the arm.

"Maybe you can get him to talk, that ridiculous excuse for a professor has been hexing students since he got here, and Mr. Malfoy Jr. has refused to tell me just what hex Mr. Grindelwald has put on him." Madame Pomfrey said, walking over towards Dragon's bed. "As you know I can't give a student a potion until I know what is wrong with them."

"Drag, babe, what happened? You know you can tell me right, I'll take care of it, but we have to make sure your not seriously injured." Draco said, turning to his son, worry evident on his whole face.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want a pain relieving potion, I swear I'll be fine, but father please, just tell Madame Pomfrey it's ok to give me one. I'm not addicted to it, but I just need one, please."

"Not until you explain Dragon Aidan Potter Malfoy, right this instant or I will get your dad over here, and you know he'll be worried shitless about you. Do you really just want to upset him more?" At this Madame Pomfrey left the two alone.

"No I don't, but it's no big deal, I'm sure it's happened to the both of you plenty of times, it's nothing, it just hurt for a little while and now it's just a sore feeling, probably just bruised muscles, I probably don't need a pain relieving potion after all, I'll just go back to class. " Dragon tried to get out of the hospital bed.

"Don't you even dare think of moving, you know it would just be easier to tell me, because now that I came I'm not letting you leave until you do, and if it's something that you think happened to your dad and me then why don't you just tell us what it is."

"He used Crucio on me for disrupting his class ok, are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear? I told him about Chastity yelling at a student for no reason and I didn't leave him alone so he Crucio'd me. It's not important, I'm just really sore." Dragon turned his face away from his father, and stared out the infirmary windows.

"Dragon that is a big deal, it's huge! Harry even taught you that in your first year how big of a deal that is, it's punishable by a Deamentor's kiss. You should have told Madame Pomfrey immediately, I want you checked over. Dragon remember that interview that your father and I had with the Daily Prophet where we said we kept you from seeing people in pain for no reason, well that's the exact curse we were keeping you away from, and your right your dad and I have been placed under it numerous times, you're more than just sore, I can tell that by your face. Let me get Madame Pomfrey and then I'm going to go get Severus, he'll take care of you while I'm with your dad and the triplets okay? I'll come back to check on you in a few hours though, but you won't even notice I've been gone since I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will give you a dreamless sleep potion, she gives it to everyone, I'm not kidding either. I swear Harry slept half of his seventh year away." Draco kissed Dragon on the forehead, helped him get in his pajamas and tucked into bed, and then went to get Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, did you find out what was wrong?" Poppy asked, looking up from some paper work she was doing.

"Yes, he was put under the Craticus curse, can you make sure he doesn't have anything else wrong with him? I barely got him to tell me what was wrong, I had to threaten to get Harry over here. I already warned him that you will probably give him a dreamless sleep potion. I'm going to Dumbledore about this, I'll be back to check on him before I go check on the triplets."

"Okay Draco, just don't stress out over this like you tend to do, I don't need another patient in here for stress." Poppy went over to her potions cabinet and pulled out a few vials.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Severus walked into Chastity's classroom and into her office. " _Enneverate." _Chastity woke up disoriented, she went to turn and ended up falling off the couch. "Ah, miss Mayer at her most graceful what a wonderful thing to see."

"Bugger off and tell me what happened. I remember Grindelwald coming in, but that's it."

"He stunned you, because according to Dragon you were going off on students for no reason. Chas, do you want to talk about anything? What's wrong? Look I'm family, it's ok to tell me things, I swear I won't tell anyone, Chastity that's my promise to you, it always has been and always will be."

"I can't tell you, you won't understand, you'll freak out and run away. It's fine I can handle this, I have to handle this. I brought it on myself, and I have to do this on my own."

"Do what on your own Chas? You aren't making any sense? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, you don't know you wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone for once in your life Severus, just stay out of my business. Is it hot in here to you?" Severus looked worriedly at Chastity before she fainted. He quickly got up, and caught her before she hit the floor. Scooping her up in his arms, he headed towards the Infirmary. "Poppy, Poppy, where are you?" Severus called out in the hospital wing.

"Sev, what's wrong what happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey asked rushing out from behind the curtain of Dragon's bed.

"I don't know, she asked if it was hot and she fainted. Well she was also telling me to stay out of her business, but she's family, I was only trying to figure out what's got her so worked up over Black." Severus let Sirius' name drop from his tongue like poison.

"Well, I'll take care of her, I'll get you if I find anything important, in the mean time, why don't you go find Draco and make sure he doesn't kill anyone over _his son_." Poppy said, trying to give Severus the hint. Severus turned around to the curtain.

"He's behind there isn't he." It wasn't a question, Severus knew something had happened to Dragon, he wouldn't have been limping for no reason.

"Yes he is. Professor Grindelwald put him under the Craticus Curse. He has a hair line fracture on his tibia of his left leg, but nothing that couldn't be easily fixed."

"I'll be back in a while, let me go find Draco and inform Draco of Dragon's condition, and Dumbledore of Grindelwald's." With that Snape left. He decided to go to Dumbledore's first, since finding Draco in Hogwarts would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack."

"Acid pops." Snape said, coming up to Dumbledore's gargoyle.

"I WANT HIM REMOVED! THIS MINUTE!" Draco's yells made it all the way down the stairs. 'Well that needle was easily found.' Severus thought.

"Albus I have to agree he's gone too far! Dragon is in the Infirmary suffering from the effects of the Craticus and a hair line fracture in his leg. Chastity is in there for being stunned and for stress."

" I understand both your concerns, however, I can not rid this place of him, only Chastity can. However, since I have Mr. Malfoy and yourself here I was hopping you could help me. I've decided due to our staff becoming younger to open a day care so the new staff members could still keep their jobs. I am lost on who to hire. Any suggestions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ginny Weasley might enjoy watching the children, or Hannah Abbot." Draco suggested.

"What about Davis and Finnigan?" Severus tried to figure out who the friendliest guys at the school were.

"I will _not_ have Finnigan and his pervy mind around my innocent children!"

"_His _pervy mind? You think that he could have anymore effect then Mr. and Mr. shags-like-bunnies? Oh please."

"Now now boys, I asked for suggestions. What I suggest to you though is that you both go check on your families. I'm sure Harry's nap isn't going to last more than the two hours you've spent here Draco." With that Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and disappeared into a side room. Severus made his way towards the Infirmary while Draco Floo'd home.

KimeKimeKime

Severus only had to wait ten minutes for Jersey to come around. "What happened? How did I get in the Infirmary? Severus?" Chastity asked, disoriented again.

"It's amazing how unorganized you are every time you wake. Yes, it's me. I carried you to the Infirmary, you fainted in your office after yelling at me to stay out of your business, which was after I eneverated you awake, after your DADA teacher stunned you. By the way, Draco's furious that he Cruio'd Dragon so expect him to drop by once you're better, especially since Dragon ended up being minorly injured. You were stunned for yelling at a student." Severus added at Chastity's confused look.

"Oh well that gave him no right to stun me!"

"Neither of you had a right to do what you did! Just because Black's an arse doesn't mean you can go off on students when they ask questions about him concerning the war. You are teaching a subject that he is involved in, it also isn't like you, what's wrong?" Severus asked, looking down at Chastity in the Infirmary bed.

"It's my problem okay, you won't understand. Please, just leave." Chastity said, her voice going low.

"You keep saying that, but maybe I can help, you're family Chas. I'm not turning my back on you."

"It's Sirius."

"What's serious? The problem? Chas, if it's serious then you shouldn't have to go through it alone." Severus said, taking Chastity's hands in his. Chastity turned her face away.

"No," she said in a barley audible whisper. "It's Sirius'." The last thing was barely a whisper and Snape ended up having to read Chastity's lips. Once realization dawned on him, Severus' eyes got huge and his mouth dropped.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Severus asked in shock. Chastity couldn't bring herself to answer, but nodded her head. "And it's blacks? Are you sure?"

"Positive, since I was a virgin up until the day I moved into his house. Now I'm pregnant, homeless, and heartbroken. Sirius doesn't know. Please don't tell him."

"Chas, he has a right to know that he has another child out in the world no matter if he likes it or not, and you're far from homeless, if worse comes to worse my house is always open to you, and I'm sure Draco, Harry, and Dragon would except you into their house. I know Dragon would with the speech he gave at Malfoy Manor. I'll also be by your side through all of this, my cousins are not going to be on their own during this. You hear that little one, I'm going to watch out for you and your mum." Severus said, looking at Chastity's still flat stomach.

"It's not fair to you Sev. You have Remus to watch out for once a month, you shouldn't have to deal with me at the same time. I meant it when I said I could look after myself. You're right about telling him also, I just can't, he already hates me, I don't want him to hate my child also." Chastity still wasn't looking at Severus.

"Chas, you are a lot more important than werewolf boy okay, and I'm sure Remus would be more than ecstatic to have you. See if your child grows up from day one in the womb, chances are Remus' other side will consider him or her his cub, on wolf nights they don't attack their offspring. So he won't just have Remus and mine's protection, he'll have Moony's also. I'll tell Sirius for you." Severus suggested.

"No, I already know who I want to tell him, because this person knoews about a deal Melissa made with Sirius so they'll know how to handle both Sirius and Melissa's reaction. I just have to wait until I see them again."

"Okay, well, you rest up I'll Floo Remus. I can't give you a dreamless sleep potion because it's harmful to the baby. I'll make you a safe one along with morning sickness and stress reliever potion. I'll also inform Lucius and Draco of your condition, but right now sleep it'll do both of you good." Severus kissed Chastity's head.

"Thank you, love you Sev." Chastity said before falling asleep. Severus left the room and went down into his office, half way there he caught up with Lucius and Julie.

"Can't you just sit in a room and watch her? I have to take a shower and I'm dead tired, I was going to take a nap. Plus, you're a ghost it's not like you couldn't take time out of forever to watch your grandchild until I can find Professor Snape. I told Dragon I would hand Alyssa over to a responsible adult." Julie said, her voice holding back on yelling at Lucius.

"Miss Burkle, I can take her from here thank you. Mr. Malfoy is still in the Infirmary, you may see him before dinner if you'd like. Lucius if you'd follow me we have a few family issues to discuss." Severus picked up Alyssa and the three of them made their way to Severus' office. Severus looked Alyssa over, she had changed a lot since she was born six months ago, for one she was no longer able to be carried in the crook of your arm any more, she had to be carried with both, just to be on the safe side, since she loved to wiggle until she felt comfortable. She was also coming into her aristocratic features, though not as sharp as Draco's. Once in Snape's office, Severus laid Alyssa on the couch and turned towards Lucius. "I'm going to fire call Draco and then I'll explain, just keep an eye on Alyssa." Severus said, turning towards the Floo and throwing in powder, Draco stepped out a few minutes later.

"What's wrong is it Dragon? Is he okay?" Draco asked worried.

"The family problem doesn't concern Dragon, it's Chastity, she's pregnant with Black's child. I don't know how long, she said since moving in with Sirius and it's October so I'd say she's a month or two along. Also according to her Sirius doesn't know." Severus explained quickly.

"Is she going to tell him? Is she even prepared to raise a child? What's she going to do for a job?" Draco asked, coming to his senses first.

"No, she isn't telling him, someone else is for her. I don't know what she's going to do for a job. Right now she's more afraid of living on the streets because Sirius is not going to let her live in that house. I told her that I would be there for her through the whole thing, and if worse comes to worse that she could live with me."

"Okay that's one problem. I'm sure Dumbledore can give her a job here which solves another, but that still leaves how Sirius will react once he finds out. Will he rush over to the school ranting and raving, will he try to hurt Chastity and the baby? I don't know him well enough to make that sort of decision."

"Knowing Black he'll come ranting and ravening, but I'll make sure that when he's told Dumbledore, James, Remus, and I will be there. Since you're doing anniversary things next week, I'll inform you of what happened when you get back. That reminds me, didn't your anniversary pass, oh I don't know three months ago?"

"Yes, but just remember where I was three months ago." Draco said, before leaving to check on Harry.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dray what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking up from feeding Shane on the couch.

"Let's see Dragon fractured his leg from being placed under Crucio, oh and Chastity is pregnant with Sirius' child. Hey little one, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Draco asked, kissing Shane on the head.

"Are they both alright? Yes, Shane's suppose to be sleeping but he started crying."

"They're fine, oh Dumbledore created a day-care at Hogwarts for the teachers, so after next week you can return to teaching." Draco said, taking Shane from Harry.

"So Hermione said she'd baby sit while we're away?" Harry asked lying on the couch while Draco put Shane back to bed.

"Of course, she said she was more than happy. Now, let's put you to bed, you know you're suppose to rest and you have yet to do that." Draco pulled Harry onto his feet and walked him towards the bed. Draoc went to grade some papers, but before he got to the door Harry's voice stopped him.

"Dray, I'm sorry about what happened, I'm sorry about what I did. I know that you said you forgave me, but deep down I know you're hurt, that you feel betrayed, and I'm sorry. I wish there was some way I could take back everything that has happened over the past few months, Oliver, the triplets, the right, everything. I know that you don't have to raise those three, you don't even have to love them, but the fact that you do makes me feel guilty. If they had been your children I couldn't imagine how much you would have loved them. Probably as much as you do Dragon and Alyssa. Some how I will make it up to you, thought I don't know how, but I will I promise." Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes.

"Rest now Har, I'll come to bed later okay?" Draco said, leaving to go to his study, where he broke down in tears knowing that Harry's words were right.

KimeKimeKime

A/N:

**Dragon: **Kime and I are so sorry for not updating this story in forever, but after reading Half-Blood Prince, Kime stopped writing for a while, and started reading a few fics, which means that I had nothing to type. She will be taking another very short break after this chapter, one to get the results of the poll posted for you, two to break the poll down a little further, and three so she can write more than one chapter to give you all regular updates for a while once she starts college in August. Another thing and Kime dosen't want anyone to know this, but her mom's best friends brother (also her moms friend and ex-boyfriend) died of cancer two days ago. He's been fighting skin cancer for a year, and had a heart attack the day before, where they put him on life support. His sister had to go in at 12:00 the next afternoon and decided that it was better for her brother Terry to die as he had no idea where he was or whom anyone was, and he ended up dieing that night.****Onward towards the wonderful reviews!

Heather: Wow, I put down all your poll answers so way to go! And thanks for voting. Hands you a I voted sticker We also want to give you a cookie for reading the last chapter and reviewing it with 20 minutes left to go for Half-Blood Prince, we're so happy you kept us in mind during such an exciting time. I described Alyssa in this chapter just for you, if you have anymore questions concerning her or any of the other children please email me, I'd love to answer them, and that really goes for anything that you might want described to you. I was thinking about doing that to Dragon during his sixth year though, but we'll see what happens. Hmm, human bunnies lol well that's pretty much what they are in this story, so don't feel bad for thinking or saying it lol, I was wondering how long it would take for someone to notice that.

Beth5572: I hope you liked this chapter also. Please though, if you haven't voted we'd love your input.

XRazorblade KissesX: Hands you a 'I voted' Sticker Thanks for 1) voting, 2) reading, and 3) reviewing this story, it means alot of all of us. Plus, it makes Kime and me happy. I was going to include smut but you are right I am worried about the rating, but not just that I don't want this story to be kicked off of here.** I will start writing a lot more 'details' hows that? And whomever wants them can email me about them and When I type it, I'll email you the part I left out? Does that sound like a deal? **Here's a question though what's sc? The only sc I know is South Carolina.Hands you a cookie Again thanks for reviewing and reading.

Sarahamanda: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the others.

bitcake: Don't worry Oliver will stay there :). Well we won't tell your friend hows that? It'll be our little secret. I'm glad you enjoyed both their rants, I forget what they said, but I am currently reading the first school year to see what I left out of that that I have to tie up in this year before I ended up finishing this year and writing the next one, which will be a lot having to do with Dragon and Alyssa's sibling relationship, especially since Alyssa will be walking by then ;). Yes there was a boy in the triplets Shane Wesley, and there was a boy in the twins also Michael Thomas or Michael Ryan, I can't remember off the top of my head right now, which is stupid because he is my brother. We're glad you love this story, especially since Jersey's tale of... keeps getting bashed around by a few idiots.

Orlin: Runs to Orlin and hugs her! ORLIN! IT'S ORLIN! Wow doesn't that sound familiar? Now all we need is Harry home. YOU TOLD KIME I GAVE YOU A COOKIE! She reads the reviews, and I got in trouble with her and Sirius!

**Sirius: **I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't!

**Chastity: **Thank you Orlin, you're right he is a giant twit of a mutt!

**Sirius: **She did not say that! Runs back to read the review I can't believe you said that! You filthy little mudblood!

**Dragon: **Moving on! I'll be fine Orlin, don't worry okay? If anything happens to Alyssa why would you be unhappy with me when Julie's the one taking care of her? Plus Julie is trustworthy she's a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake! James is busy at the Ministry, but worry not you will see more of him, he's going to help Sirius.

**Sirius: **Steals James' cookie! Mwahahahahaha bitch! Plus you never gave Kime a cookie8D

**Dragon: **Again moving on...Keeping it a secert hmm, sure like I haven't heard that line in my family before.

**Sirius: **Back off Dragon, Orlin and I are settling this right now! She's a DE right, and you think she's just all good all of a sudden! Hello did you not read HBP? Evil people stay EVIL, Lepords can't change their Strips!

**Dragon: **Spots Sirius, Lepords can't change their spots.

**Sirius: **Yeah I knew that! Lepords can't change their leatards! Spots, strips, oh whatever! She's evil, she could be tricking us! You don't get chocolate Steals chocolate away because you still don't believe me. Yes cause I'm not wrong you are! I should know, I'm in the story! so 8P.

**Dragon: **Right like Lepords, leatards, spots, and stripsare going to win you this argument. But yes Orlin we have your vote down so don't worry. I'm glad that you couldn't wait two days for the book, it just goes to show you love the book just that much more.

**Kime: **I'm glad that you've enjoyed the chapter and story, you must to constantly go back and read it between updates. And as I said, I'm going to go and try for years 1-7 and then maybe if time allows or if I don't get bored with these characters write other stories with them in it? Does that sound like a good idea?


	21. Telling Sirius

Chapter 21: Telling Sirius

Dragon got up the next morning fully healed. Getting out of bed, he noticed Chastity laying in another. "Chast, are you okay?" Dragon asked going over to her.

"I'm fine Drag. I'm sorry about Grindelwald I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I promise to get rid of him. Dragon will you do me a huge favor? I'd ask someone else, but you know Sirius and Melissa very well, and you know more about the promise Sirius had Melissa make better than anyone else, and that's going to be important."

"Chast, just spit it out." Dragon said, smiling.

"I'm three months pregnant with Sirius' child. Sev already told your father and Lucius. If you do this for me, I'll help you get Daniel back as a friend while your parents are on their anniversary getaway. Sound like a deal?"

"Yeah!" Dragon said excited. "Congratulations though Chastity, if anyone deservevs to be a mother it's you."

"Thank you Dragon. I hope you'll be a big brohter to him or her. I see how well you take care of Alyssa and now the triplets. If you would like you can use my office the password is Padfoot."

"Thanks, now you sleep. Sweet dreams." Dragon said, leaving the room. Dragon went inot Chastity's office and Floo called Sirius. After he was done, he worte a not telling Melissa to join them in 20 minutes. that way he had a chance to talk to Sirius first.

"Dragon you wanted to talk." Sirius said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I have some huge news for you, it's from Chastity."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Yes you do and yes you will! Chastity is three months pregnant with your child. Aren't you going to do...anything?"

"No, why should I? She could have told me a month ago when we were together, but no, she didn't say a word so whyh should I believe her now? For all I know she could have shagged someone else."

"Do you really think she would? Siri she loved you, no matter what her past and if I don't remember correctly then remind me. Wasn't it you that was blamed up until last year for killing James and Lily?"

"Yeah, bu tit was her plan remember?"

"My dad got over it, why can't you? It was his parents that died, that's worse then them being his friends, but he knew it washer past, that she redeemed herself. You're going to have another son or daughter in six months." Dragon said, trying to get it through Sirius' head. "Now, Melissa will be joining us in a few minutes, but if I find out you hurt, upset, or threatened Chastity, I will do something about it. Now, Chastity asked me to over look you telling melissa in case she freaks, which I know she will so I'm going to let her in now." Dragon walked towards the door opening it and ushering her inside.

"What do you want Dragon and why in Professor Mayer's office?"

"Because your father has somethign to tell you.Go on Sirius."

"What is it dad? Are you alright?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"You're going to ahve a brother or sister in six months.Cashtity is pregnant."

"Thendon't you mean in nine months?'

"No she's three months along."

"WHAT! You said-you told me to wait to have sex until I'm married, and you go and have sex with her, what? The day you gave me that speech? You are such a hypocrite." Melissa yelled.

"He's an adult Melissa, he's ready to deal with the consequesnces, you aren't trust me." Dragon tried to intervine.

"You can't speak your worse! You had sex not once, not twice, but three times with 2 different people who were _not_ even your girlfriend. Then your girlfriend wants to do it and you become celebitory!"

"Hey! I do know what I'm talking about! I came extremely close to becoming a parent at 13 Melissa! I freaked when I thought I might have a child, you flipped cause I wouldn't have sex with out, you'd go crazy if you found out you had a child in you."

"He does have a point me. You do tend to freak, but you did show me that my tantrum earlier was very immature and juvenile. Dragon will you come with me to talk to her, that way I have a witness that I didn't try to hurt her or the child?" Sirius asked turning towards Dragon.

"Sure don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to face an angry pregnant lady."

"I sort of did, Chastity is the one who told me to tell you and she didn't seem that upset about it."

"Sure to you maybe, but it's a whole different story when you're the person who made them mad in the first place. Melissa you can go back to doing whatever you were going to do before hand. I _will_ be talking to you later." Melissa, Dragon, and Sirius left the office. Melissa went towards the Gryffindor common room, while Dragon and Sirius went towards the Infirmary.

"Why is she in there?" Sirius asked, looking a little worried.

"I don't know, I never asked." Dragon said, shrugging his shoulders and going inside. Sirius followed Dragon inside, Dragon led him behind a curtain. Chastity was asleep, Sirius didn't want to disturb her but it was too late. Dragon was already shaking her shoulder.

"Drag, how'd it do? Did he flip?" Chastity asked, not opening her eyes, knowing her only vistor would be Dragon.

"A little, but he's here to talk to you. I'll wait outside the curtain if you need me okay? All you have to do is call and I'll come right in."

"Thanks Drag, how are you today by the way?"

"I'm great, better than I was yesterday. We'll talk later about Daniel." Dragon then left to wait on the other side of the curtain.

"Chast, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked quietly, pulling a chair over to the bed.

"You kicked me out of Draco and Harry's house, when did I have time to? You were so upset about something that happened in the past, that you couldn't see that I changed, that I'm not the person I once was. You're here to ask me to forgive you, but what you did to me was ten times worse then me not telling you that you have another child in this world. You're only going to ask me to apologize to you because you found out that I'm pregnant from Dragon, if you didn't find out would you still be here asking for my apology, asking me to take you back? You want to get me back you're going to have to try harder then that, I'm not going to keep this child from you, but you really need to reconsider who needs to apologize and who needs the apology, because in my eyes what you did was far worse. Now, you need to leave so I can take a shower, get dressed in regular clothes instead of pajamas, and set up my meeting with Dragon, Severus, and Grindelwald."

"I'm not going anywhere until we work this out."

"Don't make me call the 13 year old to get rid of you. That would look pretty embarrasing on your part." Chastity said calmly turninig her back on Sirius.

"Can't we just work this out."

"Dragon, please escort Sirius out, he doesn't seem to know what the word out means." Chastity's voice was a little below a yell.

"Don't do this Chas, please." Sirius said, Dragon pulling him by his arm towards the door.

"Siri, you know that you couldn't fix everything in one sitting. It does seem like you only want to get back with her because she's pregnant. I'd rather have Severus dating her right now then you, I mean it is totally possible since Severus was adopted so they aren't really family, but man could you see Sev raising your child." Dragon asked laughing.

"That is far from funny Dragon. Snape will never raise my child!" Sirius yelled, walking briskly down the corridor.

"You do know that you will have to at least be civil towards Severus, he is her cousin after all. She'll never forgive you if you're mean towards him, he has been there for her since she started telling people. He's probably the first person she ran to when she found out!" Dragon yelled after Sirius.

"Dragon, Chastity's asking for you, and thank you for sticking up for me." Severus said, coming out from hiding behind the corner.

"You're welcome, I figured that if Chastity is my cousin and your hers that we're sort of family right? Plus your my godfather, I know you would do the same for me if there was a time that called for it. You care for Chastity don't you?"

"Yes of course I do, I mean techniqually she's not really my family, me being adopted and all, but you can not not care about her. She's very sweet, caring, and I don't believe there is a single mean bone in her body anymore."

"That's not what I meant Sev."

"I know what you meant, and you know the answer to that. Now, go Chastity wants to talk to you before she goes and talks to Grindelwald." Severus smiled a true smile and made his way down towards the dungeons. Dragon made his way back into the Infirmary.

"Ok this plan of mine are you ready to hear what you are going to do 'by yourself'?" Chastity asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Dragon said, turning towards Chastity.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: **Dragon: **Don't you just love Kime's cliff hangers? Anyways, the next chapter is halfway done and it's extremely long because it covers Harry and Draco's anniversary, and Chastity's and mines plan.Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm very glad that Chastity didn't give in to Sirius', which means this story is going to be longer then planned now. Ok we got the results back, Draco is going to bear the children, You want mostly boys and girls no twins or triplets, but we hit a snag in the amount of children wanted. There was a tie between 3 and 6+ (6,7,8,9) so please choose one of those 5 numbers. It has also came to Kime's attention that some may think that this means that Kime will stop writing when she gets to that number of children like say she's at 5 now, and you voted for 6, some people think that their vote means that Harry and Draco will only have one more children this isn't true. This poll mean the 5 they have now plus 6 more, or whatever you choose to vote for so say we have 5 andthe majority is 9, 5+914 children by the end of all 7 years.Anyways enough with Dragon rambling onto your reviews...

SLNS: Look SLNS, I don't care if you think Harry has suffered enough or not, they still have problems, it'll last for a while in this story because if you haven't noticed the only one admitting their feelings is Harry towards Draco, Draco hasn't even talked about what he's felt. SO...either make up your mind now about reading it or not. Oh, and for your information Harry's not as slutty as half of the human population, and another thing I am not making Harry sterile, you want him sterile write you own story.

Bitcake: Yes you should be worried that I'm getting bashed around by a bunch of idiots! Chastity gives her thanks for the dance and the horray, but says that it's not necessary to round up a mob to attack Sirius, as she would like to at least introduce her child to their father, however after that is done you may do whatever you please. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and Dragon isn't too hurt, yes he did get some mindor injuries but that's it. I'm also sorry that I didn't put Grindelwald in the last chapter, but he won't be in the next chapter either, however after that he will be in there because I have to get rid of him.** Dragon:**Wow you have voices too! So does Kime, you know, even in the wizarding world hearing voices isn't a good thing. Thank you for calling me devishly handsome also!


	22. 10 Year Anniversary

A/N: Wow 104 reviews and counting! I was shocked to find that this story had so many reviews and I'm not even half way through :). So Dragon, Harry, Draco and I have decided to throw a 100 Reviews Party at Malfoy-Potter manor! Everyone's invited, the babies will be there, everyone in the story will be there, and we'll have the Weird Sisters as entertainment, Fizzing Whizbe's, Weasley products for free, FireWhiskey, Butterbeer, Bertie Botts, and every other wizarding food and beverage you can think of! If we reach another 100 there will be another party! Here's chapter 22, the long awaited Anniversary, and I hope 5 thousand and some odd words are long enough for you. Enjoy the chapter. On another note, this chapter is dedicated to twovery good friends of mine that are sorely missed and always will be, Jon and Terry.

KimeKimeimeKimeKime

Chapter 22: 10 Year Anniversary

Draco and Harry packed everything for their get-a-way, somewhere Harry had no clue about, and a place Draco had taken months to carefully plan. "Are you ready to go?" Draco asked, walking into the family room. "Hermione's got the triplets already, but I'm going to have to blindfold you, cause if I don't it will wreck the surprise." Draco smiled, walking around Harry and slipping a blindfold over his eyes. Draco signaled the House elves to apparate their luggage to the location Draco had told them the day before. Taking Harry's hand he apparated to one of the more private Fiji islands. "Harry, you can take off the blind fold now." Slowly taking off the blindfold, Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"How, how did you, how were you able to do this?" Harry asked looking around at the re-created wedding reception, minus the guests. "Are we really in Fiji?" Harry asked turning around.

"Yes, we are really in Fiji, in the same room that we had our wedding reception and our wedding. May I have this dance Harry?" Draco asked, smiling micheviously.

"What do you have planned Draco?" Harry asked a little worried.

"You'll see." Draco said, holding his hand out for Harry to take. Once Harry took his offered hand, Draco led him onto the dance floor.

"Draco there's no music."

"Just trust me Harry. You do trust me right?"

"Of course." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"From this moment life has begun, from this moment you are the one, right besides you is where I belong, from this moment on." Draco kept Harry's back towards the stage.

"From this moment, I have been blessed, I live only for your happiness, and for your love I'd give my last breath, from this moment on." Harry looked up into Draco's eyes with the biggest smile on his face, and it couldn't have made Draco anymore happier. Leaning down to kiss him the song continued on.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart, can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart, my dreams came true, because, of you." Harry sang along with the music, resting his head back on Draco's shoulder. 'Could this get any better?' Harry thought silently to himself.

"From this momeny as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on. Draco take it away." Shania Twain said, from the stage behind Harry's back. Harry turned around shocked, the whole time he thought they were listening to a CD. Harry turned towards back to Draco when Draco pulled his close, leaning his head towards Harry's ear.

"You're the reason I believe in love, and you're the answer to my prayers from up about, all we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you." Draco sang quietly into Harry's ear making him blush and then kissing him on the lips, nodding towards Shania to continue.

"From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give.From this moment I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on." Shania finished up the song, and left the couple alone. With one final kiss, Draco whispered into Harry's ear again.

"This is just the beginning. Come on, I have another surprise for you." Draco picked Harry up and started walking towards the hotel suite. Carrying Harry over the threshold, Draco opened the door, kissed Harry and set him down. I'm going to start the hot tub...Why don't you go unmake the bed." Draco said, turning around and smirking. Harry went over towards the bed but ended up getting the shock of his life. Sitting by the side of the hot tub, Draco's grin got even wider. "Is there a problem over there Harry? Is everything...okay?"

"Drake, how did you, are they, is it really?" Harry was at a loss for words. Right in front of him, on the bed were the very real and very much alive Elizabeth and Micheal, the twins. Harry and Draco now had a total of seven children.

"The same way I brought back James and Lily, just a little more complicated, that's what Greg was helping me with, the spell and potion to bringing those two back, and helping me set this all up, Shania is a very hard women to get a hold of. Come on, let's move them over to the crib, I believe I hid it on the back porch. Then we can get into the hot tub." Harry picked up Micheal who was now a year and a half old, with wild brown hair, totally silver eyes and a prominent face. Draco picked up Elizabeth, also a year and a half old, her hair was as blond and sleek as Draco's, her face wasn't as prominent as Michael's or Draco's, but more round like Harry's and her eyes were also emerald. Dragging the twins' crib into the room, they laid the twins down and Harry turned towards Draco.

"I feel so very guilty and embarrased right now. How could you have forgiven me so easily? However, I do have a surprise for you, I just wish I knew we would have ended up here. Can you wait a minute while I Floo call Severus?" Harry asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course, but this does explain why Severus was to busy to help me with this, he was helping you. Just what did you two plan? and I was able to forgive you so easily, because I knew how much the guilt of what happened would eat away at you. You never can let things go, everything eats away inside of you. Even today, you still feel bad about not killing Voldemort earlier even though that wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control or things that you just don't understand because it would be pointless. Plus, how can I be mad at a person I love so much? I mean what would it do to my sex life?" Draco said, breaking the tension.

"You know that was almost romantic up until the end. I'm sure you and your hand would have had a wonderul relationship together." Harry said smiling, going into the next room to use their fireplace. Draco went back to looking into the crib.

"Hey little ones, welcome back, we missed you. Wait until Dragon finds out, he'll flip his lid. Oh, and you have three new sister and one new brother. I'm sure you'll like them just as much as Dragon." Draco said, 'Wow, we have four boys and three girls, if someone told me that I would have seven children back in third year, with Harry Potter I would have thought they needed to be taken to Saint Mungos.' Draco thought to himself. Harry entered the room, watching Draco smiling down at the twins. 'He's so beautiful.' Harry thought before wrapping his arms around Draco's waist from behind and kissing his neck.

"Are you ready for your anniversary gift?" Harry whispered into his ear. Draco nodded. "Ok, before I show you, I want to explain. See, your father once told me a story about something that he felt guilty for doing. Once reality set in on him, his guilt ate away at him. I don't know what happened between you two before the war, or what led you to do what you did, and I hope one day that you will share that information with me, but he told me that when you were younger, you had a best friend."

"Amanda," Draco said, his voice sounding very far away and very sad.

"Yeah, Amanda Rosenburg. That you two were the closest of friends, up until you went to Hogwarts. You two were inseperable since diapers, well you two and Blaise Zabini. Your dad told me that he was trying to teach you a lesson about love and having friends and how that was a weakness, especially in war. When I heard what he did, I couldn't believe it. How you dealt with the murder of your best friend, how you stayed strong at school, I'll never know. It's a part of you that I admire and love, and it gives me a better understanding about you. I'm sorry that Lucius killed her in front of you, but it explains a lot more then you think. Draco, I was having a very hard time trying to figure out what to get you for our anniversary, I mean how was I to out do last years when I got pregnant? Thanks to your father and to Severus, I think I was able to do just that." Harry kissed Draco's neck, took his hand and turned him around. Right infront of Draco was Amanda. Harry took the twins, and went onto the porch, while Draco got re-aquainted with his old friend.

"You have a wonderful husband Draco, and you look very handsome after all these years. Congratulations on your marriage and your children. Harry and Severus filled me in on what's been going on over the past few years. Why haven't you told him about Lucius? He has a right to know. I'm sure Harry would love to understand you more."

"It's great to see you again, I'm so sorry about what my father did, please believe me when I say that I tried to stop him. I just wasn't strong enough. I tried to stop him. Merlin, I'm so sorry. I never told Harry about Lucius because I didn't want him to think badly of me, I didn't tell my children because I didn't them to think badly of their grandfather. I ended up killing Lucius during the war, but the daughter of Voldemort brought him back last year, I ended up telling my oldest son Dragon what happened, I'm surprised he hasn't told Harry yet. I ended up having to kill Lucius again, later on in the year. Blaise was married to Ginny Weasley and has a son Daniel, Ginny ended up dieing of cancer. Then Pansy Parkinson fed him a love potion and he just got out of it last year also. Daniel and Dragon use to be friends until Dragon started acting up. He also use to be Sirius Black's daughter Melissa's boyfriend. He's going out with a girl named Julie now. Have you met the twins?" Draco asked turning around and finding an empty crib.

"Harry took them out that door there. I think he figured that we needed to catch up. Look it's your anniversary and no matter what Harry said, I don't want to intrude. I think I'll go visit Blaise and catch up with him. Maybe get a tour of Hogwarts from Severus, you know see how much it's changed. We can talk later, once you're back from your get-a-way." Amanda walked up to Draco giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back to the fire place. Draco watched her leave before going onto the porch and getting Harry.

"Har, thank you so much for doing that. You don't know how much that meant to me. She was, is, my best friend, she means the world to me, there is nothing better you could have given me then her back." Draco said, picking up Elizabeth out of Harry's arms and kissing Harry. "I love you, come on, I have stuff I think I need to explain to you." Draco and Harry walked back inside the room, and put the twins back into the crib. Draco took Harry's hand, leading him back outside. Sitting down on one of the lounge chairs, Draco pulled Harry in between his legs and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "There are things about my past that you don't know about, things that I'm not proud about. These things are a huge part of my past, of why I was the way I was before I met you. These...things, they're-they aren't, I've never told anyone. I told Dragon one of them, but he needed to understand, and it was only fair because I got him to open up to me about Melissa and everything." Draco said, his breath shaky. Harry placed his hands on Draco's as comfort, and leaned farther back into him.

"You don't have to tell me Drake, I'll understand." Harry said, looking back at Draco.

"No, I need to tell you this, you deserve to know, you've earned the right to know me as well as I know you. Maybe if I had told you earlier, things would have been different. If everyone knew, you, Dragon, Alyssa. It's just I don't know where to start." Draco said, closing his eyes and looking towards the sky.

"Why not start wherever you feel comfortable starting, or at the very beginning."

"Ok, just don't interrupt me, I might not be able to re-start if you do." Draco kept his eyes closed, and pulled Harry as close to his body as he could. "I guess my problems started before I was even born. My father and mother only got married because of an arranged marriage, they never loved each other and never grew to love each other. The only reason they had me was so that Lucius would have an heir, and the only reason they stayed together was because of the fact that pure-blooded families didn't get divorced, it was frowned upon. Everyone thought we were a close family, but when you entered the house, you could tell it was more like we just lived with each other. I could be found in my room, my study, or the music room. My father was never home, and my mother was never sober unless we were going out. She stayed locked up in her bedroom, my parents never shared a room. They hated me Harry, when Lucius would come home angry or upset, bad stuff happened. Lucius use to Crucio me until I passed out, when I was younger the torture was slower knives, shards of glass, fire, you know the usual torture items. By my second year, the abuse got worse, one night after a Death Eater meeting Lucius came home furious, why I haven't a clue, but he came into my room yelling at me, breaking things, I was so positive he would go back to the old methods of torturing me, I was so scared. I wanted to call out to my mother but I knew she wouldn't do anything, she was to busy shagging the gardener to care. I didn't think Lucius would bind my arms together." Draco took a very shaky breath, tears on the verge of falling. "He pushed me over a table, slowly pulled his pants down, and riped mine off, he didn't even prepare me or himself, he just went at it. I was screaming and pleading with him to stop, I just prayed to black out, I could feel the blood. Then because I wasn't responding he picked up a pen and started using it like it was a knife. I'll never forget the pain from that, I still have those scars. You haven't seen them because I've been keeping them under a concealing charm." Harry felt tears in his own eyes, and the ones from Draco running down his shoulder. Harry wanted to stop him, but knew that Draco would never get over it without getting it out.

"Merlin, I was so afraid I didn't care who I screamed for, I was screaming my lungs out for my mother, little did I know, she was standing in the door way watching the whole thing with a smile on her face. Like it was the best thing in the world watching me get raped by my father. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I was fortunate enough to pass out an hour later. Lucius left again, and I think my mom might have went off with the pool man, but Severus found me a day later, still unconcious. He took me from my house, cleaned me up, and swore to me that he would protect me. Well, my father didn't like that, he threatened to kill Severus and me. We never told Albus, but we should of, over the school year my father would stop by sporadically, always telling Albus he would meet me in the Astronomy tower, I don't have to tell you what he did there. I can't believe he went to school and did it that way. I thought that Hogwarts was a safe place, and it was the farthest thing from a safe place there ever was. The, the day I killed him it wasn't because I wanted to, I had wanted to for a long time. It's because I had to, Lucius was going to kill me, he almost did, I got the upper hand and was able to shoot the spell off first. I should have told you, I should have let you in. When I found out I was pregnant with Dragon, I was so afraid that I would end up like my parents. I cried to Severus for weeks on how I should give Dragon away, that he would have a better childhood if he didn't grow up with the Malfoy name, if he was far away from me, I couldn't hurt him if he was."

"Draco you are nothing like your parents, you aren't going to hurt our children. I wish you didn't have to go through that, I wish you would have told me earlier because I would have done everything in my power to protect you. Is there any thing else you need to get off your chest, anything at all? You can tell me." Harry encourage Draco, turning around and giving Draco a huge hug, never wanting to let the blonde haired man in his arms go. Draco just shook his head, crying on Harry's shoulder.

KimeKimeKime

Dragon and Chastity spent the whole day Flooing, owling, calling and visiting over 150 houses. Dragon was more then estatic at the plan Chastity had come up with for getting Daniel to be his friend again. Even Julie helped knowing that Daniel's friendship meant everything to Dragon. At 5:00 that night, they got a Floo call from the person they were looking for, "Hello, My last name's Deeds, I believe you were looking for me." A teenagers face said from the fire place.

"Oh great we found you, Dragon and Chastity will be so pleased. Do you mind Flooing here, it's Hogwarts, but you obviously knew that. We have someone that you need to meet, and we have to explain something to you that happened in the past. Please." Julie asked kneeling infront of the first.

"Sure, just move back a little and I'll be right there." Once Julie moved back a little, a brown haired, 17 year old girl came out of the fire, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had ice blue eyes, and was very tall. She had on a denim skirt, and a pink and white tank top. "So you must be Julie." The girl said holding her hand out.

"Yep, thank you for coming here on such sort notice."

"Well, you did make it sound very important, and I can't wait to meet the person." Julie led the girl into the sitting room of Chastity's office. "Look whose here you two." Julie said, looking towards Chastity and Dragon.

"Welcome, now before we introduce you to my friend, I wanted to explain something on his part. See my friend is Daniel Zabini, and you two use to be an item. One day when you two were at his house, a girl ran into the room claiming to be having Daniel's child. Since you left in a rush, Daniel never got a chance to explain that it was his step-sister playing a prank on him. She was never pregnant with his child, and they aren't even talking to each other anymore. Please, please meet with him even if it is just once more. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Amanda." Dragon said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Amanda if you don't mind me asking, why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Chastity asked, looking Amanda over making sure she was good enough for Dragon's friend.

"My parents wanted me to go to Durmstrang, they don't like some of the professors here."

"That's understandable. Well, why doesn't Dragon lead you to Daniel, and please whatever you do do not tell Daniel that we found you. We want him to be happy, we don't want to think we just set this up so that he will be friends with Dragon again, because that wasn't what was meant by finding you at all. Daniel's been through a bunch of stuff over the past two years, and Dragon's just trying to make his friend happier then he has been." Chastity said, before opening her office door and letting Dragon lead Amanda to the Slytherin dungeons.

KimeKimeKime

Harry held Draco for a while longer before Draco was calmed down. "I'm glad you told me. I don't know how you kept that bottled up, but it just shows how strong you are. Come on, you deserve to be spoiled tonight." Harry led Draco over towards the hot tub, pulling off his shirt and pants until he was down to nothing. He then walked over towards Draco, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck kissing him. Draco tried to remove his t-shirt but Harry stopped him. "You're spoiled right now, so stop taking my job."

"I've been spoilt before and never had I have someone else take my shirt off for me."

"Well then, consider yourself extra spoiled tonight." Harry started removing Draco's t-shirt, kissing a line up Draco's stomach to his chest, up his neck and finally on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, while Harry kissed him and removed Draco's pants and boxers. Once both were total naked, they went into the hot tub. Pouring two glasses of wine, Harry offered one to Draco before picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and feeding Draco.

"I think I could get use to this." Draco smiled, before leaning in to kiss Harry.

"Good, cause I plan to do it more often. You've been spoiling our children and me since we got married, now that I know how good it makes you feel, consider it a permanent fixture." Harry kissed Draco again, his hands running down Draco's body, rubbing his hand up and down Draco's shaft.

"Merlin Harry, let's get out of here, we can spend the rest of the week in the hot tub, but right now I want to feel you inside me." Draco got up, took Harry's hand and pulled him towards the bed. Draco laid down, pulling Harry with him, Harry started kissing his way down Draco's body, dipping his tongue in and out of Draco's belly button. "Harry I meant it, I can't wait any longer." Draco moaned. Harry prepared himself and Draco before slowly entering him, they ended up making love to each other until very early in the morning.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Amanda knocked on the door to the Slytherin dungeons, while Dragon hid under Harry's invisibility cloak. The door opened revealing Sarah Parkinson. "I remember you. You were that girl Daniel had in his room that one day." Sarah said, getting an evil look in her eyes.

"Yeah, and you were the twisted step-sister that claimed to have his child. How is it raising the bastard?" Amanda asked, smiling innocently. "Is Daniel here?"

"No, I have no clue where he went. Last thing I remember was seeing him jump from the Astronomy tower three years ago."

"Parkinson that is such a lie!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, why you think you can compete with me as being the bad arse of this school I have no idea, but as long as I am in this school, as long as I am alive, you will _never_ be the worst Slytherin to grace this school's presence. Now I suggest you go get Daniel, or I will." Dragon said, yelling at her.

"Funny thing about being the worst Slytherin, you actually have to be in Slytherin." Sarah sneered back.

"Funny thing about Dragon is he doesn't have to be in Slytherin to be the worst of them." Lucius said, coming out of the shadows.

"How do you figure?" Sarah asked, turning her gaze onto Lucius.

"Salazar is family, great great great great grandfather to be a little more exact. Now let her in before I go an call upon Severus to let her in." With that Lucius and Dragon left. Sarah and Amanda entered the Slytherin dungeon.

"Daniel, you have a guest." Sarah said walking past him. Daniel looked up and his jaw dropped, the girl that had been starring in his dreams since she ran out on him was standing right in front of him, smiling.

"A-Amanda?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Yep, would you like to go for a walk around the lake?" Amanda asked, holding out her hand to help Daniel up. Daniel took the offered hand, once he was up though he held out his arm for Amanda to take.

"I'm sorry about what happened before."

"No need to explain, I already heard it from one of my sources, that's why I came to see you. I'm sorry for running out and I should have heared you out. So how are you? What's been going on?"

"I'm great, my step-mum and dad are divorced. My dad's actually happy, I haven't seen him so happy in a while."

"I've heard you haven't been happy in a while though, what's wrong Dan, really." Amanda asked, sitting on the shore by the lake.

"Nothing, I've just had trouble with my friend that's all. We got into a fight, it's nothing big." Daniel said his smile fading a bit.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it's nothing, the first time we meet you were constantly smiling and it reached your eyes, now when you smile it looks forced and it doesn't reach your eyes like it use to." Amanda sat back between Daniel's legs, resting her back on his chest.

"He called my friend a mudblood and then told me that my father would be better off in Azkaban because he use to be a Death Eater. Hello, his father use to be one also, hell his whole family is filled with Death Eaters, but it's like his family shouldn't be put in Azkaban."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Amanda asked concerned, Dragon didn't seem that bad when she had meet him.

"No, I've been to mad to do anything. He's just so stuck up, it's like just because he's a Malfoy it makes him royalty or something, and I refuse to take that shit from anyone, especially him." Daniel said, turning to look into Amanda's eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to him, I hate seeing you so upset." Amanda pulled Daniel into a huge hug, knowing that he needed it.

"So, how come you're here? I mean we lost touch such a long time ago, how did you know where to find me? Who told you that I wasn't happy?" Daniel asked, more then a little curious.

"I came because you have a three friends that care about you more then you think. When I got out of classes today there were three owls in the common room, one from my mom, one from my dad's office, and one from Hogwarts, all from the same person. They were trying to find me because they thought I deserved to know the truth of what happened all those years ago, and that they were afraid that they wouldn't be able to get through to you. They really hate that you are hurting, and they want to see you smile again. I want to see you smiling again, and I would like to start where we left off, you know if you don't have a girlfriend." Amanda looking at Daniel's face then back up into his eyes.

"I would love that, but you couldn't happen to tell me who this friend is would you? Was it Thomas Flint? Oh wait, this sounds exactly like something that Melissa would set up, and the Hogwarts letter would of course come from Remus because he's friends with her dad, so he would do anything for her." Daniel said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Dan, you are far off, but I can't tell you, they asked that their identity stay confidential, they didn't want you thinking they only did this for personal gain, instead of the fact that the only reason they owled, Floo'd, and called hundreds of Amanda's in Scotland and England just to see you happy. You really do have a great friend."

"Well, they said their name couldn't be given to me, but what about the person who sent you the Hogwarts letter, who was that from?"

"A professor." Amanda said, she loved teasing Daniel and hoped that he would figure it out on his own, they had been talking about said person for most of the night.

"Ok well then that limits it down to Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Potter, and Mayer. I don't know the other professors as well, but that still leaves Melissa to set it all up."

"And I just told you that you were far off with that guess. I'm going to let you think out loud, and I suggest you take this opportunity and _fly_ with it." Amanda said, giving Daniel a clue.

"Ok Professors Snape, Malfoy, Potter, and Mayer all have to do with Melissa and...Dragon, Dragon use to be my friend though, but Dragon would never do anything for anyone other then himself. Professor Dumbledore also knows Melissa pretty well. However, what if it was a professor that was looking for her, but then he or she would have had to know about the incident, so that limits it down to Malfoy, Potter, Snape, and possibly Mayer. Then your clue of fly, very subtle there Amanda, fly ok that could mean quidditch of which Draco and Harry both play, or as in Draco's real name is Draconis which is latin for Dragon and Dragon's fly, I don't know if Professor Mayer falls into that though. I wish I knew more about her. Ok, so we've limited it down to Draco, Harry, and Chastity. Draco and Harry are Dragon's parents, but they've been away for a while now because of Harry being pregnant so they probably don't have time to do anything, that leaves Chastity."

"Yes, it does and she is one of the people who owled me. I can tell you there was another girl, but her name wasn't Melissa, though her letter did seem very _Ravenclaw_, and they did seem to know a little about you."

"That's weird though because the only Ravenclaw girls that I know are Liz and Julie, and Liz had to be sent home because her mother died, meaning that Julie was the girl that helped...Oh Merlin, Dragon did all this? Why? What would he gain from it?" Daniel asked, his eyes going wide as he turned towards Amanda.

"I can't tell you a thing, all I can say is that Chastity and Julie were two of the three people that contacted me. Why don't we enjoy the night and you can talk to this Dragon person tomorrow. If you go now, he'll think that someone might have told you or dropped hints that maybe he did do something, but they aren't dropping hints or telling you that Dragon did do something, they are just saying that you have a great friend in this world Daniel, and maybe you should re-think about everything that has happened between you and your friends since the school started. Now, let's go inside so I can visit the rest of your friends, as I believe you have more then just the three I met." Amanda got up, took Daniel's hand, and was led into Hogwarts.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/n: **Dragon: **Thanks for reviewing everyone! 104 reviews! Whoo Hoo! Everytime one of these stories hits 100 reviews, it feels like, well it's very hard to explain.Kime and I have wrote 12 stories, and the Twisted School Year stories have been the only stories to reach 100 reviews, and it's hard to explain how much it means to us that you all are reading and enjoying this story so much that you feel the need to review and tell us that you hate cliff hangers and to update soon. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you every single last one of you that has read this story and has stuck with it since the beginning! You all have helped Kime through a lot, without this story, Kime would have been a total mess yesterday, worst then she ended up being actually. As she stated before this chapter is dedicated to her friends Jon and Terry, Jon has been dead a year yesterday and was part of a mass murder in which her friend Mike was involved in and is still waiting trial. We found out a few days ago that the trial that was suppose to be held next month has been moved until January, if you know Kime then you know that her friends mean everything and waiting to lose one is very hard on her, well her birthday is in January so please do everything you can if you pray please pray that her friend will not be given the death penalty that month, because Kime doesn't deserve that type of birthday present. Terry ended up losing a fight with Skin Cancer 2 weeks ago. Anyways, we do hope you enjoy the chapter and come party with us:). On with the reviews!

Bitcake: Yep Chastity fights back (kind of) lol. Your right someone did wake up on the otherside of the bed, or well let their ego go to their head. Of course I'm not going to let other people tellme how to write my story, I just take suggestions. **Dragon:** sings I'm devishly hot! I'm devishly Hot! La lala la la la. He He He. I don't know why wouldn't I be? UM...Because...I'm me? Hmm, another pregnancy in the future...What do you think? ;). Of course I still have 5 more years to write many pregnancies are in the future! In the future of this story...Who knows? I definitely don't. It all depends on that poll outcome if I have more votes for 6,7,8, or 9 then yes there will be a lot more pregnancies! Oh and so far 9 is in the lead. If we have more votes for 3 then, well the pregnancies will be spaced apart. Hmm what's Chastity and Severus cooking up..Oh, I don't know :).

Heather: That's for saying it was well written, but I'm sorry that it was kind of empty, I know not a lot of action, but I had to set things up for future chapters, bare with me things will get interesting! Say the removal of either Quidditch or Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a top-secret relationship that I've been poiting out since sort of maybe the beginning of this story between two major characters slash? who knows, well I do, but other then that you guys don't. :). Anywho doesn't sound stupid lol, when I wrote that though there weren't two or three words combined so the site might have done that. I'm glad that you couldn't wait for this chapter though, and thanks for reviewing.

SarahAmanda: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: Hey Glad you enjoyed the chapter, but when I talked to you on MSN you forgot what you were going to say :(. **James: **ORLIN! I haven't seen you in FOREVER! Hugs Orlin! How are you? What are you up to? I heard you missed me!** Hi Bitcake and Heather and Sarah Amanda Hugs all around**


	23. Collide

Chapter 23: Collide

The next morning, Daniel woke up early, took a shower got dressed, and waited by the Gryffindor Tower for Dragon. A half hour later, Dragon came out heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "Dragon, may we talk?" Daniel asked getting up off of the floor.

"Sure, why I have no clue, but sure." Dragon said following Daniel into an abandoned classroom. After walking into it, Daniel shut the door and placed silencing charms around it.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did."

"Dan, I didn't do anything, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Drag, you don't think I'm that stupid do you? The Hogwarts professor that owled Amanda, the ravenclaw girl who not only owled her, but told her stuff about me, and the mystery friend who knew the truth about the night we split up. Look, I should have explained myself better. What you said on the Hogwarts Express was hypocritical Dragon, you told me my father deserved to be in Azkaban because he was a Death Eater, and he'd be better off there. Well, your whole family is filled with Death Eaters, don't you think that if my dad deserved to be in there, so does yours? That your grandfather deserves to be in there also?"

"I guess I never thought about it that way. You're right, that was wrong of me and I'm sorry. Daniel, I wanted to apologize for so long but you've been avoiding me since that day. I kept an eye on you though and noticed how out of it you were, I don't know why, but you were and I just wanted to see you happy again. I just wanted you to know that you still had a friend out there that cared about you, even if you didn't know who that friend was. I really really am sorry Dan. Please forgive me?" Dragon asked holding his hand out for Daniel to shake.

"I forgive you." Daniel said smiling before pulling Dragon into a hug. "Now, lets go eat breakfast. By the way, are you actually enjoying living in Gryffindor?"

"Sort of, I haven't made any new friends, but I think they're still getting use to having a snake in their den.I haven't gotten into half the trouble that I use to, but that might be because I'm more afraid of Harry then I am of Draco, why I have no idea, but I am. I forgot to mention man, Amanda is hot! Oh and did you hear Professor Mayer is pregnant with Sirius' child. Oh hi Siri." Dragon said, opening the door to the Great Hall and bumping into him.

"What? Oh hi Dragon, how are you today?" Sirius said, never taking his eyes off of Chastity.

"Go talk to Severus." Dragon suggested.

"Now why would one suggest a silly thing like that?" Sirius said, walking up towards the staff table.

"Severus may I talk to you?"

"Sure come on." Severus got up from the table, walked out the side door to the Great Hall and down to his private rooms.

"What did you want to talk about Chastity?" Severus asked, sitting down on the couch, Chastity sat down next to him and curled into his side.

"Sirius came to talk to me yesterday after he found out. You would never believe it, he wanted me to apologize to him for not telling him. The thing is, Severus how do you know if you really love someone? I mean reach for the stars, over the moon, world series type of thing?" Chastity asked phrasing it the only way she knew how.

"Ok miss muggle movie, how do you know when you're truly in love with someone. You can't stop thinking about them, you can't stop caring about them. When you don't see them or are around them times seems to go on forever, but when you're with them time moves way to fast, but you don't care because you know that in that moment you were able to be there for them. Then again it's all up to the persons point of view. Why do you ask? Are you in love with Sirius?" Seveus asked, turning towards Chastity.

"I don't know, I have feelings for him, but nothing like what you just said. Look, I've got a meeting with the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore about this Grindelwald mess. Chances are Defense Against the Dark Arts or Quidditch maybe taken out of this school, all because of my stupid plan. Look, my meeting is after dinner, but I have to go teach class right now, avoid Sirius, and check up on Dragon's plan. So during lunch is it okay if we can meet up and talk? Maybe eat in the kitchens or something where we won't be over heard?" Chastity suggested, getting to her feet.

"Of course, would you like me to go to that meeting with you? The chances of the Ministry removing either of them are slim to none, plus Harry comes back next week for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Draco for Potions so I can take over Current History, you can take over Study Hall and Quidditch does that sound like a plan?" Severus asked, getting up himself.

"That might actually work. Sev, may I ask one more personal question? You and Remus doesn't seem like, well you don't seem like you're homosexual."

"That's cause I'm not Remus and I had to pretend to be a couple to save his life. Voldemort wanted to kill him half-way through Harry's seventh year, when I explained to Dumbledore that Remus should have dated a Death Eater because Voldemort won't touch his servants husband, wife, or lover. Well let's just say I shouldn't have opened my big mouth since I was the only single Death Eater working as a spy! Ever since every time we try to explain or pretend to break up everyone tries to get us back together saying it's just a lovers quarrel. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life pretending to love this man especially when I like girls."

"Then why haven't you two ever shown up with different people when you go out? Like you take a girl to some thing and Remus take whatever his preference is. Well, I better be going I still need to speak to Dragon and set up class. Thank you for creating those potions, they've been a huge help." With that, Chastity left to prepare for class.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Today class...Yes Mr. McDavies?" Chastity asked, facing her class.

"I brought you an apple, I saw that you didn't eat much breakfast today." Hudson said, coming up and handing Chastity the apple and sitting down. "Why don't you eat it now?"

"Why do you want me to eat this appel so badly? If I didn't know any better Mr. McDavies I'd swear you put some sort of potion on this apple, but why would you do that?"

"Professor Mayer, Professor Grindelwald set us an essay and for extra credit if we could point out one Death Eater that was a teacher we got extra credit. We had to prank them." Melissa spoke up.

"Miss Black, I must say you are one of the smartest witches Hogwarts has seen, then again I did warn you that I would prank back. So Mr. McDavies how did you find out? I mean there are two former Death Eaters on staff here, how did you figure out that one was me?"

"It wasn't hard, I mean you're constantly hanging out with Professor Snape and the ghost of Lucius Malfoy. Plus, who else would hire Dark Lord Grindelwald as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? So I figured why not get the least known teacher while everyone else was focusing on Professor Snape."

"You're right, that was an ingenious plan. While we're in Current History, I think this gives me a great idea. For a oral pop quiz let's split you guys up into teams the half on the right side is team one, the half on the left side is team two, let's see how much you know about Voldemort's inner circle. Since most of your parents were Death Eaters, and the fact that you've reviewed Voldemort for so long you should know all about him and his Death Eaters. Whichever team gets the most questions right gets an A on the pop quiz and no homework for the next week. The team that has the least amount of points gets a B on the pop quiz. Ok first we need captains and the captains to pick a number between 1 and 15."

"13." Rosa Mcquillis said, being the captin of team two.

"4." Daniel said being the captin of team one.

"Ok, my number was 14 so Rosa's team goes frist. Ok, first question and it's an easy one name one Death Eater that does not work and or haunt this school."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Great, team one same question."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Ok so that's one point for each team. Next question, name one place that Voldemort attacked during the first or second part of his reign."

"Hogwarts." Rosa said, trying to sound like she was smarter then everyone else.

"Oh I'm sorry, Voldemort himself never attacked Hogwarts. Though his Death Eaters did numerous times. Daniel you could be one point in the lead if you know a correct answer."

"Godrics Hollow."

"So now the score is 2 to 1, team one in the lead. What is the spell to cast the Dark Mark?"

"Professor we never learned that." Rosa said raising her hand.

"Well that's why I split you into teams. Ask your teammates, I'm sure they're more then willing to help you."

"Morsedore."

"Daniel?"

"Morsmordre."

"Great 3 to 1. Second to last question. Give one nickname you've heard of or learned that Voldemort or one of the Death Eaters gave each other."

"Wormtail."

"Good job Rosa. Team one?"

"Beaute de Morte or Beauty of Death." Tim Smith said standing up.

"Now where Mr. Smith did you learn that name?" Chastity asked intrigued.

"My father use to tell me stories about her, well more like myths because he doesn't know if she ever really exsisted or not. Well the stories were more like legends."

"Ah, well we will be learning about her later. Last question name the people of Voldemort's inner circle."

"Nott, Avery, the Lestranges, Snape, and Malfoy."

"Ok so that's 7 to 3 so far for team one, team two if you can name four different inner circle members then you will tie this game and go into the Bonus question, if you get five you guys win." Chastity explained.

"Umbridge, Jugson, Zabini, Pettigrew, Macnair, and Beaute de Mort."

"Now Daniel, how do you know that Beaute de Mort is a real person?" Chastity asked, trying to figure out how to get off the subject.

"Professor Snape is behind you and was pointing to you when we were talking about it the first time mouthing the words, 'it's her, it's her.' Now he's making some sort of movement where it looks like he's cutting off his own...Oh, nevermind, um I learned it from Grindelwald! That's right I learned it from-"

"That's enough Daniel, Severus I thought we were going to talk later. Anyways, since Professor Snape was giving both teams the answer and Beaute de Mort was a double point answer, that means that either team could have said that answer, there fore Daniel's team team gets 7 points. making it 10 to 7 team one wins! No homework for a week and an A on this pop quiz, however for extra credit for both teams I want you to research the Dark Lords inner circle, I mean really research it, ask your parents, ask your friends parents, ask the professors minus myself and Professor Snape. This is your assignment, I want you to put the Dark Lords inner circle in order from the highest ranking inner circle death eater to the lowest ranking inner circle death eater. Therefore I do _not_ want to see or hear the names of Regulus Black, Doloris Umbridge, or Thomas Flint. For the rest of the class, you may use the books on the bookshelf, the Floo powder, and the school owls to write, talk to, and research your project it will be due on the 14th. That gives you two weeks, now if you'll excuse me, Professor Snape and I will be in my office if you need me." Chastity turned around, walking behind her desk and went into her office. Severus followed. "Severus what is it?"

"You haven't by chance seen Dragon have you? He wasn't in potions today."

"No I haven't, are you sure he didn't just, you know sleep in or skip your class. Did you check the library? Maybe he went there last night and feel asleep, many students have been known to do that."

"I've been to the kitchens, the library, the boys bathrooms. I can't get in the Gryffindor Tower though because the portrait said the Head of House will only allow themselves, the students, or the headmaster in."

"I said no such thing! Look after this class we'll go to the tower. If he's not there, we'll break into Harry's room and use the Marauders map. All of the Hogwarts entrances have a default password of open in Parseltongue. Is there anything else?" Chastity asked, noticing that Severus was just staring at her. "Sev?"

"What? Oh, sorry, no there isn't I'll see you in my chambers for lunch. Oh and Chastity you're very beautiful, even when you're pregnant." With that Severus left an even more confused Chastity in her office. After classes, Chastity and Severus stood outside the Gryffindor Tower. "Butterbeer." Chastity said, the portrait opening up for her. "And see here, I did not say anything about allowing only certain people into the common room and neither did Harry, if they know the password let them in." Chastity said before stepping inside. They both went up to the boys dormitories to find no Dragon.

"I guess we're going to be breaking into Harry and Draco's rooms."

"Let's just pray they never find out eh?"

KimeKimeKime

After breakfast in the Great Hall and promises to meet his friends in class, Dragon made his way up towards the Room of Requirements, he was missing home and his parents greatly. With Alyssa resting on his hip, Dragon started walking in front of the door. 'I need somewhere to clear my head. I need somewhere to clear my head.' Dragon thought over and over until a door appeared. Walking inside, Dragon noticed a play pen to put Alyssa in and a baby grand piano in front of him. "Here goes nothing." Dragon said to himself sitting down, he started playing a few song he had learned from Draco before Julie came in.

"Sorry, I followed you up here. Classes started a while ago, I guess you lost track of time. I didn't know you could play the piano." Julie said, sitting down on a chair that popped up for her by the piano.

"Yeah, my father taught me when I was four and I've been playing ever since. I actual write songs, would you like to hear the one I'm working on?" Dragon asked, turning towards her, without stopping the song he was playing.

"I would enjoy that." Dragon started playing instantly, closing his eyes and letting the music flow through him. "Does it have any words?"

"It does, sorry I guess I was singing them in my head here, let me play it again but this time with the words." Dragon said blushing.

"The dawn is breaking. A light shining through, you're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you. Yeah. I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go, I worry I won't see your face light up again. Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide."

"I'm quiet you know, you make a first impression, I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind." Dragon stopped playing. "That's as far as I got, it's not finished yet though so you can't judge it."

"It's obviously about someone, will you tell me who?" Julie asked looking up at Dragon's face. The hurt on it tore Julie's heart into peices. "It's her isn't it? Melissa, the girl you use to date." Dragon didn't say anything, he carefully stood up, and picked up Alyssa. "I'm sorry Julie," he said before quietly leaving the room, tears running down his cheeks. That's when he ran into Chastity and Severus.

"Dragon what's wrong?" Severus asked worry evident in his voice. Dragon handed Alyssa to Chastity and fell into his godfathers arms.

"I miss her." He whispered, before wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. Chastity just nodded her head at Severus, silently telling him to take Dragon towards Harry's office. Severus picked up the crying Dragon and carried him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Drag, would you like me to get Lily for you? Maybe your parents?" Chastity suggested.

"Grandma?" Dragon asked quietly, still sitting wrapped up in Severus' arms.

"Dragon you had us worried something happened to you when you didn't show up to class. You should have told one of us you were going to skip, I'm sure Chastity or Lucius would have let you. What? I'm your godfather and at the time your teacher I couldn't condone such behavior during my class. So are you going to tell us who you miss?"

"She's moved on, it's fine I shouldn't have treated her the way I did, she's not a mudblood."

"Oh." Chastity whispered in understanding. She went to Harry's fire and Floo'd Lily.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Back in the Room of Requirements, Julie got up from the piano and went in search of Daniel. "Daniel, I know that you don't know who I am, but I was wondering if you would like to help me."

"No, I know you're Dragon's current girlfriend. Julie, so what do you need help with?"

"Dragon was up in the Room of Requirements and he was singing a song that he's in the process of making."

"Oh you mean Collide, yeah he's been working on that one for a while now. What about…Oh, he didn't tell you who that's about did he?"

"He loves her Daniel, and I want to see him just as happy with Melissa, as you are with Amanda. So will you help me?" Julie asked, giving Daniel a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll help, but you do know that it wouldn't be easy right?"

"Yes I do know it won't be easy. I was filled in by Chastity when we were searching for Amanda. Anyways, come on we need to plan."

KimeKimeKimeKime

About 20 minutes later Lily Potter was standing in her sons office. "What's wrong Chastity, Severus?" Lily asked concerned, she then spotted Dragon still wrapped up in Severus' arms. "Is he okay?"

"He's heartbroken, when we asked who he'd like to talk to he suggested you. He misses Melissa." Severus got up so Lily could take his place, while filling her in. "If you need Chastity or me we'll be in my private chambers talking things over." With that Severus and Chastity left.

"Ok Drag, what's wrong? Why brought this on?" Lily asked, rubbing circles in Dragons back.

"I miss Melissa, I miss her voice, her smile. I miss holding her hand. Grandma I think I have something terribly wrong with me." Dragon stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok then, what's wrong with you?" Lily asked, trying to hold her giggles in.

"I think I'm totally and helplessly in love. It's terrible grandma, if I'm in love it should be with my girlfriend, it should be with Julie not with Melissa. Plus Melissa's going out with Rob Nest, it's not like she'd dump him to be with me. I should have just had sex with her in the first place and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Dragon it's good that you and Melissa didn't have sex, it means that you respect her more then every other girl in the wizarding world. Have you even tried to apologize to her? Talk to her? Babe I love you to death and you know that, but sometimes your like your dad and grandpa, and don't use that cute little head of yours. Look, even the best fall down sometimes, but even those people pick themselves back up no matter what doubts and fears they have in their heads. Would you like me to call over your grandpa and we can go eat lunch in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, wiping the tears from Dragon's face. Dragon nodded his head yes before standing up.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Sev I hope Lily can help him." Chastity said, sitting down on one of the couches.

"She will Chast, don't worry about him. Let's talk about what's going on with you? How are you feeling? Have you thought about your feelings for Sirius?"

"I'm fine, and yes I have thought about my feelings for Sirius, and I've found that I don't love him as much as I thought I did. That for quite a long while now-"

"You've been in love with someone else?" Severus finished, hope sounding in his voice.

"Yes, for quite some time now, it's just I don't know how they feel about me, and about the fact that I am with child. I mean this persons friendship means a lot to me, and if I lose that I don't know what I would do, it would tear me up inside."

"So this friend means a lot to you don't they? Well, what if they feel the same way? What if they want children,but are just to afraid to say anything."

"Yes they mean, he means a lot to me, and it would be great if they felt the same way and wanted children. It's just I've never been the one to confront someone I love before, look I've got to get going it wouldn't be good to show up late to a meeting involving the Minister of Magic." Chastity got up to leave, but Severus stopped her.

"Is this a clear enough sign?" Severus steped up to Chastity, kissed her on the lips and then kissed her stomach. "I love both of you. Now go before your late to your meeting."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Minister removing Quidditch would be the worst idea you've had! Look, I will remove Grindelwald from Hogwarts immediately, and I swear to you that we will have a substitute teacher to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for tomorrows classes. The removal of either subject is just truly proposterus! These options have been in this school since it opened with the original founders! I'm positive Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will raise hell if they are taken out of Hogwarts."

"Now Miss Mayer calm yourself. We have no reason to have Quidditch in Hogwarts, and we don't have enough teachers right now to go around." Fudge said, turning towards her.

"Albus say something, you know this isn't right." Chastity said, barely containing her calm.

"She's right Cornelius, I can not condone the removal of either subject."

"Albus you have no teachers left to teach anymore of your classes! You have more substitutes then you have real teachers. You will have to remove at least one class."

"Fine then remove study hall it was only put there to oversee the removal of Quidditch in the first place, and once Harry and Draco get back he'll only have one substitute teacher and that would be me."

"Chastity if you are agreeing to stay on until the end of the year, I would like to offer you a permanent position."

"I agree, there minister, he doesn't have one single substitute teacher once the other two come back. Are we agreed then starting next week study hall will no longer be a class, and we are not getting rid of Quidditch or Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Chastity asked, the debate getting on the end of her nerves.

"Fine, we're agreed. Well, this was a waste of two hours."

"You're the one that called the meeting!" Chastity yelled leaving the office.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: **Dragon:** Has anyone noticed that Kime's chapters have been getting longer? That's because she's really bored so lets all pray she stays like this...HMM, ok how many people saw the Severus/Chastity relationship? Come on? Like we haven't been hinting at that. Anyways, the song that I was singing is not really mine, but Collide by Howie Day, and it just seemed appropriate for this chapter, and it's not the end of that song either, it will be in another chapter later on, but from where it ended to the end of the song, but shhh I'm not suppose to know that, cause remember I haven't finished writing the song. Anyways, how is everyone? Can you believe they tried to remove Quidditch? Oh and what will Sirius say when he finds out that Sev is scaming on his girl? I can't wait for the next chapter can you? **Well, on with the reviews, and don't forget to vote in the poll, if you forgot what the poll includes please email Kime.**

Bitcake: You knew the twins would come back? Really? Because even Kime didn't know the twins would come back, it was going to be that or Draco being pregnant. I have no idea if Draco will become pregnant from the hot tub scene and neither will you all until I get more votes. If I don't get any votes then I have no idea what I'm going to do and I'm going to have to come up with a new idea. If I can get 5 more people to vote either (3,6,7,8 or 9) more children just five more votes then I will reveal if Draco is pregnant or not. **From Dragon, Kime, and James: **Thank you for the chocolate! Oh and this will so not go to my head sings I'm devishly hot! I'm devishly hot!... Ok moving on, Kime went brain dead and has no idea what suggestion for the story that you both agreed on was.

Heather: I'm glad that the last chapter was much much better. Yes Sarah is a beeyatch and must die, but I have no plans of killing her off yet, because you always need a rival in a story and for Dragon it's her. Yep, my birthday is January 13 and funnily enough one of my ex-boyfriends birthdays was January 31, and you're not crazy.

**So what does everything think about Melissa and Dragon getting back together or do you all like Dragon and Julie?**

Orlin: **Dragon: **I'm not suppose to know the twins are back so shhh. Well, I put a lot more Daniel in the story, see now that Julie and Daniel are working together Melissa and Daniel will have a lot more story line :), and see I snuck Lily in there for you also, I know it's not James,but it will have to do for right now. Thanks for coming to the party also.

SarahAmanda: I have no idea what's going to happen next, but I'm glad you liked the chapter.


	24. Getting Rid of Voldemort

Chapter 24: Getting Rid of Grindelwald

After the meeting, Chastity went straight to the one person who could help her, though she was far from relucant to tell this person what to do one more time. "You are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher until Harry comes back from his anniversary get-a-way, no if, ands, or buts about it."

"Not a chance! I will not be caught dead teaching any 'defense' class! You've got to be out of your bloody mind." Lucius Malfoy said, turning towards Chastity.

"I've got to be out of my mind? Might I remind you just who gave me the idea to higher a _Dark Lord_ as a _defense_ teacher in the first place? I was out of my bleeding mind for going along with it. I probably would have been better off resurrecting Voldemort from the dead and assigning him a class full of half-breeds and half-bloods. I am to remove of him and you will take his place, it's not a request it's an order! I can send you right back to hell also if you'd like, you better remember who brought you back from the there in the first place, I never made you coporial, just remember that." Chastity said, storming off down the hall towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once there Chastity started her spell "Prenez cette âme, une fois que des morts et réincarné de nouveau aux enfers. Ils ne sont plus invités à vivre parmi des mortels, pour marcher parmi les hommes, les renvoient ! Renvoyez-les ! Take this soul, once dead and reincarnated back to the underworld. They are no longer invited to live amongst mortals, to walk amongst men, send them back! Send them back!" With a loud yell, a lot of smoke, and a whole bunch of funky mojo Grindelwald disappeared in a wall of flames.

"Chastity, you know you shouldn't have done that spell." Severus said, walking into the room.

"Well, you had every opportunity to stop me instead of standing outside waiting for it to be over now didn't you?" Chastity said, smiling and cleaning up the room with a wave of her wand. "I have Lucius substituting this class now, do you think that's a wise idea? I mean after Grindelwald to let another control freak take over the class."

"Well, I'm sure he'll do fine for three days Chast. Come on let's get you out of here." Severus took Chastity's hand and led her from the room.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

James and Lily Potter picked Alyssa up from Melissa. "Melissa would you like to join us in Hogsmeade, we were just about to head out for dinner." James asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure Mr. Potter, thank you. Dragon are you alright?" Melissa asked, noticing Dragon's blood shot eyes.

"Oh don't worry about him Melissa, it's just Julie and him broke up so he's a little heart broken. I'm sure you know how that feels." Lily explained, kissing Alyssa on the cheek. She had missed her granddaughter bunches, but she was so busy helping Hermione and Ron take care of their own child along with the triplets that she didn't have nearly enough time to visit Dragon and Alyssa.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dragon, she seemed to be doing you some good. I mean, you haven't acted out as much as you use to, or maybe it's because you're in Gryffindor." Melissa said, trying to start up a conversation. Dragon just ended up nodding his head and pulling on James' sleeve. After whispering in James' ear, neither Potter boy could stop smiling.

"Why don't you three lovely ladies go on towards the Leaky Cauldron, Dragon and I have some business to attend to. We won't be long, but it is fairly important Wizarding business. I'm sure you all understand." With that James and Dragon turned down a side street.

"Don't worry Melissa, you will never understand men, and men will never understand us women. I'm sure they're planning something, but don't try figuring it out, you may end up driving yourself crazy." Lily said, passing on some witches advice.

James and Dragon ended up walking into a very expensive jewlery shop. "So do you know what you wanted to get Melissa now that you have us playing Romeo's?" James asked walking up towards the counter.

"I was thinking about a braclet, maybe a necklace. I do not want to get her a ring cause who knows how she'll take that, I mean she freaked out over Chastity being pregnant with Sirius' child yesterday, I do not want her to think I'm proposing or anything because of that talk Sirius gave her earlier. "

"It would seem you've become nervous Dragon Potter-Malfoy. I thought Malfoys never got nervous."

"Yeah well Potters do ok? I can be nervous if I want, I mean what if she says she doesn't want to be my girlfriend? What if she refuses to break up with her boyfriend? What if she doesn't forgive me for calling her a mudblood? I mean she was screaming her head off over me being in Gryffindor because of it. Maybe I should just go back to the castle and pretend to be sick and just avoid the whole thing." Dragon said, heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, do not make me start singing that Collide song you made up. I don't want a teary eyed grandson coming to dinner with me, but you are not going to give up. The Potter and Malfoy families never give up, and your part of both, so I know somewhere deep inside of you, you are two times more determined then any other wizard in the wizarding world. So pick out a pretty piece of jewlery for Melissa, and before desert, pull her aside and explain everything to her okay? Then when you have your Malfoy charm working, hand her the necklace or braclet or whatever you decide to pick out to her. The worst she could say is no because she's in a relationship, but even then relationships fall apart every once in a while, but just remember good things come to those who wait."

"You mean like you and grandma right? Grandma didn't fancy you at first, but then later on you two ended up falling in love and getting married, all you had to do was wait right? Ok, ok, I won't go back to Hogwarts, but I still don't know what to pick out."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Harry and Draco were currently sitting up in bed holding the twins, if they were to describe their feelings at having the twins back, both parents would be at a loss for words. "Do you find it strange that both their first words were Drag right? I mean it wasn't Dad or daddy, oh no it had to be Drag." Draco whined for the twentith time that day.

"We should have seen it coming though, he did visit them, he did try to save them, and he is their brother, as long as it wasn't some obscene word I think we should both be grateful. For all we know, hanging around Lucius, Kelly, and Peter their first word could have been Avada Kevadra for all we know. That would have been hard to explain to the Ministry of Magic the first time one of the twins got a hold of a wand. Oh yeah well I know they're only one and a half, but would you happen to believe Cornelius that Elizabeth and Michael had no idea what that curse meant, oh and of course we never taught it to them...Oh how did they learn the curse? We have absolutely no clue. Yeah that would go over big." Harry said, turning towards Draco, who could barely contain his laughter. "Are you laughing at our murderous children? Oh Merlin, you are, you think it would be funny if the twins commited a murder wouldn't you?"

"N-no Harry, that wouldn't be funny. You explaining it though would be hilarious, I can see you know up there red face and stuttering. I'd feel sorry for the Auror filling out the report to, ages of criminals, one and a half, punishment for criminals, spanking on the buttom. I mean seriously, think about the situation okay? To cast an unforgivable curse you would really have to hate someone, you know that from the first time you tried to cast the Curaticus curse. You can't do it without meaning it, and I doubt at such a young age the twins would mean to kill anyone. Plus now if they got a hold of a wand the only thing they could do was summon Dragon to them, which I can't wait to see, oh I hope I have him in class the first time they try that. I mean one minute he's in class and the next 'pop' he's where ever the twins are, he won't even know what's going on until he notices them.

"But seriously Draco, something could go wrong."

"Calm down, it will be the day care's worry, not ours right now. Come on, let's put these two down for a nap, and I'll show you a relaxation activity." Draco smirked getting off the bed.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon and James made it back to the Three Broomsticks abotu ten minuets later. "So waht took you boys so long?" Lily asked, trying to pry the information out of James.

"Nothing that concerns you darling." James said, hating how Lily loved to put her nose in other people's business.

'Well I know how I'll get him back for that comment, no sex for a week.' Lily thought. "Are you positive it's not my business, cause I seem to remember it was my husband and grandson that were involved."

"Exactly, so it's your grandsons and husbands business. If we wanted you to know we would ahve brought you now wouldn't we?"

"Fine, anyways James, I ordered Fire Whiskey for you and Melissa ordered Butterbeer for Dragon. We weren't positive what you wawnted to eat so you'll have to order that yourself." Lily replied turning towards Alyssa and Melissa.

"So Melissa, Dragon here tells me you have a boyfriend. What's he like?" James asked, changing subjects as quickly as he could.

"Well Mr. Potter, Rob Nest is really nice and kind, but he keeps talking abotu American football. I mean it would be one thing to constantly talk about Quidditch or English football, but he's not even American and obsessed with the rudy sport. Truthfully, I think I"ll ahve to break up with him to go out with Shane Davis. Shane's really nice adn more into me t hen the Americas. I just hate this whole finding the right guy stuff, can't they just come with signs on their heads that say 'Melissa Blacks perfect man' or something on them? It would make everything a whole lot easier." Melissa complained, Dragon sat there extremely quiet and blushing like crazy.

"Well Mel, you have to go through a bunch of bad ones so that when you find Mr. Right you know what you're looking for, I mean I dated a bunch of people before James came along, but since then they have ment nothing to me. Though I do know where you're coming from with that logic, I wished the same thing when I was younger." Lily said before everyone ordered something to eat.

"What do you mean you dated a bunch of people before me? Who were they? When? You didn't do any with any of them did you?" James asked, getting all defensive.

"No hunny I didn't do a thing, I sat there looking like a doll, I didn't even move." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Good." James said, nodding his head in approval. Which got everyone else at the table to roll their eyes also. "What?"

"Mr. Potter, Lily isn't a porceiln doll. I'm sure she doesn't get jealous over the many girls you've dated, because she knows that you loved her above all others. You married her, that's what makes the difference between you and all the other guys that went to Hogwarts.She could have married Remus or my dad if she wanted, but she chose you." Melissa tried to help Lily out, she hated when guys missed the obvious.

"Oh." James replied before stuffing his mouth with food. Once everyone was finished eating, they decided to order desert. James winked at Dragon before returning to talk to Lily.

"Melissa, can I talk to you outside for a second? Please?" Dragon asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Melissa got up from the table and followed him out.

"What do you want Dragon?" Melissa asked, the tone in her voice telling himi that she was still upset.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened on the Hogwarts Express, I'm sorry that I called you a mudblood because you're far from it. I miss you Mel, I miss hugging you, kissing you, holding you. I want us to be together, I want to be there to comfort you if your upset, kiss you when your excited, and to love you no matter what. Merlin when you were going out with Rob, all I saw was red, I hated him for holding your hand in the hallway, kissing you as you both parted for classes. I would have done anything to be back in his position. You don't have to give me an answer right away, I know that I put you through a bunch of crap and that you probably want to go talk it through with Daniel or someone, but I got you a present, and all that I hope is that you wear it, even if you decide just to remain my friend." Dragon handed her the wrapped jewlery box. Melissa opened it and gasped, inside was a necklace with three Hancock Red diamonds placed between Canary yellow Diamonds.

"Dragon, this had to cost you a fortune, a very big one at that, do you know how rare these diamonds are? It takes years to find these, especially when they're natural. Why did you buy me this?"

"What you don't like it, I mean I could take it back if you don't, get you something else." Dragon said, his face dropping. "I brought it for you because I saw it and it reminded me of you, and I thought you would like it."

"Drag I love it. It's gorgeous, would you put it on me?" Melissa asked, noticing Dragon's disappointment. She knew he had never bought a girl anything before. Dragon's smile was huge as he went to stand behind her, taking the necklace out of the box. Melissa held her hair up for him, once he was done with the clasp, he kissed her neck, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I just missed doing that." Dragon whispered into her ear, before walking infront of her. "We should go in before they think something happened to us." Before Dragon could turn around Melissa leaned up and kissed him.

"Let me think about it for a day or so, and I'll let you know okay? It's just you said some pretty bad things, and I just need to think it over." With that Melissa went inside.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Severus surprised Chastity with a dinner for two under an oak tree outside beside the lake. "Sev, this is great. It's so gorgeous out here, thank you." Chastity said taking a wine glass from Sev.

"Don't worry, it's ginger ale. I wouldn't put the baby in danger." Severus smiled, taking the food out of the picnic basket. Unfortunately for Severus and Chastity, fate had a different direction for this wonderful outing.

"Snivellus! What the hell do you think you're doing! Chastity, what are you doing with _him_?" Sirius asked, walking up behind the two.

"S-Sirius, w-w-what are y-you doing here?" Chastity asked, caught off guard at Sirius' appearance.

"I came to talk to you. Well come on!" Sirius said, taking Jersey's arm and pulling her up.

"Ouch! Sirius your hurting me." Chastity said, trying to pull her arm out of Sirius' firm grip. Sirius looked down at his hand and Chastity's arm before letting go.

"Chast, I'm sorry. Not just for grabbing your arm, but about everything I said it wasn't right of me. Look, I love you and l-let my anger get the best of me. Please forgive me."

"No." Chastity said quietly. "Will you please just leave?"

"Why not?"

"Why should she Black?" Severus got up and stood beside Chastity just in case he needed to protect her.

"No because you only love me because I am carrying your child Sirius. You are just afraid that you'll never get to see the child. I'm not excluding you from their life, I'm excluding you from mine. I can never forgive you for what you said, but I'd rather raise this child with someone who loves both of us instead of someone who loves only one and lies abotu t heir feelings for the other. I'm sure that Severus will raise it right, if I decide that that is teh best decision, I might not though, and end up with someone else. However, I will know they were a better choice than you." Chastity explained calmly, looking Sirius in the eye, a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Siri."

"Snivellus will _never_ raise my child! He'll make a worse parent than he does now." Sirius yelled.

"That's not your choice now is it? Sirius, put yourself in my position, instead replace the unborn baby with Melissa. If your deceased wife said that you had to give up everything you knew because she found out you were once a Death Eater, many years ago, and yelled at you to get out of somebody elses manor, then showed up claiming to love you after you tell her that you adopted Melissa, I know she's not adopted but seeming as you could never carry a girls child, would you really go back to your wife? You know seeming at the time she wasn't your life? I don't think so, I think you would put Melissa infront of everything else, and that is what I am doing for my child. Sirius, Severus and I are together, and I'm sorry that you can't accept that right now, but one of these days you will have to." Chastity said, heading back up towards the castle.

"Thanks alot Black." Severus sneered, waving his wand to clean up the picnic mess and heading after Chastity. "Chast, wait up." Severus called once inside.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I should have told him earlier. I'm sorry that it ruined everything, it was a great idea and I enjoyed myself." Chastity went to walk towards her room, but Severus walked up to the step infront of her.

"Don't go, look we can finish having dinner in my room, it's not good for the baby not to eat, and we can go for a walk around the lake. " Chastity agreed and followed Severus to his room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok, college starts monday, so updating this story will not be daily, so just keep on the look out for notices. The poll closed yesterday and the winning number of guarenteed children the rest of the 5 years is 9 (I might create more children, but you will definitely end the story with 16 children! OMG! lol. Wow, one reviewer once said they always thought that Draco and Harry shagged like bunnies, and I guess you all just proved that.

**Dragon:** 15 siblings! 15 siblings! Are you all trying to drive me crazy? I don't think we have a big enough house for 16 children and 2 adults! We might have to move into a huge castle or something. Oh and no asking how much that neckalce cost, cause I'm not saying. Doesn't mean Kime won't but don't ask me cause I'm not telling! Anyways, on towards your reviews.

bitcake: oh lol ok then, we're right no one should tell me how to write my story :). I'm glad that you got the Chastity/Severus theory right, and yes it was hinted at for a while, but the drama with Sirius is far from over:). The pranking of the professors is also far from over, cause another professor, I don't know which yet, is going to keep that going and since we have now incoporated Lucius as a teacher he he he there are 3-4 (if you include Draco) that are in the running for being pranked :). Julie was never and will never be evil. I don't know why you all assumed that she was going to do something bad to Alyssa, but she's not Kelly Riddle and therefore will not be harming any of the children...but that doesn't mean someone won't :), see if you can guess. He he he.

**Dragon: **Backs slowly away Put the straight Jacket and Muzzle back where you found them! Takes out handcuffs You're free to use these though ;).

**James:** Takes chocolate away from Dragon Thanks for the chocolate.

**Dragon: **Hey! That's mine!

**Kime:** Don't make me get the straightjacket and muzzle from her!

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, but about Sirius being in his childs life, I'm still on the fence about it. My parents divorced when I was four so I know what it's like to not know who my father was, and I know that I was better off not knowing, and living with the dream image I had of him. However, now that I know him, I wonder what my life would have been like had I knownhim my whole life, so I'm still deciding. However, opinions are welcome.

Orlin: **Lily: **Hello darling, I didn't know I was such a cool grandma, just trying my best. :). I missed being in this story also. **James and Kime: **Step in to take away Dragon's chocolate **James: **Sorry, we're keeping Dragon away from chocolate for right now, bit on the hyper side, you know?

Heather: Yes Sirius is going to be pissed, so expect a huge huge fight in the next chapter :), cause it's far from over! Hey I can't say your crazy cause you've never met my family :), I think we top them all. 1 murderer, 1 attempted murderer, I have over 56 first cousins, and they've all had kids and they're kids have had kids, and those kids have had kids. Out of all my aunts and Uncles my sisters the youngest first cousin at 15, and our family had 2-3 children minimum. That movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding had nothing on my family :). I swear if I had a TV show it would be called My Big Loud Italian, German, English, Irish Family. lol.

Twice 987: Well thanks for reading and reviewing, let me try and help you out. Couples: Harry/Draco, Severus/Chastity (Chastity use to be with Sirius up until recently), Dragon/Melissa (Since Dragon and Julie just broke up) Daniel/Amanda, James/Lily. Ok onto the ghosts Lucius, he's a special ghost though, he can move stuff and everything if you've ever seen Angel season 5 think Spike. (Grindelwald was one but obviously gone now).James, Lily, Melissa, Elizabeth, and Michael all died at one time or another, but they're back they're not ghosts they're actually back and alive. James and Lily died exactly how they did in the book, Melissa was killed by Lucius, and Michael and Elizabeth had heart complications from that heart strengthening potion and died during the summer of heart problems. Of course I'm going to make more chapters, I also still have five years to write :)..Hmm, truthfully I don't know if you wanna know what Sirius does because of Chastity's choice. Ok why has hell froze over?


	25. This is How A Heart Breaks

A/N: Ok this chapter is dedicated to two of the greatest guys I've ever met, that helped me last night get over my past, and thanks to them I have never felt happier. So Andrew, Danny (Trio Spade) Hugs you both I won't say anything more cause I don't know if you'd mind or not, but you know exactly what you both said and agreed to that made me feel safer, better, and more loved( J'adore vous!). So this chapter though however short it is, is dedicated to both of you!

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 25: This is How A Heart Breaks

The next morning was a saturday, Chastity woke up wrapped in somebody's strong arms. Not wanting to get rid of teh safe feeling she had in said persons arms, she scooted closer into the persons very firm and muscular chest. Finally opening her eyes, the night before came back to her, the picnic, the fight, going back to Severus' room to finish the dinner, adn teh tears that followed the fight. "Are you okay now?" Severus whispered into her ear.

"You and I didn't do anything... right?" Chastity asked, picking up the blankey and looking under the covers, she breathed a sigh of relief that they both had clothes on, even if Severus only had black silk boxers on. "You really are pale aren't you?" Chastity joked.

"No, we didn't do anything. You fell asleep crying. I'm sorry about Black."

"Shh." Chastity placed a finger on Severus' lips. "It's not your fault, but we both know this is far form over. Sirius and I are eventually going to have a long talk, and it's not going to end well."

"Promise me when that time comes, you'll take someone to watch over you. I don't want two of the three of you in any danger. Are you feeling sick? Can I get or do anything for you?" Severus asked, kissing Chastity on her nose.

"No, I'm fully capable of getting breakfast myself, but I don't want to move...You're warm." Chastity cuddled closer. Severus just wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"We can stay like this until this afternoon, I have a meeting with Dumbledore about your new choice for a DADA teacher, it seems he mentioned a while earlier that he would die before he taught a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He just hasn't gotten it through his head that he is dead and therefore fully capable of teaching it."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chastity decided to go to her office and grade papers while Severus was in his meeting. "We need to talk." Chastity walked into her office and noticed Sirius sitting in one of the chairs infront of her desk.

"Do you always break into people's offices or is this a new habit? How did you even know you were going to come here?" Chastity asked, walking right back out of her office. She definitely didn't want to be trapped in a small room with an angry Sirius Black. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't either.

"Lets just say it's a once in a life time thing and I knew because I'm the one who told Dumbledore to talk to Snape about Lucius. Which means I would just have to wait for you to pick up yesterdays homework to grade." Chastity took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ok, but I'm busy right now. We can talk later, perferably when there are others in the room." Chastity grabbed the papers out of Sirius' hands and went to leave.

"No, we're talking now." Sirius took out his wand, locking the door.

'Ok, just breath, turn around, ang get this over with.' Chastity thought to herself. "Fine, we'll talk!" Chastity threw the papers down on the closest desk and turned around. "Well? You wanted to talk do it!"

"My child will not be rasied by _him_! I refuse it!"

"You refuse it? YOU REFUSE IT! Oh really? Well there are so many other people I could turn to, Avery, Nott, Flint, Zabini. Approve of any of them?"

"They're all Death Eaters OF COURSE I DON'T APPROVE OF THEM!"

"I knew it! I knew it! You don't want your child raised by Death Eaters, what are you going to do? Take it away from me when it's born?"

"If it keeps the child safe then yes! You admitted yourself at the Malfoy Manor that if you were ever discovered people would be after you, and you want to raise a child to live a life like that? So yes I am planning on taking the child away from you."

"I, I can't believe you! Get out! GET OUT! Right now! Any thoughts I had of getting back together with you are out of here. We are so offically over." Chastity pulled her wand out of her robe.

"Whose kicking who out now?" Sirius asked, walking over towards the door. "And you thought I was mean, here I just wanted to talk about my child's future, and the possibility of us being together in the future." With that Sirius left, Chastity feel to her knees crying.

"You aren't going to believe that ponce are you?" Lucius asked gliding through the wall.

"Please just leave, I've got to go I um I'm late for an appointment." Chastity picked herself up off the ground, grabbed her papers and left.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I can't Chastity I'm sorry." Madame Pomfrey said, hugging Chastity.

"Why not? I, I can't raise a child, who am I kidding? My life is to fucked up, please there has got to be something you can do. I can't be a role model I mean look at my life so far."

"Miss Mayer, you're three months pregnant I can't do anything. May I ask what brought this on? I mean you were all excited during your last appointment."

"Sorry, I'm just having a few doubts. Could you not mention this to anyone? Please, especially Severus."

Madame Promfrey looked at Chastity wearily and worridly. "Sure, I won't say anything. Are you positive your okay?"

"Yep, just peachy." With that Chastity left the Infirmary.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Sorry Albus, Severus may I talk to you for a minute...Privately?" Lucius Malfoy asked, walking into Dumbledore's office. "It's about Chastity."

"Is everything okay? She's not hurt is she?" Severus asked, starting to get really worried.

"She went to go get the students essays from yesterday and Sirius was in her office. She freaked Sev, he said some pretty terrible things. He's going to try to take the baby away from you two when she gives birth. I thought you should know. I didn't hear the whole thing, all I heard was he was thinking of taking the child away, she was really upset about it. When I made myself know she was on the floor crying, I tried to help but she said she had an appointment. I don't know where she went after that." Lucius kept his eyes trained on Severus' face, and he didn't like the look Lucius gave him when he finished.

"I told her to wait, I made her promise me she'd have someone else in the room with her." Severus said coldly. "What if he had attacked her?"

"Sev, I don't think she had a choice to talk to him."

"Well, thank you Lucius, but I've got to go deal with a dead man walking." With that Severus stormed out of the room.

"This isn't going to be good." Albus said, walking out of the side room.

"Your telling me, so who do you think is going to win between Severus and Lucius?"

"You kidding? Neither, hands down it'll be Chastity." Albus said smiling.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Breath and Die Black." Severus had found Sirius walking in one of the corridors, while looking for Chastity. "What did you say to her?"

"That is between the two of us, if we wanted you to know we would have brought you into the conversation. I never said we had to talk alone, I just told her that I wanted to talk now. So whatevers stuck up your arse, I'd take it up with her. "

"Your going to take her kid away, why what did she ever do to you?" Severus hissed through gritted teeth.

"Again that's not any of your business is it Snivellus? Chastity knows why I'm going to take our child, and I'm sure if she thinks hard about it she'll know it's the righ tthing. May I go now, I believe James and Lily wanted to catch up."

"_Tangallegra_." Severus yelled, flicking his wand before leaving. Down another corridor Severus ran into Dragon. "Drag have you seen Chastity?"

"No, we've been in the Gryffindor common room though."

"I did Professor, she was running towards the Hogsmeade gates. I thought it was you with her, but someone had her by the arm and apparated some where." Melissa spoke up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh merlin, why did she leave? I told Lucius we should have told her!" Severus whispered to himself, before running towards Lucius Malfoy's new office.

KimeKimeKime

A/n: Ok, I start college on Monday, so I will try to update this story as much as possible while in school. As most of you know I write during my break at work, so the only problem I'd have is typing it as quick as I write it. Hands out cookies, cake, and drinks around I'm throwing another party, this one is more personal to me then the 100 reviews :), and I'll give you details probably in the next chapter if I'm allowed to :). Jumps up and down I'm very happy and hyper os beware, I tend to be worse then Dragon. On with the wonderful reviews!

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, really! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Whoo hoo!

Volleypickle16: Haven't heard from you in a while :), glad that your okay, and that you liked the last chapter! Hands you some candy

Bitcake: **Dragon: **Yep of course lol, but I think my parents are more worried about where I got the handcuffs he he he. Jewlery's my thing what can I say? Kime would be lost without me.**James and Kime**: Share a look Are you sure about giving him chocolate? No matter how many children Draco and Harry have. **Dragon: **Shoves chocolate in mouth Ha! Now you can't take it away! **Severus: **Looks at cookie suspiciously Black didn't put you up to this did he? I hope I answered a few questions you had in this chapter. NO it's not Oliver, Fudge or Julie, how many times do I have to tell all of you Julie never was and never will be evil! EVER! So get off it :), but yes they have been introduced into the story :). LILY? You think LILY would harm any of her grandchildren! Gasp, dies of shock! What kind of person do you think she is? Oh come on, I know you all know it. Takes Pudding and Hands you cupcakes

Beth5572: Well, I can't wait to write the next chapter, so I'll post it as quickly as I can.

Orlin: **James: **Orlin Oxygen becoming an issue! lol. I'm glad to see you too. Lily thanks you.**Dragon: **To late, he he Bitcake already gave me some jumps around with Kime. Your laughing at me! Why? I didn't do anything! You all voted for it! It's your fault. Takes Ice Cream Ha! Take that James and Kime!

Heather: I win! YES! Jumps up and down even more! Hey Blame the two guys okay? lol. Well the fight is far form over :), obviously they are never going to be able to work things out all at one time, so it should be interesting. lol Thanks for the Chastity/Severus encouragement. Hands you a bunch of cookies. Join in on the Party :).


	26. Why Didn't We Notice This Before?

A/N: Hmm, who to dedicate this chapter to? Bitcake because they guessed the person, he he he. Then again you guessed a lot of people and of course one of them had to have been right, and no IT'S NOT JULIE! An Explaination about the last chapters party at the bottom.On with the chapter.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 26: Why Didn't We Notice This Before?

Severus burst into Lucius' office, "I told you! I told you we should have warned her, but no of course not 'she doesn't need to know something that's not a threat.' Well guess what, it just became a threat." Severus threw himself into one of the chairs.

"No, they couldn't figure it out she hasn't left the castle." Lucius stood up quickly and started pacing the office.

"She didn't have to leave the castle, anyone who had a parent that was a Death Eater the day Grindelwald assigned that essay and the bonus work, probably ran off and owled their parents. Students figured out who Chastity is, and their parents did the rest. Chastity left the castle after the fight, someone grabbed her and apparated to who knows where. We need to get everyone together, it's time to get help." Lucius nodded his head and followed Severus towards Albus' office.

"Draco and Harry are not going to be happy that we pulled them from their honeymoon for this." Lucius pointed out.

"I think they'll be more concerned with saving their children. We shouldn't tell Dragon until after the dance, we don't want him to act out or worry." Once they entered the office, Lucius headed towards the Floo and Severus walked up to Albus. "We have a huge problem."

KimeKimeKime

"You should just kill me now, because I won't let you get away with whatever your planning." Chastity said, not showing how scared she was, she didn't know who had taken her, where she was, or what they wanted.

"If we kill you we can use you, and I thought you were the Dark Lords right hand person."

"Then obviously you aren't a Death Eater."

"How dare you! Of course I'm a Death Eater, I'm one of the best."

"Oh, cause see, I thought that was my uncle Lucius." Chastity said sarcastically.

"Shut up Bitch!" The Death Eater slapped Chastity across the face. Chastity was so shocked, her hand went to her stomach instead of to her cheek. "So it is true, you are pregnant. Well, that's such a great detail, I can use that."

"Your a girl. Wow, what are you like Bellatrix's daughter or something?" Chastity was already going through all the weaknesses the girls that Voldemort picked to be Death Eaters had.

"No, I'm new and definitely not from England."

"I never would have guessed, then again you slapped like a four year old boy. "

"Hold your tongue or your child may never see another day. _Silencio._"

KimeKimeKime

"What do you mean you knew! You knew and you still let us go on our honeymoon! Shh, it's ok Tenshi Chibi, please stop crying." Harry said, rocking Elizabeth.

"Incoming Harry!" Draco yelled, running after Michael.

"Drag! He he he!" Michael giggled, waving Harry's wand.

"I knew it." Harry groaned.

"Knew what?" Lupin asked, watching Draco fight with Michael for the wand.

"You'll see." Draco said, getting the wand. "Bad Michael, you can see Dragon later."

"Ok, I was in the library and now I'm here. What happened? I can't apparate, plus it can't happen in the castle...right?" Dragon asked, appearing besides Sirius, who jumped a foot in the air. "Sorry?"

"Your right Dragon, but that's because you were more of accio'd here. " Draco said, placing Harry's wand up on a high shelf.

"No way, are they, did they, The twins are back?" Dragon asked speechless.

"Yeah, and they summoned you with your dads wand."

"No way."

"Will you stop saying that. Look, we're in the middle of a meeting, do you mind if you no way yourself back to the library? We'll meet up with you after okay babe?" Draco asked, magicking two seats with seat belts and locking the twins in them. "Ha beat that!"

"You do know you just competed with one and a half year olds right?" Severus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Can we get back to the bigger picture, you two obviously know who took her, so why don't you inform all of us, before Draco starts getting beat up by his infant children." Harry said, glaring at Draco who was mocking the babies with Harry's wand.

"Your friend Kelly Harry, she's been owling Death Eaters, one of them being Blaise. He informed us."

"She a muggle, she couldn't be a...Death Eater, I mean they're against everything muggle."

"What if she wasn't muggle Harry. Get the Picture, your friend was kidnapped, remember the Azkaban from break out? Kelly Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, they're both alive, they probably killed your friend, and Kelly Riddle has been taking Polyjuice, and it would be easy to get through the Vertiserum, because they're both named Kelly and they both knew you and your children, Riddle because she dated Dragon, your Kelly because you kept in touch with her. It makes sense." Lupin said, filling in the blanks for everyone as they came to him.

"How did we not see this coming? We should have known, we never even checked it out." Draco said, feeling defeated.

"I'm so sorry Severus, if I had checked into it more I would have been able to stop this. Oh gosh, what about the baby?"

"Harry it's okay, it's Lucius and my fault not yours. They wouldn't harm the baby, they'd use it against Chastity, you know keep her in line. If she fights they would cast a curse towards her stomach. Albus, I would love to speak to you after we get Chastity back safely." Severus said, sitting down in the closest chair.

"Ok, what are we going to do? How are we going to get her back?" Remus asked, starting to pace.

"Let's give her a day to try to get herself out. She knows how to get out of stuff like this, but if she's being watched over she'll be in trouble. Look, tomorrow nights the dance that will give her 24 hours, and give us a chance to leave the castle and bring her back without anyone noticing. It will also be easier to watch over all the kids since they will all be in one place. Plus, we haven't even recieved a, nevermind." Lucius said, noticing the owl outside of Dumbledore's window.

_To the Order of The Phoenix,_

_As you have probably figured out, we have one of your members, and her bastard of a child. If you don't want them both back in peices, I would follow these directions down to the last detail. The first thing you _will _do, is send the unarmed Dragon Malfoy and James Potter to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, alone, tonight! If we find one hint of an Auror, Order Member, Student, or Faculty we will kill Chastity right then and right there. They will be met up by two of our members, and will pay a ransom of 100 million Galleons. If we find one galleon missing, we will kill Chastity._

_A Sworn Enemy._

"Are you seeing a trend there? We will kill Chastity...Chastity will be killed...Plus I think Kelly signed it 'A Sworn Enemy' before." Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood.

" Besides Blacks arse comments, how are we going to do this? I mean we didn't want to get Dragon involved, there's no other way to save Chastity now then getting him involved." Arthur Weasley spoke up for the first time.

"I don't want those two going anywhere unarmed Albus. What if they become hostages also?" Lily said, holding onto James as tightly as she could without cutting off his air supply.

"Someone under PolyJuice?"

"No, too risky Remus, when the Polyjuice wore off they would kill Chastity just to spite us. We're going to have to let him in on everything. I don't think there are any other options. We could make his Malfoy crest ring into a portkey just incase he gets in trouble he can portkey back to Malfoy Manor. We can make James' wedding ring one also. That way they're armed but whoever they're meeting won't think twice about it."

"What about the ransom? That's still a lot of money."

"Transifigure a couple of pencils into the money, put them in the bag and shrink it. We could have the person whose going to retrieve the money go to Gringotts, go inside down to their vaults. Once inside unshrink the bag and walk out with the bag full of transfigured pencils. That way if someone is watching them, they won't know the difference because it's all in the bag."

"Now where did you learn that Harry James Potter?" Lily asked, shocked that her son knew something so...criminal.

"Oceans Eleven mum, and well a little improvising. I mean there is just something about George Clooney and Brad Pitt, they're like magnets you just can't stop watching them."

"Thanks hun, love ya too." Draco said, holding Harry around the waist.

"Oh like I don't know that you have a thing for Hugh Grant and Colin Farrell. What do you think I am, stupid?" Harry asked, turning towards him

"What? I don't know who those people are, I for one do not watch muggle anything."

"Says the person whose favorite movie is Love Actually. Ha!"

"Love what? I've never heard of such a thing, besides your getting off topic. Now, say this works, how are we going to get her out?" Draco said, cursing himself mentally.

"What we need is bait..."

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok I was given permission to tell you why I threw a party and was all happy and hyper in the last chapter, and I hope that I do Andrew and Danny justice. Danny ,or as some of you now him as Trio Spade, reviewed for one of the chapters and was very close on guessing some things Glares you almost wrecked it for yourself! We started talking and he is one of the twocoolest and sweetest people I've ever met! I'm serious, he's pretty much like Dragon...ok ok so he's almost exactly like Dragon. However, Danny comes with the second coolest and sweetestperson I've ever met Andrew. Through talking to them I found out that these two are engaged :), and I couldn't be happier...Ok I lie again I was happier when they accepted something, but read on. See, Andrew and Danny decided that they want a child, obviously they don't have a potion that they could take like Harry and Draco :(,(Plus I think they are still a little to young to have alittle one running around the house yet, maybe in ayear or two),so I told them they I would be their child and they accepted Jumps up and down for joy! . So I have my own Harry and Draco :), and I love them to death hugs them both! They are a lot better then my actual parents (if you want to know more email me, but I'm not posting it on the net), and after I told these two about them they were ready to jump a plane and...well I'll let your imagination take over. Let's just say my parents are right up there with Lucius Malfoy (the books version), but that's why I threw a party, because I couldn't contain my excitement:). Ok, I'm handing it over to Dragon now, while I go calm down.

**Dragon: **From what Kime's friends and I have heard from her, we all want to meet them online, Lauren especially (She's been Kime's friend for 12 years), and they sound prettydamn cool. We also want to congratulate you on your engagement! GO you two! Throws Confetti and hands out chocolate. Anyways, so any guesses on what's going to happen, who they're going to use for bait? Hmm, who suggested using Bait? What's going to happen to Chastity? Chastity's baby? Is Sirius going to get his way and take the baby? Bites nails I need to know, and obviously you all want to :), but na na na nana na, your going to have to wait! Laughs evilly, then ponders hmm, I wonder if I'll ever get Melissa into bed? Ah well, whatever onward with the reviews!

SarahAmanda: I updated as soon as I could, was this soon enough for you?

Bitcake: We'll be the death of you? Is that a good thing? Checks your pulse Well you seem fine right now, but I'll let Dragon take care of you just in case you go into shock.What about Harry's friend from America Kelly, or did you not notice her? **Sirius: **What was that for? I didn't do anything! Gosh first Orlin now you! Walks away grumbling and rubbing sore muscles. **James and Kime: **Takes doughnuts Thanks. **Severus: **Stands there shocked, but I...I...I'm with Chastity, what are you doing? **Kime: **I find it funny that you gave him a chemistry set, and at first I thought you were stalking me, because my MSN name (Not email address)is 'Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set.' lol. Of course I put it, I found it funny in the review, and forgot that it was a line Grindelwald said in the story, but I figured that it fit Lucius also..Actually I might have to go check, maybe it was Lucius that said it. Gets out Cupcake _The first person to figure this out gets this nice chocolate-y cupcake_. **Harry and Draco: **Thanks, we will definitely be needing all those things. Hands you the key to Malfoy Villa Go take a vacation :). Throw a party while your at it, it's not like Kime and Dragon don't every other chapter.

Heather: They can be whatever type of cookie you want them to be :). I'm not picky. I'm pretty sure I won't be having fun at college, my cousins and my ex-boyfriendsfriends go there, and well, if I thought being spied on in high school was bad. Ha! It will be nothing compared to this, but thanks anyways.


	27. Dragon Proves Himself

Chapter 27: Dragon Proves Himself

By that afternoon, the Order had done everything but inform Dragon abotu his involvement in everything. Dragon was currently in the library with Alyssa studying for Herbology. "Did you become your aunt Hermione's twin or seomthing? I mean you sure are racking up those library hours." Melissa teased, sitting down next to Alyssa.

"Just trying to make up for my behavior. So how are you today?"

"That's not what you wanted to ask. You don't have to say anything, I know you better then that. Dragon Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend again?" Melissa asked, smiling and batting her eyes.

"Of course!" Dragon yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a library!"

"Yes it is Madam Pince, so why are you yelling?" Dragon asked smiling.

"Oh your parents will hear about your rudeness." Madam Pince snapped, going back over to her desk.

"Well, if that wasn't a glimpse into the old Dragon, I don't know what is."

"Oh come on. I need to make something up to you." Dragon picked up Alyssa and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. "Hey wells, watch Alyssa for me 'kay? Thanks." Dragon handed Alyssa to Corey Wells, the only other Gryffindor in the common room and dragged Melissa up to the boys dormitories.

"We aren't going to have sex here are we?"

"Of course not! I am how ever going to snog you crazy. Remember what I told you over the summer I'm-"

"Not having sex with me until and only if we are married, or until being celebate drives you crazy."

"I never said that!"

"Oh so now you want to have sex before marriage."

"I already had sex before marriage, wow you have an extremely short memory."

"To quote your godfather, you two are fighting like an old married couple. Dragon your parents want to see you in Dumbledore's office. I'm not going to mention catching both of you here to either of your parents, but I am disappointed." Remus said, walking into the common room and picking up Alyssa.

"Thanks Remi, but we weren't going anything. Seriously."

"Oh of course not, except how do you think Sirius would react if he found out you were both talking about things Melissa told him she would stay away from?"

"One word comes to mind; Chastity."

"They are both adults, and Sirius is burrently paying for his mistake. Chastity and Severus are together, however Chastity and teh baby are the reason Harry and Draco want to speak to Dragon. Hurry up, time is of the essence.However, I am going to tell your parents you left Alyssa in the common room alone."

"She's not alone she was with...herself. Where's corey?" Dragon asked, looking around.

"There was no one here when I came in." Remus said, walking out the portrait hole.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"What's wrong?" Dragon asked, walking into the office with Remus.

"Take your crest ring off for a second. Look, we hate to do this to you, but we were given no other choice." Draco said quickly.

"Oh Merlin, your disowning me." Dragon said, his eyes popping.

"No, of course not! Look, Chastity was kidnapped. Your grandp and you are to go and give teh captures money. Dragon, we need you to be captured. You need to get Chastity out of whatever room they have her in. Then say 'activate' it activates your portkey, it sends you to Malfoy manor. Once there, there will be another portkey to Grimmauld Place. Stay there until one nof us comes to get you. The second Portkey is set to alert all order members that you're back safely. If you aren't able to get her out within three days, portykey back anyways, and we'll go in and manually get her back."

"Dad, I'll get her back. Don't worry about it okay?" Dragon said, placing a hand on Harry's arm. "Trust me." That night, James picked up the bag of transfigured pencils, took Dragon's hand and started their walk towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone waited holding their breath, for James' return.

"Stop right there, that's close enough." A male voice said from the forest. "Any closer and we'll kill the child."

"We want to make sure Chastity and her child are okay, or we aren't going to give you the money." James said calmly, he had been through this more then enough times.

"What puts you in the position to make demands?" Another male voice came from the shadows of the forest.

"We have the money that your boss wants."

"Fine," the person dragged a tied and gagged Chastity out from behind one of the trees. "See she's perfectly unharmed. Now, send the child over with the money."

"I want to hear Chastity say that she has not been harmed." Dragon finally spoke up. "And my name isn't kid." The captuer had a disgusted look on her face, and ripped the gag off.

"I'm fine, just go back, it's a-"

"That's enough, see she said it herself she's fine. Now, the money." The second captuer placed his wand by Chastity's stomach. "Or the baby goes first and then the mum." Dragon picked the bag up and walked over to the capteurs. Chastity shaking her head no the whole time. "Nice doing business with you Potter." With that they apparated with Chastity and Dragon.

"Dragon!" James yelled, acting like he had been set up just in case there was someone that stayed behind to watch James' reaction. After searching the aread James ran back to the castle. "It's done, he's in." With that, everyone went back to their rooms to wait.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon was thrown into the same cell as Chastity, pulling off Chastity's bonds and the gag, Dragon threw his arms around her. "I thought you were suppose to save me, not get yourself caught." Chastity said worriedly, pulling Dragon close to her. "It's not safe here, especially for you Dragon. We need to get you out of here."

"I know, but you're coming with me. My ring it's a portkey." Dragon whispered. "Father and dad were afriad that I would be thrown into a seperate cell, I have three days to get you out and back."

"We need to kill these people first Dragon. We can't let them harm you or your siblings. Your dad's friend Kelly is-"

"I know, Lucius and Severus have known for a while, they thought that they would be able to catch them before it got out of hand. Sev's worried sick about you two. How do you suggest we get out of here?"

"Play along okay?" Dragon just nodded his head. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chastity said clutching her stomach.

"Oh Merlin Chas, are you alright?" Dragon asked, feing shock.

"No...Problem...baby.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chastity screamed, trying to get the attention of someone outside the cell.

"Kid, what's wrong with her?" One of the more clueless guy Death Eaters asked.

"There's something wrong with the baby, we need to get her help. Please, just get her out of this cell, lay her down and get a potions master. I'm sure one of you must know a thing or two about pregnancy potions right?" Dragon said, pressing his body flat against the door to try and see out the small window. "Please, if she or the baby dies, your Lord wouldn't be too happy."

"Fine fine, Rookwood, come help." The Death Eater opened the door, helping Chastity out of the cell. Dragon looked at Chastity and noticed the tiniest of a shake. "We don't know anything about pregnancy potions."

"Do you have a book labeled Common Potions?" Dragon asked, turning towards Rockwood.

"Yeah in the library."

"Go get it, in there is a contraction potion, it will stop the baby from coming out do to stress. It's way to early for the baby to be born. You need to regulate her breathing okay? Go he he he who who who who who. Got it?" Dragon then turned to watch the first Death Eater round the corner. Once he was out of sight, Dragon racked his brain for a minute. "Hey can you sing?" Dragon asked, making the Death Eater stand up. "It might calm her."

"No, but it's worth a shot, I don't want to watch her give birth on the table what do I have to do?" The Death Eater asked, looking at Chastity with wide eyes, Chastity was looking at Dragon like he was crazy.

"It's easy. Solar flex, instep, nose, groin!" Dragon said, hitting each part of the Death Eaters body, making him fall towards the ground. Chastity quickly casted her eyes at the door.

"Two minutes Drag, give me the wand and I'll kill him, we can put his body in the cell." Chastity said, before screaming again, after all she had to keep up the pretense that she was in stress induced labor.

"No I'll do it," Dragon picked up the Death Eaters wand. "_Avada Kevadra!_ _Loco motor corpus."_ Dragon said, levitating the body into the next room.

"What were you doing in there?" The first Death Eater asked, coming back into the room with the book. 'Not again.' Dragon thought, taking the book and pretending to flip through the pages. "Where's Avery?"

"He went to use the loo. He was going to get sick. Can you sing in his place?" Dragon asked, flipping through the book.

"Yeah I can, what do you want me to sing?"

"How's this?" Dragon asked, going through the same steps. Chastity jumped up from the table.

"How dense are you two? Stress induced contractions at three months? Oh please. _Avada Kevadra!"_ Chastity said, pointing the Avery's wand at Rookwood. "Where did you even learn that?" Chastity asked, turning towards Dragon.

"Well Miss Congeniality of course. I mean Draco, no matter what he says, is obsessed with that movie. I mean seriously when you watch it every day for two months, certain things stick with you. Now, let's get you out of here. Activate." Dragon said, taking Chastity's hand and activating the ring.

Once at Grimmauld Place, Chastity looked around. "Oh no, no no no. I am not going to stay here."

"What other choice do you have Chast? Go on, go take a shower, the Order might not be here for a day or so. They have to be careful." Dragon sat down in the entertainment room pleased with himself.

"Thank you Dragon, my child and I owe you our lives, is there anything we can do for you? Anything at all?"

"You don't owe me anything, I just paid you back for saving my life at the beginning of the year." Dragon said, then immersed himself in his thoughts.

"Eventually Dragon." Chastity said, going up to one of the showers. Dragon just looked at where she was standing shocked.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: **Dragon: **Hey everyone, Kime's been sooooooooo busy with work and school that she hasn't had a chance to update this story and she's very very sorry about that, but to make it up with you, she already wrote and typed up the next chapter. So she can update it as soon as she gets a few reviews for this. Hmm, I wonder what Chastity meant by Eventually Dragon? On with the reviews!

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :).

Bitcake: That's because Kelly Riddle died in the first story, remember Luciuskills Melissa,Dragon kills Kelly, and Draco kills Lucius? Then Dragon hides in the ROR because Melissa died and he killed Kelly. Kelly isn't very bright. :). Let me explain though, the american Kelly was kidnapped, her hair is being used for PolyJuice Potion, by Kelly Riddle who is alive (I mentioned that in the last chapter, Belatrix brought her back to life). So you're really dealing with Kelly Riddle who was an idiot anyways, but then again look at who her father is. You know I didn't even think of the hidden meaning behind that the wand sentence, but that's for pointing that out. I was laughing reading your review because I felt like such an idiot. Mocking the twins with Harry's wand..Really! What was I thinking? **Sirius: **Watch your back Black..OOOHhhh, I'm oh so scared! pretends to shiver. **James and Kime:** Zelhaby? **J:** Do you notice that I spend more time with you then Lily?** K:** crawls up and straddles lap, before quoting line from What lies beneath I think your wife's starting to suspect something. **Severus: **Woman! If you want to snog someone that badly go snog Remus! or worse Black! Don't tell Kime what? What am I not suppose to tell Kime? **Harry and Draco: **Looks at each other with confused looks. **H:** She knows we're gay right? **D:** Hope so, she has been reading this story, but the kiss? Anyways, why do we have to inform you that we need a babysitter, we'll just drop them off at the mansion, we do know where you are. That's fine, Dragon can do to Alabama, Kime lives in Florida anyways.

Heather: Yeah great think about the hotties so I can fail my classes...Hmm, no I don't think so. Plus, I don't have any hotties in any of my classes :(. Bouncing with anticipation, well you can calm down now, I thinik I've kept you bouncing for long enough...Hmm, that came out wrong, but oh well.

**We did notice though that many of you liked the Twins/Dragon scene...So definitely expect more twins using Magic scenes later on. **

Orlin: Thank you and I told Andrew and Danny that you congratulated them and they say thank you. I'm glad you liked the Accio Dragon scene. Sorry I didn't update sooner though.


	28. The Ball

Chapter 28: The Ball

Dragon and Chastity waited three hours at Grimmauld Place before Chastity became restless. "Go get ready for the ball, go on, when you're done,I'll make my own damn portkey and we'll go to Hogwarts. I'm sick of waiting for people who are sitting around worrying about us. If you need help call down okay? I'm going to go out into the garden, you'll need to give Melissa flowers." Chastity walked outside, while Dragon went to take a shower and get ready. After about an hour, Dragon came back down.

"Aunt Chastity, I can't get this stupid bow tie." Dragon said, his eyes starting to tear up. "I can't go to the fall ball if my tie dosen't tie! Melissa will never dance with me."

"Oh come here, and when did you start calling me aunt Chastity?" Chastity asked, tieing his bow tie for him.

"It came to me in the shower, your father's cousin so that makes you my second cousin, which means your family, and all family I'm suppose to call aunt or uncle."

"Well, I give you permission to drop the aunt okay? There ya go." Chastity said, standing back and taking in Dragon's apperance. "Wow, you're all grown up! Here, when you get there, your to put this on Melissa's wrist. Come here, this flower goes onto your robe." Chastity said, pinning a small rose on Dragon's robe. "Let's get you to that dance eh?" With that, Chastity tranfigured one of Sirius' family heirlooms into a portkey.

"Go on! You'll be late if you don't. I have a meeting set up and then I'll be right there okay?" Chastity said, ushering Dragon out of her office. "Now for you guys." Chastity said, opening a hidden door.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Melissa, are you ready yet?" Dragon called up the girls staircase.

"You're back? How did you get back so quickly? Oh merlin this is so great." Melissa said, running down the stairs in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Your not ready?" Dragon asked, confused.

"I wasn't going to go if I couldn't go with you. Remus came back and explained what happened, I was worried they'd figure it out, and something was going to happen to you." Melissa rambled, wrapping her arms around her waist. Dragon noticed this sign of insecuirty and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Go get dressed." Dragon whispered, squeezing Melissa's hand in reassurance. Melissa smiled, kissed Dragon and ran upstairs. About 30 minutes later, Melissa came back downstairs, once Dragon saw her he lost his breath. " Y-you look...Breath taking." Dragon barely got out.

"As do you, thank Melrin for magic eh? Come on, let's go before we are any later." Dragon took the flower out of the box and placed it on Melissa's wrist, before giving her the boquet of flowers. He offered her his arm and escorted her to the dance. Once inside, both thier jaws dropped, the decorations were amazing. They had transfigured stars along with the candles to float in the cair. A few bubble machines sent bubbles all over the place, on each table was a small punch fountain, and there was a stage where a live band was playing.

"Dragon, I thought we told you to stay where you were." Draco said, anger edging into his voice.

"Well, Chastity thought otherwise. Look, stuff happened that you don't know about, and I'm not willing to share right now. Chastity thought I needed a break, so we portkeyed to her office." Dragon explained, turning around to face Draco.

"He's right Drake, come on let's leave those two alone." Chastity came up behind Draco and led him away.

"Would you like to dance?" Dragon asked, holding his hand out to Melissa.

"Sure. Do you know who the singer of this band is? I don't even recognize the band." Melissa said, looking up towards the stage.

"Maybe they're friends with one of the teachers." Dragon said, placing his hands on either side of Melissa's hips.

"This one goes out to a special couple, who has recently been having a few problems. I just hope that hey don't mind that I completed their song." The singer said, motioning to his hand to start. "The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you. Yeah." Once the singer said the first line, Dragon froze his eyes going huge. "I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go, I worry I won't see your face light up again."

"Dragon...Dragon?" Melissa asked for the fifth time, shaking Dragon's arm.

"Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide. I'm quiet you know, you make a first impression. I've sound I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind."

"Dragon, how did he-" Daniel began to ask, bringing Dragon out of his shock.

"I don't know, Julie and yourself are the only ones who've heard it. That's as far as the song goes though, it hasn't been finished yet." Dragon said, turning towards Daniel.

"Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the stars refuse to find, out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find you and I collide. Don't stop here, I lost my place, I'm close behind." The band started to play the instrumental. 'How did he finish this song with those words? How did he know I went off my track earlier this year?' Dragons thought before his eyes caught hold of Chastity smiling at him.

"Chastity?" Dragon whispered.

"What about her?" Melissa asked, turning to see Chastiy.

"Nothing, come on let's finish dancing." Dragon said, shaking his head. Though Melissa was confused, she agreed anyways.

"Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the wrong words seem to ryhme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind, you finally find, you and I collide. You finally find, you and I collide."

"Dragon what's wrong?" Melissa asked, noticing his eyse getting watery.

"Nothing." Dragon said smiling, before leaning down and kissing her.

"You finally find, you and I collide." The singer finished the song, the band playing the last few notes. "That song was written by a student here at Hogwarts, Dragon Potter-Malfoy." Howie Day, the singer, said giving credit where credit was due, before walking off the stage.

"You wrote that?" Melissa asked shocked.

"Only some of it, I never got to finish the song." Dragon answered, finding his shoes very interesing.

"Whose it about? I believe the lyrics said you and I, it means it was you and someone else."

"Look, I better get going, I have a paper to write and I have to go check on Alyssa." Dragon said, leaving the ball very quickly. Daniel came up behind Melissa, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"He'll tell you..Evenutally, he'll tell you." Daniel whispered, giving her a hug and going back to his date.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I know I know, I'm a bad author! I should have updated sooner, but trust me when I say I've been really really busy with school, work, and keeping my own Harry and Draco from kicking someone's sorry arse! Even if I think he deserves to die, be brought back to life, tortured horribly, then killed again. Anyways, Dragon's currently on vacation in Louisiana, helping my cousin Susanne's inlaws who lived in a city that is currently underwater and according to officials anyone who tried to stay during the storm in this part died, there was no way for anyone to have survived the impact of the storm when it hit whereever it is that her inlaws live, I believe it's spelt Slidell. Anyways, a few things had also been brought to my attention, the smallest one being Tenshi Chibi it means I think my angel, truthfully go email Trio Spade if you really want to know what it means, cause I think I might have gotten it wrong, secondly this came straight from Danny and Andrew and I'm surprised more of you didn't email me about it, trying to cut off my head, Remus was pregnant a few chapters back, and I completely forgot about it! I know, how horrible am I? So, you have them to thank in upcoming chapters for the reveal of the baby and the baby's actual father, since Remi is it's dad. Anyways, on with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: Hey, I glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Bitcake: Hey, I loved the squeal! lol yes everything is all hugs and puppies so far...but well, you know how I am. **Sirius:** mocks At least I was in a larger portion of this chapter then you. What are you four? You're worse then Melissa! oooh I'm so scared now that I'm a turdface, mudblood! **James and Kime: **Snog Heavily Thanks so much bitcake, you're a doll. **Snape: **No you may not call me sev, only a select few can call me Sev, and unless you're name is Dragon, Draco, Alyssa, Michael or Elizabeth then you are not on the list. Me snog you, that's laughable, that's riddiculus! That would be like me kissing Harry at random moments of the day walks up and snogs Harry I'd never do it! **Kime: **stops Snogging James for a minute I live about an hour away from Orlando and 30 minutes away from Daytona Beach.

Heather: Well, I can offically tell you that I absolutely HATE college guys! I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM, and I'll tell you why. I made my first college friend that was a guy a few days ago, we hung out, I went to his house to watch movies, he tried to hit me a few times, and then he tried to rape me, there fore I have come to the conclusion that I hate college guys, well with the exception of Danny who is my 'mum' so I can't really hate him now can I?

Orlin: I thought it was obvious, the person watching Alyssa left the room, nothing evil or plotting about it, obviously if he wanted to take Alyssa he would have done it. He probably had a detention, or went to the library, or something like that.


	29. Playing with Fire and Broken Hearts

Chapter 29: Playing with Fire and Broken Hearts.

Melissa went after Dragon, she knew she was playing with fire, but she needed to know. "Dragon please, just wait up. Please." Melissa begged, walking as quickly as she could to the Gryffindor Tower.

"What do you want Mel? I'm sort of storming away, it doesn't work if you follow me. " Dragon said, stopping on the stair case.

"That song, it was about us wasn't it? You wrote that after we broke up didn't you?" Melissa asked, her voice lacking confidence.

"Look, I'm tired, I just want to go to bed." Dragon starting making his way up the stairs again, but Melissa grabbed ahold of his arm before he could get anywhere. She led him up to the Room of Requirements. "What are we doing here?" Dragon asked confused.

"We're going to sleep. I was petrified I might have lost you tonight, I'm not letting you out of my sight right now. We aren't going to sleep together in any other way but the actual meaning of sleeping in the same bed and doing nothing, okay?" Melissa asked, pacing in front of the door, the whole time thinking about the dormitory bedrooms. Instantly a door showed up on the wall, opening it up they walked inside to a four poster bed, a fire place, and clothing set out that they could wear to bed and tomorrow morning. There was also a door off to the side that led off to a bathroom.

"You can go and use the bathroom first, take as much time as you need. I'm just going to get changed and get into bed." Dragon said, moving around to the right side of the bed to pick up his clothing.

"Something bad happened earlier tonight didn't it? I really did almost lose you didn't I?" Melissa asked, looking at Dragon's upset face. Dragon didn't say anything, he just walked over picked up his pajama shirt and changed into it. Melissa knew that she was right, before going into the bathroom to change, she waved her wand using a complicated locking spell, looked back at the obviously upset Dragon, and walked inside. After 10 minutes, Melissa came back out in a t-shirt and gray shorts, walking over towards the bed, after she got in and she noticed Dragon was crying. "Dragon?"

"Please don't ask." Dragon said, turning towards her. Melissa just nodded gathering a crying Dragon in her arms, and held him until he calmed down. "I'm sorry about not telling you about that song. I'm sorry that I put you through worrying about me while I had to get captured to save Chastity. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but at the same time I don't want to give you up. I don't know what to do right now Mel, my head is full of static, I have too many thoughts and not enough pensives. I've been this way since last year, but you make the static stop, even for just a little while, and I don't want that to stop." Dragon said, his eyes getting watery.

"Look, you aren't going to get rid of me, I won't let you. We will deal with all the problems when we get to them, but you can't worry about problems that may pop up in the future, when you should be dealing with problems that are going on around you in the present, and right now you don't have any. Your parents, the order, Chastity, Severus, my dad, they have problems, but you are a thirteen year old young man, you don't need to help everyone else with their problems. They're adults and it's not fair that they come to you when they have problems. Chastity should have told my dad and I about her pregnancy herself, she shouldn't have sent you. Whatever happened tonight, it wasn't your fault okay? You didn't do anything wrong, those idiots that call themselves Death Eaters only involved you because they knew it would get to your parents and their friends."

"I killed someone Mel, I had to kill someone again, to save Chastity. I almost killed two, but she stopped me before I could. I'm a murderer, I should be in Azkaban, hell I was in Azkaban, but I'm not, I was let out. I might have hated it, but I deserved it for killing someone." Dragon turned away from Melissa, letting the tears fall. Melissa just wrapped her arms around him, holding his shaking body tightly.

"You aren't a murderer, a murderer kills in cold blood, you killed to save two innocent people's lives, along with yourself. Chastity and her baby owe you their lives, the wizarding world owes you and your whole family their lives. Think about it, everyone in the wizarding and muggle worlds owe your family a wizards debt. Some of them owe you two of them already. " Melissa said, kissing Dragon. Once Dragon calmed down, they finally fell asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Professor Potter! Professor Potter! Dragon never came back from the dance last night. I believe one of the younger students also mentioned that Melissa never came back either." The Gryffindor prefect said, talking to his head of house.

"What do you mean Melissa and my son never came back from the dance? The dance was at the school for Merlins sake!" Harry siad, getting worreid. Draco had to calm him down earlier that morning, when they dropped the twins and Alyssa at day care. Even though it was the weekend, they both had a lot of assignments and lesson plans to go through.

"What do you want me to do?" The prefect asked calmly, remembering a month or so ago when Harry broke everything in the school.

"Nothing, thank you for telling us Mr. Kist, that will be all." Draco said, taking Harry's hand, and Sirius' sleeve and pulling them into his office. "I'm sure that they are safe, and have a good reason for being where ever they are, when we find them, let them explain first. Don't go off on them, either of you. Now Harry, where did you put the Marauders map?" Draco asked, forcing himself and the tone of his voice to remain calm.

"Left hand side of my desk, third draw down, in a foler labeled 'the past.'" Harry said, staring a hole in the door that connected two of their four offices. Draco found the map and came back shortly later.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Draco said, tapping the parchment.

"Well, there goes the map being a secret to only Gryffindors." Sirius sneered.

"There goes your chance with my cousin, oh wait, that already passed. Here, they're in the room of requirements." Before Draco even got out the last word, Sirius and Harry were already halfway down the hall. "Dobby." Draco called.

"Yes sirs?" Dobby asked.

"Can you use your magic to send me to the R.O.R. before Harry and Sirius kills Dragon and Melissa?" Draco asked, checking the clock on the wall. With a faint 'pop' Draco was standing infront of the door.

"How'd you? Oh no! The twins got a hold of a wand didn't they?" Harry asked, in the lead of racing towards the room.

"Not unless the twins are psychic and named Dobby also. I had to stop both of you before you killed them. Now, you two stay." Draco said, before turning around and opening the door. Thinking of the most likey thing was they were probably tied up as a joke by one of the older years. He was not however ready to see both of them in the same bed. "What in Melins bloddy name are you two doing!" Draco yelled, causing Harry and Sirius to run into the room, and Melissa and Dragon to jump awake in shock.

"Dad, father, Sirius it doesn't seem like it looks. Nothing happened, we just slept that's all." Dragon tried to remain calm, his heart pounding.

"That's not what it looked like when I walked in! You were holding Melissa, your legs were just a tangle of limbs. You're topless, her top is half off and you expect us to believe nothing happened? You are in _so_ much trouble."

"I might be topless, but I'm still wearing pants, she's fully clothed, so unless you can reproduce through your clothes, which if it could happen I'm positive I would have a lot more siblings, nothing happened. I promised all three of you that I would not have sex with Melissa, can't you trust me on this? No, wait I understand, everyone's all hugs and puppies around me as a cover to make sure I don't do something evil or stupid, cause then one of you would have to kill me. No trust for Dragon, I understand completely." Dragon got up, pulled on a shirt and left.

"Nice you three. I understand that you guys don't trust us, but Dragon had to kill someone last night. He needed to talk to someone and cry it out. Yeah, Dragon did a crap load of mucked up things, but he paid it off, he's focused himself on school, and watching Alyssa, and now the twins. You two are wrapped in your own little world live, die, or have babies. He thinks he should be back in Azkaban for being a murderer, he has a lot of stuff going on in that head of his. So the last thing he needs is you two going off on him about stuff you should trust him on, when Draco can't even trust Harry, and dad's being an evil git to Chastity. So, when you _all_ figure out your problems then maybe someone would remember that about five months ago Remus had a child, with who we all thought was Severus, but how could it be Severus' when he's with Chastity, and obviously isn't gay! Oh, and here's a thought, when did Sev start batting for the straight guys team? Now, close your mouths, I am going to get prepared for the day, give Dragon his robe back, and eat breakfast." Melissa said calmly, smiling at the three guys.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"You don't trust me?" Harry asked hurt, later that day in their rooms. They decided to take a break from grading papers for a little while. Draco looked up at Harry from the couch, Harry was currently standing by the fire. "and you couldn't even be the one to tell me that, it had to be Melissa. Do you know what it's like to have something like this pointed out to you by a thirteen year old?"

"Harry, I do trust you."

"No you don't, why do you keep lieing to me?" Harry asked, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"Why? What do you want me to say? Oh yeah Harry, I don't trust you because you screwed Wood behind my back? That you were unfaithful to me? That if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been 18, alone, and pregnant! That I'm afraid that one of these days you'll just get up and leave me, and then have it come true over the summer when you thought I, think about it, me sexually harrasing one of our children. You didn't even question me about it! You didn't do a thing, all you did was take our kids, throw me into Azkaban, and shack up with the next available guy. You don't think I've wanted to tell you since the day he set foot in Hogwarts that I'm petrified to have my children anywhere near their grandfather? That I will never set foot in the Astronomy Tower, unless I really have to, because while we were together, well remember when Lucius use to come visit the school?" Draco asked, knowing that Harry had to understand the importance of the Astronomy tower.

"Yeah, he use to come a lot during our sixth and seventh year, right before the war ended up getting really bad."

"He would rape me Harry, I didn't tell you then but I should have.Then he came one day, and all he kept doing was hitting me, so I killed him in the Astronomy tower, except that day, it was really my mum, and it's also the last place I saw you before you did your disappearing act. Then to have Dragon up there contemplating something that I myself wanted to do not so long ago, it was too real, and now I have to work with the guy. Imagine that for just a second, how could I forgive you for screwing Oliver, even if you were seduced, after only, and I'll give you the benefit of a doubt, a month. How am I suppose to trust you because of that? You haven't won back my trust, I don't know how you can win back my trust, but we'll work on it. It'll take some time, but we can work on it." Draco said, loosing his calm facade and cool temper. He was now standing on his feet, and pacing the floor. He stopped right in front of Harry, holding both his hands out and taking Harry's. "Please, we can work this out."

"Draco, I wish you could trust me, I wish we could go back to what we had before this summer. Hell, I wish we could go back to what we had before school was out, but the fact that you lied to me two weeks ago hurts the most. How can I trust you if you lie to me about trusting me. Forget Lucius, forget Oliver, and forget the kids for a minute and think about it. Have you ever really trusted me?" Harry asked, trying hard not to cry.

"Of course I have!" Draco yelled, starting to get mad.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me about your father? Why didn't you trust me enough not to leave you? Screw the war Draco! You were, are, and always will be more impotant to me then any Dark Lord. Unfortunately I know now that you could never say the same thing about me."

"Harry please don't." Draco pleaded knowing the next words that would come spilling out of Harry's mouth.

"I'm sorry Dray, but maybe we should take a break, just until we can trust each other again."

"I do trust you Har."

"You're just afraid that I'll go screw someone Draco. You just yelled at me not two minutes ago about how you can't trust me, and not 30 seconds ago did I repeat those words to you. I'm sorry Dray, it's just for a little while." Harry said, leaving the room for his office. Both boys broke down in tears.

KimeKimeKimeKime

(In the day care)

"Da!" Elizabeth screamed, before breaking down in tears.

"Daddy!" Michael scremed, before doing the same as his twin.

"What's wrong with them?" Ginny Weasley asked, looking over at Luna and Seamus.

"I don't know, but they won't stop crying. Do you think we should get Dragon or Albus? I mean, they both said Draco and Harry's 'names'."

'Pop'

'Pop'

"Speak of the devils, what are you two doing here?" Luna asked, turning around and coming face to face with a red-eyed Harry and Draco.

"Oh Merlin, who died?" Ginny asked, noticing both their teary eyes.

"No one, by any chance did the twins get a hold of someone's wand?" Draco asked, trying to compose himself.

"No, but we can't get them to stop crying." Seamus said, before realizing the twins had stopped. "Until now. That's just creepy! They called your names, freaked out, and now you're here and they're calm as mice."

"Please refrain from comparing my children to rodents Finnigan. Harry, we have a serious problem. The twins know we were fighting, and they used wandless magic." Draco walked over to the twins. "Mes amours, you have to stop using magic to get your ways. Your dad and I are just upset at each other and you can't fix that, we have to ourselves. I would hate to punish you over it at such a young age, but magic is dangerous, you could hurt yourselves or someone else." Draco said, crouching down next to the twins and Alyssa, Harry sitting beside him.

"He he he...no." Michael said, giving an evil little giggle.

"I don't like that giggle Dray." Harry said, turning towards Draco.

"You shouldn't have either." Draco said, holding up his arm, Harry's followed.

"This isn't...They weren't even at that detention, were they?" Harry asked, staring at the handcuffs that were once placed upon Dragon and Melissa's wrists.

"You asked about them when I came back, and walked across the room when I had cast the spell. They won't let us out of these until we're happy and together again."

"There's the nursery on the left you could use." Ginny said, placing one hand on each of the guys shoulders. Ginny just nodded, while Harry and Draco stood up and walked into the room.

"Where to start?"

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for not updating quicker, seriously. I've had work and school, and a bunch of other things. I am working on the next chapter as we speak and it's almost finished, it's just not as exciting because it's pretty much introducing you to Remus' child and the child's father. It also has Dragon and piano playing :), and Sev and Chastity. However, the chapter after that will be the start of this whole trust issue, and we'll go from there. I am going to tell you that I am running out of ideas for this "year" and there will be a HUGE clff hanger that will begin Dragon's third year. So with that said, I'm handing it over to Dragonto talk to our wonderful reviewers.

**Dragon**: Hi everyone! Did you miss me?Well, we've heard through the grapevine...okay okay an email, that today was someone's birthday :).

**James and Kime: **And you know how we feel about birthdays. They deserve to be celebrated!

**Sirius: **Brings out cake and presents, one of them being the key to Malfoy Estate in Hawaii So without further ado.

**All: **Happy 17th Birthday Orlin!

**Dragon: **OK, back to the reviews :). First up...SarahAmanda: We're glad you like it :) Hands you a piece of birthday cake and a party hat.

Orlin: lol Happy birthday, Hands you a big piece of birthday cake and a party hat here's the next chapter, and Kime was going to post it yesterday but she became extremely lazy. She even skipped school today. But yes, as you can tell, Kime is very obvious on what she leads on, because when most people read they always try to find hidden meanings in things, for example Julie, so making something blantly obvious tends to throw the person off. :).

Bitcake: hands you birthday cake and a party hat Thank you for correcting my spelling, my mom told me so I sort of had to guess on how to spell Slydell. Yes the situation in New Orleans is horrible, but a news report on the television today showed that people have donated more money to help them then they did for September 11th and the Tsunami Relief Combined! That is a LOT of money. 5 million or something. Yes Remus was pregnant giggles, I said the same thing when it was pointed out to me, I couldn't remember writing it until I went back to the scene where Harry goes and bakes cookies after Dragon admits that Draco was "evil". No, it wasn't by Sev. Yes people behind the hidden door were the band, great observation there though. **Sirius: **oh I am oh so afraid of my daughter! Watch out now! I'm shaking in my boots. rolls eyes. **James and Kime: **We won't...Plus Kime's sneaky like that. ;). **Severus: **You will not call me Sev, I'll let you dwell on how I would torture you. And obviously yes, I am straight, and no I'm not the other father of Remus' baby. It's fine though, don't worry about it, Kime's writing the story and forgot that Remus was pregnant so we can let you slide...this once. **KIME:** No I did not get hit by Katrina, I live 30 minutes from Daytona Beach so, it didn't even come near me, however Opheila is right off the coast of where I live, 15 minutes away from New Symerna, so I'm keeping an eye on that. Public school was closed yesterday (unfortunately college wasn't) because the winds were really bad, so my sister got to stay home.

Heather: Handsyou birthday cake and party hatYes we established that already...jackass, I know you didn't mean 'mum' or I lol, trust me. How did you forget that? How did **I** forget that? I only mentioned it once so that's why you probably didn't remember it.


	30. Meeting Baby Lupin!

Chapter 30: Meeting Baby Lupin!

After showering and changing into a pair of blue jeans and a pink, flower patterned tank top, Melissa made her way to the only place she knew Dragon went to when he was upset, the Astronomy tower. "Hey, you forgot this." Melissa said, lying the robe down on one of the tables.

"Thanks, be careful, we might be caught standing tenfeet away from each other, having sex." Dragon said, facing the window.

"You're being ridiculus. Look, my sex life is not, and never will be, controlled by my dad. It's my body and I'll give it away when the special somebody and I feel it's the right time, and truth be told I hope and pray that it's you." Melissa walked up and kissed Dragon.

"My parents and your dad are furious aren't they?" Dragon asked, turning towards Melissa and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nope, I yelled at them after they left. No harm done." Melissa said, kissing Dragon again. "Now, follow me." Melissa pulled Dragon down to the dungeons.

"Where are we going Mel?" Dragon asked,stumbling down the steps.

"To the dungeons, duh."

"Mel, I mean it. Where are we going?" Dragon hated not knowing where he was going, especially when dangerous people were out to get him. Melissa turned left in the dungeons, and went half way down the corridor before stopping.

"I want to hear you play the piano. I want to hear one of your songs before anyone else." Melissa opened the door, inside was a small concert hall. It was completely empty except for a baby grand piano in the middle of the room. Melissa cast a sound proofing charm on teh room so the music wouldn't draw any attention. Dragon's eyes got wide and he seemed hypnotized as he walked down the steps towards the piano.

"How did you find this place?" Dragon asked in awe.

"I have my ways, now play." Melissa said smiling and sitting next to Dragon on the piano bench. Dragon placed his hands on the keys, and Melissa could tell he had entered another world.

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seems so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been loosing so much time."

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why. I can't keep my meyes off of you." Dragon pulled Melissa into his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder while he continued to play and sing, forgetting everything around him.

"All of the things that I want to say, just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here."

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." Melissa sang the chorus this time, Dragon laughed a little before continuing.

"There's something about you now, I can't quite figure you. Everything she does it beautiful, everything she does is right. You and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to loose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive." Dragon finished the song, shaking his head.

"That was beautiful Dragon."

"What? Oh, thanks, sorry I forgot you were here. I sort of go into my own little world."

"I noticed. Can you teach me how to play?" Melissa asked, turning to face Dragon.

"I'd be happy to." Dragon placed his hands on top of Melissa's, and the rest of the day was filled wtih off beat piano sounds.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Remus, how's Brychan doing?" A brown haired, hazel eyed, muscular but skinny guy asked, walking into the house, Auror robes and all on.

"He's great, but I just put him down for a nap so please keep your voice down." Remus walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I really do wish, for your son and mines sake, that you would choose one job and drop the other. I hate you having to leave the house at all hours of the day because either the Ministry wants you, or you have to spy on the Death Eaters. I hate hearing how Dolhov is going to be the next to die. I'm just glad Chastity and Dragon were able to fake your death, I mean the Dark Lord knows you died, so why you keep going to the meetings pretending to be someone else is beyond me." Remus said, kissing him.

"Yes, but I wish Draogn wouldn't have broken my nose, or elbowed me in the groin. How did they know not to kill me?" Alohov asked, pulling Remus onto the couch.

"They had to make it look authentic." Remus handed Alohov an ice pack.

"Thanks. Remus I know this isn't exactly romantic, and I was hoping to do this differently, but with both of us so busy , me with my jobs and you being deputy Minister of Magic, and running for the Minister position, I don't have a lot of time to take you out, romance you, and love you the way you deserve. What I'm trying to say Remi is that, I love you a lot, I would cross the world to be with you, will you marry me?" Alohov asked, getting on bended knee, and pulling a ring box out from inside his pocket.

"Yes! Oh Merlin Alo yes!" Remus yelled, jumping to his feet. James and Sirius had never seen someone smile as much as those two at that precise moment. The occasion did bring up memories of their own proposals.

"Congratulations you two!" Sirius said, walking in to the room, James followed.

"Thanks, it's so good to see you guys after so long."

"It's good to see you. Moony, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant? We had to hear it from Melissa." James asked, a little hurt.

"Oh Padfoot, Prongs, I'm so sorry, I've been so busy , I thought I told you. All this time I was afraid you never stopped by because you were upset that it was Dohlov's."

"That's another thing, why didn't you tell us you weren't with Snape? That is was all fake?"

"He wanted to, but Albus wouldn't let him."Alohov said, speaking up for Remus, who went into the nursery to get Brychan.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Brychan Dohlov. " Remus brought out a brown haired, hazel eyed bundle of blankets.

"Aww, Moony, he's so cute." Sirius said, coming over to Remus' side.

"Shh. He's sleeping." Alohov said, the smile on his face was wider then ever.

"You really love both of them don't you?" James whispered in his ear.

"Yeah I do. They both mean a lot to me, I know you can understand what it's like to feel like the war has taken everything away from you. Well, that's what I was afraid of during the war, I was afriad that I'd lose Remus, that I would end up being discovered as a spy for the Ministry. I'm still petrified, but now my child is weaved in there. I'm thinking about giving up being a Death Eater and Auror, maybe settle into an Obliviator job or something."

"Have you talked to Remus about it?" James whispered before turning to Remus. "Congratulations Rem, he's a doll. We don't want to wake him though." Remus nodded his head, leaving the room.

"No, I haven't talked to him about it, he keeps telling me to pick one job over the other though, because he's worried about me also. Maybe I'll just stay at home and take care of Bry, I mean Remy's the Deputy Minister, there's a great chance he will become Minister, with the money I've made and my family, along with what Remus would, and is making, Brychan's grandchildren will have more then enough to live off of."

"Tomorrow is the best day to talk to Remus about it okay? It's the day before the candidates start campaigning, it's also right in between moon cycles so it won't have any of those weird mood swings that he can get. Does Brychan have theLacathropy gene?" James asked, as Remus came back into the room, standing besides Alohov.

"We were lucky, he doesn't have it. That was the one thing we were both worried about, we didn't want him to have to go through that. James, Siri, I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but I have a lot of work to do at the Ministry, and Alohov just got home from a meeting."

"Don't worry about it, we can catch up this weekend or something okay? Just remember we're still here for you." Sirius said, going over and hugging Remus and shaking Alohov's hand. James hugged Remus, and winked at Alohov.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Chastity, are you okay?" Severus asked, knocking on the bathroom door, looking over at her bedside table, Severus noticed that the morning sickness potion was still in it's vial. Moving quickly, he went into the closet and pulled out two hand towels, picked up the potion off the table, then carefully went into the bathroom damping one of them with cold water before sitting down behind Chastity. He held her hair back until she stopped, handing her the dry towel to wipe her mouth with, and putting the cooled one on the back of her neck. Chastity leaned back against Severus, placing her shaking hands on his knees. Severus moved the cool cloth to her forehead, while rubbingone of his hands up and down her belly before handing her the potion. "Take this, it should stop you from getting sick."

"Thank you, I meant to take it earlier, but it came on all of a sudden. I hate being pregnant right now. It's not even your child and you're here, you sat there and made sure I was okay. Thank you." Chastity said, taking the potion.

"Chastity, before you were captured...What I mean is, why did you leave? What appointment did you have?" Severus asked, trying to bring up the subject with out sounding accusing.

"I didn't have an appointment, I went to Madame Pomfrey because I had a question. She didn't give me the answer I wanted, so I went to find somoeone who would take care of it for me. Sirius was right, the only thing I have to offer this child is a life full of hiding, and he or she doesn't deserve it. I was trying to get an abortion okay?Since I'm three months, they won't allow it. I can't believe I wanted to get rid of it." Chastity turned around, crying on Severus' shoulder. Severus dropped the cloth, wrapping his arms around Chastity and pulled her close.

"Chas, you have everything to offer this child, and it will be extremely loved, more so then you know. I won't let Black take this child away from you, and I won't let anything happen to either of you, you have to believe me. I wanted to wait to ask you, but may I be the father of your child? Can I adopt him or her after their born, that way they have a mother and a father." Severus whispered into Chastity's ear. Chastity stopped crying looking at Severus like he was crazy.

"Have you lost your mind? Sev, a child is a huge repsonsibility, and this one will more than likely be taken away from me. I mean, I would love if you were the father, but if you get attached, if the child gets taken away, it's just very hard to deal with." To say Chastity was extremely shocked was a huge understatement.

"I'm serious Chast. I _will not_ let Black take our child away okay? Now, since your stomach has calmed down, why don't you go rest in bed, today's Saturday and I'll go get you toast and have Albus draw up the paper work. I just want you to rest and let me take care of everything today." Severus helped Chastity up, taking her into his room and placing her on his bed. "It'll be easier for me to check on you through out the day. Plus, if you fall alseep, I can just crawl into bed and hold you and be there if you get sick again. Now, I'm going to go, and I don't want you worrying about a thing." Severus walked out, his first task was going to be a meeting between Albus, Sirius, Lucius, and himself.

KimeKimeKime

"You can't be serious Sirius!" Albus was yelling for the first time in his long life, and it was scaring the the three men. "This has gone way to far, your childish tantrum over wanting something you can't have ends right this instant, you will go and apologize to Chastity before tomorrow night,and I'm sure Severus will want to be there."

"It's my child."

"No, it's not just your child, it's Chastity's child also. How would you feel if Melissa's mother was still alive and before her death threatened to take Melissa away from you. You are not to take anyone away from anyone. Okay, next subject." Albus said, trying to move the meeting forward, it had been four hours since it started and the only thing they had talked about so far was Chastity and Sirius' child.

"I want to adopt the baby when it's born. Chastity said it was fine, ok so she said something more along the lines of are you crazy, but I want to do this."

"Severus our laws say that you'd have to marry Chastity to adopt her child. So take your time, think it over, talk with Chastity maybe even Lucius about this later and at length. Anything else we need to discuss?"

"No Ablus, I believe that's all." With that they all left. Severus having finished his grading earlier that week, picked up Chastity's ungraded papers and did something he had never done before, graded them fairly. Making sure there were comments on how to improve their papers and praises when they did something extrodinarily well, Chastity did have a reputation to maintain. Once he finished, he made his way back to the dungeons, making sure that Chastity had finished her toast and had lunch. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. Severus, may I ask why you are doing all of this for me, for us?" Chastity asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Because I love you, Chastity I want you to promise me that you'll think of this child as yours and not Blacks. Black maybe it's father, but you're carrying it and it's depending on you for survival. When it's born, its bond will be a lot stronger for you then him. I finished grading your students assignments for you. Why you let it pile up is beyond me."

"I was sort of busy being pregnant and arguing with said father of child, so forgive me for not considering them of great importance."

"Just asking Chastity." Severus said, kissing her forehead. 'This is going to be a long 5 months.' Severus thought, before taking a nap.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: **Dragon: **Hey everyone, first off I have to give credit where credit is due. The song I was singing earlier does not and will never belong to me, it belongs to a band called Lifehouse and is called You and Me. Other then that, Kime is sorry for not updating sooner, but she just didn't feel like Betaing this story, and everytime she did something would go wrong and she'd have to start ALL over. Ok, Kime has outlined the rest of this story, and it's definitely getting close to the end, but fear not! Year three is being outlined and thought out as we speak, and let me say, it's more twisted then ever, pregnancy tests, HUGE reveals, even more truths uncovered, More children, Weddings, promotions, and...An american school? Oh yeah, and a lot more Twin magic :). There was just one question that Kime, Danny, and I were debating about, and that was if you all wanted Dragon to keep this song thing going. Kime has two songs saved that WILL be put in the story one at the end of this one, and the other one some where towards the beginning of the next one. It's up to you all though. Oh and here's a secret for you all...This story will end with a HUGE HUGE HUGE cliffhanger:O. I know, Kime's mean right. Anyways on with the reviews.

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully this one just as much.

Bitcake: How about we agree to disagree about the spelling of Slidell/Slydell? Remus, he um...Well I don't know exactly where he went, he just sort of apparated away for a while there, but he's back now so rest assure, I have found him or well Orlin and Danny found him. **James and Kime: **Yeah exactly.. **Kime: **You missed the big huge clue :). Nope Ophelia didn't hit us, but it did create reallybadflooding though, I believe one countyhad to boil there water forseven days or something like that, anda lot of people had to go move in with friends for a while because the water started coming into their homes again. New Orleans dries earlier then expected, but Florida homesstill have inches of water andwatermoccasins due to thehurricanes,go figure.**Sirius: **What? don't ... me! I didn't do anything! I command you all to stop hating me! **Sev: **Chains you to the dungeon wall and leaves you there for Filch to take care of I told you not to call me Sev, I do NOT do homework, and I've heard that Filch is very sex deprived. **Harry and Draco: **Snog and Make up Happy?...Ok the scene with Dragon and Melissa, I didn't mean for it to be sad, it just came out that way, I was more going along the lines of the episode of the T.V. show Roswell, where Michael is abused and leaves his foster home in the middle of the night and ends up at Maria's. If you're a Roswell fan, then you know what I'm talking about. If not, you should really try watching the show, it's really good even though it was cancelled after three seasons, and I get a lot of my ideas from there. Jersey's Tale and Snape's Daughter were based off of that show. Sirius is getting on my nerves also, but... That will soon be taken care of (There are two options of what might happen, I haven't figured out which one I'm going to pick, so I'm looking for someone to talk it over with.) No! Sirius is not the father of Remus' unborn child...Sirius is straight silly.

Heather: I said what T word? There are a LOT of T words, like There and Tea, and Tree, Thump, Trewlaney, Teacher, Trespass, Troll,Trolly, Tabitha,Tom Cruise, Timmy Turner... So I don't know what T word you are talking about babe. So go on and tell your little heart away.


	31. Trust is

Chapter 31: Trust is...

"Where to start?" Draco asked, sitting down in one of the rocking chairs, Harry across from him in another.

"Let's start with why you don't trust me and go from there." Harry said, the handcuffs tightening thinking it was a negitive comment.

"Be careful Harry." Draco whispered. "Harry, I do trust you, I'm more afraid of your reactions to certain situations. I don't want you to be upset or angry at me because then you might leave me. We've both been hurt and I don't want either of us to be hurt more because of me."

"Then why didn't you tell me about your father if you didn't want to be hurt also. You _were_ hurt Draco, even if I couldn't have helped you, then we could have gotten someone who could."

"I wasn't thinking. Why did you cheat on me Harry?"

"I can't lie to you Dray, I had a quick fuck with Oliver, it meant nothing. It was just lust that was left over from first year, that was it, and don't think that I left you, we both just took a detour, we went two different ways but we ended up on the same road. I know it doesn't sounds all hugs and puppies, and I know I stole that quote from Chastity or someone, but it's true, I have and will always only love you, and no one could break that up. I truthfully think we're soul mates, or could become them. I'm not just saying that to you, I truly mean it. Oliver meant nothing to me, he never will. You, Dragon, Alyssa, Michael, Elizabeth, Madison, Shane,Hailey,our future unborn children matter more to me then Belatrix and Kelly right now. Dark Lords, crapy Grandfathers, and love interests for the children are going to come and go, but I will do everything in my power that you five are happy, healthy, and absoulutely perfect. Can you say the same thing about us?"

"Of course I can. I was young before, but I've grown up. Please Harry, I just want to be with you."

"How can I believe you're not lying like earlier?"

"Does this prove it to you?" Draco asked, holding up his freed wrist. "Obviously the twins know that we've meant everything we've said so far." Draco closed the small distance between himself and Harry kissing him. "Now, let's go stop Belatrix and Kelly." Draco and Harry got up to open the door only to find it only opened three inches before closing itself.

"I thought you said the twins weren't psychic."

"No, I said the twins weren't psychic _and_ a house elf named Dobby. I never said they _themselves_ weren't psychic. However, it gives us time to plan how to stop git lord one and two."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"What do you mean they've been in there working out their problems for seven hours now? They only had a trust problem. Did you guys even check to make sure one of them didn't kill the other, or that they didn't crush their wrists and black out from the pain."

"Well, we didin't think of that Drag." Seamus said.

"There are three of you, and not one of you thought of that! Ok, let's stand around here all day. Go help them out, I'm taking the twins, the triplets,and Alyssa." Dragon said, picking up Alyssa in his arms, and the twins baby carrier, making the triplets carrier float behind him. Ginny and Luna pulled the door open, falling on their butts.

"Thank Merlin! It took you guys six hours to get us out _after_ we solved everything, and I do mean _everything_." Harry said, telling Ginny, Luna and Seamus their plan.

"Harry, Draco that might just work."

"Not might, it will work." Draco said smiling.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Am I allowed out of bed yet?" Chastity complained for the twentith time.

"I said sometime later this afternoon."

"Sev, any later and it'll be night! Come on, it's like 4:30! I'm pregnant not about to die. Please. Our baby would enjoy going on a walk with its Sev." Chastity pleaded through the bedroom door.

"Oh, so it's now our baby and I'm its Sev huh? Not just two minutes ago it was Blacks and yours bastard child, from some demon from hell named Sirius, who was obviously from hell, and impregnanted you with its demon spawn that makes you get sick at inconvient times and I was the baby's second demon father, who intended to corrupt an unborn child." Severus said, not taking his eyes off the book he was currently reading.

"That's only because you said I couldn't get out of bed to go to the bathroom, which is extremely unreasonable. You know I didn't mean anything I said about you." Chastity got up and opened the bedroom door. "Please Sev, I need to get out of this castle just for a little while."

"Ok, let's go for a walk." Severus took Chastity's hand and led her outside towards the lake. "I'm sorry for keeping you locked up, I just haven't had a girlfriend or wife that's been pregnant before, I don't know what to do or how to act."

"You just have to remember that I'm not sick, I just have a small person inside me. I might feel sick, but I can take care of myself, and you have to agree, Black is a demon from hell." Chastity said pouting, which Severus found to be cute.

"Ok, ok your right Black is a demon, but Dumbledore is making him apologize to you. We can get it over and done with if you feel up to it."

"Let's finish our walk before we go see him. I love spending time with you, but I hate that I have to teach classes."

"Okay then, so do you know what you're going to name him or her when they're born?" Severus asked, taking Chastity's hand and following the path around the lake.

"I've thought about it, but I'm not positive about it, can you give me a few more days before I decide." Chastity asked, she felt very unsure about the names because she still wasn't positive whose last name they were going to get. 'If I decide to go with Sirius' last name then I have to rethink the ones that go with Snape's, and if I go with my last name then I have to change the boys name, being a parent is so confusing.' Chastity thought.

"Take all the time you want. I want to show you something, no one knows about this." Severus led Chastity into the Forbidden Forest, it wasn't too far in, Severus went into a cave that opened up on the other side to a beautiful part of the forrest. Everything had color even though it was currently October, over on the right hand side was a cliff with a waterfall.

"Severus, this is...amazing." Chastity turned around so she could see everything. "How did you find it?"

"After a Death Eater meeting, one of the Death Eaters followed me back, I hid in here."

"Do you ever think we'll have a period of time where there isn't a war going on?" Chastity asked, sitting down on the side of the cliff.

"If by war you mean Dark Lord, yes I believe there will be and hopefully it will happen soon. Chastity what's wrong?"

"What if Sirius was right? What if I only bring danger to this child? If he raised it then it'll have a life free from hiding, it'll have a chance at living a normal life."

"What's so great about living a normal life? Chastity, you're getting ahead of yourself, you won't put this child in danger we will defeat Belatrix and Kelly, and then everything will be perfect. In the meantime, just relax."

"Sev, I'm glad you gave spying up. It's way to dangerous...Do I really have to talk to Black again?" Chastity asked, more then just a little afraid.

"Don't you want to resolve this disagreement before it gets out of hand?"

"Well, yeah, but I just don't trust him right now. What if he has some sneaky idea to take the baby away?"

"Chast, I'll be there with you, nothing will happen. Do you just want to get it over with?" Sev asked, standing up and pulling Chastity onto her feet. They quickly left the Forbidden Forest and found Sirius walking in the Hogwarts gates with James.

"Sirius, let's just get this over with." Chastity said, squeezing Severus' hand in fear.

"Look, I'm sorry that I wanted to take the child from you, it wasn't right of me, I have Melissa and in all honesty I don't think I could raise another child on my own. I'm also sorry for what I said about you being a bad person, your not, I promise to stay out of yours and Snape's lives."

"Thank you, but please don't stay out of your child's, it deserves to know who its father is." Chastity kissed Sirius' cheek, hugged James, and started heading back to the castle.

"You're not a bad person Black, and I have never thought you were. You just don't think things through before you talk or act, so you always seemed childish, but what you just did for Chastity and your baby just proved to me what a brave man you are deep inside." Severus said, before leaving, hand in hand with Chastity.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now, what do you say to a few Fire Whiskeys?" James said, placing his arm on Sirius' Shoulder.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: After three days of constant writing, and I mean CONSTANT I have almost finished this story! It will end I believe with 35 chapters, and let me say that I wrote things in this story that I was going to wait to write in the next year, but stuff changes and sometimes like in this instance it's for the better. I only have the last chapter to write of this story since the other ones are already uploaded and waiting to be posted. I will say however that time in the last few chapters gets discombobulated, it goes from November to December within a chapter or two so please please try to keep up, and I do tell you what month it is. The last few chapters very between Sad, Happy, and adventurous because those are the emotions I was feeling as I was writing them. If you haven't noticed, whatever I am feeling is put into these chapters, if I'm sad then some of the stuff in the chapter is percieved that way, and I get reviews about how sad that part is. Anyways, I'll had it over to Dragon. **Dragon: **Hey all, wow I think Kime sumed it up pretty nicely there. She literally is writing at school, work, her free time is spent slaving over the computer to finish the story, she's doing it because she feels bad about the long wait inbetween chapters that she's putting you all through. Anyways, enough being sappy and onto those reviews. We also forgot to wish Kime's sister Samantha a Happy Sweet 16th birthday on the 18th! So **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMIE**!

Sarahamanda: We're glad you enjoyed the chapter, and we'll update as soon as we can.

Bitcake: Yep Dolhov, and to be honest nobody here saw it either, Kime was going to hook him up with so many different straight people, or people who were already dead in the story, that she got desperate pulled out one of the books, opened it to a random page closed her eyes and pointed to a word I swear she even said "I don't care if the word is 'the' that will be the name of his boyfriend." Luckily for Remus it landed on Dolhov's name and not say Albus, cause that would have been scary. The name Brychan is the name of the little boy that Trio Spade and his fiance were able to adopt, and I did ask permission before using it so no worries :), the little girl they adopted (Brychan's twin sister) is named Tabitha. I'm glad you enjoyed the song Dragon played lol there are two more :), one will be put in the end of this story, and the other in the third story. There were clues in the review response. :). He he he. **Severus: **Looks at you like you're insane Filch is Sexy? Goes to puke **Kime: **Pries self from computer I'll never tell...Sirius huh? Who knows...Only two die and there are so many options. I'd love to talk it over with you...but I decided last night, it came to me in a dream of me murdering the character and I woke up and went, wellthey're definitely going to die.

Heather: You forgot the T word too! lol. Now, we'll never know what it is :(. Glad you loved the chapter though.


	32. Loving Promises and Permanent Endings

Chapter 32: Loving Promises and Permanent Endings

"Do you want help with that?" Melissa asked, pointing towards the triplet's baby carriage.

"Yeah, thanks. I swear this group is going to be a whole lot of trouble. The twins can perform wandless magic already, can you believe it? I bet the triplets will have amazing Quidditch skills, and Alyssa...Well, she's Alyssa, she'll be undoubtingly smart and help these five get into a world of trouble."

"Yes, but you will be the big brother that stops them from getting into way to much trouble, the one that teaches the Quidditch, and keeps them save from the undeniable evil of walking in on your parents." Melissa said smiling.

"How did you know that happened to me?"

"Sirius and I were talking about Draco, Harry, and Remus and it just sort of popped up. Amazing what you'll learn after Sirius has had about seven FireWhiskeys. Did you know that James dressed as a girl to win a bet at Hogwarts? He ended up being hit on by Arthur Weasley." Melissa started laughing.

"No, I didn't know that, but now that I have the image of my grandfather in girls clothing, you will be paying for it later on in life." Dragon shuddered, "and it's one disturbing picture."

"Sorry, I thought it was quite funny. Anyways, since you keep complaining about how troublesome your siblings are, how many kids do you want when you're older?"

"One or two, I can't see myself right now having a bunch of kids. I mean look at what it's done to my parents, they're either fighting, spliting up, or lieing to each other."

"Dragon, that's not you or your brother and sisters faults. Your parents have just been under a lot of stress for a long time, and it's finally getting to them. Come on, let's go into the common room and sit by the fire, it's already fall outside and the weather's pretty cold." Once inside the common room, they made sure all the babies were settled in a playpen, before they settled down on the couch, Melissa curled to Dragon's side.

"Dra! D-Drag! Drag! Drag, Drag, Drag, DRAG!" Micheal said, jumping up and down. Dragon and Melissa turned their focus from the TV Dragon had conjured up, to the playpen.

"Michael, are you talking?" Melissa asked, a little disbelievingly.

"He he he...Drag."

"Dragon, he's talking! He's able to say your name!" Melissa squealed, going over to the playpen and picking Michael up.

"Hey big guy, what's up?" Dragon asked, taking his brother and sitting him down on his knee.

"Drag...he he he." Michael pulled out Dragon's wand, and waved it. Two rings appeared, one a plain gold band, and the other had a skinier band, but diamonds placed in it.

"Michael! What have we told you about doing magic. No, it's bad." Dragon took his wand back, placing it on the table in front of them, out of Michael's reach, before putting him back in the playpen.

"What are these?" Melissa asked, picking the rings up off of the floor.

"They're the Malfoy promise rings, well two of the three at least. See, the guy gives his love the ring, they promise that they won't be with anyone else but each other, it's usually used in long-term, serious relationships, basically you're promising yourselves to each other in every means possible. It's given to the girl or boy after there is an arranged marriage contact, and you can only take it off if both of you decide that the marriage isn't going to work. That's how Lucius got stuck with Narcissa, Lucius' parents arranged a marriage contract with Narcissa's parents, because, at the time, they had been a couple for about three years. In fifth year, they had a falling out of sorts, Lucius fell in love with another, but due to Narcissa still being in love with Lucius, they couldn't take the promise rings off. Lucius and Narcissa were forced to wed, leaving Lucius with a wife he hated, and Narcissa with a husband who refused to be around her at all once she bared an heir. When Narcissa died, her ring along with Lucius' disappeared. I guess grandfather figured out what would happen if Narcissa was to die before others did, placed her under the Imperious curse, forced her to drink a Polyjuice potion to look like him, then forced her to act like him. When Draco saw the 'Narcissa' Lucius, he thought it was grandfather, killing him for what he did, when in reality it was Naricssa. It got him out of his marriage and her off his hands. I don't know why anyone would wear them, and I have no idea why Michael even thought of conjuring them." Dragon said, using his wand to place them safely in a box, there was no way he was touching them.

"I want to wear one of them one day." Melissa whispered.

"Why?" Dragon asked, looking down at her, confusion showing in his eyes.

"Cause then I'd know that you really loved me, and I wouldn't have to worry about someone else coming and taking you away from me."

"Hun, rest assured, that is never going to happen, but when we are ready and if I think it's the right time, then I will give you the ring." Dragon said, kissing Melissa, and congratulating himself on getting out of a fight.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Late that night, Draco, Harry, Severus, Chastity, Albus, James, Sirius, Lily, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the old meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix. They had recently discussed Draco and Harry's plan for taking out Belatrix and Kelly, and were now putting on the finishing touches. "So, Chastity and Hermione are going to stay here. Lily, James, and Sirius are in group one, Ron, Harry and Draco group two, which leaves Albus, Remus and I in group three." Severus said, splitting everyone into groups.

"I don't want to stay here Severus, I want to go with you all." Chastity complained.

"Chastity we are not fighting about this right now. Mood swing or not, you are staying here, I will not have you putting the baby in harms way. Now, everyone move out!" Severus said, getting up and kissing Chastity on the forehead. Hermione and Chastity were in charge of informing all the students to stay inside, the Aurors on the where abouts of the Order, and to keep the groups updated on each other.

"So Hermione, would you like to do the honors or shall I?" Chastity asked, waving her wand so that an intercom system hooked up all over the school.

"Go right ahead, I'm not really into having my voice blasted everywhere. I'll go contact the Aurors, and set up the radio system." Hermione walked over towards one of the Orders various means of communication.

"Attention all Students! Due to a recent event on the school grounds, all Quidditch practices, detentions, parties, clubs, and library study groups have been cancelled. All studentswill report to their dormitories immeditaley, anyone found dawdling in the hallways will have detention with our care taker Mr. Filch. The Head Boy and Girl will meet me in the corridor leading off of the Great Hall for further instructions. Thank you." Chastity waved her wand again and the P.A. system disappeared. "Let's hope no one gets hurt."

"The Aurors are stationed and the radio is working. Do you want me to go meet those students for you?"

"No, I'll do it, I mean it's only right outside the door." Chastity got up and made her way outside.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"So, this is Riddle manor huh? Why would Kelly hide in the exact same location as her father?" Sirius asked, sneaking up to the door.

"Because she probably thought that we wouldn't think she was stupid enough to hide in such an obvious place. Unfortunately for her, we know just how stupid she really is." Lily whispered back.

"Then you obviously don't know a lot about her do you?" A sweet voice came from behind them. "Nice to see you again...Cousin."

"Sirius duck!" James yelled, trying to pull Lily to the ground, but she was frozen in fear.

"James, it's a trap! Kelly must be some where else."Sirius yelled, dropping to the ground and rolling away from a spell.

"Hmm, my, my little Lily Evans, mudblood extrodinare. Pity the Dark Lord got to kill you before, oh I bet you were a screamer huh? Not that James would know anything about that now would he?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked, pulling himself up while looking around him, it looked like Belatrix was all by her lonesome, but James didn't want to take the chances, since Sirius and himself had dropped their wands. James knew he had to distract Belatrix so that Sirius could get both their wands.

"What ? Lily-poo not tell you about the wittle afwair she had? Aww, and here I thought all along Lily had told you." Bekatrix said, acting like she was talking to a little kid.

"Shut up Belatrix!" Lily shouted, slowly going for her wand.

"Ah, ah ah. Now, none of that. _Expellarimus."_ Belatrix pointed her wand at Lily's hand. "Now, I think Potter and my cousin have the right to know what happened before all three of you die. Lil Lily here wasn't so faithful to her husband the first couple months of marriage, she married James, then screw Lucius...Oh and after Lucius dropped her, she went and seduced... Drum roll please...The Dark Lord! Handing over the location of your hiding place in a moment of blind passion, and blaming it on Peter Pettigrew! Lily, Lily, Lily, you sold your own husband and son for a nice long fuck from Tom Riddle, tsk tsk tsk, and here we had all thought you were innocent. Oh wait, but that's right, he killed you after your second child was born, because you had to defy him three times didn't ya, had to get away from him while he was attempting to kill you...Wasn't one of those times when you brought him his daughter? Your first child, one that you some how hid from your husband."

"The miscarriage." James whispered to himself, starting to cry.

"Correct James, she didn't have a miscarriage, she lied to you and in the process got you killed. Marriage is great isn't it?"

" I don't believe you! Lily would NEVER cheat on James!" Sirius yelled, his face red with anger.

"Now now cousin, what a memory loss you've had. I can't believe you forgot about Lily and you doing it in the potions classroom, but that was before Lily and James had even gotten together, if memory of accidently walking in serves me right. Bye Bye Lily _Dirimo Decessus!_"

"_Dirimo Decessus!"_ James repeated, pointing his wand at Belatrix.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, noticing the Orangey Green flame that shot from Belatrix and James' wand.

"It means that Lily and Belatrix will never be able to come back again, no matter how good Draco's potion making skill is. It's latin for permenant death." James said, his feelings all confused, he definitely needed to talk to someone who wasn't named Sirius or Lucius.

"Chast or Hermione come in." Sirius said, talking into his walkie talkie as James checked to make sure there were no more Death Eaters, they knew that one of the three groups had to find at least one.

"Yeah Siri?" Hermione's voice came on over the radio.

"Belatrix is dead, no Death Eaters around. Lily won't be making it back, we're going to meet up with group two, just in case they need back up."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon what's going on?" Melissa asked, slightly frightened, the last time Hogwarts was like this, Kelly had stolen the twins and Melissa had ended up being killed.

"I don't know Melissa, but don't worry about it, chances are someone got into a fight and Peeves got involved or something. I mean he has been going around singing 'when there's strife and when there's trouble, call on peevsie, he'll make double.' Chances are he went through with his word. Look, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Promise enough to give me a ring?"

"Mel, we discussed this already. Even Harry and Draco didn't wear the Malfoy promise rings, they went out and got their own, ones that they could take off even if the other one was still in love. Let's not dicuss this anymore right now, the common room is full of people, and no one is suppose to know about those rings."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just really scared that something is going to happen." Melissa said, curling back up into Dragon's side, and watching the twins, triplets, and Alyssa entertain the rest of the common room. It was the first time the triplets had been in the Gryffindor common room.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"We've got a live one!" Ron yelled aross the Riddle Villa, it seemed that they were not playing with some dumb first year, but a clever second year. After sending Belatrix to hell, James and Sirius found their way to group two, Harry was crushed to learn that his mom had died, but he kept a stone mask up. Upon entering the second home, they had found that Kelly had murdered all of the Death Eaters...Well, all but the one Ron had found. "He's close to death, but I don't think we should save him."

"Do you know where Kelly is hiding?" Harry asked, he had a gleam in his eyes that the Death Eater remembered from the past war.

"N-no." He gasped, his breaths coming in short but long pauses.

"Did she bring Voldemort back?" Harry asked, hoping this Death Eater knew something.

"N-no, s-s-s-he w-was to w...Weak." The Death Eater said before dieing.

"Great, now we have no Death Eaters, no Belatrix, and no bloody clue where a soddin thirteen year old Dark princess is." Draco said, kicking the closet table. "Hey look a note...How unoriginal." Draco said, picking up a piece of parchment that fell to the ground. " It's a logical question, a muggle one by the sound of it, probably made by one of the Death Eaters."

"Well then read it out loud, it might give us a clue to were Kelly is hiding." Sirius said, looking at Draco like he was some idiot.

"You are walking down a road and you encounter a fork in the road, and you do not know the correct way to go. There are two men standing at a junction and both know the correct road. One man always lies, and the other man always tells the truth, but you do not who know is the liar and who is the one who tells the truth. You can only ask each man one question, but it must be the same question for both. What is the question that would allow you to get the information necessary to chose the correct path? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"She's in Hogsmeade." Harry said, going through the words in his head. "The junction would be where it split to go from the village to either Hogwarts or into Hogsmeade. There are going to be two Deatheaters on duty, one of them wrote this note, probably the truth teller, the other one he's with lies. We just have to figure out what the question is, get Hermione on the Walkie and get Severus, Albus, and Remus all of us have got to come up with _some_ question we could ask them.

"I say we go back to Hogwarts and re-group. This could be a huge trap that gets us all killed that we're walking in on, we already lost one member, I don't want to lose another." Remus said, joining the cirlce of people. They were down to all guys now, since Chastity and Hermione were back at the castle.

"Let's do that then, maybe one of the girls would know. Chastity was practically raised a muggle right? And Hermione is muggle-born so our chances are greater." The guys all apparated back to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and ran inside as fast as they could, they had walkie'd ahead and had Chastity round up the last group.

"Welcome back, so what's this 'big huge mystery that us poor old men..Hey I'm not so old...are stumped on,' and Drake babe, you have a 13 year old kid, sorry to tell ya, you're getting up there in years."

"It's a brain teaser thing, something about junctions and a liar and some weird guy that tells the truth, and you can only ask one question to each of them, but it has to be the same question because you're lost and need to figure out which road you need to take. Here." Ron handed them the letter.

"I think I had this question for a bonus on a test once. You can't ask either one which one the liar is and which one the truth teller is because they'd both point at themselves, or each other. It has something to do with the paths."

"You ask which path their companion would take, the liar would say the truth teller was taking the wrong path, and the truth teller would say that the liar would take the wrong path therefore they would both be pointing at the wrong path, all you have to do is take the path they aren't pointing at because that is the right path to whatever your location was." Hermione said, figuring out the rest of it. "Now go, it's the end of November, if we finish this all tonight, then people don't have to celebrate their holidays in fear." The guys got up, made sure their weapons were still concealed, their wands easily locatable, before leaving the castle again, making their way towards Hogsmeade.

"Here they are." Ron said, pointing towards the two Death Eaters.

"Which path would your companion take?" James asked, walking up to one of them, while Draco walked up to the other one. They both pointed towards the left path.

"Let's just hope the girls were right huh." Remus said, walking down the right path.

"I'll take the left, just to be sure." Sirius started walking, thinking that everything was fine.

"Sirius DUCK!" Draco yelled, the rest of them falling to the ground as well. Sirius had stepped on a trigger, spells were flying left and right.

"Shit! James' isn't that.."

"Yeah, Lily was hit with it earlier, how did they figure out my grandfather's spell?" James asked, trying to huddle everyone into a gully where they had at least some coverage from the spells. After two minutes, the spells suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" Hermione and Chastity called through the walkie talkies. "What's that noise?"

"Sorry girls, Sirius stepped on a trigger, permanent death spells everywhere." Severus said into the walkie.

"Is everyone okay?" Chastity asked, she didn't want to lose family or Severus. The guys poked their heads up out of the gully, Sirius' body was lying, motionless, in the middle of the pathway.

"C-Chastity, I'm so sorry." Severus said, cradling the walkie talkie in his hands, he really didn't want to be the person to tell Chastity that Sirius was dead. He wished, very much so, that he could be back at Hogwarts, holding Chastity tight when she found out.

"What are you sorry for Severus? Who died?" Hermione asked, Chastity couldn't form words though the lump in her throat.

"Sirius was hit. Look, we're going to start going down the correct path now, we should be back in no time. Please whatever you do, make sure Chastity is ok until I can get back to her." Severus said, his heart breaking for Chastity and her baby.

"I will Sev, you just take care of yourself okay? She's depending on you to come back to her now." With that, Hermione put the Walkie Talkie down and pulled Chastity into a hug, Sirius might have been an arse to her, but that didn't mean Chastity still didn't love him deep down. Now however was the biggest test, who was going to take care of Melissa, and how were they going to tell her what happened?

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"_Melissa, are you still up? If so, sneak down to the common room, Love always. Dragon_" Dragon's note asked, flying up the girls staircase and into the dormitory, landing next to Melissa's head. Melissa got up, pulled on her robe, and made her way downstairs.

"Dragon what do you want? It's four in the morning." Melissa whispered, coming down the stairs.

"I wanted to give you something, I've been looking for it forever, my grandmother gave it to me. Melissa, do you promise on the name Potter to save yourself for me, to love me unconditional, and hopefully eventually marry me, as I promise to do the same to you. If one of us decides that we don't want to go through with any of the above promises, do you promise to give me your ring back, so I can pass it on to someone who, as of right now, does not even amount to you?" Dragon asked, getting on bended knee and pulling out a gold band with emeralds in it, Dragon was already wearing his band.

"I promise on the name of Potter to save myself for you, to love you unconditionally, and hopefully marry you, and you pomise to do the same to me. I promise that if we have a falling out, that I will return this beautiful ring to you, so you can uphold tradition of passing it on to the women destined to be your wife." Melissa repeated, having studied up on it in a book in her room earlier that evening before she fell asleep. Dragon placed the ring on Melissa's ring finger, before getting up and kissing her. "Thank you so much Dragon, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Trust me, I know exactly how much it means to you. I'm sorry for waking you though, please go back to sleep, I don't want you tired for classes tomorrow."

"You mean if there are classes, that leaving the common room ban still isn't lifted. Dragon-"

"Say no more, come on, but I'll sleep under the comforter, and you can sleep under both blankets, that way we can't be told we were in bed together having sex, cause you can't have sex between a sheet."

"Sure you can't, but you can have sex through your clothes, go figure right?" Melissa took Dragon's hand, pulling him up to his dorm room.

"Plus, we're already half way promised to each other, so it should be fine. I mean the only thing we need to do, if we really want to promise ourselves to each other, is to have our family make up a marriage contract, but we have a long time to think that over and everything, it's not like we have to do everything right this instant." Dragon said yawning, his brain had shut down and he was letting himself ramble. Melissa climbed into bed besides Dragon.

"Yeah...later."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Remember to keep your eyes open, we don't want another accident to happen." Harry whispered, walking down the path. At the end of it was a run down house. "What is it with Riddles and run down houses?"

"Harry, you'll be eating that statement later, let's just go in and get this over with." James said, using his wand to unlock the door. Walking inside, at first glance it seemed that no one had lived their in a while, but subtle things like unbrushed foot prints, and still wam embers softly glowing the in fire place gave away that Kelly was still residing here. The guys split into two groups of three, Ron, Draco, and Harry went upstairs, while Remus, James and Albus stayed down.

"_Stupefy!_" Someone from upstairs yelled, with a loud 'thump' the three downstairs knew someone's body hit the floor.

"We found her!" Draco called downstairs. The guys ran up the stairs quickly, following the sound of Ron and Harry's voices.

"What are we going to do with her? Send her to Azkaban?" Ron asked. "I mean, the last time we killed her, she was just brought back to life."

"_Dirimo Decessus!" _James said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Kelly. He didn't need to draw up any hatred for the young girl infront of him, he already had it. After he killed her, James left the house without another word, disapparating to who knows where.

"What's going on?"

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hello everyone :). Kime is on chapter two of Twisted Three alreadyand let me say...It is WAY more twisted then anyone ever could have imagined, drunk Dragon, somone's preggers, and it's not just Harry or Draco...Oh and there's this new guy named Matt... Anyways, enough teasing. How's everyone doing?What's new? Everyone here is mourning the loss of Sirius and Lily, however we have been informed that many of you are probably throwing parties that Sirius is finally dead. Anyways, can't say much tonight, too tired...Oh and did we mention, Oliver's out of Azkaban? Mwahahahahaha. Three reviews, wow where have people gone? Orlin? Volleypickle16? Where are you guys?

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Bitcake: Yes they made up :), and I'm glad you enjoyed the Chastity/Sev scene. Yes, Severus is caring and you'll be seeing that side a lot more often around Chastity. Yes I randomly picked the name/person lol, I ran out of ideas. **Sev:** The Dark Lord Tommikins? Pukes again Really now. Fine, two can play the drive someone crazy game...Goes and sits on your bed naked You know you want me. **Kime:** Covers eyes from Snape Yes dreams, and that visual will become a nightmare.

Heather: The story won't end, there's still year 3..duh :).


	33. End of A Dark Age

Chapter 33: End of A Dark Age

"Let's get back, Albus and I can explain everything. Come on, the girls are probably worried about us." Remus said, the mood in the room going from energized to somber. The group slowly made their way towards the Hogwarts gates, Draco holding Harry's hand in reassurance, and Albus helping a depressed Remus.

"Welcome back guys, I take it we won...Again." Hermione said, Chastity and her turning around to face the door.

"Oh Merlin, what's wrong? Where's James? Lily?" Chastity asked, her eyes were red and her face tear stained, she quickly got up and walked to Severus' side. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry you two, but Lily was killed, she was the first person down. When we met up with Kelly, James killed her and left the house. I promised to explain to the rest of them what happened, so here it goes. After James and Lily were married, it seemed that Lily had an affair with Lucius Malfoy, once Lucius ditched her she moved on to, well a more promienant and feared individual."

"She ended up having his child, one Kelly Riddle. She covered the pregnancy by telling James she had a miscarriage, it was also revealed that Lily and Sirius had a bit of a fling before James and Lily got together. He killed Kelly out of spite, he's going to need time to deal with everything." Albus finished for Remus. "We don't know where he went, he seems to have pulled a Harry."

"Well, I suggest we all get some sleep, try to return to a bit of normalicy. I'm sure there will be an annoucement in the morning about classes and such, if you would like, Hermione and I could discuss it tonight and one of us could make the announcement tomorrow at breakfast if you would all like to sleep in." Chastity said, lifting her head up off of Severus' chest.

"Chast, I want to wake up with you there, I need to know that you're still safe." Severus whispered into Chastity's ear.

"And you will Sev, Hermione and I will be done before you retire to bed tonight because you will be taking a shower of some sort, and you will still be asleep by the time I get back after breakfast the next day. However, someone needs to watch the kids in the Great Hall or all hell will break lose and you know that." Chastity whispered back.

"Thank you so much Chastity, Hermione, we owe you two a lot right now." Albus said, nodding his head to each of them.

"Oh and Harry, Draco, don't worry about taking care of the kids, we'll do that also." Hermione said, noticing how weak Harry was looking, leaning on Draco for support to even stand. He had now lost his mother twice, and his father had disappeared, something Harry was hoping to do right at that very second.

"Let's retire to bed then gentlemen, I'm sure these ladies will inform us of their decision to either go through with classes tomorrow or what not." Albus walked to the doors opening them up for everyone.

"I'll see you in a few okay." Chastity said, kissing Severus' cheek before turning towards Hermione, who was hugging Ron and whispering in his ear.

"Chas, I should have told you this sooner, I love you." With that Severus retired to his rooms leaving Chastity to her thoughts.

"So Hermione, what are we going to do?" Chastity asked, sitting down at the table again with Hermione.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Morning." Dragon said, smiling down at Melissa who was just starting to wake up.

"Morning, you're very cute when you first wake up. Did you know?" Melissa whispered, kissing Dragon. "I could get use to this."

"Unfortunately the rest of us can not, it's not that we don't love ya Mel, we do it's just it's too early in the morning for all that lovey-mushy crap." One of the othersecond year Gryffindors said, walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"That's just too bad isn't it? I wonder what happened last night, was the ban lifted?" Dragon asked, pulling Melissa closer to his side.

"According to Mikeal the ban is lifted, but everyone must report to the Great Hall for an announcement in...oh about 20 minutes, no one is to be late, and you don't have to wear your school robes."

"Thanks, now I don't mean to sound rude, but can you leave?" Dragon asked, motioning towards Melissa.

"Of coruse, I'll see you in the Great Hall then."

"Dragon, I better get back to the girls dorm, my clothes are there." Melissa said, starting to stand up. "Thank you for everything, the ring is beautiful and it means a lot to me." Melissa kissed Dragon, picking up her robe.

"You're welcome Mel, you mean a lot to me. Go, get dressed, I'll meet you in the common room in about 10 minutes." Dragon watched Melissa leave the room, he knew he should be feeling extremely happy, but something inside of him made his heart feel weighed down.

KimeKimeKime

Twenty minutes later, all the students were sitting at their house tables whispering between each other about the lack of teachers at the Head table. Looking up, there were only Hermione and Chastity watching the last of the students find their seats. "If I may have your attention for a brief time. As all of you know, there was a ban placed on the school last night, this ban was put into effect due to the ending of another Dark era. Last night a small group of the Order of the Phoenix went out, and saved the wizarding world once more. As of today, we are predicting that there will not be another Dark Witch or Wizard to grace our presence for the next hundreds, or even thousands of years. However, that doesn't mean there still are not bad people in the world. There are, and everyone should still be very aware of their surroundings. It has been decided, due obviously to the lack of teachers today, that classes will be cancelled until further notice. Those of you that have been effected by last nights events, will be contacted before the day is out. Now, eat up and enjoy your freedom." Chastity said, sitting back down. She was terribly worried about James, Harry, Dragon and Melissa.

"Go on. I can take care of watching them." Hermione said, leaning across the table.

"Thank you, I'll be back it's just-"

"I understand, trust me. I went through the second war in a relationship, I understand." Hermione smiled at Chastity, before returning to her breakfast. Chastity got up from the table leaving through the side doors, she made her way back down to the dungeons and into Severus' room. She quietly walked in, taking off her outter robe, before getting back into bed with Severus. He subconsiouly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you too Severus." Chastity whispered, brushing a strand of black hair out of Severus' eyes. Chastity watched Severus sleep, he seemed so peaceful and at ease with the world, a side of Severus she had never got to really see. She wished Severus would be that at ease with her. By lunch time, Severus finally started to stir.

"I love you too Chastity. So, did I miss anything important?"

"You heard me?"

"Yes, I woke a little when you came back into the room. Chastity, I was talking with Albus about adopting the little person inside of you, but according to wizarding laws, I can only adopt him or her when and if we get married. I don't want you to think that I only want to marry you so I can adopt your child, but because I love you and I want to make you apart of my family, and that includes your..our child."

"Severus would you marry us?" Chastity asked, smiling and taking an onion ring off of the lunch tray.

"W-what? I was eventually going to get there. You are not going to give me that friend onion thingy are you?" Severus asked, running his hand underneath his pillow. "Chastity will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Severus asked, opening up a black velvet ring box. Inside were was the Snape family engagement ring. "Even though you totally ruined the moment with your choice of fried food."

"Oh Severus! It's gorgeous! Of course I will." Chastity stuck her hand out, Snape put the silver band with athree karat blue diamond on Chastity's ring finger.

"Let's go take a shower, then we can break the news to Melissa about her dad."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Dad, Father, I have something to tell you." Dragon said, walking into his parents rooms, hand in hand with Melissa.

"We have something to tell you also. Please sit down." Harry said, motioning towards the couch.

"One of you isn't pregnant AGAIN are you? I don't think I could handle anymore siblings this year."

"No we aren't pregnant, but go on, what did you have to tell us?"

"Melissa and I exchanged the Potter family promise rings last night. She wanted to exchange the Malfoy ones, but I thought better of it." Dragon said, wrapping his arm around Melissa's waist. "We haven't thought or talked about marriage yet, and we haven't slept together, we exchanged rings because we are in love with each other. I just thought you should know."

"Congratulations you two, and welcome to the family Melissa. It maybe just be promise ring, but that doesn't mean there's a possiblilty that you won't become engaged sooner or later." Draco said, hugging Melissa.

"Now, what did you two have to tell me?" Dragon asked, looking at both of his parents faces go from happy to distant.

"Last night, we went on a raid. We killed Belatrix, Melissa, and a few Death Eaters, I'm sorry Dragon but in the process your grandmother was killed. Your grandfather ended up killing Kelly and afterwards disapparated to some unknown location." Dragon looked into his dads face, hoping to see that it was a very mean joke but noticed quickly that it wasn't.

"I'm not mad that grandmother died, I barely got to know her, but you two left to go on a raid and didn't tell me. You could have died, you could have been seriously injured and the seven of us would have been orphans. You ran into a situation and didn't think about the consequences did you?"

"Dragon, we had it planned out. We didn't want to involved you because Melissa over there yelled at us that we were adults and should fight our own battles with out getting you involved. If we were to tell you, you would have wanted to come with us, and when we said no you would have come up with your own plan. You also would have been far from homeless, someone in the Order would have taken you in and taken care of you, that's part of the promise that we care for our own, help out members that need help. Now, I'm pretty sure Chastity is looking for Melissa." Draco said, getting up and walking over to open the door for Dragon and Melissa. "Congratulations again Melissa."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, where's my dad?" Melissa asked, before walking out of the door.

"The only person that has that answer is Chastity. I'm sorry Mel." Draco said, hugging her before walking out the door himself and going to find Hermione and his children.

"Melissa there you are, you had me worried for a second." Chastity said, turning the corner to the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry Chastity, we went to visit Harry and Draco. We wanted to tell them we exchanged promise rings." Melissa said, showing Chastity.

"Congratulatioins. Mel, can I talk to you in my office please, it's about Sirius. Dragon you can come to if you like." Chastity led them up the stairs and into her office. "Have some tea babe."

"Chast, where's my dad?" Melissa asked, taking a sip of tea. The tea itself was laced with a calming draught.

"I'm sorry Mel, he ended up stepping on a trigger and didn't duck in time. He was killed, and I'm sorry to say there is nothing anyone can do to bring him back. With Christmas coming up, I'm pretty sure that you'd like to spend it at Malfoy manor with Dragon, however Snape and I will always have a room for you at our house, so will the Weasleys. Dragon, I'm sorry for your loss also. Well, you better enjoy the rest of your day as well as you can. We still haven't figured out what we are going to do about classes tomorrow." Chastity watched the two dazed teenagers leave her office. Dragon and Melissa made their way towards the Room of Requirements, neither one wanting to be around others at the moment.

"Dragon, what am I going to do once summer comes? Where will I go?" Melissa asked, sitting down on the over stuffed couch.

"We'll figure something out okay? I won't let you go to some orphanage, I'll talk to my parents and see if you can come live with us." Dragon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. "I love you Mel, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Dragon looked into Melissa's eyes before kissing her, he made sure that everything he felt for Melissa was put into the kiss. Melissa started kissing Dragon back, neither one thinking straight, all they knew was that kissing each other took some of the pain away and they didn't want that to stop. Melissa wrapped her arms around Dragons neck, her fingers running through Dragon's hair. Dragon moved Melissa so she was lying down on the couch, before starting to kiss her neck. Melissa started unbottoning her shirt, while Dragon pulled his off over his head.

"Dragon, we don't have to do this, I know you wanted to wait." Melissa said, her breathing uneven.

"It's a decision we both have to make, are you postive you want to do this?" Dragon asked, picking his head up to look into Melissa's eyes. She nodded her head, kissing Dragon again. With shaking hands, Melissa went to undo Dragon's pants.

"Not yet, let's take this slowly, I don't want this to be some quick fuck. I want to make love to you, I want it to be special." Dragon whispered, kissing Melissa and placing his hand on the top of her bra. Melissa ran her hands down Dragon's bare back, making Dragon shiver. Dragon took off Melissa's bra, placing his hand on one of her breasts and covering the other with his mouth, elicting a moan from Melissa.

"Drag please, I need to hear you say it one more time." Melissa whispered.

"I love you Melissa. That will never change." Dragon let all his Malfoy and Potter masks fall, and Melissa saw only truth in what Dragon said.

"I love you too Drag." This time Melissa undid her own pants, she didn't want Dragon to stop her, nor did she want him to see how much her hands were shaking. Taking the hint, Dragon undid his own pants, standing up to take them off, so that Melissa could get hers off easily. They stared each other in the eyes while removing their underwear, mentally deciding to see each other naked at the same time. Counting to three mentally, looking each other over, Dragon lost his breath at how beautiful Melissa looked, while Melissa let out a silent gasp. 'He might be naked, but even now he looks extremely powerful.'

"You-you're beautiful Mel."

"You're extremely hot yourself. Now, stop staring at me and getting yourself harder. " Melissa said smiling, grabbing Dragon's hand and pulling him back towards the couch, which had turned itself into a bed. Dragon went back to kissing Melissa, once he was positive he had her distracted, he started to add a finger at a time. "I know it feels weird, but trust me it will make it lesspainful."

"I trust you." Melissa said, arching her hips before kissing him. Once Dragon was positive Melissa was stretched enough, he lined himself up.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will, I promise. I'll be as gentle as I can." Melissa kissed him to shut him up. Melissa closed her eyes waiting for the painful part. Taking a deep breath Dragon pushed into her, he was a little surprised to see Melissa's eyes shut. Hebent down to kiss her, Melissa smiled.

"Well, that didn't hurt at all." She said, very proud of herself.

"That's because I'm not in all the way, I don't want to hurt you Mel."

"That's a little inevitable isn't it? Drag I know it'll hurt a li..Ow!" Melissa cried out, not expecting what had just happened. "Drag, it hurts...Get it out, get off me, ow!"

"Mel, calm down, it'll pass in a minute, you just need to calm down and breath you're turning a little blue." Dragon said, worried more so then usual. The other two girls he had quick fucks with didn't scream in pain like that, and though he knew it was usual for a girl to feel a little pain, the shout Melissa gave off sounded more then just a little pain. Dragon moved a little, trying to take as much of his weight off of Melissa.

"Oh!" Melissa gasped.

"What I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, that felt great." Melissa said, her wincing and frown stopping instantly. Dragon moved a little again, Melissa kissed him and ran her hands up his arms, noticing he was starting to sweat a little from holding back, with a nod of her head Dragon slowly started to make greater movements every so often. Dragon took a while studying Melissa's eyes and face, he never noticed the different shades of brown they were and never knew how intimate it was stare into them. A very short while later, he noticed that Melissa wasn't in pain anymore, Dragon tried pulling out half way and thrusting back in, seeing if Melissa would wince in pain. When she didn't he kept up the slow and controlled pace, Melissa arching her back and moaning in pleasure. However, being a teenaged boy, his control was slowly waning.

"Faster, please." Melissa moaned out. That was all that needed to be said for Dragon to lose control and give into his instinct. It wasn't long until they were both screaming each others names. Dragon collapsed on top of Mel, trying to catch his breath. "I love you Mel." He panted.

"I love you too sex god." Melissa smiled, Dragon rolled off of her, pulling her close to his side. "We are so going to have to repeat that sometime."

"We can do it whenever you want to goddess." Dragon smiled kissing Melissa's forehead. "However, right now sleep would be really nice." Melissa nodded her head, before faling asleep in Dragon's arms.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime  
D/N: How is everyone? Did you enjoy that performance? I hope so because it may be the last time you see it. Only two chapters left after this one by the way, but it's fine because Kime's already on Chapter three of Twisted three. Anyways, Happy Oct. 1st, only 30 more days until Halloween! Whoo hoo! Other then that, Kime decided to dedicate a lot of time on these stories because as she said "There's just too much drama in her life right now, and why shouldn't she bottle these emotions and let them free in the story." Whatever that means. Anyways, on with the reviews :).

Bitcake:** Chastity:** Roughly pulls you by the arm and throws you in a cell used by Death Eaters as holding cells You will not molest my Severus, or chain him to a bed. That is my job. You liked Filch just oh so much, and I'm sure that he'll always be single. Just don't mess with my man or me. **Sev: **wraps towel around waist and stands by Chastity Ha ha, you feel for my trap. Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **Kime: **I take it you finished reading the story, but you never reviewed for it like you said you would lol.

Heather: I'm glad you're still Faithful to the story. We all appreciate that. The period that passes inbetween stories? You mean the one or two days? lol. I'm sorry that you have to take year two off of the computer and put year three on, though I have no clue what you mean by that. Good night to you also except that it's 11:09 in the morning here right now.**Kime: **Trust was the T word lol, yes I was ranting and raving about it, and started ranting and raving about it again three days ago. Trust to me is a huge issue, you can't have a friendship or a relationship without it, but it's one of the top things that people abuse. It's quite funny really, you would trust a doctor with your life, but what's the difference of trusting a doctor and say your boyfriend? Aren't they both regular people when it comes down to it...Goes to ponder the past few days.


	34. Christmas

Chapter 34: Christmas

Dragon and Melissa had talked with Harry and Draco the day after everything was announced, asking them if Melissa could spend the holidays with them at Malfoy Manor. Draco and Harry were more then happy to have her, saying the more the merrier. Today was the day they would go to the manor. "Wake up sleepy head." Melissa said, kissing Dragon's forehead.

"I am up, I was just day dreaming." Dragon said smiling.

"Yes by the obvious bulge under your sheets, I could tell. Go on shower, we're suppose to meet your parents in the Great Hall, well ten minutes ago." Melissa said, looking at the clock on the bedside table. With a quick kiss, Melissa left the room to go get her stuff. Ever since the event from few weeks ago, Dragon and Melissa were never seen apart from each other, it was like they were constantly attached at the hip, and on the rare occasion that you did see just one of them, the other wasn't very close behind. Fifteen minutes later, Dragon and Melissa met up with Harry and Draco downstairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked, taking Melissa's trunk for her.

"I'm sorry, I overslept and wanted to take a shower before we left." Dragon said, kissing his parents cheeks before taking one of the twins. Melissa picked up Shane and Madison for Harry since he took her trunk.

"You could have taken a shower when we got home silly. How are you doing Melissa?" Harry had taken to watching over Melissa just as Sirius had watched over him.

"I'm great sir. Thank you for letting me stay at Malfoy Manor for Christmas, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you both for everything you've done for me."

"You're family, you don't have to worry about paying us back. Now, let's get home I have to get Christmas dinner planned, and decorations up, cause let's face it we haven't had time to do anything yet. You two don't mind staying home and watching the kids while we go Christmas shopping do you? I mean since you were able to get yours done two days ago." Draco asked, picking up a portkey.

"Don't worry about it, we'd love to watch them." Melissa said, touching the portkey. With a tug of their navals, theten of them portkeyed to the manor.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Chastity, come back to Snape manor with me for Christmas. We can't let you just stay around here, you'll be bored out of your mind. Plus, if you come now you can get use to the house before the baby is born, and we can start figuring out where everything is going to go. Please it'll be fun."

"Did you just beg?" Chastity asked smiling. Severus had caught her watching him sleep and noticed her wishful expression. Asking what was wrong she had told him that she wished he would be relaxed around her, that she wouldn't hurt him on purpose. Since then, Severus tried his best to open up more to Chastity.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Okay then, as long as we can visit Draco and Harry on Christmas Eve."

"How about I do one better and visit them on Christmas. We can go to their Christmas barbaque thingy they hold every year, and afterwards go to the childrens birthdays."

"What are you talking about, I don't remember any of them being born on Christmas."

"Well, they weren't. However, The twins, were born last month but due to everything they decided to postpone it for a bit, just until everyone was out of mourning. I think it's because Harry was hoping beyond hope that James would come back and be at his grandchildrens birthday. I believe there's a combined birthday the week before school lets out for the Alyssa and Dragon because they were born a month apart, that was sort of Dragon's idea, he wanted to celebrate his birthday with his sister. I know I know, it sounds weird, but I think he did it to save his parents money on having to throw seven different birthdays."

"Well, I can't wait!" Chastity kissed Sev, before going into the room and packing.

"Severus are you in there?" Remus asked, walking into Snape's rooms.

"Yeah Remus, what is it?" Severus asked, coming out of his bedroom.

"It's James, he's back but he looks terrible." Remus said, dropping an unconcious James onto one of the couches.

"Chastity, we're going to need your help." Severus said, his eyes getting wide. Whereever James went and whatever he did, they could tell by looking at him it wasn't a nice place, for the first time in his entire life, James was extremely dirty, his hair was matted and it was obvious he hadn't shaved since he left. He had bruises all over his body, two black eyes, and his face was blood stained. Remus' heart broke just looking at James, who just an hour ago came crawling into Remus' office at the Ministry of Magic before collapsing.

"Sevie, what's...Oh gosh! What's wrong with him?" Chastity asked, running into the room and kneeling down besides James. "What did he do fall asleep in a dumpster?"

"We don't know, we were hoping you could help."

"I'm not a registered Medi-witch."

"No but you were well on your way to being a muggle nurse. Please, try." Remus said, placing his hand on Chastity's shoulder. She couldn't help but look into the sorrow filled hazel eyes, and knew she couldn't lose anything by trying.

"Ok, I-I'll try, but I can't promise anything you two. Sev, can you go and retrieve a pain relieving potion and healing salve. Remus, there's a bowl in the kitchen can you fill it with water and bring me a towel, I'm going to try and see if there's any more damage." Chastity ran her wand over James' body. Luckily there wasn't any major damage then the brusies and cuts, "either James got into a bar fight one too many times, or these wounds were self-inflicted." Chastity said out loud, so the guys could hear what she was saying.

"James would not hurt himself Chast."

"Yeah, well who out of all of us would think he'd get into a bar fight? Thank you Remus." Chastity said, taking the bowl of water and rag and washing off James' face and neck. "These had to have been inflicted in a bar fight Sev, James couldn't have cut his own face seventeen times, oh Merlin!"

'"What? What is it?" Severus asked, walking back into the room.

"Remus hold this," Chastity said, handing the bowl back to Remus. "Sev, we need a St. Mungos healer, his neck is sliced. I think these might have been self-inflicted after all. Remi, I need you to go get Albus, Rem snap out of it, James needs your help." Chastity said, snapping her fingers infront of Remus' face. When that didn't work, she slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Welcome back, go get Albus!" Chastity said, trying to remain clam. Severus handed her the pain potion and the healing potion. "Thank you. Sev-"

"I understand, we'll bring him with us to the Manor so you can look over him." Severus finished knowing she wouldn't want to leave family alone on Christmas.

"Thank you. Ok, do you think you can draw up a warm bath, not to hot, not to cold. I need to get the rest of the blood off of him before anyone can figure out how serious this is." With a nod Severus left. "Why James? Please pull through this." Chastity whispered.

KimeKimeKime

"Drag, can we talk?" Melissa asked, walking into Dragon's room.

"Sure babe what about?"

"The night we exchanged promise rings, you well, gosh I don't know why I'm finding this so hard to bring up, especially to you. Before you fell asleep you said something about a marriage contract, about our families making one up. What I'm trying to say is that I guess it's a hopeless cause right, with me not having actual parents anymore."

"You're custody will be handed over to your godparents Mel, which one you live with will be up to you. Do you really want to go through with a marriage contract though? I mean, I always thought you were against pre-arranged marriages."

"I was, but this way, I just think it's a good idea now okay?" Melissa was very unsure of how to talk about marrying Dragon in the future, now, especially since Dragon had hinted he wanted to do it later in the future.

"How about we talk to my parents later, after they get themsevles and everyone else settled in. In the mean time." Dragon smirked, pulling Melissa onto the bed.

"Dragon, your father and I wanted to talk to- Whoa!" Harry said, opening the door.

"Dad!"

"Mr. Potter!"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry yelled, freaking out over finding Dragon and Melissa in the middle of having sex. "What happened to I'm going to wait until marriage, I want it to be special."

"Dad, calm down do you really want to get...Nevermind."

"DRAGON ADIAN POTTER-MALFOY! YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE!" Draco yelled, coming to see what Harry was freaking out over.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, it's all my fault the day we heard about my father and James we got carried away and we let emotions take over and I'm sorry."

"You mean this isn't the first, oh gosh. Okay, this is what we are going to do, you are going to get dressed and meet us down in the sitting room, in five minutes. If you even think of finishing what you just started, I'll let your imaginations carry you." With that Harry and Draco left the room.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, turning towards Draco.

"Give them an ultimatum, either stop having sex with each other, or sign an irreversable marriage contract. They can't get out of it once they sign it, that way it's their decision and they have to live with it. Obviously, when we make it up we'll add in a clause that says that they can leave each other, but we won't let them know that until it's the right time, say they move on or break up."

"You're very sexy when you're plotting." Harry said kissing him. Five minutes later, all four of them were sitting in the entertainment room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter I am so sorry for betraying your trust." Melissa said, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Mel, however we're giving you both a choice, either you two stop having sex with each other or you sign a marriage contract, it'll have your usual prenumptial agreement, along with a clause that says once you sign your names you two will have to get married. We'll give you a few minutes to talk it over." Smiling Harry and Draco left the room.

"Dragon that's a lot just to keep being with each other." Melissa said, a little scared.

"They don't mean it, there won't be a clause that says that, there will however be a subclause saying we can break off the marriage if we decide we can't go through with it. If we break up or find someone else then we can break this marriage contract and marry the other person."

"How are you so sure?"

"Harry was upset, his Occulmency slipped, I read his mind. This is what you wanted, do you want to go through with it?"

"This isn't just up to me Dragon, it's your life also. I don't want to make a decision that effects both of us."

"Ok then, I'll write my answer on this piece of paper and you on that one and we can switch." Dragon said, picking up his piece of paper and a quill. After writing down their answers they switched papers. "One...Two...Three." Opening each others pieces of paper, both smiled. "Then it's agreed."

"Are you guys done talking it over?" Harry asked, walking back into the room.

"Yep, we've decided to sign your contract. That does mean that Melissa needs an engagement ring." Dragon said smiling, pulling Melissa close to his side.

"You're joking right?" Draco asked, he never considered that they would go through with it.

"Of course we are Mr. Malfoy, or should I call you father now? We're absolutely serious."

"Ok then, we'll get you the Malfoy family engagement ring and have the papers ready by tonight. I suggest you both get cleaned up, finish unpacking and settle in. Harry and I will be downstairs decorating for Christmas." Draco put his mask back in place, watching the two leave the room.

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

"They would have asked for one anyways, they did exchange promise rings. Well, let's get to decorating then huh?"

"Yeah."

KimeKimeKime

"Sev, I'm just going to put him in clothes and all, can you help me move him though?" Chastity asked, wrapping her arm around one part of James' waist, while throwing his arm around her neck.

"Sure, come on, on the count of three. One...Two...Three lift." Severus said, helping get James off of the couch, they barely made it in the bathroom before accidently dropping James into the water.

"Great, now we're going to drown the poor guy, did you have to get a pool sized bathtub?" Chastity asked, jumping into the water and swimming over to James. She pulled him over to the side, waving her wand she transformed the inside bottom part of the bathtub into a chair, Severus held James' shoulders as Chastity started cleaning off James.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked, entering the room with the Healer.

"He's tried killing himself or someone else tried, his neck's cut, he's beat up and cut in various places. I healed what I could but I don't have anything for a blood transplant and an IV maybe two, he's dehydrated and gosh he hasn't eaten in days. " Chastity said, looking him over.

"Every good assessment there Miss Mayer. He looks like he's been taken care of very well, let's get him out of the bath and set up somewhere he can stay for the next month or so."

"We've agreed to have him at Snape Manor." Severus said, helping Chastity pull James out of the water and onto a stretcher.

"The healer and I can apparate to Snape Manor, Severus you go ahead with Remus and set up a bed, make sure there is nothing surrounding it because there will be a lot of equipment set up to him. Albus, let's not inform Harry until we're postive he'll be okay."

"One problem Chast." Albus pointed out.

"What's that?"

"You're pregnant and not allowed to apparate."

"Sev will you."

"Yeah no problem, you portkey and set up the room." Chastity nodded her head, taking the portkey from Albus. Once everyone was at Snape manor, the Healer and Severus put James into the bed being very careful. After setting up heart monitors, an IV drip, and administering a few more potions, the healer left directions for Chastity on how to take care of James and left.

"So do you still want to go through with it today?" Albus asked, turning from James towards Chastity and Severus.

"Yes, Please." Chastity and Severus moved everyone onto the balcony of the room.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, looking between the three of them.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this women in wholly matrimony. Do you Severus Snape, take Chastity Mayer to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Severus said, smiling. Remus' face took on a completely shocked look that Chastity was trying very had not to laugh over.

"Do you Chastity Mayer, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Chastity said between laughs, she just couldn't look at Remus anymore.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Albus said, trying to keep his face straight, Remus started clapping but he still had a funny look on his face, it was a mix of amusement, surprise, shock, and happiness. "Now Severus, if you would like we can have those adoption forms filled out."

"That would be wonderful Albus." Severus said, pulling a table over so the forms could be looked over and signed.

"Congratulations Severus, you're a husband and a father all in one day. Something you once told me would never happen." Albus said smiling.

"Sevie, see, you should never say things like that. You never know if it'll be true or not." Chastity said, kissing Severus. "Merry Christmas everyone. Now, if you don't mind, I have a patient to tend to." Chastity ushered everyone out of the room. "Come on James, it's Christmas, you don't want to miss the triplets first Christmas do you? Lily might not have loved you and Sirius might be gone, but your son and grandchildren still need you, I still need you. James, just because one person didn't love you as much as you wish they did, doesn't mean the rest of us don't love you as much as you deserve.We're family now, so listen to me, wake up...please." Chastity kissed James' head before leaving the room. She made her way , with the help of a house elf, towards Snape's study.

"How's the weirdo doing?" Severus asked once Chastity was in the room.

"Look, I know you hate him, but he's family now. So please refrain from saying things like that infront of me." Chastity started, her emotions going crazy.

"Chas, I was only kidding. I'm sorry. Now, have you chosen any baby names yet?"

"Capucius Eros for a boy and Amie Leslie if it's a girl, I'm not sure if I like them yet or not."

"Well I do. Come on, let's decorate shall we? By the way, how do you decorate a Christmas tree?" Chastity just shook her head, giggling a little.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Remus can we talk?" Alohoov asked, sitting on the couch waiting for Remus to come home.

"Sure babe, what about?" Remus asked, sitting next to Alohov and kissing him.

"I've thought about this for a while, and I've decided to give up being an Auror and a spy, they have an Obliviator job opening up. Of course I'd stay home and watch Brychan if you asked me to, I love you both."

"I couldn't ask you to stay home, it would drive you insane, and I can't make you take the Obliviator job just because I complained, you need adventure, and you adore being an Auror."

"Remus, this is my decision, I already asked and got the job. Your complaining just brought me to my senses faster. If I stayed with both or even one of those jobs, it would have eventually put you both in danger. Plus, without a Dark Lord or Lordess there really isn't anything for us to do but track down people who are making cauldrons to thin, and Percy Weasley already has everyone bored out of thier minds."

"I love you Alohov, no matter what."

"I love you too. Now, I have presents to wrap."

"Oh, what did you get me?"

"What's the fun in telling you?" With that Alohov went into his study.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Drag, I think your parents hate me now." Melissa said, walking back towards the study to sign the pre-nup and marriage contract.

"They don't hate you, they're just shocked. Trust me." Dragon kissed Melissa's cheek before trying to open the door. Lucius popped out of it before hand.

"I wouldn't go in there yet, one of the triplets got sick. Come on, let's have a talk, it'll explain a lot." Luicus said, guestering towards the patio. "Melissa, Draco, and Harry don't hate you, it's just Draco was pre-arranged to marry Pansy Parkinson. Oh, we had a time getting him out of that to even date Harry. He ended up having to have injections of posion at St. Mungos. The only way out of the contract Narcissa and I didn't know we got him into, would be for him to be dead. Well, to be announced dead you actually have to be dead for a good three minutes before the hospital calls it. Giving them four minutes to flush a weeks worth of poison out of you. Now, you have to remember once you're dead for seven minutes, there is no reason for them to bring you back because your brain has lackedoxygen for so long that every organ fails, and you are literally brain dead. Let's just say, about 95 percent of people who get this done don't survive."

"And father still went through with it? Even though he knew he only had a five percent chance of living?"

"Yep, now can I finish my story?" Dragon and Melissa nodded their heads, sitting down on a lounge chair.

"Well, Draco was admitted into the Hospital on July 31st 1997, he was fifteen and in love with your dad. His birthday gift, though a little belated, would be his freedom from Pansy and their engagement. So, he went into the hospital, never telling your dad, five days into the treatment, he had me contact Harry and bring him to the hospital. Saying that Harry was mad and a little worried was an understatement, he begged Draco not to go through with it, but by that time it was too late he was already more then half way done the procedure. So Harry sat by your fathers bed, day and night for two days. He never let Draco see him upset, even though by the sixth day Draco was out of it, he couldn't tell who anyone or thing was, the posion had started to take over. Here, you might want to read the rest of it, the doctors logged it down to the minute, but I can't tell you the rest because you would never believe me." Lucius handed over Draco's medical file from inside his robes and left Dragon and Melissa to read it.

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Medicial Journal and Study for Mungos University_

_Admitted 31st July, 1997. Dialuted Baskilisk injections. Day 7: _

_Today was the last day of Mr. Malfoy's injections and phase two of his treatment. He was brought into the operation room at 7:00 this morning. His family and friends waiting anxiously in the waiting room, one Mr. Harry James Potter was admitted into the hosptial 7:01 for an anxiety attack over Mr. Malfoy's condition, and released around 7:10. Draconis' last injection did not take effect until 7:40 that morning, due to the Baskilisk venom being too diluated.7:50 (50 minutes after being admitted into the operation room) Draconis blacked out, his heart finally stopping around 7:53. Due to the marriage contract that Mr. Malfoy was currently trying to get out of, he had to be clinically dead, at 7:56 Draconis Lucius Malfoy offically died. Doctors had tried for four minutes to flush out his system, after getting everything out, the hard part began. Healers Jones and Alice only had three minutes to re-start his heart and pray that no serious or permenant damage would happen once they brought him back. At 8:05, one hour and four minutes after Draconis was admitted, Healer Jones informed Mr. Malfoy's family, along with Mr. Potter of Draconis' death, and their inability to bring him back, they tried for eight minutes which was over the suggested seven minutes, and unfortunately Draconis did not respond to any of the attempts to bring him back. Mr. Malfoy's family arranged for the burial to take place three weeks from today, giving everyone time to mourn the loss and deal with this sudden tradedy. Mr. Potter was re-admitted into the hospital for another anxiety attack and concusion._

_Signed_

_C.A.M_

"Oh Merlin Drag, your dad was dead, I mean they were ready to bury him dead."

"There's more Mel, let's keep reading okay?" Dragon said, he just couldn't get his mind to wrap around how his dad could be dead and alive at the same time.

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Medical Journal and Study for Mungos University_

_Admitted 31st July, 1997-Died 6th August 1997 - Follow up 10th August 1997_

_It has been four days since the death of Draconis Lucius Malfoy, his burial was to be in another week. However, one Blaise Zabini age 16 and his father Marques Zabini age 43 have discovered and perfected a potion and charms that brings the dead back to life persay. It was admistered to Draconis Malfoy the 8th of August, he was brought back a ghost and after getting over the shock of seeing his dead body, and the unconsicous body of one Harry Potter, was filled in on what was going to happen to him. Unfortunately no one but Mr. Zabini and Mr. Zabini jr. along with Draco Malfoy were allowed in the room. Harry woke the ninth of August, Draconis carefully revealed to his new fiance that he was back in a sense, and proposed to Mr. Potter. 9:00 that night, Mr. Malfoy, the Zabini's, and Mr. Potter used one of the operation rooms, sealing it off from outsiders, from what we've been told a few charms were admininstered to Draconis, about an hour later Draconis walked out coporial, the amazing factor in all this was Draconis' dead body, the one lying still and embalmed in a private room guarded inside and out by Aurors, was still there after a coporial Draconis Malfoy walked out of the operation room.The burial of Draconis' body resides with the youngest Malfoy heir, and will be known only to the youngest Malfoy heir unless ask only by Draconis Lucius Malfoy. The secret of this amazing charm and complicate potioin must be figured out._

_Signed,_

_Chastity A. Malfoy._

"Dragon, Chastity was one of your fathers doctors. That's how she knew how to bring Lucius and Salazar back, she was the only person besides Blaise and his father to know the potion that went along with the charms. She's the only person who knows where your fathers first body resides, don't you see that's why her parents had to go into hiding Dragon! If Voldemort or his followers got ahold of that spell, his Death Eaters would be brought back constantly, he would be brought back constantly. Chastity at the time was Voldemort's right hand girl, she was keeping this secret, he would have killed her whole family including Draco which included Harry if he found out, so they left, hid. The war wasn't about pure-bloods, half-bloods, or muggles. Voldemort knew Chastity's information was invaulable, that she was hiding, think about it, obviously she wouldn't have a pureblood child, all the purebloods would know she was either a Death Eater or had betrayed the Dark Lord, so any half-blood child could have been Chastity's or their parents could have been friends with her, leaving them with oh I don't, know the secretofimmortallity. He knew she was hiding in the muggle world, which means that the muggles in his mind could be immortal while the wizards eventually died off. The whole war might have been played off as a cleaning of the wizarding world, but it was all part of Voldemort's sick and twisted revenge."

"Way to figure it out Melissa." Lucius said popping back into the room and making them jump. "The war was started the second time because of Draco's love for Harry, and Chastity's loyality to her family. Well, I think that's enough learning for one day don't you think? Go on, sign your pre-nup, marriage contract, and rest assured that Draco and Harry aren't going to hold you to something you can't get out of, because they wouldn't risk either of your lives, nor do they hate either one of you. It's just bringing up terrible memories for them. Welcome to the family Mel." Lucius kissed her cheek before leaving. Dragon and Melissa got up, making their way back into the study, without looking at Harry and Draco they both sat down, picked up the quill and signed the papers.

"What's wrong with you two? You look like your puppy just got ran over or something." Harry asked, looking between the two.

"How many more secrets do you guys have from me?" Dragon asked, looking at his brothers and sisters.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, trying to get either one of them to look at him.

"You died father, your body is buried, Merlin and Chastity knows where, the second war was started because of you three. I'm serious. What? You don't believe me? Here." Dragon tossed Draco's medical file onto the table. "Chastity was never a nurse she was a bloody Healer for St. Mungos."

"Where did you get this?" Harry whispered, picking the file up and opening it.

"Where do you think? Melissa's here worrying you hate her, I'm worried you're ticked at me. Whatever you have against grandfather drop it, cause he's taking better care of your family then you guys are, I know more about you two from him then from what you two tell me combined. You DIED, didn't you think that was important information that your CHILD should know? You were involved in the war, you guys were the reason the second war was started! Now get your act together and become parents." Dragon yelled before storming out of the room.

"Mel, we don't hate you, don't ever think that okay? We're just making mistakes, a lot of them this year. We're sorry." Harry said, pulling a crying Melissa into a hug, Draco joining them.

"I won't, I'm glad you're alive Dray." Melissa said, kissing his cheek. "Well, Christmas is tomorrow, I better be going to bed." Melissa said, with one last hug, she got up and made her way towards her bedroom.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, Dragon entered Melissa's room. "Wakey Wakey, I've brought you breakfast." Dragon said smiling and setting the tray down on the bed.

"You actually made me breakfast?" Melissa asked, knowing better.

"Well...No, Malfoy's don't cook, but I did pick the flower and butter the toast." Dragon tried hiding his frown.

"Thank you Drag, the flower is beautiful." Melissa kissed Dragon, trying to make him feel better. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you also, now eat up." Melissa pulled the cover off of the tray, inside were tarts and mixed fruit, though the thing that stood out most was the velvet box.

"It's the Malfoy engagement ring, since you have the Potter promise ring, I'd thought you'd enjoy the Malfoy engagement one. You don't have to start wearing it right away, according to that contract we aren't allowed to get married until we graduate Hogwarts, but you have it if and when you decide to. I'll leave you to get dressed, presents are downstairs in the family room." Melissa took the ring out of the box, studying it, and then placing it on her ring finger, she knew it would make Dragon estatic. After 25 minutes, Melissa joined everyone downstairs.

"I'm happy to see you decided to wear the ring." Draco said smililng and hugging Melissa. "Sit, sit Harry and I have a special present for you."

"Dragon told us how you were worried about what was going to happen to you over the summer, and being your godfather, I refuse to let you live on the street Mel, so if you would like, you can live here with us until you can afford to live on your own after graduation,.If you would like to live with Severus and Chastity we understand, but know that you are always welcome to stay here as long as you would like." Harry said, handing a copy of the manor key and a vault key. "That is to a vault that Draco and I set up, since you're under age you can't touch your fathers money, but that doesn't mean that I can't, Sirius left everything to me until you are old enough to take it over. Don't worry about learning how to manage everything, your husband if you marry a pureblood and since you want to marry Dragon you really shouldn't worry, are taught or will eventually be taught how to run everything. Anyways, getting back to what I was saying, the vault Draco and I set up for you has a bit of money in it right now, enough to get you through the rest of the year, and slowly we'll keep adding in more until you're old enough to inherit everything. I would say about half way through your Hogwarts career you'll have half of what you inherited or well a little more then half."

"Thank you Harry, Draco, I would love to move in here. Oh thank you so much." Melissa got up, tears running down her cheeks and hugged Harry and Draco. Once Melissa had calmed down, they opened presents, sang carols and watched the Christmas parade. Around 10, Harry went into the kitchen to start making Christmas dinner for everyone. The first to arrive were Remus, Alohov, and Brychan.

"REMI! Remi, Remi, Remi!" Elizabeth said, pounding her small fists on the side of the playpen.

"Hello Lizzie, Michael, Shane, Dragon, Melissa, Maddy, Aly, and last but certainly not least lil Hailey." Remus said, smiling and placing Brychan into the enlarged Playpen. "This is Brychan, take care of him okay?" Michael and Elizabeth nodded their heads, before a yellow glow came from Brychan. "What did you two do?"

"He he he...af."

"af?" Remus repeated

"I think they mean safe, it's a baby charm that dad and father place on them. They've learn to re-copy any and all spells used around them. Merry Christmas Remi." Dragon said, hugging him.

"Thank you, and I believe a congratulations are in order for you and Melissa along with Chastity and Severus. So Dragon, Melissa congratulations on being engaged."

"Uncle Remi, how did you know?" Dragon asked, looking towards his parents, who sat there putting the presents into piles for each of their guests along with the ones for the family.

"I'm deputy Minister of Magic, I had to sign off on it." Remus smiled, going over and hugging Melissa.

"Happy Christmas all! Oh, I hope I said that right, Sev's been trying to stop me from saying Merry Christmas." Chastity said, walking through the front door of the manor.

"Happy Christmas to you too, and congratulations to both of you." Alohov said, shaking Severus' hand and kissing Chastity's. "May I ask how far along you are?"

"Five months, a long five months. Thank you, congratulations to you also." Chastity said, laughing a little.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked confused.

"Severus and I were married last night and Severus was able to adopt the baby. Oh, I almost forgot Harry, we're going to have to give you your gift early, otherwise it might caught a cold out there."

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking up at Chastity confused.

"You'll see...You can come in now." Chastity called towards the door, Harry started breaking down in tears, walking inside was a fully recovered though slightly still beat up looking James Potter. Harry ran over towards James, hugging him tightly, as did Dragon.

"Where did you go?" Harry whispered, not letting go of James.

"A lot of bars, but luckily Remus found me and Severus and Chastity helped me. I couldn't miss the kids first Christmas could I?" James asked, smiling over at Chastity who nodded her head a little.

"Well, dinner should be ready soon, so why don't we open our presents huh? And just to catch everyone up with everyone else, Dragon and Melissa just signed a pre-arrange marriage contract, Severus and Chastity are married, and Remus and Alohov are engaged and have a son Brychan. Anything I might have forgotten? Now...presents!" Draco said, acting like a two year old.

"Ok then presents." Chastity said smiling, handing the presents Severus and herself had brought to Draco and sitting down on the couch. After they finished opening present which included a lot of games, jewlery, and the likes, they sat down to Christmas dinner. The whole day was great and filled with nothing but happiness, it was the first time in years that everyone in the wizarding world, including themselves could sit down and enjoy a holiday without worrying about who was going to attack what and when.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hey everyone, just one more chapter until it's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know there was a lot of stuff to take in. Oh and James' wounds were inflicted by someone else, hopefully Kime will remember to put that in the next story, but who knows right? Anyways... On with the reviews :).

SarahAmanda: Glad you enjoyed another chapter.

Orlin: Kime says it's understandable on why you haven't reviewed in a while, since she's going to college also right now. :). Yes both people deserved to die, even though it was sad. **James: **Hugs you back Thanks Orlin. **Dragon: **lol, of course the story is getting more twisteder..That's why the next story is going to be called Twisted School Year 3 instead of Harry Potter and the Twisted School Year 3, because the story isn't based around Harry, it's based around Dragon. Nope, Harry and Draco are not pregnant at the moment. They haven't had sex in a while...Trust me ;). At least I don't think they have, I haven't walked in on them since. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Heather: Two days isn't as long as you think it is, trust me. You were talking about the favorites list? I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter also.


	35. Summer Vacation

Chapter 35: Summer Vacation

"Before we leave for summer tomorrow, I just want to congratulate all of you for making it through such a trying year. It was a year of victory, hardship, love, hate, friendship and over all the defeat of the Dark era. Now, one of your fellow classmates has decided to grace us with a song. I believe he intitled it Sugar we're goin down. Mr. Malfoy, take it away."

"Thank you Headmaster. This song goes out to anyone and everyone whose been or is in love, and was screwed over by them, or couldn't get past the friendship stage...One, two three!" Dragon said, counting out when he was ready and when Draco should start the tape with the back up music on it. "Am I more then you bargain for yet, I've been dyin to tell you anything you wanna hear, cause that's just who I am this week. Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum. I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just in line in a song. Drop a heart, break a name, We're always sleeping in, and your sleeping for the wrong team."

"We're goin down down in an earlier round, sugar we're goin down swinging. I'll be your number one with the bullet. A loaded God complex cock it and pull it. We're goin down down in an ealier round, sugar we're goin down swinging. I'll be your number one with the bullet. A loaded God complex cock it and pull it. Is this more then you bargained for yet, oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet wishing to be the friction in your jeans. Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him, I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song. Drop a heart, break a name, We're always sleeping in, and your sleeping for the wrong team." Dragon started jumping up and down onstage, keeping his eyes closed, not that anyone would notice how scared he was.

"We're goin down down in an earlier round, sugar we're goin down swinging. I'll be your number one with the bullet. A loaded God complex cock it and pull it. We're goin down down in an ealier round, and sugar we're goin down swinging. I'll be your number one with the bullet. A loaded God complex cock it and pull it." Dragon sang, bouncing up and down, he then started to become a little calmer as the music slowed down half a tempo and got a little quieter so his voice was more promient. "Down down in an ealier round, and sugar we're goin down swinging. I'll be your number one with the bullet. A loaded God complex cock it and pull it. We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself),and Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said) I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself).A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it."

"We're going down, down (down, down)...Down, down (down, down)...We're going down, down (down, down), a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it." The music started up the same as before as Dragon ended the song. "We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)...And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)...I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself),a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it." When Dragon looked out into the crowd of students he noticed everyone jumping up and down, the tables had been pushed to the sides of the room by spells performed by the sixth and seventh years. Once the crowd figured out the song was over they started cheering. "Thank you." Dragon bowed before getting off the stage and kissing Melissa. After breakfast, the student body got into carriages to make their way towards the Hogwarts Express, Melissa and Dragon decided to portkey to Malfoy manor.

KimeKimeKime

"Chastity...Where did Dragon learn that song?" Severus asked, walking into his rooms to help Chastity pack the heavy stuff, she was currently nine months pregnant, the baby was due any day now.

"Ok ok, so what if I had the band teach it to him? Fall Out Boys are pretty kick butt, and Dragon said he wanted to start his music career, it's not my fault they just happened to teach him _that_ song. I'm sure the one he's going to preform in America will be a lot better, don't worry though Harry and Draco already said he could go."

"Where was I when you were making all these plans?" Severus turned accusing eyes on Chastity.

"Making up the babies room. Now, help me with..OW!" Chastity said grabbing her stomach. "Sev, I need to get to St. Mungos."

"Why, what's wrong?" Severus dropped everything, quickly making his way to Chastity's side.

"My water just broke, I'm in labor."

"Ok, breath Chast, just breath." Severus quickly put a portkey in Chastity's hand and they were off to St. Mungos, he'd Floo Albus when he had the chance to get their stuff.

"Can I help you?" The receptionst at the desk asked.

"Yes, my wife's in labor, we need a healer immediately." Severus said, putting Chastity in a wheelchair. He followed one of the nurses into an elevator and up to Chastity's room. "Chast, I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go Floo Albus, Harry, and Remus, stay put. I'll be right back."

"Like I could really go anywhere...oooooowwwww! Pain medicine would be nice!" Chastity said, yelling at the medi-witch beside her. After making sure that Chastity was hooked up to some sort of pain medication, Severus left the room making his way to the end of the hall.

"Albus Dumbledore's office." Severus said, putting his face in the fire.

"Yes Severus?"

"Chastity's in labor we're at St. Mungos, can you please have our stuff sent to the manor, her overnight bag is in the dungeons also, I forgot it."

"First time nerves can do that to you, not to worry I'll get it and inform everyone for you, now go back to Chastity...Oh and Severus, don't mind what she says, she's in a lot of pain and won't be thinking clearly." The blasted twinkle in his eye shining brighter then ever. Severus just nodded his head before going back to Chastity.

"Severus Snape how dare you not kill Black when you had the chance! I should torture you when I'm out of here for it, one good slicing hex!"

"Don't worry Mr. Snape, she doesn't mean it."

"Oh yes I do! Slice! Those things should be considered lethal weapons, I swear it hurts the first time and then they make you think it feels good, until they knock you up! Slice." Chastity said, pretending her fingers were scissors and making a cutting motion. Snape's hands went down to cover the front of his pants. 'Oh Merlin how I really hope Albus meant it by when he said she doesn't mean it.'

"Mr. Snape, there's a Mr. Potter and a Mr. Malfoy out here, would you like them to come in?"

"I want Harry!" Chastity said, quieter this time. Severus just nodded his head, not wanting to make Chastity think of other ways to torture him.

"How's it going in here?" Harry asked, walking in with Draco.

"Harry! It's Harry!" Chastity said, holding out her arms for a hug.

"Well, it seems the medicine is taking effect now, I'll be right in with ice chips for her." The Medi-witch said, leaving the room extremely glad she wasn't Snape. Harry went over and hugged her.

"Sev, they did warn you that whatever she might say, she doesn't mean it right?" Draco asked, noticing the scared look on Severus' face.

"I hope so, cause I don't want anyone cutting off any vital organ."

"Ah, right...Chastity, hun breath and calm down, trust me when this is all over you'll want another one." Draco said smiling.

"No way! I don't know how you and Harry did it, but I am SO not having another demon spawn. No No NO." Chastity said shaking her head. "How long is this going to last?"

"It depends, my first pregnancy lasted thirteen hours. However, when Dragon was born it was 24 hours."

"A whole day! You went through this for a WHOLE day? Are you crazy? Twelve hours into it I would have told them to cut it out of me."

"Yes, but that hurts a lot more, seeming they have to cut you open and then put you back together." Draco said smiling. "Just remember to breath Chastity." Harry and Severus noticed that Chastity was starting to turn colors. Chastity decided to take a deep breath. "Good girl, it'll all be over before you know it."

"So did you really threaten to?"

"Slice!" Chastity said, making the hand movement again. Draco, Harry and Severus winced. Draco just patted Severus' shoulder. After a very long fifteen hours, Chastity was finally ready to have the baby.

"Now Chastity, this is the hardest part okay? You have to push, even once you start getting tired you have to push. Would you like to keep these three in here? We're not suppose to, but it's up to you, if it makes you more comfortable." The Healer asked, getting everything ready. Chastity just nodded her head. Severus held one of her hands, Harry the other, and Draco held onto Harry's other hand. It was another while before Chastity and the three men heard the cry of Chastity's baby. "Congratulations Chastity, it's a-"

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: What? I told you I was going to leave you with a big huge cliff hanger. Now you'll just have to wait until year three to figure out what she's going to have :). I know I know I'm evil, however I already have the first three chapters of Twisted three uploaded.Okay I'll hand it over to Dragon now. **Dragon: **Just in case you're wondering what happened to the kids, I'm baby sitting them at home. Ok, we've been told that some of you are getting frustrated with the name that Kime and Chastity picked out if Chastity decides to have a boy. We've decided that it's pronounced : Cap-u-ca-us Air-o's. It's Shakespearian, and no Kime did not just twirl her finger around on a page and point to a name, she looked it up on the internet. This IS the LAST chapter of THIS story, just so you know. On with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that you enjoyed this story :).

Bitcake: Don't worry about missing a review :). Seriously, it's all easy sqeezy lemon peasy. Don't ask. **Chastity and Severus:** Stares back Hey! We're in a staring contest this is SOOO cool. **Kime: **Don't worry about not reviewing, it's fine :). Yes they did the nasty and they might have been too young, but you have to remember that Dragon lost it a lot younger then that to She-who-has-finally-died. Yes I killed off Lily also, she was getting in the way of James and mines relationship I did hint at that to you remember..."We won't...Plus Kime's sneaky like that. ;)." It was planned a long time ago that Lily was going to be killed off, she was going to be the ONLY death, but a few people convinced me that Sirius was better off dead also. **James: **No Lucius did not beat me up, don't worry about it though. I was at a bar and got into a few bar fights that's it, and yes many different things happened in the last chapter. However, Kime sort of wanted all of that to happen since the next year is even more confused and twisted.** Mel and Dragon: **Glares at each other Thanks bit.

Heather: Ok. School when I decide to get up in the morning is good. My Psychology class is so boring that it's hard for me to motivate myself to go, because everything they are learning I already learned while I was a junior in high school, so I don't see why I should go and listen to a teacher who doesn't talk about anything having to do with Psychology for 50 minutes. Other then that it's great. Hows school for you? Ok you stumped me and the online dictionary,what's expasholy? I asked my sister and she said that maybe you meantespecially.I'm not going to tell you if it is a boy or a girl, however I did give you a pronounciation guide just in case. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: **James:** Hugs you back I don't have it tough, what are you talking about? So far, three chapters in, I'm still not in the story for next year yet. **Kime: **Of course I can understand your lack of reviews. I'm glad you can't wait to see the next set of twists. **Mel and Harry: **Please don't increase his ego, we all remember what happened last time we all told Dragon he made the story what it was, he decided to go around hitting on all of you. **Dragon: **you are sick! You WANT me to walk in on my parents again? and I thought Kime was sick, that is way worse...That's worse on so many levels of wrong.


End file.
